Dans ses yeux
by Oceanna
Summary: Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. Le regard de l'une brûle d'une révolte désespérée, celui de l'autre est mort. Pourtant, c'est elle qui est condamnée et c'est lui que fait partie des bourreaux. Et pourtant, leurs regards ne cessent de se croiser...
1. Un éclair dans un ciel clair (I)

Partie I : Dans la ferme

Chapitre 1 : Un éclair dans un ciel clair

C'est à la ferme que j'ai appris que j'étais monstrueuse. Pas physiquement, il n'y avait pas de miroir et nous étions tous sales, fatigués, marqués. Non. Il y avait cette force qui se tapissait dans mon ventre, et qui demandait à sortir dès que les Désians arrivaient, dès qu'ils humiliaient l'un d'entre nous. Je savais que mes mots ne feraient que diriger leur violence vers moi, je savais que je ne ferais que tomber de Charybde en Scylla, mais... Je n'arrivais pas à la retenir – à me retenir.

Les Désians m'ont vite remarquée à cause de ça. Leurs menaces puis leurs coups ne faisaient pas taire cette chose dans mes entrailles qui me poussait à les défier. Ils sont allés jusqu'à prendre d'autres prisonniers pour les faire souffrir devant moi, pour me faire flancher – rien à faire. La force en moi ne ployait pas.

Cela ne pouvait pas durer longtemps, j'en étais consciente, mais la force dans mon ventre me rendait puissante pendant un instant, et je me sentais vivante, en accord avec moi-même. Je n'avais pas baissé la tête comme nombre d'entre nous, je n'avais pas_capitulé_.

Pas encore.

Ils sont venus une nuit, m'ont probablement droguée parce que je ne me suis pas réveillée, et m'ont emmenée autre part, loin des autres prisonniers. Quand j'ai repris conscience, j'étais attachée sur une couchette, des scientifiques tout autour de moi, et derrière eux, un homme au regard d'assassin entouré de deux gardes.

L'homme avec ses yeux de tueur fut le premier à voir que j'étais réveillée. Il a eu un sourire réjoui de dément et s'est approché de mon visage. La chose dans mon ventre était encore endormie et n'a pas réagi quand il a commencé à parler, pour me dire que j'étais son précieux cobaye pour son projet grandiose et que je serais choyée. Et avec un murmure soyeux, il m'a annoncé que mon nom était A012.

C'est à ce moment-là que la chose en moi s'est réveillée et que j'ai ouvert la bouche pour protester, l'insulter, mais ma langue était de plomb, et mes muscles encore figés par l'anesthésiant. Impuissante, j'ai regardé l'homme aux yeux de tueur faire un signe pour qu'un scientifique m'enfonce une seringue dans les veines. Le noir s'est de nouveau refermé sur moi.

.

Kratos soupira en regardant autour de lui. Sans les ordres de Mithos, il ne serait pas là, mais le Demi-Elfe avait insisté en lui rappelant que c'était sa responsabilité, en tant que Séraphin en charge de Sylvarant, de surveiller le travail des Désians. Les espions de Pronyma les avaient avertis que le dernier projet de Kvar avait des chances de réussir et Yggdrasil était anxieux de savoir si les cristaux du Cruxis pouvaient être produits en masse.

Kratos avait donc quitté Derris-Kharlan pour Sylvarant et s'était présenté à la ferme à Kvar qui l'avait reçu avec des paroles mielleuses. Le Séraphin avait écarté la légère irritation que déclenchait ce personnage et avait dit qu'Yggdrasil portait le plus grand intérêt à son projet Angelus, d'où la raison de sa présence. Le reste n'était que politesses lisses, teintées de mépris pour Kvar et d'indifférence pour lui.

On l'avait installé dans une chambre luxueuse, proche des quartiers du demi-Elfe et des Désians les plus gradés. Un soldat lui avait apporté un dossier sur le projet Angelus, où Kratos était certain qu'il manquait des pages. Il ouvrit la couverture, ornée du sigle de "_Projet A._", et apprit avec un intérêt limité que Kvar en était à sa douzième tentative d'implantation de sa nouvelle exsphère, et que les autres cobayes étaient morts de fatigue ou avaient rejeté l'implantation. Divers ajustements avaient été faits, mais, compléta Kratos, tout dépendait de la compatibilité entre le mana du cobaye et l'exsphère.

Kvar refusait cette approche. Le sujet choisi était une prisonnière qui s'était faite remarquer par sa résistance aux conditions de la ferme. Il jeta un œil aux autres informations sur A012 sans les retenir, et passa aux pages suivantes. Les explications étaient plus théoriques, mais Kratos était familier du fonctionnement des exsphères. Il les lut avec attention, se promit de rechercher les données manquantes – sans surprise, c'était ces renseignements qui lui permettraient d'avoir une idée exacte sur la nature de l'Angelus.

.

Je me suis réveillée dans une nouvelle cellule, aux parois de béton. Un néon blafard éclairait le vide de la pièce, la porte grillagée, le broc d'eau dans un coin, et un pot pour faire mes besoins dans un autre.

Le silence était total.

Avec les autres prisonniers, il y avait toujours un peu de bruit, un corps qui bougeait, des pas dans les couloirs, des respirations, des gémissements, des ronflements. Je n'avais jamais connu ce silence depuis mon arrivée à la ferme. Cette tranquillité morte a fait taire la chose en moi et je me suis recroquevillée dans un coin. J'avais froid.

Je me suis rendue compte que ma main me faisait mal. C'était une douleur sourde avec laquelle je m'étais réveillée, et mon cerveau était trop embrumé pour que je m'en rende compte jusqu'à maintenant. La douleur partait du dos de ma main droite, et remontait dans mes nerfs le long de mon bras jusqu'à la nuque. J'ai regardé ma main droite à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure, et retins un hoquet en voyant l'origine de ma souffrance.

J'avais une nouvelle exsphère. D'un bleu violacé, comme un œil de cyclope qui me contemplait sans rien me dire. C'était autour d'elle que se concentrait la douleur. Je me suis mordue les lèvres sans rien dire, mais la vision a réveillé un peu de la force en moi, m'a donné plus de courage pour me lever, faire quelques pas chancelants de fatigue et m'approcher de la grille. J'étais dans un couloir blanc, aseptisé. Il y avait d'autres cellules à côté, mais elles étaient toutes vides...

_Les autres cobayes sont morts... Espérons que tu résisteras un peu plus, ma jolie._

La voix de l'homme aux yeux d'assassin a répondu à l'interrogation qui n'avait pas fini de se former dans mon esprit. L'œil de l'exsphère m'a narguée, et d'un geste brusque j'ai balancé mon poing contre un mur de béton pour faire disparaître la bille. De la douleur, une vraie douleur, a remplacé l'élancement insidieux de l'exsphère, et je me suis sentie un peu mieux. La chose s'était calmée, mais elle était là, prête à me soutenir si j'en avais besoin. Rassurée, je me suis assise de nouveau, avec l'intention de dormir encore en attendant des geôliers. Après deux mois à la ferme, je savais que tourner et retourner ce qui m'arrivait dans ma tête ne faisait aucun bien. Mieux valait dormir et préserver mes forces pour ce qui ne manquerait pas de me tomber dessus.

Malgré ma résolution, mes rêves ont été remplis de cauchemars. J'ai retenu un cri quand une main m'a rudement secouée pour me faire ouvrir les yeux. Un garde était devant moi, le fouet à portée de main, et m'a tirée sur mes pieds. J'ai suivi le mouvement, tentant de faire émerger mon cerveau des brumes du sommeil. Quand je suis sortie de ma cellule, deux autres gardes se sont mis derrière moi pour éviter toute tentative de fuite.

Ils m'ont conduite dans un labyrinthe de couloirs blancs jusqu'à une pièce remplie de machines clignotantes où j'ai reconnu l'homme aux yeux de tueur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne me prêtait aucune attention, accaparant son interlocuteur de paroles mielleuses. La force dans mon ventre s'est étirée à cette vision, et je me suis tendue pendant qu'on me menait à une couchette où on m'a assise, sous l'œil vigilant des soldats et la consigne de ne pas bouger. Aussitôt, des scientifiques se sont approchés et ont commencé à manipuler ma main. J'ai tourné la tête pour ne pas les voir et j'ai croisé le regard de celui à qui s'adressait mon bourreau. Il était un peu plus grand que mon tortionnaire, mais c'était peut-être à cause de ses cheveux d'un brun rougeâtre qui partaient dans tous les sens. Son regard avait la couleur du sang séché et était aussi inexpressif que celui des morts.

.

Bientôt, Kvar se donna la peine de frapper à sa porte pour lui annoncer que le cobaye allait vivre sa première série de tests et que le Séraphin était convié à les observer pour nourrir son rapport à Yggdrasil, car à n'en pas douter, le chef du Cruxis lui avait demandé un compte-rendu précis ? Kratos lui donna une réponse vague. Mithos ne voulait pas qu'il flatte les espoirs de Kvar car cette préférence nourrirait les espoirs du cardinal pour accéder enfin au poste de chef de Désians, qui pour lui, était la dernière marche avant de devenir le quatrième Séraphin.

L'Humain le suivit jusqu'au laboratoire Angelus, et en profita pour lui poser de rares questions sur le projet. Il limita sa curiosité : si Kvar le sous-estimait, il lui donnerait plus d'informations. Bien entendu, le demi-Elfe fut lent à répondre, se perdant en des détours inutiles que Kratos écoutait d'une oreille. L'ange ne tourna pas la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer trois gardes et la prisonnière, et le demi-Elfe continua ses explications, abordant enfin le vif du sujet, pendant que les scientifiques vérifiaient que l'implantation se passait bien.

Kvar se tourna alors vers la prisonnière et la désigna à Kratos d'un geste théâtral.

"Et voilà le porteur qui va permettre la réussite de ce projet... Du moins nous l'espérons."

Le cobaye le regardait. Son visage et son corps étaient amaigris par son séjour à la ferme, mais ses yeux sombres le fixaient sans aucune hésitation, brillants et directs. Encore vivants.

Il se demanda comment elle ne perdait pas courage encore maintenant, comment ses yeux gardaient cette force. Et soudain, il fut incapable de soutenir ce regard plus longtemps et baissa la tête.

.

Un ordre sec a claqué derrière moi, pour que je m'étende sur la couchette. J'ai hésité, mais les gardes ne m'ont pas laissé le temps de résister et m'ont allongée de force. Les scientifiques sont revenus, avec des machines et des instruments que je ne connaissais pas. Il m'ont fait une piqûre, m'ont reliée à des câbles, m'ont enfoncé des tubes dans les veines, ont fait partir d'autres machines en échangeant des informations incompréhensibles.

L'homme aux yeux de tueur s'est approché de moi et m'a caressé la joue du bout des doigts.

"Voyons voir si tu es capable de survivre, ma jolie, a-t-il susurré presque joyeusement."

La chose a feulé au contact de ses gants, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Alors j'ai serré les lèvres et je l'ai abreuvé d'insultes en esprit. L'autre homme s'est aussi approché, mais moins près. Lui ne disait rien, même si les courbettes de l'homme aux yeux d'assassin m'ont fait pensé qu'il était son supérieur.

La chose en moi s'est mise à gronder et je n'ai pas baissé les yeux, prête à affronter sa colère s'il pensait que je lui manquais de respect. Mais il a continué de me fixer, sans une émotion dans ses yeux, et j'ai senti mes poings se serrer, mes muscles se tendre, comme pour me préparer à bondir sur lui, le griffer, le faire souffrir comme je souffrais... Ses yeux étaient vides. Il me regardait, comme un objet qu'on lui présentait, mais c'est lui qui a détourné le regard le premier, et ses paupières ont papillonné, comme si je l'avais troublé.

.

Kvar lui annonça presque immédiatement qu'on allait commencer les tests pour faire réagir l'exsphère afin qu'on puisse mesurer la compatibilité du cobaye le lendemain, et eut un geste discret pour qu'un scientifique lance un premier programme pendant qu'un autre a planté une seringue dans le bras de la jeune fille.

La prisonnière hurla, se tordit dans tous les sens, les yeux écarquillés par la souffrance. Sa voix montait dans les aigus et retombait un peu quand la douleur était moins forte, couvrant les informations que se relayaient les scientifiques autour d'elle. À nouveau, Kratos chassa le léger malaise qui s'emparait de lui et se força à continuer de la regarder souffrir. Kvar ne devait pas penser que cette douleur le touchait.

Enfin, les cris du cobaye retombèrent. Kratos desserra ses bras, surpris de voir à quel point il les avait contractés durant le premier test. La prisonnière reprenait son souffle, les yeux encore fous, le visage cramoisi et brillant de sueur, les yeux rouges d'avoir laissé échapper des larmes, la bouche encore entrouverte d'où partait un filet de bave. Elle sembla reprendre rapidement ses esprits, regarda autour d'elle et leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Dans les yeux noirs, il y avait la haine qui naît de la douleur et de l'humiliation, la haine de ceux qui résistent avant de se briser pour toujours. Il soutint son regard, même quand elle se remit à hurler quand les scientifiques lui firent la seconde injection, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment et que ses cris se taisent enfin. Le malaise résiduel qui avait pris place dans sa poitrine ne voulut pas partir.


	2. Cobaye A012 (I)

Chapitre 2 : Cobaye A012

Lorsque j'émergeai de mon inconscience, j'étais de nouveau dans ma cellule.. J'avais froid, mais ma main droite me brûlait encore, souvenir de l'expérience... Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Allais-je devoir subir tout cela encore une fois ? Est-ce que ce serait pire ? J'ai serré les dents. Ce n'était pas la peine de me poser autant de questions sans réponse.

Les néons étaient presque tous éteints, preuve qu'ils étaient certains qu'il m'était impossible de m'échapper. J'étais seule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en suis rendue compte à ce moment-là, mais devant cet isolement, je me suis retrouvée à sangloter lamentablement dans mes mains. J'étais totalement seule, maintenant. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment été, même à la ferme, où rares étaient les prisonniers à me parler – de peur que ma punition tombe sur eux – leur présence était une habitude bienvenue. Ils étaient présents, me regardaient, pensaient à moi... J'étais une part de leur monde. Mais dans cette cellule, j'étais juste un corps, la bille sur ma main droite. Les scientifiques, l'homme aux yeux de tueur, les gardes... Je n'existais pas pour eux. J'étais un cobaye, au visage oubliable, qu'ils effaceraient aussi vite qu'ils m'avaient vue... Je n'étais pas vivante, juste un objet, un animal dont ils devaient s'occuper jusqu'à ce que la mort m'emporte... Je n'étais plus rien.

Entre mes larmes, j'espérais voir se réveiller la force dans mon ventre qui me donnerait assez de détermination pour m'essuyer le visage, calmer les tremblements de mon menton et arrêter de me lamenter sur mon sort. Mais rien. La force était épuisée, je suppose. Elle se tapissait dans mes entrailles, maintenant, en train de reprendre des forces pour le lendemain. J'étais seule, j'avais froid, et j'avais soudain la nostalgie des bras de ma mère, mon père, d'Yvan, de n'importe qui en fait, qui me donnerait un peu de tendresse, un peu de chaleur, pour que j'oublie cette solitude...

Imaginer une étreinte ne faisait que rendre l'air plus froid.

.

Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que le regard de cette fille revenait derrière ses paupières alors qu'il cherchait le sommeil ? Ce n'était pas comme si ses yeux – ou ses émotions – avaient une quelconque importance pour Kvar ou pour le compte-rendu qu'il devait rédiger pour Mithos !

Vraiment – et ce malaise qu'il avait éprouvé en la voyant crier...

Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise devant la souffrance de quelqu'un d'autre. Pas dans l'absolu. Mais tout idéal demande des sacrifices, il y a toujours quelqu'un qu'on ne peut pas sauver sous peine de tout perdre. Il avait appris à fermer les yeux devant ces innocents qui souffraient – pour autant que la cause soit bonne. Il se massa les tempes et fit taire ses doutes : il avait promis à Martel de veiller sur Mithos. Il avait promis à son ancien apprenti de l'aider à sauver ce monde, coûte que coûte. Et la voie de Mithos était la seule possible.

Cela voulait dire fermer les yeux devant les souffrances et devant les injustices qui naissaient de la séparation de Symphonia en deux. Cela valait mieux que d'observer une guerre qui avait duré des centaines d'années faire encore des morts et abuser des réserves de Mana jusqu'à faire dépérir leur planète. L'idée de Mithos de séparer les mondes et d'en contrôler la croissance était la seule solution qui pouvait fonctionner jusqu'à ce que la graine de l'Arbre de Kharlan puisse germer.

Oui, il avait fermé les yeux, méprisé tout ce qui n'était pas à la hauteur de cet idéal. Et le monde avait lentement cessé de présenter un intérêt, parce qu'il s'agissait toujours des mêmes histoires, des mêmes enfantillages, des mêmes désillusions, parce que les hommes étaient aveugles et naïfs et que personne ne pouvait les aider à changer d'avis.

Mais les yeux de cette fille...

Elle semblait presque lui demander pourquoi. Pourquoi était-il si immobile, pourquoi restait-il silencieux ? Elle semblait presque lui demander comment il pouvait laisser faire une telle chose sans froncer les sourcils, s'il était vraiment _si _indifférent.

Il n'avait pas été capable de le supporter et avait refusé de la regarder le reste de l'expérience. En partant, pourtant, il avait eu la faiblesse de vouloir contempler une dernière fois la cobaye. Elle était assise, les poings serrés sur son giron, deux taches rouges étalées sur ses joues – sans doute de colère. Elle regardait les scientifiques, puis tourna légèrement les yeux dans sa direction. Il sentit sa colère et son désespoir le traverser, puis un mépris, un rejet sans nom qui lui était destiné – il baissa les yeux et lui tourna le dos, tentant de se convaincre qu'il ne fuyait pas l'accusation qui brûlait au fond de ses prunelles sombres.

.

J'ai rêvé cette nuit. Pas un de ces cauchemars où je m'éveillais la boule au ventre et la peau moite, mais un rêve, un vrai rêve. Je ne me souvenais au réveil de presque rien, juste que j'étais à Luin, par miracle et que je me promenais librement dans la ville. Comme au passé, des enfants jouaient devant la fontaine, les pêcheurs du dimanche s'interpellaient dans une joyeuse convivialité. Mon père en faisait partie. Je me sentais bien, légère et pleine de vie... Et j'ai entendu la voix d'Yvan qui murmurait mon nom – j'ai compris qu'il était à côté de moi, comme avant la ferme, à Luin. Nous étions assis devant le lac, j'avais la tête sur son épaule et il parlait.

Il m'a promis, comme avant, d'être toujours là pour moi, de me décrocher la lune, de ne jamais laisser les malheurs s'abattre sur nous...

Et les Désians ont fondu sur la ville et Yvan a disparu derrière les cageots vides d'une ruelle pendant qu'une main brutale me saisissait – je le voyais, ses yeux paniqués, grands ouverts...

Il m'avait pourtant promis de me protéger jusqu'à la fin du monde.

Il m'a simplement regardée partir.

J'ai ouvert les yeux. J'entendais encore les promesses d'Yvan sonner dans mon esprit. Je me suis recroquevillée dans un coin, les bras serrés contre mon buste dans un fantôme d'embrassade et j'ai laissé libre court à mes sanglots, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux soient trop irrités par mes larmes et que je sois trop fatiguée pour pleurer encore.

Le sommeil m'a reprise. J'ai rêvé que j'étais de nouveau dans la salle blanche et stérile de la veille. Une douleur brûlante traversait mon corps. J'ai hurlé, je me suis arquée sur la couchette, mais j'étais trop bien attachée et il n'y avait pas moyen d'échapper à ce flot de lave qui rentrait en moi. J'ai hurlé pour que ça se finisse, comme une bête blessée à mort, et la chose dans mon ventre faisait de même.

Je criais encore je me suis réveillée.

J'avais mal.

J'avais peur.

.

Kratos grimaça en se retournant dans son lit. Il était incapable d'arrêter de penser à la cobaye de la veille sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. La fille était l'un des prix à payer pour que survive les deux mondes. Pourquoi revenir sur son destin alors que bien d'autres auraient droit au bonheur après elle ? Par Origin ! Il était assez intelligent pour ne pas s'arrêter devant de tels détails ! Seule comptait la fin maintenant que le monde était séparé en deux, et que le système des exsphères était partout. Et puis, si le projet Angelus fonctionnait, les exsphères seraient plus puissantes et les Désians auraient besoin de moins de prisonniers. Autant de raisons pour chasser le malaise qui l'empêchait de dormir... Le sentiment s'accrochait à sa poitrine.

Avec un soupir, il rejeta le drap et se leva. En quelques gestes il se rhabilla et sortit de sa chambre, puis de la ferme en direction des bois. Là, il dégaina Flamberge, se concentra quelques secondes sur le poids familier de l'arme entre ses doigts et commença ses mouvements d'échauffement. Peu à peu, il enchaîna les coups et les parades, laissant son épée danser et déchirer l'air nocturne. Plus rien ne comptait, sauf le jeu de ses pieds sur le sol, ses changements d'appuis, la courbe harmonieuse de sa lame qui reproduisait celle de son poignet et sa respiration, qu'il gardait lente et mesurée. Le rythme de ses coups s'accéléra, puis celui de ses pas, et enfin son souffle. Ses interrogations coulaient le long de sa lame jusqu'à disparaître enfin dans l'air de la nuit et quand il fut certain, une heure après avoir commencé, qu'il ne restait pas une trace de son malaise, il fit quelque étirements, puis pénétra de nouveau dans la ferme.

Presque par réflexe, il faisait attention à ne pas faire de bruit dans le bâtiment. Les lumières étaient tamisées pour qu'on comprenne qu'il faisait nuit à l'extérieur. Distraitement, Kratos se demanda pourquoi Kvar avait éprouvé le besoin de répéter le cycle du soleil dans ses bâtiments quand cela pouvait présenter un désavantage lors d'une attaque ou d'une fuite.

.

Le matin est venu trop vite, les gardes ont secoué les grilles de ma cellule trop tôt, m'ont jeté du pain et de l'eau en me disant de me dépêcher. J'ai repris le chemin de la salle d'expérience, l'angoisse au ventre. La force en moi était douloureusement absente, remplacée par la crainte de ce qui m'attendait aujourd'hui, qui comprimait mes entrailles, mes poumons et ma gorge.

Ni l'inconnu ni l'homme aux yeux de tueurs n'étaient présents. Un peu de mon anxiété a disparu, pour revenir aussi sec lorsqu'on m'a assise une nouvelle fois. Ils ont branché leur électrodes seulement autour de ma main droite avant de retourner devant leurs écrans, de faire passer leurs informations incompréhensibles. D'abord, je n'ai ressenti qu'un frémissement sous ma peau, tandis que les scientifiques prononçaient des nombres sans sens, les yeux rivés sur leurs écrans.

Le frémissement est devenu une vibration sous ma peau, comme si des muscles que je ne connaissais pas se contractaient contre ma volonté. La bille violacée s'est mise soudain à briller, j'ai hurlé de surprise et de douleur et j'ai eu une nouvelle fois l'impression qu'on avait plongé ma main au milieu des braises. Aussitôt, un scientifique s'est précipité vers moi pour examiner l'exsphère sans me jeter un seul regard. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation quand il a relâché ma main et s'est tourné vers un collègue en lui demandant d'envoyer je ne sais quoi. J'ai serré les dents, presque par réflexe, et j'ai senti tout mon corps se contracter à l'idée que la douleur allait revenir et...

_Mal_. J'aurais voulu ne pas hurler. C'était impossible.

Quand tout s'est arrêté, les scientifiques autour de moi étaient pris d'une frénésie que je ne comprenais pas, l'un d'entre eux se précipitant dehors en annonçant qu'il allait chercher le seigneur Kvar, les autres se regroupant autour d'un dossier, discutant avec animation. J'ai senti plus que vu le garde se rapprocher de moi, attentif au moindre geste de fuite que je n'étais pas capable d'esquisser.

D'une main tremblante, j'ai porté ma main libre, la gauche, à mon visage, pour essuyer la sueur de mon front et les larmes qui avaient roulé sur mes joues. Je tentais d'aspirer l'air calmement, d'oublier la panique qui m'avait saisie, mais elle s'accrochait à mon ventre, et j'avais envie seulement d'être seule, de pleurer jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me fasse tout oublier.

C'était un souhait pieu.

.

Le lendemain matin, Kratos décida de se promener dans la ferme. Il n'avait rien de prévu, alors autant faire du zèle et voir quel était le ton parmi les sous-fifres lorsque Kvar n'était pas là. Mithos serait ravi d'avoir des informations complémentaires à recouper avec les rapports de Pronyma. Bien entendu, la Demi-Elfe ne mentait pas à son supérieur, mais elle possédait le même amour des intrigues que Rodyle ou Kvar. D'ailleurs, si le projet de ce dernier réussissait, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux le remettre aux mains de Forcystus. Le Demi-Elfe avait un sens de l'honneur remarquable, et si l'Angelus était aussi puissant que Kvar le prévoyait, il serait peut-être le seul à ne pas l'utiliser à des fins personnelles et à voir cette responsabilité comme la voie qui l'amènerait vers le poste de Séraphin que Mithos gardait pour sa sœur. C'était l'erreur de Kvar.

Il soupira. Le quatrième Séraphin était Martel et personne d'autre – proposer cela à Mithos revenait à encourir ses foudres et tomber en disgrâce. Pourquoi est-ce que les cardinaux n'avaient pas l'intelligence de le comprendre ?

«Seigneur Kratos ! Vous êtes là – je me demandais où vous aviez bien pu aller...»

La voix mielleuse de Kvar d'où suintait son mépris interrompit ses pensées. Le Demi-Elfe était suivi d'un scientifique qui rayonnait de satisfaction.

«Grandes nouvelles !, continua le Cardinal. Le taux de compatibilité avec mon Angelus est plus haut que ce que nous pensions – venez, venez, je suis sûr que ces informations intéresseront notre Seigneur !»

Kratos hocha la tête sans rien dire, et le laissa gloser tout le reste du trajet, plus occupé à chasser les yeux du cobaye de son esprit qu'à satisfaire le besoin de son hôte de flatter sa fierté. En pénétrant dans la salle, il avait pris la décision de ne pas regarder la prisonnière – et par chance, les informations que lui donnaient les scientifiques sans le savoir, sur la composition des injections et leurs protocoles remplirent les derniers vides qui restaient pour son rapport.

Dès qu'ils furent dans la pièce, Kvar se tourna vers le scientifique en charge du projet :

«Ainsi, son taux de compatibilité dépasse tous les autres ?, jeta-t-il immédiatement.»

À son ton, il était clair qu'il n'attendait qu'une approbation de leur part.

«Oui, confirma le Demi-Elfe. Seuls A005 et A008 dépassaient les 60%, et de peu... Sur A012, l'exsphère a réagi extrêmement rapidement. Bien sûr, il va falloir faire d'autres tests, mais...

-Le taux ?, coupa le Cardinal avec impatience.

-Au – au moins 75%, bafouilla un autre.»

Ce n'était pas la réponse à donner et les yeux de Kvar lancèrent des éclairs.

«Au moins ?, répéta-t-il d'une voix menaçante.»

Son interlocuteur se recroquevilla et son collègue prit le relais :

«Avec les bonnes injections, elle pourrait arriver à 90%.

-Cependant, c'est une entreprise risquée, risqua le premier. Si nous nous trompions dans les doses, le cobaye perdrait toute valeur.

-Alors ne faites pas d'erreur !, a aboyé le Demi-Elfe. »

Kratos se garda de commenter et ignora Kvar lorsque celui-ci reprit un ton plus mesuré pour s'adresser directement à lui :

«Vous voyez, le Seigneur Yggdrasil a bien fait de vous envoyer ici – vous allez pouvoir assister à toute l'expérience.»

Le Séraphin sentit quelque chose en lui se contracter. Il n'en laissa rien paraître.

.

La force dans mon ventre recommençait à s'agiter depuis l'arrivée de l'homme aux yeux de tueur, et je me sentais déjà mieux. La sueur avait séché sur ma peau, et je respirais normalement. Il ne restait qu'une l'ombre de douleur dans ma main droite, qui ne se réveillait que quand je la bougeais.

J'ai ravalé la révolte qui me montait à la bouche pendant que les Désians parlaient autour de moi. Avaient-ils oublié que j'étais en vie ? Que je pouvais penser, parler, hurler, vivre ?

Oui.

Ils ne me regardaient pas. Le débat était devenu plus technique et je n'y comprenais pas grand chose, sauf que les résultats de leur expérience étaient bons. Ils m'avaient oubliée pour leurs écrans où s'affichaient des chiffres et des mots que je n'arrivais pas à lire, l'homme aux yeux de tueur les écoutant avec moins d'impatience maintenant qu'il était certain que j'étais le cobaye rêvé. Le garde suivait la conversation avec l'air de s'ennuyer – mais ses yeux revenaient régulièrement se poser sur moi, vérifiant que j'étais toujours attachée.

L'autre homme, celui aux yeux de la couleur du sang séché, suivait la conversation avec un visage impassible, même lorsque que le demi-Elfe aux yeux assassins s'est adressé à lui. S'ennuyait-il ou ne trouvait-il aucun intérêt à sa présence ici ? Était-il tout simplement incapable d'éprouver des émotions normales ? Mes cris n'avaient pas eu le pouvoir de le faire réagir hier, et l'excitation des scientifiques non plus aujourd'hui. Il les regardait tous avec une indifférence qui m'irritait, comme si nous n'étions tous que des insectes à ses pieds, qu'il n'écrasait pas par paresse et dont il contemplait l'activité passivement. Ses yeux étaient définitivement mornes et morts.

Ne valait-il pas plus qu'une machine ?

La force en moi me remplit de joie en me soufflant alors que je valais plus que lui – j'étais vivante, au moins. Et j'ai méprisé cet homme du fond du cœur.


	3. Vaines résistances (I)

_Chapitre 3 : Vaines résistances_

Aujourd'hui, j'allais retrouver les autres. Voilà ce que m'avaient fait savoir les gardes qui étaient venus me tirer de mon sommeil agité. J'allais travailler dur, selon eux, mais j'avais haussé les épaules – travailler, c'était quelque chose que je connaissais. Cela voulait dire pas de feu dans mes membres, pas de Kvar – j'avais compris qu'il s'agissait du nom de l'homme aux yeux de tueur – ni l'autre inconnu qui avait ces yeux morts, ni de scientifiques en blouse blanche réunis autour de ma main qui ne m'accorderaient pas un regard. J'allais pouvoir retrouver d'autres voix qui parleraient de choses quotidiennes, partageables. Même si ce n'était que pour une ration de pain trop petite, une douleur qui ne disparaissait pas, même si c'était l'annonce que l'un d'entre nous avait été emmené – où nous ne savions pas, juste que l'exsphère était arrivée à maturité et qu'il ne pouvait plus travailler avec nous – et qu'on le supposait mort...

Comme toujours, le travail était dur, presque épuisant. Les gardes ne me quittaient pas des yeux. Je suppose qu'on leur avait donné des ordres pour me surveiller étroitement. À cause de cela, personne n'osa m'adresser la parole, et lorsque le contremaître siffla pour annoncer une pause, que je laissais enfin retomber mes bras, cherchant déjà un coin d'ombre où je pourrais m'asseoir, un coup de fouet me cingla le dos.

«La pause, c'est pas pour toi !»

J'ouvris de grand yeux en direction de mes gardes, et ils abordaient tous un sourire narquois. L'un deux leva son fouet d'un air menaçant.

«Au boulot !

-Pourquoi ?»

L'interrogation avait jailli de mes lèvres sans que je n'y prenne garde, et la chose dans mes entrailles se tortilla de plaisir. Je sentais l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines, sensation familière de vertige et de puissance mêlée, et je me sentais enfin libérée de la fatigue qui me poursuivait depuis que j'étais devenu leur jouet à expérience.

.

Kratos soupira. Il avait essayé de commencer à mettre en ordre le rapport qu'il allait devoir donner à Mithos, mais il était incapable de se concentrer sur les faits qui entouraient l'expérience Angelus. Il y avait une fatigue en lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à surmonter, une tendance à l'immobilisme qu'il avait développée après un millénaire d'existence. Mithos avait oublié sans doute qu'on pouvait être las de soi-même lorsqu'il avait mis au point leur cristaux du Cruxis. Ou était-ce un mal réservé aux humains ? Non, il était sûr que Yuan vivait la même chose de son côté, peut-être de manière moins marquée depuis quelques siècles. Peut-être était-il possible de s'y habituer, en vérité.

Cela faisait des siècles qu'il ne s'était pas posé une telle question. Cette fatigue de vivre faisait partie de lui-même depuis trop longtemps pour qu'elle lui paraisse encore étrange. Alors pourquoi ?

La réponse vint tout de suite – un regard sombre, brillant de larmes. Derrière ces yeux, de la révolte, de la vie, de la volonté. Des émotions qu'il avait oubliées, qui s'était érodées lors du passage des siècles jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un tas de poussière, ou du moins le croyait-il. Mais surtout, en voyant ces pupilles noires, il avait eu la certitude en un éclair qu'elle en savait plus sur la vie que lui durant ses quatre mille ans d'existence.

Quelle importance, se demanda-t-il distraitement, puisqu'elle allait mourir ?

Une nouvelle fois, les yeux sombres brillèrent derrière ses paupières et il sentit quelque chose se nouer en lui.

Comment osait-il dire ça quand cette femme trouvait encore la force se battre contre son destin ? Oui, il savait que c'était inutile, qu'elle finirait broyée par l'exsphère ou la ferme, que personne ne pouvait changer son destin maintenant. Il savait, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, dans ce refus, une beauté qu'il avait oubliée et qui se fichait maintenant dans son cœur.

Il soupira. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Il n'avait même pas croisé son regard cinq fois ! Il rêvait, s'imaginait une vérité qu'elle n'avait même pas en elle. Il faisait dire à ces yeux ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre, d'autres illusions pour qu'il agisse de nouveau, pour qu'il retrouve le goût de vivre...

Il savait pourtant que ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Oui, pendant un moment il se sentirait vivant, il trouverait un intérêt à ces choses qui passent et qui disparaissent aussitôt... Mais bientôt, il verrait que tout était vain, quelques rides sur l'eau du temps qui n'aboutissaient pas, le laissant ruminer encore une fois sa défaite.

C'était stupide de s'accrocher encore...

Alors pourquoi avait-il envie de se lever pour voir encore cette fille dont les yeux lui brûlaient les rétines ?

.

L'un de mes gardes a fait claquer son fouet à quelques centimètres de mon nez pour tenter de calmer mon insolence. Je n'ai pas tremblé et j'ai répété :

«Pourquoi ?

-Ferme-la, sale chienne !»

Le cœur battant, j'a soutenu son regard. L'insulte, trop entendue, glissa sur moi. Ses yeux avaient rétréci, lui donnant l'air d'un bouledogue sous son casque. Un autre se rapprocha, tapotant son fouet d'une main menaçante. Je ne bougeais pas – la chose dans mes entrailles me tenant droite contre eux, malgré la promesse des coups de fouets...

«Pourquoi ?, ai-je eu l'audace de prononcer à nouveau.»

Le fouet a claqué en travers de ma joue. Par réflexe j'ai retenu mon souffle. J'ai eu de la chance, si l'impact avait été plus haut, j'aurais pu perdre un œil, et...

Le cuir s'est enroulé autour de mon poignet, et l'un des gardes m'a attirée vers eux – j'ai tenté de résister, mais bien vite j'ai perdu l'équilibre et l'impact m'a coupé la respiration pendant une seconde. Je m'étais tordue une cheville – ou pire – en tombant, et le cuir avait brûlé ma peau. J'ai serré les dents. La force en moi coulait dans mes veines, et j'ai gardé les yeux ouverts lorsqu'une main m'a brutalement saisie par les cheveux, exposant ma gorge.

«Parce qu'il n'y pas de pause pour toi, pisseuse !, a sifflé une voix près de mon oreille.»

Et j'ai serré les dents, il me tirait de plus en plus vers l'arrière, tordant mon dos, et bientôt j'ai été obligée de me lever pour suivre son mouvement. Dès que je me suis sentie stable sur mes pieds, j'ai tenté de me débattre, et la main m'a lâchée – j'ai mal dosé ma force, et je suis partie vers l'avant pour me cogner contre un autre garde – qui voulait probablement intervenir. J'ai levé les yeux pour voir la moue victorieuse qui s'est dessinée au coin de ses lèvres, ai voulu reculer, mais il a eu le réflexe de me saisir les bras d'une poigne de fer. Je n'ai réussi qu'à me tordre les bras en voulant me dégager, avançant le visage pour mordre, mes dents claquant dans l'air.

«C'est une petite furie, s'est moqué un autre garde en venant l'aider.»

J'ai tiré, poussé, je me suis tordue, j'ai hurlé des injures. Ils m'entraînaient vers l'arrière – ça voulait dire le fouet, et je me suis arque-boutée pour ralentir leur marche, les irriter encore plus, libérant trois jours de colère rentrée et...

«Tiens donc..., a susurré une voix derrière nous. Puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé pour causer une telle... agitation ?»

L'homme aux yeux de tueur. J'ai senti mes entrailles dégringoler dans mon ventre, et la force qui me soutenait avec elle.

«Sei – seigneur Kvar, a bafouillé l'un.

-Cardinal !, a coupé l'autre. Le – le cobaye refusait d'obéir aux ordres.

-À _vos_ ordres ?, s'est moqué l'homme aux yeux assassins.

-Non, Cardinal ! Ceux que vous avez donné, Seigneur ! Vous aviez spécifié qu'elle ne devait pas avoir de pauses, excepté à midi !

-Oh, je vois, a-t-il marmonné.»

De sa main gantée, il a saisi mon menton et m'a obligée à rencontrer son regard. J'ai tenté de ne pas lui montrer ma peur, mais il semblait la voir et en souriait presque joyeusement.

«Ma chère A012, a-t-il repris d'un ton presque doux, sans doute êtes-vous dans l'idée qu'on ne peut pas abîmer votre précieux corps à cause de l'exsphère...»

J'ai avalé ma salive, espérant faire disparaître l'angoisse qui tapissait le fond de la gorge.

«Je suis au regret de vous informer, a-t-il continué, que vous vous trompez.»

Ses doigts pinçaient mon menton qui commençait à me faire mal. Ses mots touchaient juste.

«Voyez-vous, tant que vous êtes en vie, et que vous nourrissez l'exsphère, votre état n'importe à _personne_. S'il le faut, nous vous transformerons en légume, vous gavant comme une oie, vous laissant dans votre cellule inconsciente et amorphe le reste du temps... Je suis certain que mes subordonnés sont capables d'inventer un tel système si je leur demande.»

Il m'a dédié un autre sourire avant de me relâcher doucement. Figée, je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de son visage, cherchant désespérément une trace, n'importe laquelle, d'hésitation, de flottement pour penser qu'il mentait, qu'il bluffait, juste pour me faire peur...

Il était parfaitement sérieux.

Le sang battant aux tempes, j'ai baissé la tête. Un garde m'a saisie par le bras et m'a tirée vers le bloc qui me narguait, pendant que les autres prisonniers se remettaient aussi au travail. Je sentais le sourire de l'homme aux yeux de tueur dans mon dos, comme une pointe qui s'y serait enfoncée.

.

Kratos s'était battu contre l'envie de la voir pendant toute la journée et avait décidé de consulter les archives de Kvar concernant le projet Angelus dans son ensemble. Comme il s'y attendait, ses dossiers privés étaient bien plus complets que ceux qu'on lui avait parvenir.

Il soupira. La suffisance du Demi-Elfe était suffisante pour mettre en échec toutes ses ambitions. Il n'avait eu besoin que de quelques minutes pour déchiffrer le code des documents qu'il voulait tenter secret. Kvar croyait-il vraiment que personne n'allait tenter de remettre en cause les informations qu'il donnait ?

Le soir, l'envie de voir la prisonnière devint de plus en plus forte – il finit par rejeter les couvertures et se dirigea dans les couloirs mal éclairés du bâtiment, laissant ses sens d'ange le guider vers elle, la découvrant dans un couloir sombre – sans doute pour la laisser se reposer et que l'exsphère dévore aussi ses nouvelles forces.

Elle était là, vague silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle avait perdu toute la fascination qu'elle exerçait sur lui lors de ses réflexions. Il ne retrouverait rien ici, sauf la confirmation que ce qu'il avait cru voir n'était qu'une rêverie idéaliste...

Elle frémit et releva la tête. Ses sens d'ange lui permettaient de distinguer ses paupières qui papillonnaient devant ses yeux sombres, et elle le fixa. Droit dans les yeux.

.

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, le cœur battant. Je ne sais pas ce dont j'ai rêvé, mais la peur était toujours là, me poursuivant dans mes songes. Mes yeux étaient brûlants de sommeil, mon corps brisé par la journée que j'avais passée à pousser ces blocs sans qu'on ne me laisse que la pause de midi.

Je me suis tournée vers la grille de la cellule et je l'ai vu. L'inconnu aux cheveux de sang était là. Le visage caché dans la pénombre, haute silhouette sombre et immobile qui se confondait avec l'obscurité. Je ne pouvais pas voir son expression, l'imaginais aussi impassible que toujours et j'ai senti passer sur moi la vague de mépris dont je l'avais accablé, avant qu'elle ne reflue, me laissant seule et un peu curieuse. Je suppose que j'aurais dû avoir peur, que sa présence aurait dû me rappeler celle du garde impassible de la veille, mais... rien. La force en moi était silencieuse, mes craintes aussi.

J'ai simplement cligné des yeux, tentant de distinguer un peu plus son visage dans l'ombre, en vain. Pouvait-il me voir plus clairement ? Et puis, que faisait-il là, à cette heure, seul, à me regarder ? Il avait sans doute des choses plus importantes à faire ! Mais même mon irritation était factice, et j'ai continué à l'observer en silence, maintenant convaincue qu'il n'allait rien me faire. Il est resté immobile.

.

Kratos sentit quelque chose s'éveiller en lui tandis qu'elle continuait de l'examiner. Le mépris de la veille était absent de ces yeux noirs, et elle le dévisageait sans un geste. Il aurait voulu s'approcher, mais ne bougeait pas, sentant confusément qu'au moindre mouvement, l'instant serait perdu et ce qui tremblait aux limites de sa conscience – la certitude de trouver une réponse aux questions qu'il avait cessé de se poser – ne prendrait jamais forme.

Son visage était défait, ses vêtements sales. Il se souvint que Kvar avait parlé de la laisser rejoindre et travailler avec les prisonniers pour que l'Angelus grandisse le plus rapidement possible. Elle devait être épuisée après sa journée, pourtant elle s'était réveillée à son approche, et elle le fixait. Ses yeux étaient simplement curieux. Interrogatifs.

Et qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas ouvrir la porte, s'asseoir à ses côtés comme un vieil ami et lui parler – et que lui dirait-il ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait chercher ici, sauf la confirmation qu'elle n'avait pas changé, que ses yeux étaient vivants et...

Il se détourna brusquement. En vérité, il n'avait rien à faire là.

.

Le matin est venu trop vite. Un garde m'a passé un bol de gruau à travers les barreaux de fer, que j'ai mangé le plus lentement possible pour me faire croire que mon estomac était plein. Et puis j'ai dû sortir, escortée de trois gardes, comme toujours.

Il faisait un beau ciel bleu de printemps, ce jour-là. Le soleil était brûlant, et bien vite, j'ai senti mes cheveux chauffer mon crâne à la manière d'une marmite, et il n'y avait pas un seul coin d'ombre sur le trajet des blocs que nous devions pousser. Alors j'ai serré les dents et j'ai gardé la tête basse, laissant le soleil m'abrutir et les minutes prendre lentement la forme de quart-d'heures, de demi-heures, puis d'heures, jusqu'à ce qu'un garde me crie d'aller manger, et je me suis laissée tombée à l'ombre, seule.

J'ai compris que le silence des autres prisonniers allait durer. La présence perpétuelle des gardes autour de moi, la réputation que j'avais gagnée à force de rechercher l'affrontement les rendaient trop prudents. Mon isolement était presque parfait. J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer.

J'aurais voulu penser à autre chose, mais j'étais trop hébétée pour aligner deux pensées cohérentes. L'absence de pauses, sans doute... Je me suis confusément demandée comment j'allais finir ce soir, et je priai pour m'évanouir avant la fin. Noir, silence. Calme. Repos.

Rêverie imbécile.

Déjà, un garde s'approchait de moi pour m'ordonner de me lever et je titubai jusqu'au bloc pour recommencer à le pousser. Et le calvaire a recommencé. Je ne me souviens pas du reste. Juste du soleil qui cognait sur ma tête, des pas qui n'en finissaient pas, du sang qui me battait aux tempes... Mes pensées résonnaient contre mon crâne à chaque pas – j'avais mal. Mal. Mal. Mal.

Et puis tout s'est fini, je me suis traînée à la cellule, et aussi amorphe que le jour précédent, je me suis endormie après avoir grignoté quelques bouchées de pain trempées dans la soupe.

.

«'Paraît que la teigne a encore fait des siennes ?»

Kratos s'était arrêté, pensant que les gardes qui bavardaient dans la salle parlaient de Kvar. Dissimulé par une avancée du mur, il avait tendu l'oreille, songeant que le Cardinal n'avait peut-être pas un pouvoir aussi solide sur la ferme qu'il l'affirmait.

«La teigne ?, avait répété un autre sans comprendre.

-A012. Tu sais, l'autre qui n'arrêtait pas de se battre ! Kvar voulait la dompter avec son nouveau joujou... Je suppose qu'il a pas réussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle... ?

-Kvar voulait pas qu'elle ait de pauses. L'a voulu quand même. Z'ont eu besoin de s'y mettre à deux pour la tenir en place, t'imagines !

-Pas possible...»

Kratos s'éloigna. Il aurait dû le faire plus tôt. Il en savait assez : ce n'était pas de Kvar qu'ils parlaient. Ses sourcils s'étaient légèrement froncés. Pas de pause ? Il était pourtant certain que les horaires de cette ferme correspondaient aux calculs des scientifiques de Derris. Comme toutes les autres. Quel intérêt d'épuiser un prisonnier, sinon de le faire mourir avant que l'exsphère ne parvienne à maturité ?

A012 était le nom de la cobaye du projet Angelus, réalisa-t-il soudain. Il se demanda comment il avait pu oublier son matricule – dans son esprit elle n'avait pas de nom.

.

Le matin est venu et m'a trouvée remplie d'amertume. Je ne voulais pas, c'était aussi simple que ça. Qu'importaient Kvar et ses menaces, qu'importait s'il me transformait en légume ! Je ne travaillerais pas ainsi un jour de plus, même si je devais être damnée !

Je ne voulais pas, et ma colère était nourrie de ma peur. Dans mon ventre la force s'agitait avec l'énergie du désespoir, me donnant la force de jeter un regard noir à mes geôliers, qui ricanèrent. La chose se ramassa dans mes entrailles, prête à bondir si l'occasion m'était offerte, pour griffer, frapper, mordre, faire mal, recevoir des coups, n'importe quoi ! Mais pas cette fatigue qui ankylosait mes muscles, qui faisait naître des crampes dans mes membres, qui réduisait ma cervelle à un petit pois...

Les gardes ont dû sentir quelque chose, parce que leur rire n'a pas duré longtemps et qu'ils ont évité les provocations en me faisant sortir de la cellule dès mon bol de gruau fini. Je n'ai rien dit, ruminant ma colère, l'enflant, la nourrissant d'affrontements imaginaires où je pouvais plaquer Kvar sur le sol, voir son sang de demi-Elfe couler sur le carrelage et vérifier qu'il était bien rouge comme le mien. Bien sûr, me soufflait la part encore rationnelle de mon cerveau, ce n'était pas possible, les gardes m'auraient arrêtée avant, mais qu'importe !

Je voulais me battre. Suivre les prisonniers quand ils prendraient leur pause, envoyer les gardiens sur les roses, déclencher une agitation suffisante pour que le travail ne reprenne pas tout de suite... Et j'ai rêvé sur le long du chemin que la bagarre devenait générale par un quelconque miracle, et que je pouvais m'enfuir loin de la ferme, courir à en perdre le souffle jusqu'à Luin, jusqu'au lac qui l'entourait et m'y baigner, laver la couche de crasse qui m'alourdissait, voir mon visage se refléter sur l'eau, prendre le temps de flotter sans penser à rien sauf que j'étais libre... Et puis rentrer, parler au maire, le convaincre de prendre les armes de résister, de se battre, et lutter, lutter enfin plutôt que de voir les autres se faire emmener, le visage noirci par l'impuissance...

Ma rêverie s'est arrêtée quand nous sommes arrivés devant le laboratoire. La déception a nourri ma rage latente. Non, je n'aurais pas mes beaux rêves, et ils m'ôtaient l'espoir de les voir se réaliser ! Mais peut-être, peut-être que je pourrais abîmer une ou deux machines, les rendant incapables de continuer l'expérience, et Kvar serait fou de rage, et peut-être même que l'autre inexpressif réagirait lui aussi...

Je suis rentrée dans la salle la tête haute, les poings serrés. Mais l'homme aux yeux de tueur n'était pas là, et les scientifiques ne m'ont pas jeté un seul regard, tournés vers leurs écrans. Les gardes derrière moi n'avaient pas réagi plus à mon agressivité rentrée, elle leur était indifférente, sans doute. Peut-être ne l'avaient-ils même pas remarquée.

J'ai réagi un peu trop tard quand j'ai senti une main attraper mon poignet avec l'intention de l'attacher. Mon corps s'est tendu, et j'ai tiré sur la poigne pour récupérer mon bras, l'effet de surprise a fonctionné. Aussitôt, j'ai perçu les gardes m'entourer, et la chose feuler, le sang se réchauffer dans mes veines. Je me suis tordue pour éviter leurs mains qui se tendaient pour me retenir, griffant tout ce qui passait à ma portée, envoyant mes coudes, mes genoux dans la direction générale des corps qui m'entouraient. Le métal des armures écorchait mes poings, mais l'adrénaline pulsait avec mon sang et la douleur m'était indifférente. Un cri, mes ongles ont rencontré de la chair, un visage. Un garde s'est reculé, et je me suis précipitée pour briser le cercle. La tête me tournait un peu. Une main a surgi pour me retenir, j'ai lancé mes bras à nouveau, me tordant pour desserrer la poigne, grimaçant quand mes pieds ont rencontré le métal dur d'une armure. Le coup m'a fait perdre l'équilibre, et je suis partie vers l'arrière, un grognement au fond de ma gorge. Autour, il y avait des robes blanches qui s'agitaient, et la situation était désespérée pour que je m'échappe. Je n'avais déjà plus de souffle, et l'adrénaline me faisait tourner la tête de plus en plus, je ne savais plus qui est-ce que j'attaquais, qui est-ce qui me tenait. Même quand des bras se sont emparés des miens, j'ai continué à me tordre, en vain, et le sang me battait aux tempes, et le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds, et soudain la force en moi s'est enfuie, laissant un vide dans mon ventre, et je suis partie en avant, le blanc du carrelage emplissant tout l'espace...

.

«Seigneur Kratos !»

Il sursauta, se retourna. Kvar était là, un grand sourire déjà victorieux aux lèvres, suivi d'un scientifique.

«Nous allions examiner les progrès d'A012. Venez-vous ? Nous serons agréablement surpris de l'évolution de l'Angelus, j'en suis sûr...»

Oui, il avait ses raisons pour être certain, songea Kratos en lui emboîtant le pas. Tout travail physique permettait une croissance plus rapide de l'exsphère... Refuser les pauses au cobaye lui permettait de proposer des résultats plus rapides. Ce qu'il souhaitait : le Séraphin serait le témoin idéal de sa réussite, le cobaye présentait des taux de compatibilité jamais vus... Kvar était impatient, mais son cobaye allait mourir avant l'heure si elle s'épuisait.

Elle allait mourir. Kratos fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Elle mourrait, de toute façon. Tôt ou tard. Elle était un cobaye. Ses yeux avaient beau briller, elle avait beau se battre, elle était condamnée depuis son entrée à la ferme. Point. Pourquoi s'y attarder ?

Et pourtant, il sentit ses entrailles se serrer quand il entra dans le laboratoire à la suite de Kvar et qu'elle était allongée, pâle, presque fragile, sur une couchette, inconsciente.

«Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda immédiatement un Kvar irrité.

-Elle a voulu se battre, Seigneur, répondit un garde. Elle est tombée.

-Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez maîtrisée ?

-Non, Cardinal. Elle est... tombée. Elle n'a pas repris conscience depuis. Cela fait... un quart d'heure, maintenant.»

La nouvelle confirmait la certitude de Kratos que le cobaye ne pouvait pas faire long feu à ce régime. Il devait intervenir – et il le fit.

«Elle n'aurait pas dû s'écrouler de fatigue, Kvar, remarqua-t-il d'une voix neutre.»

Le demi-Elfe tenta de se défendre en affirmant qu'il y avait un problème de nourriture, et le Séraphin préféra ne pas perdre de temps, révéla qu'il savait que le cobaye n'avait pas pu se reposer correctement, d'où son évanouissement. Bien entendu, le Cardinal se défendit violemment. Kratos ne prit pas la mouche :

«Je suis honoré de votre empressement, répondit-il froidement. Mais les calculs depuis Derris sont formels : cela vous privera trop tôt de votre cobaye. Vous dépêcher serait une erreur. Personne ne peut survivre longtemps à un tel traitement.»

.

J'étais allongée quand je me suis réveillée. Mes épaules me faisaient mal, je ne sentais plus mes bras jusqu'à ce que je tente de les bouger. La douleur m'a arraché un gémissement incontrôlable. Mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête avec une lenteur désespérante, je n'arrivais pas à en terminer une seule. Où ? La salle de laboratoire... Comment ? Coup, ou... Mes bras, j'avais mal, et mes jambes, mais comment est-ce que... Pourquoi ?

Le sang me battait aux tempes, et j'ai gardé les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir ma triste situation tout de suite. Au delà de mon souffle difficile et du battement régulier dans mes tympans, j'ai réussi à entendre une voix.

«... problème avec les compléments alimentaires...»

La voix grave, à ma droite, ne m'évoquait rien. J'ai cligné des yeux, rapidement, une fois, la lumière trop forte pour que je voie quelque chose, une deuxième, distinguant des formes floues, une troisième, identifiant la silhouette de Kvar, une quatrième pour comprendre que l'homme qui lui faisait face était le taciturne aux yeux de sang. C'était lui qui venait de parler. Pour la première fois, j'entendais sa voix.

«Ou... absence de pauses...

-Quoi ?, a réagit immédiatement l'homme aux yeux de tueur.»

L'échange était plus vif, plus agité. J'ai tendu l'oreille par curiosité, mais le sang qui bourdonnait dans ma tête étouffait aussi la voix de Kvar et la réponse de l'autre homme.

«... Une erreur, concluait le taciturne. Une personne ne peut survivre longtemps à un tel traitement.»

La phrase avait dépassé le son de mon sang. Il parlaient de moi et le terme était presque étranger à mes oreilles. _Une personne ? _Non, pour eux j'avais toujours été un cobaye, une lettre et trois chiffres, plus une bille qui se nourrissait de mon corps... Pas une personne, jamais. J'ai perçu un soupir amer de la part de Kvar.

«Bien, bien... Elle aura ses pauses. Personne ne veut décevoir le seigneur Yggdrasill, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son interlocuteur n'a pas jugé bon de répondre, et j'ai cessé d'écouter ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est-ce qui prenait cet homme ? M'appeler une personne ? Obtenir que je ne m'épuise plus à la tâche ? _Une personne ne peut survivre.._. Mais peut-être que la compassion n'avait rien à voir avec son geste, qu'il était comme les autres au fond de lui-même, juste un peu plus intelligent. Ma survie lui permettait de continuer le projet, il devait l'assurer...

_Une personne..._

Peut-être que mon cynisme provenait de mes craintes. J'avais peur de me tromper sur son compte, et de croire naïvement qu'il pouvait me voir, qu'il était capable de ne pas oublier que j'étais humaine, et finir seule avec mes désillusions. Je ne savais rien de lui, il était toujours silencieux. Il ne me regardait pas vraiment, même si les fois où nos yeux s'étaient accrochés restaient gravés dans ma mémoire. Il n'avait rien dit. Un autre aurait demandé le respect. Pas lui...


	4. Premier échange (I)

Chapitre 4 : Premier échange

Kvar avait cédé, bien entendu. Kratos ne s'appesantit pas longtemps sur sa victoire et s'excusa. Il n'avait pas envie de rester, la ferme lui était devenue insupportable sans qu'il en sache la raison. Il la quitta sans regret pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt qui l'entourait. Il avait besoin de s'aérer les idées, réfléchir, loin de tout – seul.

Dehors, le printemps battait son plein. La lumière ruisselait sur les feuilles des marronniers et se teintait de reflets verts avant de toucher le sol, les quelques peupliers laissaient scintiller leurs feuilles sous une légère brise et le tronc des chênes était recouvert d'une mousse verte et drue. Des fleurs jaillissaient à profusion en de larges bouquets, ou montaient, largement ouvertes, orgueilleusement solitaires au bout d'une tige grasse – et cette vitalité ambiante semblait se moquer éperdument de la ferme qui se dressait à quelques mètres de là, comme si la végétation luxuriante se nourrissait des corps morts, pourrissants quelque part près d'ici dans des fosses, en une masse indistincte, où ne restaient que les chairs en décomposition, ni noms, ni visages, ni rien...

Elle finirait par les rejoindre, elle aussi. Elle ferait elle aussi partie de cette masse informe, surmontée d'abord par les mouches, recouverte d'autres cadavres, puis les vers bâfreraient dans sa chair – comme tous les autres, mais ce serait elle – non, ce ne serait plus elle, ce ne serait plus ses yeux, ses gestes, juste une enveloppe froide et – plus rien.

Kratos s'immobilisa.

Il ne voulait pas.

La pensée le cueillit comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il ne voulait pas la voir mourir.

S'il ne faisait rien, elle était condamnée. Il devait – il devait la sauver ? Devenir un traître, abandonner Mithos, Yuan, renier sa promesse à Martel et quatre millénaires de sa vie ? Fonder son futur sur quelques regards échangés, sans un mot, qui ne voulaient peut-être rien dire ? S'engager à être poursuivi toute sa vie peut-être par Kvar et par son ancien apprenti ? Suivre une route qu'il savait sans espoir parce qu'elle était humaine et destinée à mourir tôt ?

C'était tout cela aussi la sauver.

Le pouvait-il ?

.

Je me suis réveillée dans ma cellule une fois de plus, tirée du sommeil par la douleur sourde qui traversait ma main, dont l'inconfort avait réussi à m'irriter suffisamment pour que je sorte du royaume des rêves.

Je l'ai vu quand je me suis tournée vers les grilles, à la recherche d'une position plus confortable. Il était là, silencieux, immobile, comme la dernière fois. Je ne pouvais toujours pas voir ses yeux de sang, juste sa posture rigide de l'autre côté des barreaux. Je n'ai pas compris. Mais il était là, comme si cela voulait dire quelque chose pour lui de venir me voir la nuit. Comme si c'était important.

Je ne comprenais pas mais il m'avait aidée. Sans doute avait-il intérêt à ce que je ne m'écroule pas de fatigue avant la fin de leurs expériences. Je n'étais pas naïve au point de croire qu'une personne aussi indifférente que lui prenne la peine d'agir en la faveur d'un cobaye par simple bonté d'âme. Mais il m'avait aidée. Mais il avait dit _une personne_, et le mot résonnait encore dans mes oreilles, soulageant un besoin obscur – celui d'être reconnue, de me sentir encore exister parmi les autres – qui me minait.

Alors j'ai fait quelque chose d'absolument stupide.

J'ai souri.

.

Kratos avait longtemps marché sans pouvoir trouver de réponse et avait fini par revenir, las de ses réflexions quand le soir tombait. Il prit son repas dans la chambre, l'esprit ailleurs et fit les cents pas en attendant que la nuit tombe aussi à l'intérieur de la ferme. Il devait la revoir. Il avait besoin de savoir si elle commençait à se remettre du traitement de Kvar. Il devait lui parler, lui demander – il ne avait pas quoi...

Quand enfin il entendit qu'on mettait les veilleuses, il sortit de sa chambre et se rendit rapidement jusqu'à la cellule. Elle était endormie, recroquevillée à même le sol. Il s'approcha des barreaux et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, mais n'osa pas l'appeler.

Et soudain, elle frémit, se retourna dans sa direction, et ses yeux pleins de sommeil tombèrent dans les siens. Il se raidit et soudain ne put plus faire un geste, de peur de la voir détourner son regard. Il vit ses sourcils se froncer rien qu'un instant, et sa surprise refluer rapidement de son visage. Comme si ses visites nocturnes faisaient déjà partie de son quotidien.

Et elle lui sourit – pour la première fois.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être étonné par le naturel avec lequel le sourire illumina son visage, comme si elle ne se forçait pas, comme si elle avait une véritable raison de lui sourire, à lui, en plein milieu de la nuit, dans cette cellule.

Et, comme si ce sourire n'était qu'un nuage rapide devant le soleil, il disparut de son visage, laissant juste comme une trace, l'ombre d'une fossette au coin de ses lèvres. Et comme la dernière fois, il sentit ses yeux à elle le fixer, l'examiner, pour se ficher sur lui – et il ne put pas le soutenir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi – il y avait au fond de ses entrailles comme un sentiment de honte – mais de quoi ? Sa réflexion mourut à peine née, parce qu'elle s'était éloignée d'un pas et qu'il crut qu'elle allait s'enfuir hors d'atteinte – et il ne le voulait pas.

«Attends !»

Le mot avait passé trop vite la barrière de ses lèvres pour qu'il puisse le ravaler, mais peut-être n'était-ce pas si grave, parce qu'elle avançait de nouveau et cette fois il osa soutenir son regard. Elle semblait lui demander ce qu'il voulait maintenant, et il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

.

Il avait chuchoté «Attends...» comme une prière plus qu'un ordre – et une partie de moi a voulu rire de l'ironie de la situation : dans cette cellule, où aurais-je pu aller ? – mais j'ai obéi presque sans réfléchir. Je me suis rapprochée d'un pas, puis d'un autre, puis encore un autre ; la grille était toute proche. Si je tendais le bras, j'aurais pu toucher les barreaux, mais je n'ai pas osé faire un geste vers lui, je l'ai juste fixé de nouveau dans les yeux et cette fois, il n'a pas fui.

Je l'ai regardé, avec l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Son front, où la lumière amplifiait le début d'une ride d'inquiétude ou de souci, mais là ses sourcils étaient relevés, interrogateurs. Je n'ai pas osé le fixer dans les yeux tout de suite, alors j'ai suivi la courbe de ses mèches pour glisser sur sa tempe et arriver à sa mâchoire, moins crispée que dans mes souvenirs, puis je suis remontée sur ses lèvres, moins pincées et plus pleines que ce que j'en avais retenu. Presque naturellement, mes yeux ont suivi l'arête de son nez, vertigineuse dans l'ombre qu'elle projetait à gauche, pour oser plonger mon regard dans le sien – et c'est lui qui l'a évité, soudain, en baissant la tête, et ses sourcils s'étaient froncés brusquement, la ride de souci s'était agrandie sur son front, ses poings s'étaient serrés. Pourquoi ?

«Ton nom... quel est ton nom ?»

La question était brusque, presque maladroite, mais c'était la première fois qu'on me demandait quelque chose sans me donner d'ordre depuis une éternité.

«Azé...»

J'ai refermé ma bouche immédiatement pour conjurer ce que j'avais failli dire – les trois chiffres de mon matricule – avant de déglutir et de recommencer d'une voix étouffée :

«Anna.»

Il a hoché la tête lentement, et je me suis demandée s'il ne croyait pas que j'inventais un nom, que je lui mentais.

«Anna..., a-t-il répété après moi, comme pour en vérifier le son qui coulait sur sa langue.»

J'ai voulu lui sourire encore, juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait bien entendu, mais une boule d'émotion m'a envahi la gorge, et je n'ai pu que lui faire une pauvre grimace – depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas entendu mon nom, mon vrai nom, celui qui me prouvait qu'il y avait eu une vie avant la ferme, à Luin, où les gens m'appelaient avec ce prénom-là et pas avec une suite de chiffres ? Et en même temps, il y a eu un grand vide dans mon ventre, comme si la force en moi avait disparu, comme à mon premier réveil dans cette cellule, et j'étais seule, il n'y avait rien pour retenir les larmes qui montaient en masse dans mes yeux malgré mes efforts pour les retenir – je ne pouvais pas – pas pleurer devant lui !

.

Elle se détourna brusquement, et c'était la première fois qu'elle ne pleurait pas de douleur ou de rage devant lui – il ne sut pas quoi faire. Il aurait pu lui répondre si elle s'était mise en colère, il aurait pu ravaler sa déception si elle avait continué à dormir, il aurait pu continuer à la regarder, mais... Que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider ? Elle ne lui demandait rien et il ne pouvait rien lui offrir – ni paroles illusoires, ni réconfort mensonger.

À son grand soulagement, elle se calma rapidement et lui fit de nouveau face, frêle, les joues rougies, le regard déterminé. Il se souvint que le Désian chargé de la lessive laissait toujours un mouchoir dans sa veste – pour une fois, il serait utile. Elle se tamponna les yeux et le nez, et resta là, pensive, le mouchoir à la main. Il aurait voulu la réconforter, mais il n'avait pas les mots, et il ne sut que poser une main sur la grille, tout proche d'elle. Elle leva son visage vers lui, et il éprouva presque de la fierté à la voir aussi forte, malgré tout, ses yeux sombres mangeant une partie de son visage émacié, brillants d'une détermination qui semblait presque ne jamais la quitter – mais derrière, il y avait quelque chose qui tremblait comme la flamme d'une bougie, chaude et fragile à la fois, des craintes, des émotions qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner mais qui empêchaient son courage de devenir bravade et témérité. Il la trouva belle, et fut incapable de détacher son regard de ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix raisonnable lui rappelle que s'il pouvait se permettre de ne pas dormir, elle était humaine et les journées à la ferme étaient fatigantes. Il ne pouvait pas l'affaiblir – précipiter sa chute, sa faiblesse, être responsable de sa mort, de ses yeux éteints, de son corps jeté, anonyme, au milieu d'autres cadavres !

.

«Tu devrais te reposer, a-t-il fini par murmurer presque à regret. Demain...

-Je sais, l'ai-je coupé. Ça ira.»

Je n'avais pas envie d'y penser, mais c'était trop tard. Je voyais déjà la longue file des prisonniers, l'interminable chemin à faire en poussant les blocs devant moi, les cris des gardes, la fatigue. Machinalement, j'avais replié le mouchoir, alors je lui ai tendu.

«Merci, ai-je répété en me demandant s'il devinait que je ne le remerciais pas uniquement pour le mouchoir. Tu as raison.»

Il a hoché la tête. Nous sommes restés un moment immobiles et mal-à-l'aise, sans savoir quoi faire, puis il a eu un geste sec de la tête, comme un salut d'un supérieur à ses troupes et il s'est éloigné. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis avancée :

«Attends !»

J'ai vu son dos s'immobiliser et il s'est tourné dans ma direction.

«Ton nom... Je ne sais pas...

-Kratos, a-t-il répondu avant de reprendre sa marche.»

Je l'ai répété tout bas, et le son m'a fait penser au crépitement de la pluie sur les toits, ou celui des graviers que je me m'amusais à jeter contre mon mur quand j'étais enfant – image soudainement effacée par le martèlement des pas le jour où les Désians étaient venus en ville, saisissant sans distinctions les passants et gueulant que si quelqu'un bougeait, la ville partirait en fumée. Une mélancolie soudaine m'a saisie à la gorge, et j'ai souhaité avoir les bras de mon père autour de moi, voir le sourire de ma mère, respirer d'odeur de pierre et de vase du lac, entendre les criailleries des poissonniers sur la berge le jour du marché... Mais tout était parti, bien parti, et sans doute pour toujours.

J'aurais pu pleurer, mais la douleur a plutôt fait renaître la force dans mon ventre. Je l'ai accueillie comme on accueille un chat, à force de cajoleries et de caresses, et je l'ai sentie se rouler en une boule ronronnante et chaude sous ma peau. Rassérénée, j'ai souri et je me suis recroquevillée sur la planche surélevée – le sommeil m'a saisie presque immédiatement, tandis que dans mon esprit, le nom s'agitait en échos sans sens – Kratos, Kra, Tos, Toskra...

.

Il lui avait dit son nom immédiatement, surpris par sa question – surpris par le fait qu'elle veuille encore le questionner. La jeune femme s'était rembrunie devant le conseil qu'il lui avait donné, et il en avait été vaguement irrité – bien sûr qu'elle savait ce qui l'attendrait le lendemain ! Il avait cru que le moment était rompu et était resté immobile et mécontent de lui-même : il n'avait plus rien à faire ici – jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rappelle. Il s'était figé : que pouvait-elle lui vouloir ?

Donner son nom l'avait soulagé et il avait vaguement pensé que tout n'était pas perdu – mais qu'avait-il cru perdre exactement ? Il se sentait brusquement plus léger – il avait pu lui offrir quelque chose, même si ce n'était presque rien. Et quand ses oreilles affinées l'entendirent répéter ces deux syllabes, il songea que son nom était moins dur et moins âcre qu'il ne le croyait.


	5. Quand naît la peur (I)

Chapitre 5 : Quand naît la peur

Kratos ne s'était pas couché, cette nuit-là. Il avait été incapable de se sortir ce cobaye – _Anna_, corrigea-t-il machinalement – de l'esprit. Avec plus d'honnêteté envers lui-même, il aurait dû avouer que le problème n'était pas nouveau. Combien de nuits avait-il déjà passées à voir ses yeux noirs derrière ses paupières closes ? Le matin était venu, et c'étaient les mêmes pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Il avait espéré que ce ne soit qu'une passade. C'était pour cela qu'il était venu la voir la première nuit, non ? En l'observant, il aurait pu remarquer ses défauts, ses faiblesses, la preuve qu'elle n'était qu'un être parmi les autres, dont la mort ne changerait rien au cours du monde.

Oh, il n'avait pas été détrompé sur ce point. Elle était fragile, prompte aux larmes, comme beaucoup de ceux qu'il avait pu connaître. Mais qui ne pleurerait pas, dans sa situation ? Qui aurait eu encore ces yeux pleins de résolution malgré le sort qui l'attendait ? Elle était si jeune, et pourtant vieillie par ce qu'elle avait pu voir ici – elle lui rappelait ces orphelins que la guerre de Kharlan avait laissé sur son sillage. Des vies qu'on disait condamnées, des enfants qui avaient trop vu pour qu'on leur attribue ce qualificatif rêveur d'innocent. Pourtant, ils survivaient – et dans le regard de certains, il y avait un éclat farouche, une volonté de survivre dont il n'avait jamais pu rire, ou même ignorer. C'était cette lumière qu'il avait retrouvé chez Mithos et sa sœur. C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait formé sans demander d'argent, pour cela qu'il les avait suivis. Et voilà qu'après des millénaires loin des hommes, il retrouvait la même volonté de vivre que dans celui de... d'Anna.

.

J'ai eu beau m'endormir tout de suite, le matin m'a trouvée remplie d'une fatigue qui semblait ne pas vouloir me quitter. Les gardes me laissèrent à peine le temps de finir le sempiternel gruau que j'avais pour me remplir l'estomac qu'ils m'entraînaient déjà vers l'extérieur où j'allais pousser ces maudits blocs, encore et encore.

J'ai d'abord été soulagée en sortant, de voir que des nuages masquaient le soleil : au moins n'aurais-je pas à subir ses rayons sur ma tête. Mais même sans lui, j'étais déjà assommée de fatigue. Pire, l'air se faisait de plus en plus humide, de plus en plus chaud, de plus en plus lourd. Il était suffoquant, j'avais l'impression de respirer de la mélasse et non de l'oxygène, d'autant plus que même la poussière semblait stagner dans l'air, me laissant tousser comme une tuberculeuse. Pire, je sentais mon cerveau se ralentir, ne retenir que des détails inutiles, alors que j'aurais dû rester concentrée pour ne pas trébucher ou perdre le rythme – ce qui risquait d'arrêter toute la chaîne humaine que nous formions et d'attirer les foudres des Désians.

Nous étions en train de nous occuper d'un nouveau pan de mur : d'autres prisonniers – les nouveaux parce qu'ils étaient en meilleure forme – avaient creusé les fondations pendant les dernières semaines. Notre rôle consistait maintenant à descendre les blocs dans ces trous de deux ou trois mètres de profondeur.

Je crois que tout le monde souffrait de la chaleur et de l'humidité. Elle nous rendait tous somnolents, apathiques. Les conversations étaient rares normalement durant les pauses, mais elles furent absentes ce jour-là. Nous nous sommes contentés, pour la plupart, de boire quelques gorgées à la gourde tiède qu'on nous faisait passer. Même les gardes, sous le coup de la chaleur ont perdu peu à peu leurs grosses voix menaçantes et leurs claquements de fouet, mais je les sentais à bout de nerfs : un seul incident, une seule minuscule provocation pourrait les faire bondir – pour le pire.

Au fond de mon ventre, la chose en moi semblait liquide, aussi molle que l'air que je respirais. Mais je sentais aussi une tension, comme si l'orage que j'appelais de toutes mes forces pour rafraîchir l'air allait bientôt gronder – mais ce n'était pas cela, ce n'était pas la nature qui allait frapper, c'était les hommes. Malgré cette sensation, je n'arrivais pas à tenir plus de quelques pensées cohérentes à la suite, et je les retenais encore moins.

.

Il soupira et se leva. Au centre du bureau, le dossier A012 semblait le regarder dans les yeux, l'interroger : _me liras-tu _?

Il secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui apporter ? Les questions qui le hantaient à propos de la jeune femme ne trouveraient pas leur réponses ici. Mais où les chercher ? Seule la prisonnière – Anna – pourrait lui répondre – non, non. Ces questions étaient dangereuses. Pour lui. Pour les projets de Mithos. Pour _elle_.

D'un geste sec, il ouvrit le dossier, juste pour perdre du temps, assuré comme il était de ne rien trouver.

**_Cobaye n°A-012_****.**

_**Provenance**__ : descente de l'hiver à Luin, le 75 de Sylph (1)_

_Enregistrement le 78 de Sylph._

_**Âge à l'entrée**__ : 18 ans_

_**Taille**__ : 1m68_

_**Poids à l'entrée**__ : 55 kilogrammes_

_**Groupe Sanguin**__ : O+_

_**Observations**__ : tendance forte à la dissidence. Recours fréquent à la violence physique. Problèmes de discipline récurrents. 10 séjours au pain et à l'eau durant le mois de Celsius. Tendance à rendre les coups : utilisation du fouet recommandée._

_Sujet sous surveillance orange._

S'ensuivait une liste de tous ses démêlés avec les Désians, de mains différentes selon les entrées. Il se souvint de son regard. Il se souvint de sa voix lorsqu'elle lui avait donné son nom. Il se souvint de sa révolte des premiers jours. Il ne devrait pas admirer une telle insubordination. Il devrait la condamner comme le grain de sable qu'elle était.

Il tourna la page, et découvrit que la liste n'était pas finie. Elle continua de se dérouler sous ses yeux – minuscules insurrections, refus, tentatives de fuite. Une angoisse diffuse sourdait dans son estomac : voilà ce qui était écrit. Mais qu'en était-il du reste ? Du silence, de ces recoins loin des caméras ? Elle devait être matée, était-il écrit – quand est-ce qu'un garde déciderait que c'en était assez, qu'ils devaient l'humilier au plus profond de sa chair, écarter ses jambes et la violer.

Quand ?

Avec un claquement sec, il ferma le dossier. Peine perdue, les images tournaient dans sa tête – les sons surtout. Il se souvenait d'un autre temps, d'autres guerres auxquelles il avait participé. De ces pillages qu'il avait observés, des cris de ces femmes, parfois, de leurs gémissements, de leurs larmes.

Il la voyait elle – Anna – le visage maculée de boue, les yeux vides – il secoua la tête. Non. Imaginer cela ne servait à rien. Elle était là, ses yeux étaient vivants – elle était là. Personne n'avait osé la violer – ou plutôt Kvar avait installé des caméras de partout. Il savait tenir ses troupes, même Kratos devait lui reconnaître cela.

.

La pause de midi est passée et est repartie. Le repas, loin de me redonner des forces, m'avait encore plus assoupie. Seuls le bloc que je poussais et le sol inégal qui me faisait trébucher me laissaient relativement consciente, quand soudain – un cri de surprise, un choc sourd, et un hurlement – de douleur. Je me suis figée. D'autres prisonniers, plus réactifs se sont précipités et m'ont dépassée. Je les ai suivis sans me presser : ils étaient déjà beaucoup trop nombreux pour que je leur sois utile. Un brouhaha tenace prit forme, mais déjà, les gardes accouraient, fouets et injures ont claqués pour obtenir un calme relatif.

Le silence siffla à mes oreilles. Je vis deux hommes remonter la rampe où nous accédions aux fondations. Entre eux, un troisième, qu'ils tiraient plus qu'ils ne portaient et traînaient plus qu'ils ne tiraient. Il était incapable de tenir sur ses jambes – dès qu'il a été plus près, j'ai compris pourquoi – elles ressemblaient à un charnier rouge et blanc. Rouge sang, blanc des os en miettes. Il gémissait, à moitié conscient, entre les deux hommes qui le portaient ailleurs – l'infirmerie ai-je espéré de toutes mes forces. La rumeur reprit et accompagna leur lente traversée de la cour, encadrés par les gardes. Apparemment, le blessé avait trébuché sur la rampe et la pierre lui était tombée sur les jambes. Stupide. Une erreur connue. Une erreur que nous ne devions pas faire, que nous avions l'habitude de ne pas faire. Mais la chaleur, l'endormissement général...

Il aurait pu m'arriver la même chose.

J'ai ravalé mon malaise. Je n'avais rien. Lui n'avait pas eu de chance. C'était tout. Ce n'était pas le premier accident que je voyais ici, et ce ne serait pas le dernier. Un jour peut-être ce serait mon tour, mais pas aujourd'hui. Jamais aujourd'hui. Disparaître ainsi, par un coup du sort – non, non, non, non ! Pas aussi stupidement, par Martel – et je me mis à prier pendant qu'on nous ordonnait de reprendre notre tâche – je ne voulais pas d'une telle mort, je ne voulais pas mourir aussi bêtement... Mon propre désespoir me surpris : mourir j'y avais songé. J'avais caressé ce projet comme une dernière révolte, si plus rien n'était possible, pour ne pas les laisser tuer mon corps de leurs mains, pour choisir autant que possible l'heure de ma mort... Oui, j'y avais songé, froidement, dans mes insomnies, même avant que l'on ne m'implante ce maudit projet.

J'avais pensé sottement dans ces heures-là que je ne ressentirais rien que la sereine certitude d'avoir fait le bon choix. Quelle imbécillité ! Devant l'imminence de la mort, je faisais enfin marche arrière – pourquoi devrais-je mourir ? Pourquoi devrais-je voir ma vie se briser si tôt – pourquoi avais-je été prise au milieu de la foule à Luin, ce jour-là – _pourquoi_ ?

Dans mes entrailles, la chose feulait au rythme de mes lamentations, et ses griffes me lacéraient le ventre, elle y plantait ses dents pour ne pas gémir. Moi, je ne voulais pas pleurer ici, alors je fis de mon mieux pour contrôler mon souffle et mes larmes – et ce sentiment de dégoût qui m'annonçait que je me transformais véritablement en fontaine ces derniers temps – en vérité, j'étais à bout.

.

Depuis ses appartements, ses sens aiguisés perçurent un remue-ménage en direction de la cour. Presque soulagé par la distraction, Kratos quitta la pièce pour cette source du bruit.

Les prisonniers avaient arrêté de travailler et échangeaient des regards – parfois quelques murmures – anxieux. De là où il était, il n'arrivait pas à discerner ce qui se passait au bout de l'une des files. Il s'approcha, mais un bruissement – une traînée de murmures, de souffles surpris – lui apprit qu'il allait pouvoir voir ce qui s'était passé.

Il vit un homme, salement blessé, soutenu par deux autres prisonniers. Sans un mot, il s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Le sang suintait de sa blessure, le blanc de l'os se mêlait au rouge, il avait le visage pâle et tordu par la douleur. Sans qu'il puisse le contrôler, les images se superposèrent à celle qu'il tentait de fuir. C'était elle, boueuse, déchirée, hagarde et vaincue. C'était son visage où n'existait que la souffrance comme un masque mortuaire.

C'était son sang.

Anna...

Il devait la voir le plus tôt possible.

.

C'est avec soulagement que j'ai senti l'orage éclater en grosses gouttes et coups de tonnerre. La pluie battante a transformé la cour en patinoire : les désians ont vite cessé de nous imposer de travailler, sous peine de subir une flopée d'accidents de plus. Moi, je ne supportais plus de ruminer mes idées sombres et incohérentes de fatigue et de désespoir – et je ne parvenais pas à me raisonner et faire taire ce malaise qui s'était emparé de moi. Je voulais dormir, longtemps, dormir et que personne ne me réveille. Dormir, et oublier la mort qui me semblait si proche de moi, l'image de ce prisonnier qui était condamné – nous le savions tous, personne n'avait besoin de nous le dire...

Dormir... Je n'avais que cette idée en tête, malgré l'écho de l'orage qui vibrait dans les structures de fer. Mais bien sûr, c'est dans ces moments-là que le sommeil me fuit et que mes yeux refusent de se fermer. J'eus beau me recroqueviller dos aux veilleuses, tenter de compter les moutons... Rien à faire.

Un bruit de pas m'a fait relever la tête – j'ai reconnu ceux de Kratos, et cela m'a suffit pour que j'abandonne totalement mes velléités de sommeil. Je me suis assise près de la grille, et il a eu l'air surpris de me voir prête à l'accueillir.

«Que lui est-il arrivé ?, ai-je presque immédiatement demandé.

-À qui ?

-Le blessé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?»

J'ai cru voir Kratos étouffer un soupir.

«Ils l'ont tué.

-C'est ce qui se passe à chaque fois qu'il emmènent quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a pas d'autres prisonniers que ceux qui travaillent.»

Je ne cherchai pas à regarder son expression. Je ne cherchai pas non plus à le blesser. J'avais juste besoin de savoir, de faire cesser les doutes qui me laissaient espérer que j'avais un futur, ailleurs, que je pourrais survivre même après qu'ils m'aient ôté mon exsphère...

Sans l'entendre, je devinai son acquiescement – et la vérité me laissa étrangement vide, à l'exception d'une seule pensée.

Je ne voulais pas finir comme eux !

.

Il ne voulait pas lui répondre, elle ne lui laissa pas ce confort. Il fallut lui dire que son corps pourrissait avec les autres, dans la forêt. Il fallut lui dire qu'elle allait aussi mourir.

«J'aimerais que cela arrive bientôt.»

Il sursauta. Non ! Elle ne devait pas parler comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas !

«Pourquoi ?, s'est-il entendu demander d'une voix blanche.

-Pour que tout soit fini. Pour que je puisse ne plus penser. Ne plus souffrir. Ne plus espérer.»

Il retint la colère, incompréhensible, qui l'envahissait. Il se mit à sa hauteur, et soutint son regard, espérant y déceler – oui, là, cette étincelle bornée, magnifique, la vie qui coulait encore en elle...

«Tu mens, conclut-il.»

Elle eut un pauvre sourire.

«C'est vrai. J'aime la vie. Mais pas cette vie-là.»

Il aurait voulu hurler quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Au lieu de cela, il puisa son mana en lui, et posa une main sur son front, lui lança un sort de sommeil peu puissant.

«Dors, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Les choses iront mieux demain.»

C'était la seule chose, avec ce pieu mensonge, qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider.

Alors que ses paupières papillonnaient, il s'excusa à voix basse, et s'éloigna rapidement, sans voir si elle l'avait entendu.

Qu'était-elle en train de devenir ? Qu'était-il en train de _faire_ ?

* * *

(1) Oui, je me suis rendue compte en écrivant ce chapitre qu'on ne savait pas s'il y avait un calendrier à Sylvarant ou Tethe'alla... D'où ma décision d'avoir 4 mois de 91 jours, qui commencent aux équinoxes et aux solstices. Le mois de Celsius commence le 22 décembre, celui de Gnome le 21 mars, celui d'Ifrit le 22 juin et celui de Sylph le 21 septembre. Malgré la séparation des mondes et la disparition de certains esprits originels, les noms sont restés...


	6. Le temps s'enfuit (I)

Chapitre 6 : Le temps s'enfuit

Le soir, je n'ai pas vu Kratos. Sans doute m'étais-je endormie avant son arrivée, au souvenir de ses mots, de sa peau chaude contre mon front en une caresse apaisante.

J'ai de nouveau rêvé de Luin. La ville était pleine des couleurs de l'automne comme le jour où Yvan était venu à moi, pataud, un crocus à la main. Il me l'avait tendu, je l'avais accepté en souriant – nous avions passé tout le mois d'Ifrit à nous chercher du coin de l'œil et à rougir dès que nos regards se croisaient.

Luin était vide, dans mon rêve. Le vent balayait les feuilles d'automne, et j'errais dans les rues désertes – j'ai soudain entendu une bourrasque murmurer mon nom et Yvan était de nouveau à côté de moi, lui et ses promesses, et un crocus à la main. Le vent a pris la fleur pour la précipiter dans le lac, puis a entraîné Yvan qui ne cessait pas de parler – et Luin était vide, et la voix d'Yvan ne cessait ses promesses vides de sens, et j'étais seule, si seule...

Je me suis réveillée avec la mélancolie tenace. L'orage s'était arrêté pendant la nuit, et l'air était frais, avec cette odeur de boue et d'herbe coupée qui me rappelait que c'était le printemps. Le soleil sécha bientôt la boue, et je n'eus plus à me concentrer pour ne pas glisser malencontreusement. J'eus tout mon temps pour penser à Luin. Maintenant, le marché devait se couvrir de fleurs. Ma mère irait acheter les roses chez Margot pour en faire de la gelée. Les jeunes hommes iraient rôder près des fleuristes ou dans la campagne, puis espionneraient les rubans dans les étals pour trouver l'inspiration pour leurs mais (1). J'aurais fait partie des groupes de jeunes filles qui tenteraient de les suivre discrètement pour savoir qui achèterait quel ruban, en gloussant et en plaisantant. J'aurais taquiné Yvan pour savoir ce qu'il serait allé chercher pour accrocher à ma porte – il aimait les énormes bouquets de fleurs sauvages – j'aurais écouté mes amies avouer à demi-mot de qui elles espéraient une faveur...

Mais non.

J'étais là, prisonnière, destinée à mourir dans cette ferme, je ne pouvais rien faire pour m'échapper. J'ai senti que la chose en moi se faisait de plus en plus minuscule et qu'elle m'échappait totalement. Mon abattement avait la couleur du désespoir.

Il fallait que je dorme.

.

Kratos lutta toute la journée contre l'envie d'aller voir ce que la jeune femme faisait. Il se mit à la rédaction de son rapport qui attendait depuis trop longtemps. La première partie fut rapide, précise et claire. Mithos et lui maîtrisaient la technologie des exsphères, et le projet Angelus ne la modifiait que modérément : rien de bien difficile à décrire. Mais il peina pour la seconde. Il gagna du temps en décrivant le caractère de Kvar, ses ambitions, tout en sachant que cela, Mithos le savait depuis longtemps. Il n'eut bientôt plus de matière, et dû décrire les _expériences_ où il avait été convié.

Le visage d'Anna lui revint– il ne savait pas son nom, alors, mais c'était elle, toujours elle dans cette ferme. Tordue par la douleur, les yeux brillant d'un feu qu'elle communiquait sans s'en rendre compte.

Il ne pourrait pas mettre cela dans son rapport. Il ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit, se leva, et alla chercher la composition des injections préliminaires. La recopia. Sauta une ligne, et n'écrivit aucun des commentaires qui lui venaient en tête, trop centrés sur Anna pour que Mithos y trouve un quelconque intérêt.

Et puis, il ne voulait pas parler de cela avec quelqu'un. Surtout pas avec son vieil _ami_.

Il se remit à la rédaction. Il ne lui restait pas grand chose à dire. Le reste des jours à la ferme, il les avait passés à attendre et à aller voir Anna. L'idée lui tira un rire sans joie. Était-il fou, de laisser une humaine accaparer sa vie ainsi ? Il ne savait pas la réponse. Il ne voulait pas la savoir, de toute façon.

Mais le rapport avait rempli son objectif : la journée était passée sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Le soir tombait, les prisonniers étaient ramenés dans leur cellule. L'attente commença comme les jours précédents : il fallait qu'il patiente jusqu'à la mise en veille de la ferme : alors les caméras cesseraient pour la plupart de fonctionner afin de limiter le travail des gardes, pour n'être plus qu'aux endroits stratégiques en cas d'évasion ou d'attaque – de qui, Kratos n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer.

Dès qu'il fut certain de ne plus croiser de retardataires dans les couloirs, il se glissa hors de la chambre. Aussi vite qu'il put, il emprunta les couloirs qui l'amèneraient à la jeune fille. Il étouffa la déception qui le saisit quand il s'aperçut qu'elle dormait : elle en avait besoin pour affronter le quotidien. Il joua avec l'idée impertinente de rentrer dans la cellule pour pouvoir observer son visage : elle lui tournait le dos, et son corps amaigri et recroquevillé exhalait une fragilité qui allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il savait d'elle. Il avait envie de voir ses yeux et la force qu'il y avait toujours trouvée. Il avait envie de lui apporter le sommeil comme un cadeau – le seul qu'il pouvait lui offrir ici. Il avait envie de lui demander à quoi elle ressemblait, plus jeune, ce qu'elle faisait avant la ferme. De quel avenir rêvait-elle, alors ? Voulait-elle quitter ses parents ? Souhaitait-elle se marier le plus vite possible et vivre entourée d'une flopée d'enfants – l'image le fit sourire un instant : Anna, et son regard farouche, capable de se contenter d'être mère ?

Un soupir, un gémissement le tira de ses pensées. C'était la jeune femme, dans son sommeil. Kratos se reprit, tandis que la réalité s'installait avec sa chape de plomb : la ferme lui avait volé tous ces avenirs.

À pas lourds, il s'éloigna de la prisonnière.

.

C'est le fracas de la grille secouée par les gardes qui m'a éveillée. J'avais l'esprit embrumé, les pensées trop lentes, le corps plein de courbatures qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir disparaître – ou plutôt qui réapparaissaient toujours à des endroits différents.

J'ai titubé entre les gardes, les yeux brûlants de sommeil, avec l'indifférence spectatrice que me donnait la fatigue. Nous avons pris la direction du laboratoire. J'attendais la réaction de la chose en moi, une crispation, un feulement... Rien. Elle s'était endormie depuis les mots de Kratos, et je ne savais comment l'éveiller seule.

Sans résister, je me suis hissée sur l'espèce de table sur laquelle ils faisaient leurs opérations. Comme toujours, les gardes m'encadraient d'assez près. Ils m'ont mis leurs espèces d'électrodes, mais pour une fois, ils n'ont pas commencé par leurs étranges injections qui brûlaient dans mes veines. Ils ont fait une unique prise de sang et m'ont laissée là, à attendre pendant qu'ils semblaient y chercher des résultats et les commenter entre eux. Je me suis laissée aller à dodeliner de la tête quand la voix de Kvar m'a rappelée au présent. Il est rentré, et mon estomac s'est noué – Kratos était avec lui, le visage dépourvu d'émotions comme aux premiers jours, les yeux aussi perçants que lors de nos rencontres nocturnes.

_Il m'a trahie_, ai-je pensé dans mon cerveau pas encore tout-à-fait éclairci. _Il m'a trahie !_ J'ai senti mon estomac se nouer, et une stupide envie de pleurer me remonter dans la gorge comme une angine. J'ai tenté de raisonner : je savais depuis le début qu'il était de l'autre côté, qu'il faisait partie des Désians ! Nous pouvions bien parler, il pouvait bien tenter de me comprendre, je pouvais bien savoir son nom... Cela ne voulait rien dire – ne _pouvait_ rien dire !

Malgré cela, malgré les bonnes raisons, le goût amer de la trahison me restait dans la gorge. Le visage d'Yvan – les yeux écarquillés par la panique – m'est revenu en plein cœur. Lâches !

«Il est temps de commencer les tests !»

La voix de Kvar a claqué, me ramenant au présent. Kratos ne me regardait pas. Les poings serrés, j'ai regardé le mur droit devant moi, décidée à ne pas montrer d'émotions. Pas devant eux !

.

Le lendemain matin, Kratos eut la désagréable surprise de voir Kvar en même temps que son petit-déjeuner. Le cardinal avait l'air joyeux, et comme toujours, cette joie s'accompagnait d'une lumière cruelle dans ses yeux.

«Seigneur Kratos, il est temps de voir combien de temps il nous reste avant d'avoir les résultats de l'expérience.»

Il se figea, et s'obligea à maintenir un visage neutre en réponse avant d'indiquer qu'il était prêt à le suivre. Le reste du trajet, Kvar monologua sans aide sur l'avancée du projet, les possibilités de la nouvelle exsphère et ainsi de suite. Kratos ne l'écouta pas.

Anna était déjà arrivée. Elle semblait épuisée. C'était normal, bien entendu – mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était aussi responsable de son état, de sentir la honte l'envahir et l'obliger à détourner le regard. Il le releva lorsque Kvar annonça le début du test. Anna le fixait, les yeux pleins de colère, comme aux premiers jours. Son estomac se contracta comme s'il était malade. Il trouva la force de continuer à la fixer, mais n'osait pas faire plus : Kvar était là, il pourrait remarquer quelque chose – trop dangereux. Il s'attendait à ses cris, ils ne venaient pas. La folle ! Sa résistance était admirable, mais elle risquait bien trop ! Il la voyait se tordre, ravaler sa voix dans sa gorge, se mordre les joues, les lèvres pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche – et avec les spasmes qui la parcouraient elle finirait peut-être par se mordre la langue ! La folle ! Un mauvais coup de dents, et elle s'étoufferait dans son propre sang ! Elle ne pouvait pas – ne devait pas...

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? À côté de lui, Kvar observait la cobaye avec intérêt, un rire malsain dans ses yeux. Lui, serrait les dents pour ne rien dire, pour ne pas la supplier d'arrêter, qu'elle n'avait rien à lui prouver, qu'elle était aussi téméraire que folle, et qu'il le savait, que ce n'était pas la peine d'aller jusqu'à la mort...

.

Sonnée, je n'ai pas réagi quand un scientifique m'a manipulé le bras en quelques gestes cliniques pour me planter une aiguille et injecter un produit. Immédiatement, le feu s'est déclaré autour de l'exsphère, pour envahir tout mon corps. La douleur m'a donné un sursaut de forces même si la chose dans mon ventre était silencieuse. J'ai serré les dents pour ne pas hurler, pour ne pas leur accorder cette ultime victoire. J'ai planté mes yeux dans ceux de Kratos – et la première fois que je l'ai rencontré m'est revenue avec clarté. Comme ce jour-là, j'ai soutenu son regard. Je sentais mon visage se tordre sous l'effet de la douleur. Les cris naissaient dans mon corps, et je m'arquais, je me convulsais pour ne pas les transformer en sons. Le feu semblait toujours pouvoir s'intensifier et pulsait férocement avec mon sang. Je me mordais les joues, parfois la langue pour ne pas laisser passer plus que des sanglots aussi discrets que je pouvais. Minuscule victoire que j'accomplissais sans l'aide de la chose dans mon ventre, qui semblait avoir définitivement disparu, me laissant orpheline. Toujours la douleur hurlait dans mon corps, ma tête, mes mains, mes jambes, de partout. Il m'était de plus en plus difficile de retenir mes hurlements.

Kratos me regardait toujours. Sa mâchoire était crispée. J'ai cru le voir articuler « s'il te plaît », au moment ou le premier cri a passé mes lèvres. Par miracle, l'inconscience m'a prise avant que je ne puisse me déchirer la gorge.

.

Un soupir de soulagement le traversa lors qu'elle ouvrit enfin la bouche, qu'il ne montra pas. Ses paupières papillonnèrent quand Anna perdit conscience, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un rêve : à côté, le cardinal s'était éloigné pour se pencher sur l'écran de l'un des scientifiques. Des chiffres fusaient, se répondaient dans une espèce de frénésie qu'il ne comprenait pas, et enfin Kvar se redressa. Kratos songea qu'il allait se frotter les mains de satisfaction, mais le Désian avait un regard contrarié.

«Il reste encore une année pleine pour savoir si l'exsphère pourra continuer à se nourrir de son mana sans en rompre l'équilibre, jeta-t-il à Kratos.»

Celui-ci répondit que Mithos ne se soucierait pas du délai tant que les résultats étaient probants, mais cela ne réussit pas à satisfaire Kvar. Habituel, songea le séraphin avec cynisme : l'autre était ambitieux et arriviste. Il voulait se prouver le plus tôt possible pour gagner une place solide dans le cœur dYggdrasil. L'imbécile, l'ignorant.

«Je suis certain que le seigneur Yggdrasil voudrait des résultats plus rapides, reprit Kvar, si le temps que vous êtes resté ici est une indication de son intérêt.»

Kratos ne s'embarrassa pas de répondre, et le laissa continuer, prévoyant déjà de lui faire peur si cela mettait en danger la santé du cobaye ou la menaçait de perdre sa compatibilité avec l'exsphère. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour la jeune femme.

«Et cette nouvelle injection que vous avez mis au point ?, s'exclama soudain le Demi-Elfe en direction des scientifiques avec l'air d'un homme ravi de son effet. Les résultats ont été concluants avec les autres cobayes, que je sache ! Si nous concentrons la solution, combien de temps pour que l'exsphère soit prête ?»

Kratos se mordit les lèvres. Il avait lu, parmi les dossiers qu'on lui avait fait passé à son arrivée, l'existence d'une telle expérimentation. Elle n'était pas aussi sûre que Kvar voulait le faire paraître. Mais la proposition avait valeur d'ordre, et les scientifiques se précipitèrent pour y répondre.

«Si tout se passe bien, finit par proposer l'un d'eux avec les yeux fixés sur une courbe, nous pourrions réduire le temps de préparation de l'exsphère à... un mois et douze jours à compter d'aujourd'hui.»

La réponse le figea : un mois, et douze jours. Que cela lui semblait court ! Elle allait donc mourir si vite, la frêle Anna, malgré toutes ses batailles ?

.

La brume de mon inconscience s'est déchirée au son de la voix de Kvar :

«Voilà qui devrait ravir notre Seigneur, n'est-ce pas ?, était-il en train de dire. Vous pourrez lui annoncer que le retrait de l'exsphère se fera le 62 de Gnome. Bien entendu, je serai absolument ravi de l'accueillir en cette heure...»

J'ai cligné des yeux et j'ai vu Kratos hocher la tête, en un geste presque imperceptible – que n'a pas manqué le regard de tueur de son interlocuteur.

«N'est-il pas dangereux de se précipiter ainsi ?, a-t-il demandé. Il serait dommage de perdre un – un cobaye par trop de hâte.»

Kvar a rit. Moi, je me suis figée, la demande de Kratos me laissant admettre que l'annonce pouvait être vraie. L'amertume de la trahison a reflué pour un sentiment encore plus amer qui suintait la détresse. J'ai fermé les yeux. Un mois, et douze jours. Cent trois jours, très exactement. Multiplié par vingt-quatre heures. Moins le temps que je passais à dormir. Moins le temps où je veillais dans une indifférence confortable. Moins le temps que je passais à m'échiner à pousser les blocs. Combien d'heures cela me faisait-il, au final, avant ma mort ? Si peu ! Trop peu !

« Votre prudence vous honore, seigneur Kratos, a répondu Kvar dont la voix semblait venir de très loin. Mais notre cause mérite de la vitesse – aussi commencerons-nous dès demain, messieurs.»

_Cent trois jours_.

Brusquement, j'ai vu Luin – le mois d'Ifrit serait en train de s'annoncer dans l'air. Il y aurait eu une grande fête, comme c'était toujours le cas avec l'arrivée de l'été. J'aurais dansé avec Yvan jusqu'à avoir les pieds en feu et la tête légère. On m'aurait taquinée, pour savoir s'il ferait un mari convenable.

Mais je serai morte. Je serai morte avant d'avoir pu connaître tout cela, tuée dans l'œuf avant d'avoir pu accomplir quoi que ce soit ! J'étais proprement incapable de réfléchir, de comprendre ce que ce cela voulait dire.

Un soldat a tiré mon bras pour que je me lève et que je le suive jusqu'à ma cellule. Je n'ai pas résisté.

.

Kratos était incapable de réfléchir correctement. Un mois, et douze jours, à compter du lendemain. Elle allait disparaître, elle allait mourir, elle allait rejoindre les autres corps sans vie, sacrifiés aux rêves de Mithos...

Comment pouvait-il laisser faire cela ?

Pourtant, il ne fit rien. Il suivit les autres pour sortir de la salle, suivit Anna avant que leurs routes ne se séparent, elle vers se cellule, lui vers ses appartements. Elle avait la tête basse, le pas mal assuré, plus rien de la fierté qui la portait auparavant. Elle n'était plus qu'une humaine comme les autres – mais le regard qu'elle avait eu pendant tout ce temps, comment pouvait-il le laisser disparaître ? Elle, qui était peut-être la personne la plus vivante parmi eux ? La laisser mourir ?

Comme en réponse à ces questions, il la vit se jeter sur le côté, en un geste de fuite désespéré. Elle ne fit pas un mètre, bien sûr, affaiblie comme elle était, avec les Désians à ses trousses. Sans réfléchir, Kratos porta la main à son épée, prêt à la tirer pour intervenir, mais la voix de Kvar le ramena à lui-même :

«Ce n'est pas la peine d'aider mes hommes, Seigneur Kratos. Ils ont l'habitude.»

Il se figea. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? C'était une chose de bavarder avec une prisonnière, d'apprendre son nom, d'admirer la force qui l'animait... C'en était une autre, bien plus grave, de trahir Mithos pour une telle personne !

Par Maxwell, qu'était-il en train de faire ? Lentement, il éloigna sa main de la poignée de Flamberge. Il regarda les gardes soulever Anna comme un fétu de paille et la traîner sur le reste du couloir. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, il crut y voir un appel à l'aide.

Il ferma les yeux. Il avait juré fidélité à Mithos. Il ne pouvait pas tout détruire, pour une unique vie ! Ce serait la chose la plus stupide qu'il aurait jamais fait ! Anna – Anna n'était pas la première personne qu'il verrait mourir. Elle ne serait pas la dernière non plus. Et si empêcher sa mort était sacrifier le monde que tentait de créer Mithos, le condamner à mourir du manque de Mana... C'était folie d'y penser !

Pourtant, il avait failli le faire. Kratos se mordit les lèvres. Il devait partir, le soir-même. Le rapport était prêt et Kvar n'attendait que cela de toute façon. Rester aurait parut suspect.

Il devait retourner à Derris-Kharlan.

Il fit ses valises le soir-même.

.

Cent-trois jours avant ma mort ! J'y avais pensé, déjà, à cette fin. Souvent. Mais jamais elle ne m'avait paru aussi proche, aussi réelle, aussi menaçante, presque palpable.

Oh, Martel, allais-je vraiment mourir ici ?

J'ai senti un courant d'air à l'odeur de printemps caresser mon visage. Clignant des yeux, comme si j'observais les alentours pour la première fois, j'ai vu que Kvar et Kratos et d'autres gardes m'entouraient. Kratos ne me regardait pas. Il avait les yeux vides et mornes. Un sursaut m'a traversée comme un courant électrique. S'enfuir ! Oh, m'enfuir, à n'importe quel prix !

Je me suis précipitée vers la gauche, d'où venait l'air frais – deux cris surpris m'ont suivie, le piétinement des gardes à ma poursuite. Une main a agrippé mon bras avec force, je me suis débattue. Même sans la force dans mon ventre, j'étais toujours capable de me tordre, de lancer bras, jambes et ongles pour me défendre. Mais c'était déjà deux paires de mains qui me retenaient – j'ai basculé en avant et suis tombée lourdement face contre terre. Le sol froid avait l'odeur du désinfectant. L'odeur de la mort qui m'attendait. J'ai cessé de résister, suis devenu un poids mort entre les mains de mes geôliers qui ont dû me relever – dommage, je ne pesais pas grand chose.

J'ai levé la tête une unique fois, pour croiser le regard de Kratos sans le vouloir. Ses yeux étaient aussi sombres qu'un soir d'orage. Irrépressible, le souvenir de la nuit où je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois m'est revenu avec la force d'une gifle. Ses doigts sur mon front, leur caresse sur ma peau. L'ordre qui avait suivi.

«_Dors_.»

* * *

(1) Oui, les mais. C'est une coutume champêtre, que je connais par la description qu'en fait George Sand dans les Maîtres Sonneurs. Un mai est un bouquet que les hommes célibataires accrochent durant la nuit du 30 avril au 1° mai à la porte de la fille qu'ils courtisent. En retour, la jeune fille met une fleur (ou plus) sur sa coiffe.


	7. Aubes noires (I)

Chapitre 7 : Aubes noires

103 jours.

C'était le premier jour de la fin de ma vie. Il s'est déroulé presque comme tous les jours que j'avais connus à la ferme. Le réveil, le bol de gruau, les blocs à pousser, les pauses, les bras lourds et les jambes douloureuses et ainsi de suite. L'idée de ma mort semblait presque irréelle dans ce quotidien que je connaissais par cœur. J'ai presque réussi à l'oublier.

Mais cela n'a pas pu durer toute une journée. Quand nous avons entendu la fin du travail sonner, les gardes m'ont encadrée alors que je titubais de fatigue et m'ont dirigée vers le laboratoire. Ni Kvar ni Kratos n'étaient présents, seulement deux scientifiques à l'air fatigué, qui n'ont pas pris le temps de m'installer les électrodes et qui m'ont injecté leur terrible liquide qui a déclenché le feu dans mes veines. Je n'avais aucune raison de résister. J'ai hurlé jusqu'à perdre conscience.

.

Ce ne fut qu'arrivé à Derris Kharlan que Kratos se laissa quelques secondes pour se poser. Il avait pris un téléporteur jusqu'à ses appartements – toujours les mêmes depuis quelques millénaires – avant d'informer un ange qu'il voulait parler à Mithos dès que possible. Il fallait qu'il lui donne son rapport en main propre. Il lui devait cela.

Il ne savait pas à qui – à Mithos ou à elle.

.

Je suis brièvement revenue à moi-même dans ma cellule. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était : les veilleuses perçaient difficilement la pénombre, comme toujours, et Kratos était absent. Je me suis rendormie et me remémorant notre dernière conversation, sa voix placide qui me chuchotait de dormir, et ses doigts qui avaient su m'apporter l'oubli dans une caresse.

.

Son entrevue fut décevante, et pourtant, elle n'aurait pas dû. Mithos ne la connaissait pas, elle, il n'avait aucune raison de s'attarder sur une cobaye. Et d'ailleurs, s'il l'avait fait, qu'aurait-il pu répondre ? Lui parler honnêtement de cette femme ? Il entendait la voix du chef du Cruxis : « Allons, Kratos, tu sais très bien que les humains sont pourris jusqu'à à la moelle. Je comprends ce que tu penses, mais imagine : si elle s'était retrouvée à la rue et non à la ferme, ne crois-tu pas que sa résistance lui aurait servi à devenir voleuse de grands chemins et non pas une femme ordinaire ? »

Aurait-il fait passer son attitude pour une passade ? Le rire de Mithos l'aurait mis en colère. Et puis, réduire leurs échanges à quelque chose d'aussi banal, d'aussi frivole qu'un désir passager sans profondeur lui hérissait la peau.

.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent que brouillard. Comme pour obéir aux dernières paroles de Kratos, la chose en moi s'était endormie. Les premiers jours, sa force me manqua. Et puis, je l'ai suivie, voyant mes jours défiler comme une somnambule. La fatigue faisait son effet, comme le manque d'une véritable nourriture. L'exsphère rongeait mes forces.

.

À quoi cela lui servait-il de partir, s'il voyait toujours ses yeux ? Il finirait par devenir fou ! Il croyait sentir son regard, révolté, réprobateur, accusateur dans son dos comme un couteau bien lancé.

En plein cœur.

.

Je crois que c'était presque confortable, cet état. Presque. Ne pas penser, ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui m'arrivait... Oui, c'était confortable. Il n'y avait rien à espérer : je n'avais aucune raison d'être triste ou déçue. Il n'y avait que le quotidien, d'une régularité réconfortante, une série de gestes qui s'effectuaient tous seuls : pas besoin de penser, pas besoin de réfléchir, pas besoin de rassembler mes forces pour m'opposer : juste bouger.

C'était d'une simplicité enfantine.

.

Il avait du travail. Le Demi-Elfe lui avait demandé de vérifier les lignées des élus afin de choisir quel couple aurait le plus de chance d'avoir un enfant dont la signature Mana se rapprocherait le plus possible de Martel.

Il aurait dû en être satisfait : c'était une responsabilité d'importance et un pas de plus vers la résurrection de Martel. Et Mithos était trop occupé pour s'en occuper – et il aurait été purement cruel de laisser Yuan s'en charger. Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire.

.

Je ne sais pas si Kratos est parfois venu me voir. Je ne sais plus. Parfois, j'espère que mes souvenirs flous de ses visites ne sont pas des rêves, que ce soit la vérité, parce que cela veut dire qu'il tenait un peu à moi. Parfois, je prie pour qu'il ne m'aie pas vue ainsi, pauvre marionnette, insensible et catatonique. Parce que la personne qu'il aurait eue devant les yeux n'était qu'une ombre et que je n'aurais pas supporté le regard déçu qu'il me lancerait.

Mais même cela, je l'ai pensé après.

.

C'était étrange comme le regard des anges de Welgaia le révulsait maintenant. Il gardait la maîtrise de lui-même à la perfection, comme toujours, mais ces créatures le mettaient mal à l'aise.

Mithos avait beau dire que les Anges qui étaient créés à partir des exsphères était un mal nécessaire afin d'entretenir Derris-Kharlan sans craindre de trahison, leur regard vide et sans âme le laissait toujours avec une impression de malaise qu'il n'arrivait pas à ignorer.

.

Les jours se fondent les uns dans les autres. J'ai poussé des blocs. J'ai subi leurs tests. Je me levais avec le vacarme tonitruant des grilles que les gardes soulevaient. Je m'endormais dès que je titubais dans ma cellule, souvent sans manger. Je ne rêvais plus, mais le matin, je me réveillais aussi lasse que si je n'avais pas dormi.

.

Il n'avait personne à qui parler. Même Yuan serait capable d'avoir des doutes s'il lui avouait que les yeux d'une prisonnière le suivaient chaque jour et lui rendaient la vie impossible. C'était une Humaine. C'était une prisonnière. Comment pouvait-il se laisser piéger au jeu de l'empathie ? Comment pouvait-il se laisser prendre à ses pièges alors qu'il avait juré, oui, _juré_son allégeance à Mithos ?

.

Je ne me souviens que d'un seul regret lancinant durant cette période : que mon corps ne puisse pas faire comme mon esprit et arrêter de se faire entendre. La douleur, éternelle compagne, me lassait.

.

Et si elle était morte ?

La pensée l'avait réveillé en sursaut.

Et si elle était déjà morte, si Kvar avait cédé à son impatience ?

Il sentit son estomac se contracter.

Et si ses yeux étaient fermés à jamais ?

_Jamais !_

Il rejeta ses couvertures loin de lui, et s'assit à son bureau pour vérifier que la signature Mana du prochain Élu de Sylvarant correspondait bien à celle de Martel. Dès qu'il aurait confirmé quel couple désigner par l'intermédiaire du Cruxis, il pourrait demander à partir un ou deux jours sans avoir aucun travail pour l'enchaîner à Derris-Kharlan.

.

Je n'ai jamais songé à compter les jours. Je n'ai jamais songé à me révolter. J'avais pourtant toujours été certaine que j'allais disparaître dans un dernier combat, une dernière étincelle.

Mais même cela m'avait été ôté.

.

Mithos avait été surpris par sa demande pour revenir sur Sylvarant, mais il ne s'y était pas opposé. C'était même le Demi-Elfe qui lui avait proposé de faire d'abord un détour par la ferme de Kvar. Kratos n'avait pas fait de commentaires, l'avait remercié, et avait récupéré ses maigres bagages.

Il était parti, taraudé par l'angoisse : qu'allait-il faire, si elle n'était plus ?

.

Était-ce cela, la sérénité que l'on ressent avant la mort ? Si c'était le cas, elle ressemblait plus à une capitulation qu'autre chose.

À ce moment-là, ça n'avait aucune importance pour moi.

.

Il l'a vue, maigre, pâle, comme morte. Ses yeux étaient ceux des anges, et Kvar parlait d'elle avec satisfaction : il l'avait mâtée.

Il réprima un haut-le-cœur, que le Cardinal prit pour de la surprise – et s'en congratula d'autant plus.

Il était revenu trop tard. Il ne réussit jamais à croiser son regard, ni même à y percevoir une quelconque étincelle de ces yeux dont ils se souvenaient. Il était revenu trop tard, cette ferme allait la tuer, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Comment avait-il pu les laisser faire ?

.

Une nuit, une main m'a secouée. J'ai vu ses yeux. Je n'ai pas eu la force de parler, je n'ai pas eu la force de bouger. Mais il parlait, lui, il m'a dit des mots que je ne comprenais qu'à peine, au travers d'un voile de brouillard.

Il a dû s'en rendre compte, parce qu'il a cessé et qu'il a posé une main sur mon front comme cette nuit-là. Ma main a bougé toute seule, en un geste infiniment lent pour effleurer ses doigts – et est retombée, épuisée. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis. J'ai vu ses lèvres articuler quelques mots et je me suis sentie flotter, et puis ses mains me prendre, me caler en équilibre contre lui et sortir de la cellule.

Sa peau était chaude et ses mains prévenantes. Machinalement, j'ai réglé mon souffle sur le sien. Nous traversions des couloirs et étrangement, nous ne faisions pas plus de bruit qu'un chat. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la cour, il s'est immobilisé un instant, a raffermi sa prise sur mon corps et, soudain, a donné un coup de pied sur le sol. Nous nous sommes envolés.

J'ai fermé les yeux en étant persuadée que tout cela était un rêve.


	8. Et ses yeux étaient vides (II)

_Partie II : se reconstruire :_

Chapitre 8 : Et ses yeux étaient vides...

Une fois dans les airs, il ne sut où aller. Machinalement, il prit la direction du sud-ouest, survola Luin puis les montagnes qui séparaient Hima et Asgard. Ses ailes étaient mues par des souvenirs à demi effacés qui dataient de plus d'un millénaire. Il n'osa pas changer sa course lorsqu'il s'en aperçut. Lorsque les montagnes commencèrent à perdre leur altitude, il descendit doucement, sans savoir ce qu'il allait trouver.

Par quel miracle la maison était-elle encore debout ? La porte n'était pas fermée : il la poussa et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, Anna toujours endormie entre ses bras. Des meubles couverts de draps blancs l'accueillirent comme autant de fantômes d'une époque qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Les derniers propriétaires n'avaient pas changé l'emplacement de la chambre. La fenêtre n'était pas brisée et la porte fermait bien. Il y faisait remarquablement sec et le matelas de paille n'avait pas pourri. Il transporta le poids d'Anna sur son épaule et souleva le drap poussiéreux d'un geste maladroit pour y déposer son fardeau qui ne se réveilla toujours pas. Elle dormait d'un sommeil aussi profond que la mort. Rapidement, il secoua le drap par la fenêtre et revint pour le poser sur son corps : il n'arrivait pas à supporter la vue qu'elle offrait, inconsciente, trop maigre, osseuse et pâle. Pourtant, il la contempla, les bras ballants. S'il n'avait pas entendu sa respiration, il aurait pu la croire morte.

Aurait-elle la force de se remettre ?

Il fit demi-tour et ferma la porte derrière lui : il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

.

Réveil. Sensation indistincte que quelque chose n'est pas à sa place. Trop fatiguée pour me rendre compte de quoi immédiatement. Comme un voile qui se déchire, la compréhension : le sol, pas assez dur. Trop mou. Trop... confortable.

Ouvrir les yeux. Se trouver nez à nez avec une fenêtre à moitié envahie par un chêne. Autour, murs vides, d'un blanc sale, pas assez sombre pour être nommé gris. Sur le sol, un parquet sombre qui a connu des jours meilleurs. Çà et là, des étendues de cire sont encore présentes.

Je me suis souvenue de Kratos.

La fuite n'était pas une hallucination ?

.

Trouver à s'occuper pendant qu'Anna était inconsciente n'avait pas été très difficile. Il avait commencer par retirer les draps qui recouvraient les meubles et avait surtout nettoyé la pièce qui servait de cuisine. Il avait fait deux voyages, l'un à Hima et l'autre Asgard afin de brouiller les pistes, pour ramener les premières nécessités – des habits, de la nourriture et de quoi cuisiner.

Le deuxième jour, armé d'un balai à moitié pourri, il avait osé rentrer dans la chambre d'Anna pour y enlever le plus de poussière possible. Il avait tenté de la faire boire en pressant un linge mouillé sur ses lèvres – l'opération n'avait pas eu beaucoup de succès.

Il s'était installé dehors, sur une pierre, et avait contemplé les étoiles quand un bruissement l'avait fait sursauter, suivi d'un jappement caractéristique. Il s'était retourné d'un bloc.

«Noïshe ?»

Il avait laissé l'animal à Sylvarant quand le protozoaire lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne supportait plus Derris-Kharlan. Noïshe avait l'air bien nourri et en bonne santé, ce qui était l'essentiel. Il se demanda comment il avait pu le retrouver, puis décida que la question n'avait pas d'importance pendant que ce dernier se collait à lui et réclamait force de caresses. Et puis soudain, il leva le museau, renifla l'air, jappa et bondit en remuant la queue vers la maison. Kratos le suivit sans comprendre, poussa la porte de la chambre où reposait Anna. Il vit ses yeux ouverts, reflétant un peu la lueur de la lune.

Il se sentit respirer.

.

Le froid. Toujours. Qu'importe si la fenêtre laisse passer l'air chaud de l'été, le froid est en moi. Je le connais. Il se nomme absence, solitude et abandon. Il a d'autres noms. Comment se battre contre lui ? Pas de courage pour ça. Pas de forces. Pas d'énergie. Laisser couler les heures et les jours autour de moi. Comme une longue rivière qui m'emporte loin. Aussi froide que la glace, aussi froide qu'un cercueil. Confort du sommeil dans ce froid.

Parfois, une étincelle. Des mains sur ma peau. Tièdes. Attentives. Maladroites. Elles chassent pour une seconde le froid, et disparaissent. Je n'arrive pas à dire que je veux qu'elles restent.

Parfois, une caresse. Poil rêche, mais au-dessous, la chaleur. Qui s'installe à mes pieds et qui les réchauffe avant de disparaître. Encore une fois.

Mais les mains et la caresse reviennent.

.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre, avec le peu qu'on la nourrissait à la ferme, et son inconscience de deux jours. Mais la première fois qu'il lui proposa de la nourriture solide, il fut pourtant surpris quand elle la vomit. C'était idiot, il n'aurait pas dû lui proposer un repas aussi consistant. Il n'eut pas le réflexe de se précipiter pour la soutenir ou écarter les cheveux de son visage, il ne put que la regarder vider le contenu de son estomac sur le drap.

Immédiatement après, son sens pratique lui revint, et il s'éloigna pour chercher une bassine qu'il remplit au puits, récupéra l'un des draps les plus abîmés pour en faire des chiffons, un autre en bon état et de quoi changer Anna avant de revenir.

Elle ne le regarda pas, pas même un regard humilié dans sa direction. Elle s'était de nouveau perdue dans la contemplation de la fenêtre. Refusant d'y penser, Kratos s'avança pour ôter le drap souillé, puis déchira une partie du vieux drap, trempa le lambeau dans l'eau et commença à lui nettoyer le visage, le cou, et le décolleté qu'il pouvait atteindre. Arrivé là, il fit taire les hésitations et annonça d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre aussi factuelle que possible :

«Je vais devoir te changer.»

Les yeux d'Anna papillonnèrent dans sa direction, croisèrent presque les siens. Silence. Il n'eut pas le choix et le prit pour un acquiescement tacite. Il se pencha sur elle, et commença à dégrafer sa chemise. Elle ne semblait pas sentir son toucher, pas même quand il l'ôta totalement et qu'elle fut torse nue, pas même quand il tenta de passer le linge humide sur sa peau sans lui faire de mal. Elle avait la chair de poule, l'eau était fraîche.

Lorsqu'il lui enfila une chemise propre, ses yeux étaient de nouveau perdus dans la fenêtre.

.

Il fallait que la porte et la fenêtre restent ouvertes. Sinon, j'étouffais. C'était plus qu'un simple caprice d'enfant malade : je sentais le manque d'oxygène dans mes poumons, mes côtes se contracter, ma bouche s'assécher et je ne savais comment faire pour reprendre mon souffle alors qu'un nœud se formait dans mon estomac, si grand qu'il comprimait toute ma cage thoracique.

C'était la chambre qui m'étouffait. Lorsque la porte et la fenêtre étaient fermées, je ne pouvais que voir cette pièce aux murs défraîchis que je connaissais par cœur. Il y avait quarante-trois lattes d'environ cinq centimètres de largeur (ou quatre, peut-être, je ne suis pas sûre parce que je n'avais pas de quoi vraiment comparer). Sept entre entre la table de nuit et le mur à ma gauche, trois sous la table de nuit vide, douze entre le lit et la porte à ma droite, ce qui en laissait vingt s'étaler sous mon lit. Les murs sales étaient ornés de dix craquelures, dix-neuf si j'en comptais tous les embranchements. Le plafond, lui, en avait huit, et vingt-et-une en comptant les ramifications.

Il fallait que la porte soit ouverte pour que je voie le couloir en étant suffisamment loin pour ne pas tout distinguer. Il fallait que la fenêtre soit ouverte, parce qu'il était impossible de compter toutes les feuilles de l'arbre.

.

Elle lui donnait l'impression d'être un papillon arrivé à la fin de sa vie. Quelque chose d'infiniment fragile, n'ayant plus que le souvenir d'une beauté passée sur ses ailes à moitié transparentes, déchirées par le temps, qui ne supportaient plus le poids de son corps pour voler.

Elle avait été si vivante, à la ferme, pourtant ! Il avait voulu croire qu'elle serait capable de s'élever encore plus haut, mais elle était là, fragile, dépérissante et lasse.

Il s'occupait d'elle – il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Mais c'était difficile de subir cette lenteur des jours sans penser à Mithos, à Derris-Kharlan et ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. S'il ne revenait pas bientôt, il aurait trahi Mithos et sa promesse à Martel. C'était quelque chose qu'il se refusait à accepter. Anna était un écart, une concession. Elle avait un regard trop habité, trop vivant pour qu'il la laisse disparaître – la sauver, ce n'était pas tout-à-fait trahir les idéaux qu'il poursuivait depuis quatre mille ans. C'était faire une exception. De la même manière que lui en était une au milieu d'une organisation qui rassemblait des Demi-Elfe.

Mais maintenant, que lui restait-il pour se convaincre puisque les yeux d'Anna étaient morts ? Il ne savait plus comment rassembler son énergie pour aller de l'avant, pour supporter cette longue suite de jours où il ne pouvait que répéter les mêmes gestes, sans jamais croiser son regard.

Chaque soirée, il s'obligeait à la nettoyer : l'air était humide et ils suaient abondamment. Il n'aimait pas cette tâche. Elle était abandonnée entre ses mains comme les poupées de son qu'on offre aux jeunes enfants et qu'ils finissent toujours par déchirer. Il n'aimait pas voir son corps creusé par la ferme, où il n'avait pas besoin de deviner ses os pour reconstituer son squelette. Et il avait beau faire de son mieux, être aussi délicat que possible, sa peau rougissait lorsqu'il passait un linge sur elle.

Il avait l'impression de la malmener, de la fragiliser encore plus avec ses mains pataudes. Lorsqu'il l'aidaient à se lever pour qu'elle aille se soulager, c'était aussi difficile – il avait l'impression que son corps lui résistait, que ses os trouvaient toujours comment se tordre pour lui compliquer la tâche et pour la blesser.

.

Le chêne envahissait la fenêtre. Le tronc entre noir et marron en coupait le côté droit. Deux branches le perçaient et prenaient les trois-quarts de la fenêtre de leurs formes tortueuses. La première ployait sous son poids et se tordait violemment en direction de la chambre avant d'exploser en de petits rameaux saturés de feuilles. La seconde, plus courte, se jetait vers le haut avant d'éclater en quatre parties irrégulières qui expiraient dans un torrent de petites branches feuillues.

Le soleil perçait rarement parmi ces petites feuilles, les brûlaient d'un halo jaune. Lorsqu'il y avait du vent, les feuilles se tordaient follement, et les rayons lumineux se débattaient sur le sol de ma chambre.

Sur la gauche de la fenêtre, je voyais un peu plus loin. D'abord une pelouse folle aux herbes acérées, qui mourraient dans l'ombre du chêne, occupée par des pousses rachitiques qui ne pousseraient jamais bien haut, et par les feuilles mortes. Plus loin que le chêne, toujours à gauche, il y avait un églantier difforme et ratatiné, dont les branches courbaient douloureusement au moindre coup de vent, lui abandonnant les rares pétales qui survivaient.

.

L'envie de fuir était de plus en plus forte. Kratos avait toujours été pragmatique : à quoi servait-il ici, lorsqu'Anna s'enfouissait dans un silence presque complet ? Elle avait perdu la volonté farouche de survivre qui l'avait tant impressionné. Elle n'avait plus la force presque hypnotique de son regard pour le fasciner et l'attacher sans avoir rien à demander. À quoi bon laisser Mithos croire qu'il l'avait trahi ? La course du monde qu'il construisait ne serait pas changée pourtant.

Il savait bien que si rien ne changeait, ces questions allaient finir par le faire vaciller et il partirait sans regarder en arrière. Et il redoutait ce jour autant qu'il attendait parce qu'il fallait bien que quelque chose _change_.

Sur ces pensées, Kratos rentra dans la chambre d'Anna avec brusquerie. Sur le lit, Noïshe releva son museau, émit un son inquiet et s'enfuit sans plus demander son reste. Le regard de la jeune fille restait fixé sur la fenêtre. Elle n'avait même pas sursauté.

Elle était blanche et immobile. Le regard fixe des anges de Derris-Kharlan.

Kratos ne reconnut pas le sentiment qui l'envahit, brûlant, vicieux, désespéré. Il devait la voir réagir, au moins une fois, sinon, il allait partir pour toujours et la laisser mourir là, ou il la rapporterait à Kvar pour prouver, encore une fois, qu'il était loyal à Mithos et permettre son retour à ses côtés.

.

«Combien de temps vas-tu rester ainsi ?»

La voix, comme un claquement de fouet. Lever la tête : je ne comprends pas. Ni le ton inhabituel, ni la question posée. La bouche ouverte, parce qu'il faut toujours répondre à une question, pas de réponse. Il a secoué la tête en soupirant.

«Ce n'est pas la peine.»

Silence. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi perdre patience maintenant ? Je n'ai rien demandé. Rien proposé. Le sauvetage, c'est lui. Ses choix. Pas les miens.

«Anna...»

Non. Pas Anna. A012. Anna est morte. Enterrée par son passé. Anna a disparu et avec elle la chaleur. A012. Anna, il ne faut pas l'utiliser. Jamais. Il n'a pas le droit. Mes lèvres ont tremblé.

«Anna.»

Sa main sur mon menton. A tourné mon visage d'un geste ferme pour le mettre face à lui. Non ! Non, je ne veux pas. Protester. M'échapper. Je ne veux pas le regarder, surtout pas, surtout pas ses yeux, je veux qu'il me lâche !

.

Sans la panique qui avait envahi ses yeux sombres, un affolement profond, presque tangible, il n'aurait pas lâché son menton, trop réconforté de la voir tenter de résister comme avant, même si c'était contre lui. Mais l'effroi qui avait envahit son visage était terrible à causer.

Il la lâcha presque à regret, sans savoir s'il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi brusque, s'il lui en voulait de ne toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux comme avant.

D'un geste vif, il s'éloigna et sortit de la chambre. Dans cette humeur, il ne ferait que la blesser – comme si elle n'était pas assez abîmée par la ferme ! Dans le salon, il retrouva Noïshe. L'animal avait sans doute tenté de ranger les sacs ou de jouer avec – les deux notions étaient très proches pour lui – et l'un d'entre eux s'était renversé. Avec un soupir et un regard de reproche à l'endroit de son fidèle compagnon, il se baissa pour ramasser les objets qui s'étaient éparpillés. Ses doigts se fermèrent sur une petite brosse en corne. Il l'avait achetée machinalement, se disant que la jeune fille l'apprécierait lorsqu'elle serait capable de marcher – il se souvenait encore des disputes entre Martel et Mithos pour savoir qui aurait la brosse le premier.

Il la contempla longuement. Se souvint de Martel qui coiffait son petit frère à la lumière du feu, ses gestes posés et hypnotiques, le calme qui les habitait dans ces moments.

Sa décision prise, il se dirigea de nouveau vers la chambre d'Anna. Il fit attention à ne pas la regarder tout de suite, se laissant l'espoir qu'elle ait réagi à son entrée et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle ne frémit pas, mais s'exécuta lorsqu'il lui demanda de tourner un peu la tête. Lentement, imitant ses souvenirs, il saisit les cheveux rêches. Commencer par les pointes. Remonter peu à peu pour faire descendre les nœuds. Et ainsi de suite. Rien ne bougeait, sauf ses bras.

Et, dans le silence, une voix rauque :

«Maman faisait ça, quand j'étais petite.»

Sa main se figea, la brosse demeura en l'air. Il crut avoir rêvé, mais lentement, le visage d'Anna se tourna dans sa direction.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.


	9. Premiers pas (II)

Chapitre 9 : Premiers pas

La lumière tremblait et se reflétait dans les yeux de Kratos. Le reste du monde s'était figé. J'ai senti dans mon corps le passé et le présent se mêler.

J'étais cette enfant qui écoutait sa mère la gronder en défaisant ses nœuds.

J'étais cette femme trop faible pour bouger qui laissait un presque inconnu s'occuper de ses cheveux.

J'étais l'enfant qui rêvait en regardant par la fenêtre le lac de Luin scintiller.

J'étais cette femme-enfant qui ne savait quoi imaginer pour remplir ses jours.

J'étais l'enfant qui voyait naître chaque nuit avec impatience.

J'étais celle qui avait vu mourir le jour.

J'avais survécu. Plus que tout, j'avais survécu. Et, pour la première fois, j'ai senti quelque chose s'éveiller en moi, se déplier lentement. C'était la force au creux de mon ventre, et c'était bien plus que cela – la chose en moi n'était là que pour me supporter pendant mon calvaire. Cette énergie-là était à moi, rien qu'à moi, rien que pour moi, chaude, réconfortante, familière.

Oui, j'ai été cette enfant qui rêvait trop. Oui, j'ai été cette femme qui n'osait espérer de peur d'être déçue et qui ne savait que se battre – en vain.

Mais là, en cette seconde, j'ai enfin compris que j'avais le droit d'être les deux.

La lumière tremblait. Peut-être avais-je des larmes dans les yeux.

.

Il n'avait pas su lire le long regard qu'elle lui avait lancé, ni l'expression sur son visage. Il était resté figé par l'espoir et le soulagement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne de nouveau. Le silence dura quelques secondes trop longues.

«Il y avait un terrain vague derrière l'école, commença brusquement Anna d'une voix rauque et hésitante. On s'y retrouvait souvent – on se défiait pour savoir qui roulerait en bas de la colline le plus vite. Chaque fois que je rentrais, Maman me faisait passer un sale quart d'heure, elle devait s'occuper de moi pendant des heures, et en profitait pour me faire la morale – ça ne m'empêchait pas de recommencer...»

Il accueillit sa confession en silence et reprit ses gestes mécaniques. Elle se laissait faire sans protester, tournait la tête légèrement pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

«Où sommes-nous ?, reprit-elle plus pragmatiquement.

-Au delà de la chaîne de Hima, répondit-il. Loin de la ferme. Loin de tout.

-Cette maison... ?

-Est abandonnée depuis quelques années, expliqua-t-il rapidement. Personne ne se souvient qu'elle existe.»

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge. Mithos et Yuan connaissaient l'existence de l'ancien village et savaient comment s'y rendre. Mais y penseraient-ils ? Cela faisait trop longtemps, Mithos était pris dans son rêve, Yuan était pris dans ses regrets et ses doutes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne réfléchiraient assez longtemps pour envisager cette possibilité. Ils penseraient à un plan plus élaboré, une trahison plus réfléchie. Pas à cette maison.

«Depuis combien de temps... ?, continua Anna si doucement qu'il crut avoir mal entendu. »

Il hésita. Ses mains se figèrent au bas de ses cheveux. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui – leurs yeux se croisèrent. Et dans ce regard, elle lui demandait la vérité. L'entière vérité.

« Nous sommes le 35 d'Ifrit (1), déclara-t-il. Cela fait deux semaines que tu es ici. »

Elle réfléchit un instant.

« L'hiver commençait à Luin quand ils sont venus, murmura-t-elle en frissonnant. Je suis restée deux mois là-bas ? »

Son regard se perdit de nouveau dans la fenêtre.

«Cela semblait une éternité, chuchota-t-elle en ramenant ses genoux sous son menton.»

Ce fut ce moment que Noïshe choisit pour débouler dans la pièce en jappant joyeusement. Il la vit sursauter et écarquiller les yeux devant l'animal vert et blanc. Noïshe la regardait aussi en inclinant la gueule. Lentement, Anna tendit la main – le chien la lécha. Elle se tourna vers Kratos :

«Il m'a veillée, n'est-ce pas ?»

Kratos hocha la tête.

«Il se nomme Noïshe. Il est à mes côtés depuis longtemps.»

.

J'aurais aimé, bien sûr, pouvoir me lever dès le lendemain, et reprendre ma vie comme je l'avais laissée. Ce fut impossible. Mon corps était trop faible... Le régime de la ferme et les deux semaines où je suis restée catatonique avaient laissé leur marque.

C'était un combat que je menais seule. Kratos était là, et Noïshe aussi, mais j'avais besoin de me prouver que je savais marcher sans aide, un pas après l'autre, vacillante, lente, maladroite, mais marchant quand même, malgré la fatigue qui plombait mon corps après quelques pas. Toujours plus loin. Un pas de plus chaque jour. Et de plus petits pas lorsque la fatigue débordait, m'enlevait, me laissait épuisée à quelques centimètres de mon lit. Il fallait lutter, toujours. Contre le corps qui m'avait abandonnée, décharnée comme une feuille sèche. Contre cette maison, dont les bruits et l'architecture m'étaient inconnus. Contre les souvenirs toujours vivides, toujours vivaces de la ferme. Contre l'impression persistante qu'un danger rôdait à l'extérieur, prêt à bondir et à se saisir de moi alors que je commençais enfin à me reconstruire. Contre les moments d'accablement, où je sentais qu'un monde me séparait de celle que j'avais été, de ses gestes, de son authenticité – et où pourtant j'avais ses souvenirs, ses émotions, son nom.

Pendant ces jours, j'ai haï Kratos autant de fois que j'étais heureuse de le voir à mes côtés. Il était le soutien dont je dépendais entièrement. Il m'a fallu réapprendre tous les gestes simples dont les Désians m'avaient privée. Parfois, les mouvements revenaient d'eux-mêmes, comme la fois où j'ai redécouvert comment lacer ma chemise et la nouer. Souvent, je restais immobile, en proie à l'angoisse, incapable de savoir comment faire. Comme si soudain, le monde extérieur m'était étranger alors que j'y avais habité pendant dix-neuf ans. J'ai souvent tenté de braver mon désarroi seule, mais en vain. Il y avait quelque chose qui me terrifiait dans tout cela, m'envoyait à terre sans que je puisse me relever.

Noïshe, je ne sais par quel miracle, devinait lorsque la panique se faisait trop forte et m'amenait Kratos en geignant. Combien de fois ai-je détourné mon regard comme une enfant prise en faute ? Combien de fois a-t-il pris la relève, sans un mot, sans un regard de pitié ?

.

Il la voyait avancer seule, maintenant. Le soulagement qu'il en ressentait était indicible : il n'était pas fait pour soutenir quelqu'un. Il n'en avait ni le besoin, ni le dévouement. S'il savait ne pas mépriser les larmes, il ne savait pas y répondre. S'il savait comment guérir les corps, science déjà partielle parce qu'il n'était pas guérisseur, il ne savait pas parler aux âmes. C'était Martel qui avait toujours su faire cela et dans une moindre mesure, Mithos.

«Non, tu dois me montrer comment faire !»

La voix d'Anna l'avait fait presque sursauter. Elle avait insisté pour s'occuper les mains pendant le temps où elle devait encore se reposer, et avait fini par affirmer qu'elle pouvait bien, au moins, repriser quelques vêtements. Ce ne serait pas si difficile ! Il avait accepté – et pour les quelques jours où elle s'était occupée de boutons disparus et ourlets décousus, les choses avaient semblé prendre une bonne tournure – jusqu'à ce moment. Noïshe était venu le chercher en gémissant dans le jardin où il s'entraînait – depuis qu'Anna allait mieux, il avait repris ses habitudes de guerrier – et il l'avait trouvée, les mains tremblantes, devant un embrouillamini de fils qui devaient servir à cacher un trou. Comme toujours, il lui avait pris le travail des mains, avait coupé le fil et s'était préparé à réparer le vêtement – on ne passe pas une partie de sa vie soldat sans apprendre à coudre. Elle l'avait laissé faire, détournant le regard comme si elle avait honte qu'il la voie ainsi, jusqu'à son ordre. Il avait levé la tête : ses yeux sombres étaient animés d'une volonté farouche, comme un enfant décidé à prouver à ses parents qu'il sait se débrouiller seul.

Il lui redonna le tissu, elle reprit l'aiguille et attendit ses indications.

.

J'ai découvert le salon après deux semaines à m'essouffler dans la chambre et le couloir attenant. J'aimais bien m'y reposer. Il n'avait que deux petites fenêtres. La première avait les volets cassés et ils restaient fermés en permanence. La seconde s'ouvrait sur l'autre côté du jardin, que je voyais de ma fenêtre. L'ombre menaçante du chêne se tenait en sentinelle à gauche, et sous elle, le morne jardin de pousses mort-nées. Au delà, la pelouse aux herbes acérées envahissait une bonne partie de la vue, balafrée par une haie sauvage de buis aux rameaux torturés.

Mon fauteuil préféré tournait le dos à la fenêtre. Je m'y reposais souvent - trop souvent. L'ennui guettait.

J'ai fini par convaincre Kratos que la prochaine fois qu'il partirait nous ravitailler, il penserait à me prendre un ou deux livres. Ils me dureraient longtemps : je n'étais pas bonne lectrice et encore trop lasse pour me concentrer assez longtemps sur une histoire – ou sur n'importe quoi. Il est revenu avec un roman de cape et d'épée et un recueil de poèmes dont j'ai oublié le nom. Les poèmes me laissèrent froide, le roman fourmillait de trop de personnages et de trop d'intrigues pour que j'arrive à dépasser la cinquantième page sans en avoir oublié la moitié.

Qu'importe ! Les jours passaient plus vite.

.

Quelque chose le dérangeait. C'était une sensation qui lui était venue lentement, subrepticement, sans qu'il en devine la cause tout de suite. C'est en voyant un soir Anna regarder jouer Noïshe par la fenêtre du salon qu'il mit des mots sur ce qui se passait.

Elle n'avait pas encore mis un pied à l'extérieur.

Ce n'était pas sa fatigue qui était en jeu, pourtant : elle se déplaçait assez librement dans la maison sans aller au-delà de ses forces et, si elle ne faisait pas confiance à la force de ses bras pour laver les vaisselles les plus lourdes, il ne la voyait plus peiner à chaque tâche qu'elle s'acharnait à finir, pour se prouver qu'elle en était encore capable.

Mais elle n'avait jamais fait un pas à l'extérieur.

Elle parlait régulièrement du monde, pourtant, lui racontait des anecdotes au fil de ses pensées et lui rendait sa vie de jeune fille d'une famille modeste de commerçants. Il la laissait se confier sans lui répondre. Elle avait juste besoin d'une oreille pour se reconstituer son propre passé. Il l'avait entendue parler de la même manière à Noïshe quand elle croyait qu'il était loin.

Mais elle n'avait pas fait un pas vers l'extérieur.

.

«Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lire dehors ?»

C'était plus fort que moi : je me suis raidie. La question de Kratos avait sonné terriblement faux. Ou était-ce moi qui m'imaginais cela ? Qu'importe, le mal était fait, la question planait dans l'air. J'ai senti la chose dans mon ventre se réveiller.

«Je n'en ai pas envie, ai-je répondu sèchement.

-Le soleil te ferait du bien, pourtant.»

Je lui ai lancé un regard noir. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Osais-je lui proposer de tels conseils ? Je n'avais pas envie d'aller dehors, un point c'est tout. Est-ce que je tentais de lui dire qu'il s'entraînait trop ou pas assez à l'épée ou avec un bâton ou avec je-ne-sais-quoi encore ? Non ! Alors de quel droit se permettait-il de faire la même chose ?

J'ai laissé ma colère parler.

.

Il n'avait jamais été un bon menteur. Ou plutôt, il savait mieux jouer à l'indifférence que mentir. Cette tactique lui avait toujours réussi et il n'aimait pas faire autrement. À raison, comme lui prouvait le regard d'Anna suite à sa proposition faussement innocente. Mais elle devait décider que ses yeux brûlants de colère – et, le crut-il, de panique – ne suffiraient pas et tenta de lui démontrer qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller dehors et qu'il n'avait pas à le lui imposer.

Il ne tenta pas de justifier ses bonnes intentions : elle en était seule juge. Il ne tenta pas de lui démontrer que sa réaction était disproportionnée donc suspecte : elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre. Il ne tenta pas de crier plus fort qu'elle pour qu'elle entende sa voix : il n'avait nul droit de lui imposer ses valeurs. Il joua l'indifférence devant son torrent de mots, presque semblable aux injures qu'il l'avait vue débiter autrefois contre les gardes et attendit qu'elle s'épuise elle-même.

Cela ne manqua pas : elle lui lança un regard noir, pinça les lèvres et se replongea dans le recueil de poésie en fronçant les sourcils. Kratos réprima un sourire en se détournant d'elle – il ne l'avait jamais vue sembler aussi jeune qu'aujourd'hui.

Mais il faudrait bien qu'elle aille à l'extérieur, un jour. Cette maison, même loin de tout, allait finir par être découverte, ou il finirait par se faire repérer à Hima ou Asgard.

.

Je ne me suis jamais excusée pour tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire les jours suivants, où ma colère ne s'était pas tue. Il prenait la peine de m'éviter la plupart du temps, mais la maison était petite et Kratos n'a jamais aimé me laisser seule. Nous prenions nos repas ensemble. Je restais sur la défensive, incapable de faire autre chose.

Nous étions en froid. Brusquement, je lui en voulais de m'avoir laissée si longtemps croupir à la ferme, je me demandais si ce n'était pas un jeu de Kvar qui voulait me donner un peu d'espoir avant que je ne me laisse mourir. Par chance, je ne lui ai jamais dit – et je crois qu'il n'a vu que du feu, confondant ma distance avec de la colère mal placée.

Enfin, après une semaine à ressasser ma colère, à me raidir dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche – ce qu'il faisait uniquement pour me demander de lui donner le plat ou pour appeler Noïshe – à hanter la maison comme un fantôme vengeur, j'ai admis qu'il y avait peut-être un problème.

Je ne l'ai pas dit à Kratos.

Comment lui dire ? Comment lui faire comprendre que le monde hors de cette maison, c'était celui de la ferme, celui du sang, des larmes, de la douleur et de l'absence ? Comment lui dire que je ne pouvais pas mettre un pied dehors, physiquement pas, que la simple idée faisait naître une boule d'angoisse au fond de mon ventre ? C'était pire que ma récente paranoïa, pire que toutes les accusations infondées que je lui avais jetées à la figure. C'était un aveu de faiblesse – et j'avais été faible devant lui trop longtemps.

.

Il passa très peu de temps dans la maison même, ces jours-là. Il sentait la colère blindée de mauvaise foi d'Anna se déverser contre lui, sans doute parce qu'il était le seul être humain disponible à la ronde. Il le comprenait – mais n'appréciait pas de devenir soudainement l'ennemi, de se faire rejeter par les yeux noirs de la jeune femme.

Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur – la source de son malaise était différente. Il se demanda, soudain, si Anna était consciente de qui il était. Si elle devinait qu'il était un haut gradé des Désians. Si elle avait fait le rapprochement entre ses ailes et les anges du Cruxis. Si elle s'était jamais posé la question de qui il était – si elle avait jamais songé à ce qu'il pouvait être au-delà de son sauveur.

.

Kratos était parti nous ravitailler ce jour-là. Non pas que nous ayons commencé à manquer de quoique ce soit d'autre que de pain frais – la miche en elle-même pouvait encore durer quelques jours. Il m'a laissé un message sur une chute de tissu sur la table. Le jour était gris, la pluie clapotait sur les tuiles d'ardoise et dans les seaux que nous avions placés là où le toit fuyait.

Je restai un peu démunie par son absence – j'avais besoin de lui en vouloir, de projeter mes angoisses et mes peurs hors de moi. Seule dans cette maison trop grande que je connaissais par cœur, sa voix me revenait –_pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dehors ?_ – et je ne savais comment y répondre.

Un grattement contre la porte m'a sortie de mes pensées – l'ombre que j'ai vue se profiler sur le palier m'a rassurée : Noïshe avait dû se faire prendre par l'averse. J'ai pincé les lèvres, envahie par une vague d'appréhension. Un gémissement a retenti. J'ai fait un pas en direction de la porte, puis deux, puis trois. J'ai ignoré les alarmes qui se déclenchaient en moi, écho de mes peurs d'enfant où des ogres et des monstres attendaient que je vienne leur ouvrir la nuit pour qu'ils me tuent. Noïshe a encore gratté à la porte – je me suis concentrée sur le bruit familier de son halètement en franchissant le dernier mètre qui me séparait de la porte. À quelques pas d'elle, je me suis encore figée – était-ce bien Noïshe derrière ? Était-ce lui, ou une patrouille Désiane, prête à me saisir ? J'ai fait encore un pas, en me convaincant qu'il s'agissait bien de Noïshe qui respirait derrière la porte, bien lui qui gémissait doucement, que ce n'était pas un piège. J'ai enfoncé les ongles dans ma paume pour me convaincre que ce n'était pas l'un de mes cauchemars. J'ai retenu mon souffle lorsque ma main s'est refermée sur la poignée froide et métallique.

J'ai ouvert la porte si brusquement que le chien s'est jeté en arrière avant d'aboyer joyeusement à mon encontre. Je suis restée figée. Le bruit de la pluie était différent de celui que je connaissais – nul écho des gouttes qui rencontraient le lac de Luin et la fontaine, nul cri d'enfant pour jouer dans les flaques. Le chêne semblait encore plus sinistre mouillé par la pluie, mais les herbes étaient courbées par la pluie.

Noïshe s'est ébroué avant de rentrer. J'étais toujours immobile. Les chants des oiseaux m'étaient inconnus, comme le paysage qui se présentait devant moi. Je n'avais nul souvenir du jour de mon arrivée. Kratos était absent.

J'ai serré les dents et j'ai fait un pas dehors. La pluie m'a fait frissonner. Les gouttes étaient froides. Mais nul piège prêt à se refermer sur moi, ni personne pour me saisir comme ce jour maudit à Luin.

Je suis rentrée à l'intérieur, un peu déçue par le silence de cette demi-victoire, mais quelque chose recommençait à couler en moi. La fatigue des nuits passées à ruminer revint en force : je me suis couchée en laissant la fenêtre ouverte.

* * *

(1) Oui, souvenez-vous, j'avais bricolé un espèce de calendrier au chapitre 5 ! L'année Sylvarantienne se divise en 4 mois de 91 jours, qui commencent aux équinoxes et aux solstices. Le mois de Celsius commence le 22 décembre, celui de Gnome le 21 mars, celui d'Ifrit le 22 juin et celui de Sylph le 21 septembre. Bref, je vous épargne les calculs : Anna a été prise le 5 décembre et nous sommes le 27 juillet.


	10. Fuite en avant (II)

Chapitre 10 : Fuite en avant

Anna se débrouilla pour le surprendre encore le lendemain matin. Le soir, déjà, elle avait semblé plus calme, même si elle n'avait pas tenté de lui faire des excuses ou quoique ce soit d'autre pour briser le silence. Mais le matin, il la trouva assise dans l'herbe humide, les épaules entourées d'un châle, le nez levé vers la course des nuages.

Il ne tenta pas de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, ni même de l'interroger. Il la contempla, silhouette encore frêle, éclairée par la lumière dorée du matin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive de sa présence. Elle lui sourit à demi.

«Merci, fit-elle avec sincérité.»

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait que faire de sa gratitude – il avait besoin qu'elle aille mieux, qu'elle vive, qu'elle dépasse ce qu'elle avait vécu à la ferme. Il avait besoin de la voir avancer.

.

Très rapidement, je me suis prise à aller marcher dehors. Je n'avais jamais été une personne d'intérieur et cette activité m'allait bien mieux que de rester cloîtrée dans une maison qui n'était pas la mienne.

La maison était entourée d'un jardin sauvage, qui devait bien plus à la région qu'à la main de quiconque pour être luxuriant. De ma fenêtre, le chêne cachait une large pelouse, parsemée de pissenlits qui a été la première chose que j'ai explorée avec Noïshe bondissant autour de moi.

Kratos partait chasser de plus en plus régulièrement, et j'en profitais pour m'éloigner de plus en plus de la maison. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir les ruines d'autres logements, à la toiture effondrée, aux volets fermés, me laissant l'impression que je voyais des fantômes enfouis depuis longtemps. Ils étaient plutôt éloignés de la maison que nous occupions, et le chêne en cachait une partie. Curieuse, j'ai exploré toutes les ruines dès que je pouvais y rentrer. Il devait y en avoir une cinquantaine, mais seules une vingtaine m'avaient ouvert leurs entrailles. Dans l'une, une plantation de framboisiers avait élu domicile. Dès le lendemain, j'y suis retournée avec un chiffon pour en faire la cueillette.

J'ai découvert que Noïshe adorait les framboises.

J'ai découvert que le goût des fruits était bien meilleur que dans mes souvenirs.

.

Comme si la dernière marche à gravir avait été pour elle de se rendre à l'extérieur, il lui sembla qu'Anna se remettait de plus en plus rapidement de son emprisonnement. Certes, elle avait encore des périodes de fatigue extrême, où elle était veillée par Noïshe, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle redevenait la jeune fille qu'elle était avant la ferme. Elle n'avait plus besoin de lui raconter qui elle avait été, il retrouvait, au détour d'une moue ou d'un geste inachevé, celle qu'elle était à Luin, lorsqu'elle était encore insouciante.

Il la trouva un jour, une semaine après qu'elle ait réussi à aller dehors, assise sur l'herbe, un torchon plein de framboises à ses pieds. Ses yeux brillaient d'un plaisir enfantin, ses lèvres étaient rougies par les fruits qu'elle avait déjà mangés, et elle lui dédia un sourire ravi quand elle le vit revenir, un lièvre à la main. Il ne sut lui sourire en retour, se contenta d'incliner la tête et s'arrêta pour caresser Noïshe, qui avait bondit dans ses jambes. Le rose autour de son museau dévoilait aisément qu'il avait été un participant enthousiaste dans la cueillette des framboises. Il le repoussa doucement, rentra à l'intérieur, incapable d'imiter leur légèreté – dehors, le monde continuait, dehors, Kvar devait être en train de remuer ciel et terre pour la retrouver. Soudain, il l'entendit rire à une pitrerie de Noïshe – il oublia ses pensées inquiètes. Un jour de plus, quelle importance ? Le monde attendrait le lendemain.

Le monde attendrait.

.

Il m'a fallu un rêve, de Luin, d'une forêt sombre, d'Yvan et de mes parents pour me réveiller en me demandant ce qui m'arrivait vraiment. Il a fallu tout cela pour me rendre compte que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'était Noïshe malgré ses pitreries. Il me faisait penser à un chien croisé avec un lièvre, ce qui était d'une impossibilité criante. Il a fallu tout ce temps pour me demander pourquoi Kratos m'avait sauvée – pourquoi il avait attendu aussi longtemps, si c'était par simple compassion, si c'était aussi pour contrecarrer Kvar. Il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour me dire que la confiance implicite que j'avais en Kratos reposait sur bien des choses que je ne _comprenais_pas. Et que, peut-être, un jour, elle serait mise en échec. Je connaissais la duplicité des Désians, leur capacité à faire souffrir. Je connaissais la lâcheté des être humains, le silence criant d'Yvan quand ils m'avaient emportés.

Le premier jour, je n'ai pas osé m'en ouvrir à Kratos. Je l'ai observé alors qu'il continuait de se conduire comme le reste du temps : impassible, factuel, m'observant de loin sans jamais se rapprocher.

Comme un garde du corps.

Comme un scientifique.

Je suis allée me coucher, une boule dans le ventre. La nuit fut courte. J'ai prié, moi qui ne croyais en rien, j'ai prié pour que je me trompe et que cet homme soit bon, qu'il n'ait pas d'arrière-pensée.

.

«D'où connais-tu ce village ?, demanda-t-elle un beau matin. Cette maison est la seule qui tienne encore debout.»

Kratos hésita.:

«J'y ai vécu quelques années, finit-il par répondre. Le village n'est pas si loin de la mer... nous vivions principalement du commerce. Mais lorsque la mer est devenu trop dangereuse, les gens ont commencé à partir. Cette maison appartenait à un couple de botanistes. Je crois qu'il y sont restés jusqu'à leur mort.»

Elle avait froncé les sourcils.

«Les dégâts me paraissaient plus anciens que ça...

-Je suis plus vieux que j'en ai l'air, éluda-t-il.»

Anna se mordit les lèvres, détourna le regard.

«Et Noïshe ?, reprit-elle. Je n'ai jamais vu une bête pareille à lui...»

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre, prêt à lui demander pourquoi cette curiosité subite – un bruit lointain le retint. Tintement métallique du métal sur du métal. Son connu, retenu par cœur. Qui n'était pas du tout à sa place dans les environs désertés. D'un bond, il fut à la fenêtre. Il ne voyait rien, mais le vent lui portait les ordres secs d'une patrouille Désiane . Il sentit Anna se rapprocher de lui, prête à ouvrir la bouche – mais elle n'eut pas le temps de parler. Il plaqua une main contre sa bouche.

«Nous devons fuir, chuchota-t-il. Ils vont vite deviner où nous sommes.»

Il la sentit, tendue, inquiète contre lui. Il considéra toutes ses options pendant quelques secondes. Leur seule chance était que la patrouille avait commencé à fouiller le village de l'autre côté – ils n'avaient pas encore considéré la maison qu'ils occupaient, même si leurs silhouettes s'en rapprochaient dangereusement.

«Récupère toutes les affaires que tu peux transporter facilement, ordonna-t-il à voix basse. Fais un seul baluchon.»

Elle parut prête à lui répondre, mais comprit dans le même temps l'urgence de son regard et se pressa jusqu'à sa chambre. Il partit en direction de la cuisine, se saisit d'un sac qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il allait jusqu'à Asgard ou Hima, le remplit avec ce qui lui passait sous la main. L'habitude des jours anciens le dispensa de se poser la question de ce qu'il laissait : il savait par cœur ce qu'ils pourraient transporter avec aise.

Il revint dans le salon. Anna était déjà là, ses affaires empaquetées dans la robe qu'elle portait à la ferme. Elle caressait Noïshe distraitement, le visage pâle, le souffle court. Les Désians étaient déjà sur la route : ils pouvaient déjà voir la pelouse de l'entrée – et il n'y avait pas d'autre porte pour espérer qu'ils s'échappent discrètement tous ensemble. Il inspira un grand coup :

«Je vais les distraire.

-Mais..., commença-t-elle.

-Pas maintenant, la coupa-t-il. Grimpe sur Noïshe. Partez dès qu'ils sont un peu éloignés.»

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

«Toi ?»

Il haussa les épaules et l'aida à sangler les sacs à l'arrière de l'animal une fois qu'elle fut installée.

«Je me débrouillerai pour vous rejoindre, indiqua-t-il enfin.»

Les premiers cris retentirent : ils avaient vu la maison, ils avaient compris. Kratos sortit Flamberge de son fourreau, s'arrêta une seconde à la porte, embrassa du regard Anna pâle, les sacs accrochés à Noïshe, inspira. Ouvrir la porte. Courir. S'enfoncer vers le village, ameuter toute la patrouille – une vingtaine de soldats, peut-être plus.

Il n'était pas un Séraphin ni un vétéran de la Guerre de Kharlan pour rien.

.

C'est la première fois que j'ai pu voir Kratos combattre. Les images me reviennent encore clairement, du moins le peu que j'ai pu apercevoir depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte. Lui, courant sur la pelouse, un Désian en face de lui – un geste de l'épée, une gerbe de sang. Des cris – un soldat vers lui, lui tournoyant en face d'un troisième ennemi. J'ai retenu mon souffle : il a disparu de mon champ de vision. J'entendais encore le bruit du fer contre le fer, les cris d'alerte ou de douleur. Combien étaient-ils ? N'était-ce pas du suicide de...

Noïshe a geint et j'ai fermé les yeux fort. Très fort. Ensemble, nous nous sommes avancés dans le jardin. Je ne voyais que de vagues silhouettes à travers le feuillage du chêne. Noïshe s'est élancé dans la forêt et je me suis accrochée à son pelage, soudainement consciente que je faisais cela pour la première fois.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons couru, Noïshe et moi. Les deux sacs commençaient à irriter la peau de mon dos, j'avais des crampes dans les mains et dans les jambes à force de m'accrocher à son pelage : il était parti à une vitesse folle. Je sentais une ligne brûlante sur mon front, là où une branche morte m'avait égratignée. J'étais incapable de dire où nous étions, vers où nous allions, quelle heure il était. Et Kratos – où était-il ? Avait-il réussi à s'en sortir ? Était-il seulement en vie ?

Brusquement, la forêt a pris fin et nous étions à découvert dans une lande couverte de bruyère. Noïshe a ralenti sa course sans s'arrêter. J'ai relâché ma prise sur sa fourrure. Il faisait chaud. L'air avait une odeur qui m'était familière – j'ai longtemps cherché, avant de me rappeler les vacances de mon enfance au Geyser de Thoda. La mer. Nous étions près de la mer. Il faisait chaud. Mon sang ne cessait de battre à toute allure, même si le danger devait être loin derrière nous. J'avais beau me retourner vers la forêt qui diminuait dans mon dos, nulle trace d'un épéiste solitaire. Nulle trace des Désians non plus.

Noïshe a atteint une plage de galets. Il haletait... J'ai fini par descendre et marcher à côté de lui, le laissant me guider, incapable de savoir si c'était un espoir vain ou si l'animal savait vraiment où son maître voulait qu'il aille. Nous avons longtemps longé la plage, jusqu'à ce que mon estomac commence à se rappeler à moi. L'estomac plein, je me suis sentie plus sereine – il faisait chaud et j'ai enlevé mes sandales pour marcher vers l'eau, entourant ma tête d'un foulard pour ne pas risquer l'insolation. Je me suis perdue dans mes souvenirs – Thoda, et ma mère me courant après pour m'enfiler un chapeau que je ne voulais absolument pas porter. Et Kratos, où était-il ? Thoda, et mon père qui m'apprenait à pêcher. Les cris, la rencontre entre son épée et les armures – combien étaient-ils contre lui ? les expéditions avec Yvan, Marine et les autres jusqu'à la mer du côté de Luin – comment allais-je faire sans lui ? Je ne savais pas où nous étions, ni où il voulait que j'aille, ni quels endroits seraient sûrs... Quand le soleil a commencé à disparaître derrière la forêt, que l'air a fini par se rafraîchir, nous avons atteint une cuvette rocheuse. Noïshe s'est couché. Je l'ai regardé faire avec surprise : c'était tout ?

J'ai fini par décrocher les sacs pour qu'il se repose plus facilement. J'ai mâchonné un peu de pain : je n'avais pas vraiment faim. Et j'ai attendu.


	11. Quand meurt la confiance (II)

Chapitre 11 : Quand meurt la confiance

«_Premiers soins_.»

Kratos retint un soupir de soulagement en sentant ses blessures se refermer. La patrouille n'avait guère duré sous ses coups – Kvar avait fait l'erreur de ne pas vouloir envoyer ses meilleurs soldats pour rien, supposait-il – mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de subir des dégâts pendant le combat. Il jeta un coup d'œil au soleil qu'il percevait entre les arbres – il devait être proche de midi.

Il déploya ses ailes et décolla. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il reste plus longtemps sur les lieux. Les bêtes s'occuperaient des cadavres – et avec un peu de chance, Kvar ne se rendrait compte de l'absence de ses soldats qu'avec assez de retard pour qu'ils aient eu le temps de s'éloigner du village en ruine.

Ses pensées se gelèrent quand il repéra une seconde patrouille dans la vallée voisine. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu – le jour le camouflait assez bien, et seuls ses sens d'ange les avaient perçus, mais... Là. Une troisième patrouille en train de sortir de la forêt, les mains vides.

Kratos hésita. Laisser Anna et Noïshe seuls plus longtemps que nécessaire n'était pas une décision qui l'enchantait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Silencieusement, il s'éleva encore plus haut dans les airs et reprit la direction des montagnes d'Hima. Comme il s'y attendait, d'autres patrouilles battaient les montagnes aux alentours. Il choisit une vallée assez proche du village où ils étaient resté cachés, repéra un groupe et descendit peu à peu. Un cri lui fut apporté par le vent – il sourit, et s'élança en direction d'Hima, la patrouille sur ses talons. Il zigzagua entre les flancs des montagnes, se laissa presque rattraper, attendit de passer un col et s'élança vers les nuages, échappant à la vue de ses poursuivants.

Avec un peu de chance, Kvar croirait qu'ils tentaient de rejoindre les bois au pied d'Hima. C'était un choix logique, compte tenu qu'Anna était trop faible pour voyager sur de longues distances : les bois les ralentiraient autant que les soldats.

Le cardinal ne connaissait pas l'existence de Noïshe – sans son compagnon, traverser la lande qui les ramènerait vers le passage vers Izoold aurait été du suicide... Mais le Demi-Elfe n'était pas un imbécile. En l'absence de traces, il finirait par comprendre que Kratos avait rusé. Or, la seule direction vers laquelle ils pouvaient encore aller était l'autre continuent de Sylvarant : tenter de traverser le pic d'Hakonésia sans se faire repérer était une utopie, et les montagnes environnantes étaient bien trop dangereuses pour Anna. Atteindre Izoold était leur seule chance – de là, ils pourraient naviguer jusqu'à Palmacosta qui serait assez grande pour les cacher pendant un certain temps, ou traverser le désert et se réfugier à Triet ou Isélia : Forcystus n'écouterait pas les suppliques de Kvar sauf si Mithos les appuyait lui-même, et il ne ferait pas de zèle.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand il déboucha sur la lande. Il ne vit pas de patrouilles Désianes à proximité, mais il ne savait que trop bien qu'elles pouvaient être cachées par la forêt. Il vola tant que la lumière était suffisante pour qu'on ne voie pas ses ailes à l'œil nu, puis continua à pied.

.

Les étoiles brillaient depuis longtemps lorsque j'ai entendu Kratos revenir. J'avais somnolé pendant quelques heures, trop inquiète pour laisser le sommeil m'emporter totalement. Il est apparu entre les rochers, silencieusement, et c'est le gémissement de Noïshe qui m'a avertie de sa présence. J'ai levé les yeux : il était là, apparemment indemne. Une vague de soulagement m'a traversée : tout allait bien, il était toujours en vie.

«Tout s'est bien passé pour vous ?, a-t-il demandé.»

J'ai hoché la tête, avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

«Et toi ?, ai-je questionné. Comment as-tu fait pour leur échapper ?»

Il a haussé les épaules, et ce geste a suffi à rallumer mes suspicions. J'allais ouvrir la bouche, prête à recommencer mes interrogations, mais il m'a interrompue :

«Kvar a lancé ses troupes dans les montagnes. Nous devons nous dépêcher. Nous ne serons pas hors de danger tant que nous n'aurons pas changé de continent, et il le sait. Nous allons devoir voyager le plus rapidement possible.»

J'ai senti mon cœur battre la chamade à la seule mention de Kvar, ce qui a arrêté pendant quelques minutes la ronde des questions qui tournait dans ma tête. J'ai fermé les yeux – et son regard de tueur m'est apparu aussi clairement que si je l'avais vu quelques secondes auparavant. Un frisson m'a secouée. J'ai rouvert les yeux en sentant la langue chaude de Noïshe me lécher les doigts. Il fallait me distraire, penser à autre chose –

«Pourquoi m'aider ?»

J'ai à peine senti la question passer mes lèvres. Il le fallait, sans doute, pour ne pas laisser mes scrupules la bâillonner. Kratos m'a lancé un regard surpris. J'ai refusé de baisser les yeux, certaine maintenant d'avoir le courage pour ne pas laisser le sujet de côté.

«Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour en parler, a-t-il répondu d'un ton définitif.»

Ce fut à mon tour de hausser les épaules.

«Pourquoi ? De ce que je sais, tu es l'un des leurs. Et...»

J'ai hésité une seconde avant de compléter ma phrase, mais le regard fermé de Kratos m'a convaincue de continuer :

«Et tu as beau m'avoir sauvée, comment expliquer que tu sois là, avec moi, sans aucune trace de blessure ? Tu as combattu une _patrouille entière _!»

Il a pincé les lèvres.

«Ta question est valide, a-t-il concédé d'un ton absent.»

J'ai croisé les bras sur ma poitrine. Il a soupiré.

.

Le regard d'Anna ne vacillait pas. Kratos détourna le sien. Oui, elle avait le droit de lui poser cette question, mais répondre la vérité – _je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir_ – non. C'était absurde de croire qu'il pourrait se contenter de cette explication sans déclencher sa suspicion et...

«Alors ?, relança Anna.»

Elle le toisait toujours, mais ses épaules devenaient de plus en plus tendues, comme à l'approche d'un coup. Il rajusta ses gants d'un geste inconscient.

«C'est dans mon intérêt, finit-il par affirmer en évitant de la regarder.»

Ce n'était pas un mensonge : il fallait qu'il _ait_un intérêt pour désobéir aux ordres de Mithos. Que celui-ci soit simplement de la voir en bonne santé était secondaire, elle tirerait ses propres conclusions. Avec un peu de chance, elle se détournerait de lui et le laisserait tranquille un peu plus longtemps. Il ne s'attendait pas au souffle qu'elle lâcha, comme quelqu'un qui aurait pris un coup dans les côtes. Il laissa le silence s'installer, vaguement soulagé de voir qu'elle ne poserait pas plus de questions.

.

J'ai tellement serré mes poings que mes ongles ont laissé des traces en croissant de lune sur ma peau. Malgré toutes mes interrogations, je n'étais pas prête à cette réponse, ni à l'indifférence qu'elle comportait – cet homme... cet homme, qui avait dit que j'étais humaine, là-bas où personne ne le pensait, cet homme qui m'avait sauvée...

… Le faisait pour lui-même. Je n'étais qu'un objet pour servir son but.

J'ai fermé les yeux, longtemps. J'ai refusé les larmes. J'ai refusé de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Quand je les ai rouverts, j'ai fixé le pelage de Noïshe que je devinais dans les ténèbres, incapable de regarder sa silhouette.

«C'est donc pour l'exsphère que tu as fait tout ça ?, ai-je murmuré d'une voix plus tremblante que je l'aurais voulu.»

Il n'a pas bougé. J'ai pris ça pour une confirmation. Je n'avais rien de spécial, après tout, sauf ce maudit joyau enfoncé dans la main. Je n'étais _rien_de spécial du tout. J'étais juste la conscience qui nourrissait cette petite pierre.

Je me suis mordue les joues pour ne pas pleurer et je me suis recroquevillée contre Noïshe, priant pour que le sommeil arrive le plus tôt possible, priant pour que le lendemain, notre fuite me prenne assez d'énergie pour que je ne pense pas à ce qu'il m'avait dit.

.

Il dut réveiller Anna avec l'aube pour espérer parcourir le plus de terrain possible sans se faire repérer. Elle leva sur lui des yeux pleins de sommeil quand il l'installa de nouveau sur le dos de Noïshe et elle se laissa faire comme une poupée de son. Ils marchèrent rapidement le long de la côte. Kratos surveillait avec attention les alentours, certain que ses sens d'ange l'avertiraient avant que les autres ne les repèrent.

Anna somnola longtemps. Et puis, lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, il vit qu'elle était réveillée, et qu'elle fixait la route devant elle en se mordillant les lèvres. Elle était plus pâle que la veille. Il l'attribua – avec un peu de mauvaise foi – à la fatigue et l'inquiétude de leur fuite.

.

J'ai passé les jours suivants à tenter de retrouver la force dans mon ventre, qui m'avait soutenue à la ferme. Je l'ai nourrie de mes désillusions et de mes rêves avortés, de ma colère et de mes ressentiments. C'était comme enfiler un vieux vêtement, froid et humide.

Mais c'était le seul moyen pour que je me sente assez solide pour continuer à supporter notre fuite. Il fallait que je garde la tête froide, malgré l'impression que chaque reflet de l'océan était l'éclat du soleil sur une armure ennemie.

Je me suis enfermée dans le silence pour consolider ma rage, j'ai repeint chacun de ses gestes en les colorant de trahison. Ses allées-venues dans ma cellule étaient un moyen de surveiller mon état. Plus fiable que les rapports de Kvar. L'échange de nos noms, un moyen pour lui de gagner ma confiance. Si je ne lui avais pas souri, si je n'avais pas eu cette stupide gratitude à l'idée qu'il me considérait comme une personne...

Il n'aurait pas eu cette occasion.

Si ce qu'il convoitait était mon exsphère, avais-je vraiment intérêt à rester avec lui ? Pour le moment, il était le seul à me protéger de Kvar et j'étais bien obligée de suivre ses ordres – je n'avais aucune idée de là où nous étions, ni de la manière dont les Désians s'y prenaient pour faire une chasse à l'homme, ni même de l'emplacement des fermes ou de la manière dont ils communiquaient. J'étais à sa merci.

.

Le reste de la marche se passa dans un silence tendu. Anna s'était enfermée dans le silence et limitait leurs échanges au minimum. Kratos n'était pas assez loquace pour tenter une conversation. Il n'en avait pas envie. La curiosité d'Anna avait été bienvenue pour lui – il prenait conscience qu'ils ne pouvaient pas fuir pour toujours. Si elle en savait plus sur le Cruxis, ce ne serait pas Kvar qu'elle aurait aux trousses, mais tous les hommes de main d'Yggdrasil. La sauver de la ferme n'aurait servi à rien.

Mais, s'il laissait Kvar se plaindre à Mithos, quelle garantie pouvait-il avoir que son ancien compagnon ne le désignerait pas comme un traître ? Il ne pouvait compter que sur leur amitié de jadis, sur l'envie qu'avait Mithos de présenter à sa sœur un monde aussi proche que possible. Il ne craignait pas de mourir, il était le sceau d'Origin. Mais le garder en vie pouvait signifier un pardon généreux ou l'emprisonnement dans les cellules de Welgaïa. Et Anna pourrait tout aussi bien être épargnée – parce qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine insignifiante – que tuée, pour avoir osé détourner l'un des quatre Séraphins du droit chemin...

.

Voyager sur le dos de Noïshe n'était pas désagréable. J'aurais pu l'apprécier, si je n'étais pas en train de guetter inconsciemment tous les bruits qui n'étaient pas ceux de la nature autour de nous. Je n'avais jamais fait d'équitation, mes parents n'étaient pas assez riches pour cela, et je me suis trouvée pleine de courbatures les quatre premiers jours – même dans des endroits où j'étais certaine de ne pas avoir de muscles. Cependant, j'étais consciente que sans lui, nos déplacements auraient été beaucoup plus lents. Kratos semblait suivre la route sans efforts particuliers – je ne l'ai jamais vu suer, même s'il avait enlevé sa cape et ses gants sous la chaleur écrasante du soleil. Moi, j'ai eu beau me souvenir des conseils lointains de ma mère et privilégier des vêtements qui couvraient ma peau, je me suis retrouvée à collectionner les coups de soleils que je souffrais sans mots dire. Kratos ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

Je lui en ai voulu pour cela.

Je peux admettre aujourd'hui que sans lui, ma fuite aurait tourné au désastre. Il m'a fallu du temps pour me rendre compte que nos provisions d'eau restaient constantes – même si nous n'avions pas croisé un seul point d'eau pendant notre périple. Lorsque le soleil commençait à moins chauffer, il lui arrivait souvent de disparaître et de revenir – parfois avec des baies, parfois avec un peu de gibier – sans que je sache comment il faisait.

Mais je n'aimais pas être à sa merci.

Je lui en voulais pour chacun de ses gestes. Plus que cela, chacun de ses actes résonnaient avec cette trahison que je n'avais pas su voir venir. Je maudissais régulièrement ma naïveté.

Si la seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était mon exsphère, je n'avais pas à tenir à lui !

À cette pensée, j'ai senti que quelque chose se brisait en moi – rappel familier des jours à la ferme.

Et pour cela, je n'avais pas de larmes.

Juste de la colère.


	12. Le goût de la colère (II)

Chapitre 12 : Le goût de la colère

Kratos profita du silence d'Anna et de la manière dont elle évitait ses rares tentatives pour l'aider pour réfléchir à l'avenir et à la manière dont finirait leur fuite. Rentrer pour s'expliquer avec Mithos ne résoudrait rien pour le moment – même s'il préférait clarifier sa situation le plus vite possible. Kvar devait déjà avoir rapporté sa fuite avec la prisonnière. Certes, ils semblaient avoir distancé, pour le moment, les troupes du cardinal, mais ils seraient fous d'espérer continuer ainsi. Anna pouvait bien résister à la fatigue quelques jours de plus, mais pas continuer sur tout le trajet à un tel rythme.

Son premier objectif était de passer l'isthme qui les amènerait dans la région d'Izoold. Le reste attendrait. Kratos pouvait compter sur Noïshe pour fausser les estimations du Demi-Elfe.

Et puis, Kvar serait incapable de ravaler sa fierté pour demander de l'aide aux autres cardinaux. Surtout depuis que Mithos avait admis qu'il leur cherchait un chef depuis la mort de l'ancien et que le cardinal avait ses yeux plantés sur le poste **(1)**. Les tensions étaient assez hautes entre les Demi-Elfes en poste pour qu'il soit certain que les autres n'agiraient pas sans l'ordre explicite d'Yggdrasil. Et pour son ancien compagnon, le cobaye d'une expérimentation qui n'avait encore jamais réussi n'avait que peu de valeur.

Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps Kvar finirait pas trouver une excuse pour dépasser les limites de sa ferme. Ou arriverait à manipuler les autres pour chercher Anna, en faussant les résultats de ses expérimentations et en leur laissant croire que l'exsphère était digne de leurs efforts.

Ils ne pourraient pas rester à Izoold indéfiniment. Que faire ensuite ?

.

Je n'avais encore jamais vraiment connu l'inquiétude avant cette fuite. Mais, depuis le réveil, j'avais l'impression que les Désians étaient sur notre piste et qu'ils pouvaient surgir à tout moment. Chaque reflet du soleil sur l'eau me rappelait les éclats projetés par les armures de métal. Le bruit des vagues pouvait couvrir le bruit de leurs pas, et comment aurions-nous pu nous en rendre compte ?

L'angoisse faisait une boule au fond de mon ventre et ne voulait pas partir. J'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai mobilisé mes forces et la chose dans mon ventre s'est étirée et m'a redonné un peu de courage. Plutôt que de m'attarder sur mes poursuivants, j'ai osé penser clairement aux conséquences de l'annonce de Kratos.

Il attendait quelque chose en retour, l'hypothèse la plus logique était mon exsphère. Si c'était le cas, ma situation était pour le moment plus plaisante qu'à la ferme. J'aimais l'ersatz de liberté qu'il me donnait – et je l'apprécierais bien plus lorsque plus personne ne serait à notre poursuite.

Mais, comme après ma fuite, j'étais dépendante de lui. Ce n'était pas nouveau – mais je pensais alors qu'il m'avait sauvée par humanité. Qu'il ne pouvait qu'être bienveillant avec moi.

J'ai maudit une fois de plus ma naïveté – comment avais-je pu m'aveugler jusqu'à ce point ? Kratos faisait partie des Désians et mes souvenirs brouillés le distinguaient comme l'un de leurs chefs. Pourquoi sauver une petite humaine – une victime parmi tant d'autres ? Pourquoi s'encombrer de moi, au risque de passer pour un traître, s'il n'espérait pas un gain en retour ?

Et j'ai su, soudain, quelle question lui poser.

«Qu'est-ce qui rend mon exsphère différente des autres ?»

Kratos m'a adressé un regard surpris. Je l'ai ignoré. Je n'aimais pas parler de la pierre sur ma main – et j'aurais souhaité plus que tout la faire disparaître – mais... il le fallait. Il _fallait _que je sache.

.

«Qu'est-ce qui rend mon exsphère différente des autres ?»

Pendant une seconde, Kratos songea à dire la vérité. Et puis, le reste se rappela à sa mémoire : Anna ne savait pas que le Cruxis et les Désians appartenaient à la même organisation et travaillaient dans le même but. Lui annoncer que l'exsphère serait capable de transformer son porteur en ange – comme lui, Mithos et Yuan – cela revenait à lui faire un long cours sur les mensonges qu'avait répandus Yggdrasil depuis quatre mille ans. Impossible.

«Kratos ?»

Il sortit de ses pensées. Anna le toisait d'un regard sévère :

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial ?, répéta-t-elle.»

Quand elle vit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre, elle soupira avec irritation et enchaîna :

«Si tu ne me réponds pas, je te jure que je pars me jeter dans les bras de Kvar !»

Il sursauta. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux et refusa de mettre en doute son affirmation. Kratos réfléchit un instant – il aurait pris la menace comme un caprice d'enfant chez d'autres. Mais Anna était une battante, il l'avait vue à la ferme. Elle en serait capable. Il pinça les lèvres.

«Ton exsphère est conçue pour être... supérieure à la moyenne, dit-il à regret. Kvar y croit dur comme fer.»

Anna haussa un sourcil :

«Ce n'est pas prouvé ?»

Kratos laissa passer un silence.

«Pour le moment, répondit-il, tous les sujets sont morts avant l'heure. »

.

La réponse de Kratos a douché ma curiosité pendant de longues minutes. J'avais déjà compris que Kvar m'avait sélectionnée pour une _tâche de valeur_ – j'entendais sa voix le formuler ainsi, rien que le souvenir m'emplissait de dégoût et de peur – mais je croyais jusqu'à présent que mon isolement venait de ma résistance, pas... pas du fait que j'étais la seule survivante !

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai laissé Noïshe me transporter. J'étais sérieuse quand je l'avais menacé de retourner à la ferme, je le sentais jusqu'au bout de mes ongles. Après tout, si j'étais aussi un objet à ses yeux, cela ne changeait pas grand chose à la ferme – mais ma cellule était plus inconfortable et les gardes plus vicieux – et je pouvais faire conscience à Kvar pour me tuer le plus tôt possible afin d'avoir l'exsphère.

L'idée a ranimé la chose en moi j'ai retrouvé mon courage.

«Qui es-tu, Kratos ?»

Il m'a mesurée du regard pendant une seconde. Et il a eu le culot de soupirer et de m'ignorer. J'ai pincé les lèvres.

«Tu es un haut-gradé parmi les Désians, n'est-ce pas ?»

Je savais qu'il avait entendu, mais il n'a pas bougé, pas regardé dans ma direction. J'ai serré les poings.

«Je peux me tromper tu sais », ai-je continué consciente du fiel qui s'immisçait dans ma voix pour en remplacer la curiosité. « Après tout, tu n'as jamais ouvert la bouche pendant tout le temps où j'étais entre les mains de Kvar, jamais. Venir la nuit, c'était bien beau, mais agir le jour, ce devait être une autre paire de manches. C'est parce que tu crains Kvar ?»

.

Le mépris dans la voix d'Anna ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'avaient les Demi-Elfes pour le genre humain – pour le sang qui coulait encore dans ses veines.

C'est pour ça qu'il refusait de répliquer à ses attaques. Elle avait juste besoin de passer sa colère sur quelqu'un – il était la seule personne à proximité. C'était logique, c'était une réaction normale. Mais il devait serrer les dents pour ne pas répondre à ses provocations, pour ne pas s'exposer, pour ne pas pousser sa curiosité dans le bon sens.

Peut-être avait-il fait le mauvais choix en lui laissant comprendre... Mais qu'aurait-il pu répondre d'autre sans la mettre en danger ? Si Mithos soupçonnait rien qu'une seconde qu'elle en savait trop, il la tuerait plus sûrement que Kvar ou que son exsphère.

Kratos refusa ses pensées et se concentra sur la tâche qui l'attendait : la nuit, une fois Anna endormie, il déployait ses ailes. Il n'aimait pas les utiliser ; leur lumière pouvait attirer l'attention des troupes. Mais il avait besoin de prendre de la hauteur pour voir si des patrouilles étaient à proximité. Pour le moment, ils voyageaient un peu plus vite que prévu, ce qui le rassurait. Traverser la lande grâce à Noïshe ne leur avait pris qu'une semaine, et la route qu'ils empruntaient à travers les montagnes – un chemin de contrebandiers qui datait du temps où Sylvarant était prospère – lui était inconnue.

Krato s'éleva encore plus, prit de la vitesse et passa les monts qui les séparaient de la route normale. Il distinguait quelques points de lumières vers le nord-est. Des voyageurs, ou, plus probable, les patrouilles à leur recherche. Kratos soupira. Kvar avait dû éventer sa ruse et ses troupes regagnaient leur retard... Ce n'était pas encore assez pour qu'ils soient rattrapés, mais si des troupes les attendaient au niveau de l'isthme, ils seraient pris en tenaille.

Cela ne devait pas arriver.

.

L'indifférence perpétuelle de Kratos me mettait hors de moi. J'ai pris confiance : s'il ne tentait pas de me faire taire maintenant, il ne le ferait pas plus tard. J'ai enchaîné les insultes aux attaques et aux souvenirs de son comportement à la ferme.

Il ne réagissait pas, et la colère avait un goût de cendre dans ma bouche.

Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

Après de longues journées de marche, la lande a fini par devenir vraiment accidentée et j'ai compris que nous avions fini de remonter vers le nord et que nous traversions les montagnes à l'est qui nous mèneraient vers la fin du continent. Kratos s'était enfoncé dans son mutisme habituel, et moi, j'étais souvent trop lasse pour continuer mes litanies. J'attendais le soir, j'attendais quand la fatigue prenait le dessus, et que je n'imaginais plus que des Désians m'attendaient dans l'ombre des rochers.

«Je me demande toujours», ai-je lancé une fois, alors que nous traversions les montagnes sur un chemin escarpé qui suivait la côte plutôt que de rejoindre la route principale, «pourquoi tu t'embarrasses de moi. Si l'exsphère t'intéresse tant que ça, pourquoi ne pas me tuer et partir avec ? Tu serais beaucoup plus efficace sans m'avoir pour trébucher sur la route !»

Kratos a soupiré dans sa barbe mais, comme à chaque fois, n'a pas fait de commentaire. Mes attaques commençaient à devenir un bruit de fond même à mes oreilles. Peut-être que c'était le cas pour lui depuis des jours...

«Et puis, où aller après Izoold ? Que je sache, les Désians sont partout ! Et si mon exsphère a tué toutes les personnes avant moi, pourquoi ne m'avoir pas laissée mourir ? Le problème aurait été réglé avec beaucoup moins d'efforts de ta part !»

Entre nous, Noïshe a geint doucement, comme un appel au calme. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai renversé la tête vers les étoiles. Cela ne servait à rien.

«Après Izoold, nous aurons le choix, a répondu soudainement Kratos d'une voix atone. Partir en direction de Palmacosta ou vers Triet.»

J'ai reniflé :

«Et tu es toujours incapable de te décider ? Quelle force d'esprit !»

Il n'a pas fait de commentaires.

.

Anna avait fini par s'endormir. Son souffle régulier agitait la fourrure de Noïshe, qui lui servait obligeamment d'oreiller. De là où Kratos était assis, il distinguait une partie de son visage apaisé – une paupière fermée, l'arête du nez, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte – inconscient des pensées qui l'animaient.

Dans les circonstances présentes, leur fuite était condamnée à l'échec. Palmacosta était trop proche de la ferme de Rodyle pour échapper aux espions et le cardinal Désian était trop adepte des intrigues pour accepter de ne pas être informé de ce qui se passait à quelques pas de chez lui. Anna pouvait passer inaperçue, mais lui finirait par se faire reconnaître. Quant à Triet ou Isélia... Il pouvait faire confiance à Forcystus pour se tenir à l'écart des guerres de pouvoir chez ses confrères – le Demi-Elfe conservait un sens du devoir assez puissant pour ne prendre ses ordres que de son supérieur direct et de Mithos.

Mithos n'avait que faire des humains – il laisserait Anna tranquille.

Mais Mithos ne supportait pas d'être trahi. Ce qu'il avait fait ressemblait vraiment à une trahison – et Kratos lui-même ne savait pas si c'en était une. Mais ses actions parlaient pour son ancien apprenti, il le poursuivrait jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à ses côtés – et seul son statut de sceau d'Origin lui vaudrait d'échapper à la mort.

Kratos contempla longuement les étoiles.

S'il voulait qu'Anna survive...

.

Je n'ai jamais autant haï les montagnes que pendant les jours que nous avons passés à les traverser avec Kratos. Mon corps me rappelait toujours sa fragilité et les séquelles de la ferme. Je me souvenais d'une époque où je ne me tordais pas les chevilles dans les aspérités du terrain aussi facilement, où je n'avais pas l'impression de perdre l'équilibre en permanence.

La plupart du temps, j'avais la bouche trop sèche pour continuer mes attaques. Le reste du temps, j'étais trop fatiguée – et le silence de Kratos rendait mes paroles vaines.

Mais la colère me nourrissait, me protégeait, et je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir.

Enfin, après cinq jours de marche à pied parce que les chemins étaient trop escarpés pour que je monte sur Noïshe, la route s'est brusquement faite moins accidentée et Kratos s'est tourné vers moi :

«Tu vas pouvoir chevaucher Noïshe. Nous approchons de l'isthme.»

Je l'ai regardé sans pouvoir masquer ma curiosité et il l'a compris :

«Il faudrait encore une journée pour espérer le traverser, a-t-il indiqué.»

Je me suis renfrognée devant sa facilité à me lire. Mais mon cœur battait la chamade à l'idée de quitter enfin le continent – et avec lui, peut-être, les souvenirs de la ferme.

* * *

**(1)**: si des allusions au fonctionnement des Désians vous semblent étranges, c'est normal. Le temps n'est pas encore venu des explications complètes, mais elles existent et arriveront plus tard.


	13. Franchir les frontières (II)

Chapitre 13 : Franchir les frontières

Peut-être que recommencer à marcher dans la plaine m'a permis de regagner des forces que j'ignorais avoir perdues. Peut-être que la simple idée de franchir l'isthme me redonnait du répondant – c'était idiot, les Désians pouvaient le franchir aussi facilement que nous. Peut-être que ne plus être constamment à bout de souffle et avoir l'impression de mettre des kilomètres derrière moi m'a permis de retrouver ma langue.

Et j'ai recommencé mes questions :

«Tu ne sais toujours pas vers où aller après Izoold ? Pour quelqu'un qui semble toujours perdu dans ses pensées, tu ne passes guère de temps à préparer ta fuite ! Tu pensais que Kvar allait...

-Je ne pensais rien, m'a interrompue Kratos.»

Ce n'était pas habituel. Il y avait une impatience dans sa voix qui n'a fait qu'exciter ma propre irritation :

«Ah bon ? Tu es sûr que je ne serais pas plus en sécurité si je voyageais seule, si tu ne prévois rien ? C'est tellement _rassurant _comme idée !»

-Anna.

-Cela dit, cela explique beaucoup de choses. Si tu avais organisé ce voyage, nous ne serions pas obligés de fuir avec les troupes à nos trousses et...

-_Cela suffit_.»

Et peut-être que cela a suffi effectivement, ce simple refus qui m'a permis soudain de libérer la colère qui m'habitait depuis le début du voyage.

«Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela suffirait-il, _Kratos _?! Parce que je dis la vérité ? Parce que je ne veux plus me taire ? Parce que je sais que tu n'es pas un héros ?»

Mes dernières questions ne furent qu'un cri. Il s'est figé et m'a regardée comme s'il m'était poussé une seconde tête, et j'ai entendu, porté vers nous par le vent :

«Capitaine ! Les fugitifs sont en vue !»

J'ai pâli en comprenant ce que je venais de faire. Kratos n'a pas hésité, lui, et a saisi Noïshe par la bride pour l'entraîner à toute vitesse sur la terre ferme. Je me suis accrochée à ses poils. L'isthme était en vue, mais ne semblait pas vouloir s'approcher jusqu'à ce que...

Kratos a juré à côté de moi. Il m'a fallu encore plusieurs foulées de Noïshe pour que je comprenne ce qu'il avait vu. Des Désians. Placés en plein centre de l'île.

.

Kvar avait donc bien éventé sa stratégie. Ou l'homme était plus prudent que Kratos ne l'avait imaginé. Dans les deux cas, ils n'avaient pas le choix. C'était passer – ou voir Anna retourner à la ferme et subir la colère d'Yggdrasil. Si la deuxième conséquence était inévitable, il était impensable qu'Anna...

Le Séraphin ne s'accorda pas le temps de finir sa pensée. Il accéléra encore, certain qu'il dépassait les limites imposées au corps humain, lâcha la bride de Noïshe, qui courut sur ses talons et, dès qu'il fut assez proche, tira Flamberge de son fourreau. Les Désians les avaient repérés et s'activaient pour tenter de les interrompre, mais ils ne songèrent pas un seul instant qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas.

Kratos ralentit à peine pour porter son premier coup – le Désian sur son chemin s'effondra. Son élan lui fit dépasser les trois autres soldats qui l'attendaient – d'un large mouvement de son épée, il les toucha suffisamment pour qu'ils ne soient pas efficaces tout de suite. Noïshe était à sa hauteur, se ramassa sur ses jarrets et d'une détente puissante, sauta au-dessus des deux derniers Demi-Elfes qui bloquaient le passage. Il crut entendre Anna hurler, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Les autres soldats qui voulurent s'approcher de lui subirent sa lame – peu après, tous les gardes gisaient au sol. Les patrouilles Désianes dans leur dos étaient encore assez loin pour qu'ils puissent espérer les distancer.

Devant lui, Noïshe avait quitté la piste principale et courait directement vers le sud – là où le terrain devenait assez accidenté pour qu'ils puissent se cacher. Le Séraphin n'hésita pas et suivit le même chemin.

.

Nous avons couru pendant ce qui m'a semblé être des heures. Kratos paraissait infatigable et Noïshe aussi. Les cris des Désians ont fini par disparaître, mais nous ne nous sommes pas arrêtés avant longtemps – ce qui était aussi bien, je suppose. Quand enfin mon guide a ralenti le pas pour se glisser dans une sorte d'ouverture entre trois rochers, j'ai mis le pied à terre pour le suivre.

L'intérieur n'était guère spacieux, mais je comprenais le besoin de nous cacher. Quand Noïshe est rentré dans l'abri, j'ai clairement ressenti le manque de place mais...

Oh bon sang...

J'ai regardé Kratos qui avait bu à grandes goulées dans la gourde et qui s'occupait de faire boire Noïshe.

«Est-ce qu'ils..., ai-je commencé.»

Il a secoué la tête.

«Kvar aura besoin d'une autorisation de la personne qui dirige la ferme implantée sur ce continent pour que ses troupes restent plus de vingt-quatre heures sur ce dernier. Si nous ne voyons personne demain, nous serons tranquille pendant une semaine au moins, a-t-il expliqué.»

Il a bu de nouveau à la gourde, a essuyé le goulot et me l'a tendue. J'étais trop soulagée pour rassembler ma colère et je l'ai acceptée.

Oh bon sang...

… J'avais réussi à échapper à Kvar...

Je me suis laissée glisser au sol.

… Nous avions pu échapper à Kvar...

Kratos s'est installé près de l'entrée, toujours aussi vigilant. J'ai fermé les yeux. Noïshe haletait encore. J'ai senti quelque chose se dénouer dans mon ventre. J'ai senti que je commençais à sourire et je ne l'ai pas réprimé.

.

Anna s'était endormie sans avoir rien mangé. Lui somnolait par intermittences, son corps ayant besoin de récupérer des forces – il n'avait pas pu utiliser sa forme angélique et ne pouvait donc pas bénéficier de tous les avantages que celui lui procurait habituellement. Peu importait.

La vacance du poste de chef parmi les cardinaux Désians avait révélé les tensions qui existaient entre Kvar et Forcystus. Kvar ne pouvait pas risquer, s'il briguait – en vain – le poste de devoir quelque chose à l'autre Demi-Elfe. Il mettrait au moins quelques jours à se décider d'impliquer quelqu'un d'autre...

Kratos ferma les yeux. Ses sens d'ange étaient toujours à l'affût, mais il n'entendait rien de plus que le vent sur la plaine, les grillons et les bruits des _autres habitants _de la nuit. Rien qui pouvait laisser penser que les troupes de Kvar les avaient suivis.

Oui, ils auraient quelques jours de calme.

Et puis Kvar déciderait du futur. Et connaissant l'ambition du Demi-Elfe et l'espoir qu'il avait que le projet Angélus soit la clef de sa promotion à la tête des Désians, il ne renoncerait pas aussi facilement.

Kratos secoua la tête. Demain. Demain, il referait ses plans. Pour le moment, il allait savourer l'absence du bruit des armures sur la plaine jusqu'au jour.

Anna se réveilla tôt. Il la vit remuer, ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre, cligner des yeux en reconnaissant où elle était, se lever et se diriger vers l'extérieur. Il la laissa passer et...

«Anna ?, appela-t-il sans pouvoir dissimuler son inquiétude.»

Elle se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il la contempla – il était sûr d'avoir reconnu une odeur qui ressemblait à du sang. Soudain, il vit une tâche rouge au niveau de ses cuisses et eut un geste vers elles. Elle regarda son pantalon clair et -

«Oh _non_.»

Il cligna des yeux. Sa réaction était quand même très mesurée considérant qu'elle était blessée. Même si cela ne semblait pas grave, ne pas l'avoir aperçu avant – alors que le sang n'était pas encore sec...

«Oh nom de nom, répéta la jeune femme en fixant la tâche.»

Kratos la regardait encore, nota absentement que le sang s'étalait à un endroit improbable considérant les blessures qu'elle risquait – comment diable avait-elle pu s'ouvrir l'entre-jam...

Ah.

Effectivement.

Martel avait le même problème quand ils voyageaient ensemble.

.

Pour ma défense, je n'avais pas eu mes règles depuis la ferme et j'avais attribué la moiteur sur ma peau à de la sueur mal séchée de la course d'hier. Pas à...

J'ai juré un peu plus fort en retournant chercher un change. Il y avait peu de chances que je puisse nettoyer mon pantalon avant que le sang ne s'incruste pour de bon dans le tissu clair, et j'ai décidé de le réduire en lambeaux. Avec un peu de chance, cela m'empêcherait de tâcher le reste de mes tenues... Par chance, Kratos semblait avoir compris de quoi il retournait et n'a pas fait plus de commentaires – quoiqu'il a évité de me regarder jusqu'à ce que je revienne après avoir fait un brin de toilette et m'être changée – et en sentant le poids des bandes de tissu entre mes jambes.

Certes, avoir mes règles était un soulagement, en soi. Une preuve que les Désians n'avaient pas fait trop de dommages. Mais cela me semblait tellement étrange, tellement ordinaire alors que ma vie avait allègrement dépassé cette barrière. Et puis je n'avais pas tant mal au ventre que cela – avec un peu de chance, cela durerait pendant tout le temps de mes règles.

Mais...

En plein milieu de nulle part ?

Noïshe a gémi pour moi. Kratos s'est raclé la gorge.

«Nous passerons près d'un cours d'eau, a-t-il indiqué. Si tu veux t'arrêter...»

J'ai hoché la tête en évitant de le regarder.

.

Jamais il n'avait vu Anna être aussi heureuse d'atteindre un ruisseau. Il s'éloigna pour la laisser s'occuper de ses affaires – c'était étrange de penser à Anna... ainsi. L'information était pourtant logique : à son âge, il était normal qu'elle ait son cycle menstruel. Un signe qu'elle était définitivement en train de guérir et que son corps se remettait des séquelles de la ferme...

Et puis ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyageait avec une femme selon toute logique – et en oubliant que quatre millénaires s'étaient écoulés – ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau.

Non, simplement... étrange.

Anna lui dédia un regard sardonique lorsqu'elle prit conscience de sa gêne :

«Allons, se moqua-t-elle. Un soldat ne peut pas pâlir à l'idée du sang. Non ?»

La phrase manquait de son ton acerbe. Il grimaça. À sa grand surprise, elle éclata de rire et secoua la tête. Il crut l'entendre murmurer quelque chose à propos des hommes, mais il ne pouvait être certain de rien.

.

Je ne sais pas si c'était notre fuite d'hier, le fait de savoir que les troupes de Kvar n'étaient plus sur nos talons ou le fait d'avoir mes règles qui a réduit la tension qui m'habitait, ou un curieux mélange des trois.

Ma colère n'avait pas disparu, elle était juste... latente, diffuse. Elle n'était pas assez puissante pour nourrir mon agressivité.

Peut-être que j'avais juste besoin de temps pour digérer ce que Kratos m'avait dit, ce soir-là, quant à ses motivations pour me sauver. Peut-être qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour constater que j'avais changé. Que je ne pourrais jamais plus être l'enfant naïve que j'étais – et à la fois, que je l'étais encore trop pour accepter mon cynisme nouvellement acquis. La seule chose qui les unissait, c'était cette rage contre le monde.

J'avais changé. J'avais appris la colère et la révolte – et sans doute un peu la haine, aussi, et la peur.

Lentement, très lentement, une pensée a pris forme dans mon cerveau.

Jamais je ne serais comme eux.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration. Devant moi, le chemin s'étalait à perte de vue. Nous marchions d'un bon pas sur la route, mais Kratos ne semblait plus habité par l'urgence. Il était – comme toujours – songeur. Lentement, très lentement, au rythme des pas de Noïshe, cette pensée est devenue une promesse que je me faisais à moi-même.

_Jamais je ne serai comme eux._

Oui, jamais. Ni comme les Désians, ni comme Kratos. Je n'aurais ni leur sadisme, ni leur cynisme, ni leur indifférence. Je n'allais pas les laisser me transformer.

«Facile, ai-je murmuré tout bas.»

Kratos n'a pas paru m'entendre.

.

Kratos retint un soupir. Comme il se l'était promis la veille, il s'était obligé à songer sérieusement à la suite de leur fuite.

Une fois à Izoold, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Ils ne pouvaient pas fuir éternellement !

Et, plus que tout, il voulait s'expliquer avec Mithos. Il ne l'avait pas trahi, il n'avait pas parjuré sa promesse envers Martel. Le Demi-Elfe était toujours le seul capable de maintenir le monde en vie. Aider Anna ne remettait pas fondamentalement en cause son engagement. Il était toujours fidèle à la cause du Demi-Elfe, toujours décidé à le suivre, malgré les détails qui le hérissait. Anna... était une simple exception. Il cesserait tout contact dès qu'il serait sûr qu'elle vivrait.

Pour le moment, cependant, Anna était encore en danger.

Partir vers Triet serait une idée raisonnable. Forcystus et Kvar ne pouvaient pas travailler ensemble, Anna y serait tranquille un long moment – sauf si le second réussissait à chapeauter les Désians. Triet était une petite oasis, malgré le passage des marchands en provenance d'Isélia, l'arrivée permanente d'une étrangère ferait jaser. Anna n'échapperait pas à l'attention du réseau d'informateurs de Pronyma ou de Rodyle. L'information parviendrait à Kvar.

L'autre possibilité, Palmacosta était trop près de la ferme insulaire pour qu'elle soit satisfaisante. Si Magnius, nouvellement nommé, ne maîtrisait pas encore la région passée sous son contrôle, Rodyle pouvait aisément le manipuler pour qu'il s'attaque à Anna, servant les plans de Kvar. Certes, le jeu des intrigues politiques battait son plein et le projet Angélus ne semblait qu'une tentative de plus de la part de Kvar pour s'attirer les faveurs de Mithos qui échouait tentatives après tentatives, mais les possibilités données par l'exsphère étaient... non négligeables.

Kratos ferma les yeux une fois de plus.

S'il voulait qu'Anna survivre – s'il voulait que Mithos comprenne ce qui s'était passé...

La solution se présenta à lui, claire, évidente.

_Bien sûr_.


	14. Vers la liberté (III)

**Partie III : Les Jours Ordinaires**

* * *

**A/N** : _Pardonnez la longueur de la note, mais au vu de la réécriture des chapitres précédents,__ je vous donne une liste rapide des changements que j'ai apportés afin de ne pas vous obliger à tout relire __puisque les modifications sont minimes._

_Les chapitres 3, 4 et 5 se sont fusionnés (du coup, chaque chapitre a reculé d'un cran). Mes indications suivent la nouvelle division._

**_Au niveau de Kratos :_**

_-beaucoup moins de doutes sur Mithos._

_-dissocie sa volonté de sauver Anna et quitter Yggdrasil. Du coup, à la fin du chapitre 13 (ex-dernier chapitre publié) : les dernières réflexions de Kratos ont inclus cette variable (c'est présent ailleurs aussi, mais s'il faut en retenir un...)_

_-plus aucune mention de l'Âge des Êtres Sans Vie je considère qu'il n'est pas au courant (c'est la raison qu'il donne à Lloyd dans la scène de Flanoir pour son départ de Derris-Kharlan, du coup...)_

_-le renseignement de Tales of Fandom que Kratos est en charge de Sylvarant et Yuan de Tethe'Alla est traité comme canon (ce qui explique pourquoi il récolte la mission chez Kvar et pas Yuan)._

**_Au niveau d'Anna_**

_-Yvan est devenu un personnage un peu plus présent, il gagne surtout un rêve au début du chapitre 6 (même si on apprend pas plus sur lui)_

_-Anna est plus jeune d'un an et sa date d'anniversaire a changée. Elle a donc 18 ans_

_-chapitre 11 et 12 (entre le «c'est dans mon intérêt» et les questions d'Anna) : des scènes ont changé de place afin qu'Anna ait un développement plus linéaire._

_-chapitre 13 : la scène des règles est légèrement modifiée. Alienor m'a fait poliment remarqué que la façon dont je décrivais le tout était assez énorme. Elle n'avait pas tort ;-)_

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Vers la liberté

Le soulagement de savoir les Désians loin derrière nous a fait des merveilles pour mon humeur – et absolument rien quant au mutisme de Kratos. Malgré cela, une certaine routine s'est installée, une certaine compréhension mutuelle pour installer notre camp et s'occuper du feu, de cuisiner ou de faire la vaisselle.

S'il n'était pas plus ouvert, Kratos s'est montré plus détendu. Il semblait avoir pris une décision quant à la suite de mon voyage – même s'il ne me l'a jamais dite – qui l'avait mis tranquille.

La dizaine de jours qu'il a encore fallu pour arriver à Izoold se sont déroulés sans incident : le ciel était bleu, il faisait chaud – mais la route était bordée d'arbres – et il n'a jamais plu. J'étais enfin habituée à l'exercice physique et, en rétrospective, la dernière partie de notre voyage fut bien moins fatigante que le début. Je n'avais presque plus de courbatures et je ne m'essoufflais qu'après un long moment passé à marcher – et même là, je mettais moins de temps à récupérer. Noïshe osait être plus folâtre avec moi et je le laissais faire, j'osais même m'amuser de temps en temps à essayer de l'attraper – lui, ou le bout de bois qu'il brandissait fièrement dans sa gueule.

Kratos nous regardait faire. J'étais prête à parier que, s'il eût été plus expressif, il aurait souri. Mais il demeurait lui-même et je n'ai pas vu ses lèvres se tourner vers le haut.

Lorsque nous sommes rentrés dans Izoold, il faisait encore jour. D'un commun accord, nous sommes d'abord allés chercher deux chambres. Devant le regard étonné étonné de l'aubergiste, Kratos a expliqué que j'étais sa demi-sœur. La patronne l'a cru et j'ai été soulagée que nous ne nous fassions pas plus remarquer que cela.

Une fois mes rares affaires dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas résisté à l'appel d'un bain chaud, dans lequel j'ai trempé, me débarrassant de la couche de saleté du voyage. J'ai mis ma tunique la plus propre et je suis sortie sur le port. L'odeur de l'iode et de la pêche couvrait toutes les autres effluves qui pouvaient me parvenir. Je me suis installée sur la jetée – le souvenir de nos vacances à Thoda n'a jamais été aussi fort, aussi proche – et j'ai regardé le soleil disparaître à l'horizon.

J'étais bien.

.

Le soulagement d'Anna en retrouvant la civilisation était presque palpable, ce qui renforça la résolution de Kratos. Pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'elle, il se glissa à l'extérieur et fit le tour de la ville. Izoold restait un port de pêche très actif mais il sentait que la longue période de déclin de Sylvarant commençait à peser d'un poids lourd sur la ville. Les échanges avec Palmacosta étaient moins nombreux, les marchands s'aventuraient moins vers Triet et les habitants de l'île des Minouz se repliaient sur eux-même, effrayés par l'idée de rencontrer des Désians...

Il soupira. Mithos aurait dû inverser le flux avec le dernier périple de l'élu, mais celui-ci avait été bien trop incompatible avec la signature de Martel pour que son vieil ami songe une seule seconde à le laisser réussir. Il avait promis, cependant, que le nouvel Élu serait le bon, en donnant à Kratos sa charge de vérifier la lignée de l'Élu à venir de Sylvarant **(1)**. Le Séraphin lui faisait confiance.

Il rejoignit Anna pour qu'ils mangent ensemble. Elle semblait contente du silence et il ne tenta pas de le briser. Ils n'avaient rien à dire, pour le moment. Elle tenta d'aborder la suite du voyage et il finit par lui faire admettre qu'ils pourraient bien en parler le lendemain – même si la jeune femme tiqua en l'entendant prononcer le mot détente. Le soir était chaud en ce début d'automne, elle s'éclipsa après le dîner pour une nouvelle promenade près des docks.

.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, le soleil brillait de plein feu. Surprise, je suis allée toquer à la porte de la chambre qu'avait réservé Kratos pour lui demander quels étaient ses plans pour la journée – et plus largement pour le futur. Personne n'a répondu. Timidement, j'ai tourné la poignée.

La chambre était presque vide.

Sur la table de chevet, un papier tenu en place par une bourse de cuir. J'ai été surprise une seconde par le poids de la poche lorsque je l'ai mise de côté en faisait tinter son contenu et j'ai lu :

_«Anna._

_Disparaîs d'Izoold le plus vite possible sans attirer l'attention. Tu sais tes choix. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'ils te croient morte, ils ne chercheront pas plus loin. Fais ta vie. Évite Luin pendant quelques temps encore : Kvar ne renonce pas facilement._

_Si tout se passe comme prévu, nous ne nous reverrons pas._

_Bonne chance.»_

Les deux derniers mots étaient griffonnés à la hâte et remplaçaient un mot rayé – j'ai mis le papier dans la lumière et j'ai distingué, sans en être sûre « Vis ». Je suis restée immobile, le cœur battant. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi me laissait-il, s'il voulait mon exsphère ? À moins... à moins que...

Inutilement, je suis sortie jusqu'à l'étable où avait pris place Noïshe la nuit précédente. Il ne restait aucune trace de l'animal qui m'avait supportée pendant une grande partie de notre fuite. Autour de moi, la ville s'animait, les marchands vendaient leur poissons et le port résonnait des bateaux que l'on réparait. L'odeur de poisson était forte, les mouettes riaient de ma solitude.

J'ai souri.

'Tu sais tes choix.'

J'ai ouvert les bras et ai laissé le vent d'automne s'engouffrer dans mes vêtements, me faisant frissonner.

Triet ou Palmacosta ?

.

Les anges l'escortèrent jusqu'aux hautes portes qui fermaient la salle où Yggdrasil tenait audience. D'une impulsion de Mana, les battants s'ouvrirent sans un bruit, et ses pas résonnèrent sur les dalles. Kratos fit disparaître toutes les inquiétudes qui l'assaillaient au fond de son cœur. Par chance, Mithos avait gardé sa forme de chef du Cruxis – il était toujours plus facile de lui mentir sous cette forme.

«Kratos. J'espère que tu as quelques explications pour la confusion que tu as semé dans mes rangs. Sans toi, sans chef des Désians, j'ai été obligé d'écouter les plaintes de Kvar moi-même et je dois avouer que je suis... irrité.»

L'Humain s'était agenouillé, mais il leva immédiatement les yeux vers Mithos ; leur dévotion était un leurre pour les autres membres du Cruxis.

«Pardonne-moi. J'ai cru pendant quelque temps que l'expérience de Kvar serait un succès, et il semblait certain que, pour lui, réussir signifiait accéder au poste de Séraphin...»

Kratos laissa sa voix s'éteindre une seconde. Il ne mentait pas – il n'aimait pas mentir à Mithos ; l'adolescent s'était toujours tourné vers lui pour avoir la vérité, après tout. L'annonce avait déclenché la colère d'Yggdrasil – la place était et resterait toujours celle de Martel et nul ne pourrait jamais la revendiquer.

«Je comprends, finit par approuver le chef des Désians. Tu as voulu étouffer ses espoirs dans l'œuf. Je dois avouer que je suis soulagé. Kvar était parti dans des suppositions concernant le cobaye tout-à-fait... inouïes, te concernant. Qu'est-elle devenue, d'ailleurs ?»

Kratos avala sa salive. S'il avait pu ne pas mentir – mais non, elle devait vivre, tranquille, sans que personne ne sache son existence...

«Je pensais fuir les troupes de Kvar jusqu'à Izoold et de là, la ramener sur Derris Kharlan pour que l'expérience continue sous notre responsabilité, mais cela n'a pas été possible. Même ce cobaye s'est avérée incompatible et s'est transformée quelques jours après avoir dépassé les troupes de Kvar. Je l'ai éliminée comme il se doit.»

Kratos laissa le silence s'installer. Mithos le fixait avait prudence, décidant s'il disait la vérité ou pas. Kratos resta impassible sous le regard familier malgré les regrets qui déjà l'assaillaient. Il se morigéna sans rien laisser paraître : il avait dit presque la vérité – et Anna en vie ou pas, n'était pas ce qui intéressait Mithos ni ce qui pouvait remettre en cause son pouvoir. Enfin, Yggdrasil soupira et s'appuya sur son coude, le fixa avec un sourire moqueur – ou était-ce un sourire bénin ? Il y avait des millénaires que les deux se confondaient pour son vieil ami :

«Et moi qui ai cru une seconde que tu oserais me trahir. C'était bien pensé, Kratos. Je te prie cependant de m'informer de la prochaine fois que tu prendras une décision aussi... téméraire. Pour ta propre sécurité et celle du sceau d'Origin. Il serait regrettable que tu sois enlevé par les Rénégats à cause de cela, après tout.»

Kratos hocha la tête. Yggdrasil sourit un peu plus

«Tu reviens juste à temps. Vois-tu, je crois bien savoir comment exaucer le vœu de Martel avant qu'elle ne revienne à la vie... Il me reste encore quelques ajustements à prendre en compte, bien entendu, mais... »

Les yeux de Mithos brillaient d'une excitation qu'il avait de la peine à contenir. Cette expression enfantine dans la forme adulte de son ancien apprenti était étrange, mal à sa place. Kratos se morigéna intérieurement : il n'avait simplement pas l'habitude de voir un tel optimisme rayonner sur ce visage-là que cela prenait les allures de la folie.

« Mithos, commença son aîné pour le sortir de ses pensées. »

Aussitôt, les yeux du chef des Désians se concentrèrent de nouveau sur lui. D'un geste négligent, il balaya ses considérations.

« Garde cela secret, d'accord ? Lorsque je serai sûr que tout fonctionnera, je vous en ferai part, à Yuan et à toi... Avant cela, j'ai une mission à te confier. Les Renégats deviennent de plus en plus... gênants. Il semblerait qu'ils aient accès à la technologie permettant le voyage entre Sylvarant et Tethe'alla. Si je peux les tolérer dans le monde en déclin, Tethe'alla abrite trop de technologie pour que je sois tranquille à l'idée de leur présence là-bas. Je te fais confiance pour tenter de trouver leur base.»

L'Humain fronça les sourcils :

«Pardonnez-moi, mais Pronyma n'est-elle pas recommandable pour une mission de ce type ?»

Mithos secoua la tête :

«J'ai d'autres plans pour elle pour le moment.»

Kratos songea une seconde à demander des explications, mais se retint. Mithos s'était trop longtemps appuyé sur la connaissance que son mentor avait de lui pour deviner ses idées pour qu'il tente de briser ses illusions. Il prit son congé avec politesse et sortit de la salle d'audience. Il comprendrait en temps venu ou demanderait à Yuan.

.

J'ai pris ma décision le jour même : l'aubergiste se posait déjà des questions avec le départ en cachette de mon « demi-frère », et il n'était pas question d'attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire. Et puis un bateau partait l'après-midi même en direction de Palmacosta : l'opportunité était trop belle. J'ai acheté un billet et j'ai couru récupérer mes habits de rechange qu'avait nettoyés les femmes de chambre.

Je n'étais pas habituée à un tel luxe.

Le baluchon qui me restait sur le dos, la bourse encore pleine de flouz, je suis partie sans me retourner.

Le bateau était animé, il y avait deux familles qui partaient rejoindre leur grand-parents, les uns à Palmacosta et les autres à Asgard. Leurs enfants avaient vite sympathisé, et je les ai regardés faire avec tendresse – leurs cris ont tôt fait de m'irriter. Les deux mères parlaient de chiffon ensemble, et les pères échangeaient des histoires de pêche avec le capitaine. Je me suis réfugiée à la proue, et j'ai goûté le vent sur ma peau et le bruit des vagues qui se brisaient sur la coque. Un matelot m'a interpellée :

«Faites attention, mademoiselle ! Si vous tombez, on ne pourra pas vous rattraper !»

Je lui ai souri sans répondre, je ne savais pas s'il plaisantait ou non. Mes parents ne m'avaient jamais laissée monter ici quand j'étais plus jeune – mais ils avaient peur de tout.

J'ai pensé à la vie qui m'attendait à Palmacosta. Je rêvais déjà d'un appartement où je pourrais entendre les vagues pour que rien ne soit silencieux même au milieu de la nuit. La bourse de Kratos devait contenir au moins mille flouz – je n'osais pas encore les compter. Je me demandais comment il pourrait convaincre les Désians que j'étais morte mais j'ai fait taire mes inquiétudes : il avait toujours réussi à me tirer d'affaire jusqu'à présent, non ?

Et puisqu'il me laissait partir, sans même m'indiquer de direction, alors je devais comprendre... Je devais comprendre qu'il m'avait menti ce jour-là. Pourquoi ?

_Si tout va bien, nous ne nous reverrons pas..._

J'ai laissé la note tomber dans l'océan, les vagues ont englouti l'encre et le papier a dérivé.

Je ne pourrai jamais savoir pourquoi, mais je lui en étais reconnaissante.

.

Dans ses appartements, Kratos faisait rapidement ses bagages pour le monde de Tethe'alla.

S'il devait être franc avec lui-même, l'entrevue avec Mithos lui laissait un goût de cendre dans la bouche. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir manipuler son ami avec autant d'aisance. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui mentait, loin de là, mais les autres fois, il l'avait fait pour le bien de tous et il avait toujours espéré, au fond de lui, que son camarade le savait et lui faisait confiance – qu'ils avaient les mêmes objectifs et que seul son rôle de chef du Cruxis et des Désians l'obligeait simplement à ce cérémonial.

Kratos ferma les yeux une seconde et arrêta de ranger ses affaires.

Ou peut-être que son apprenti l'avait compris et avait choisi de lui faire confiance. Peut-être que la joie de savoir qu'il pourrait faire renaître Martel dans un monde construit selon ses souhaits lui avait fait baisser sa garde...

Parfois, Mithos était encore l'enfant de quatorze ans qu'il avait rencontré dans les rues de Meltokio...

«Alors tu es revenu de ta petite expédition.»

La voix froide de Yuan l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Kratos se tourna à demi vers son ancien compagnon de voyage. Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes et Yuan fit claquer sa langue :

«Et Mithos t'envoie déjà en mission ? J'aurais pensé qu'il te garderait ici – les Désians commencent à oublier ton visage, tu sais...

-Il veut que je cherche la base des Renégats à Tethe'alla, informa-t-il.»

Yuan eut un sourire de loup et Kratos retint un soupir. C'était ainsi maintenant – une information pour une information. Ce n'était plus une compétition, comme quatre millénaires auparavant, ni la rivalité unilatérale qui les avait autrefois rapproché. La mort de Martel avait eu un effet délétère sur leur relation – mais qui pouvait en vouloir à Yuan ? Perdre en quelques secondes l'amour de sa vie et devoir vivre à jamais sans elle... ?

«Devrais-je me joindre à toi ?»

Kratos haussa un sourcil.

«Pourquoi vouloir m'accompagner ?»

Son ami sourit et haussa les épaules.

«Mithos cachotte pour la résurrection de Martel, répondit-il d'un ton presque indifférent. Je ne veux pas gâcher la _surprise_ qu'il veut nous faire...»

Kratos fronça les sourcils.

«Tu sais quelque chose.»

Yuan haussa les épaules.

«Non. Je suis le seul à ne pas être assez idiot pour croire qu'il est toujours le héros dont nous rêvions.»

L'humain se détourna de son ami sous prétexte de continuer à arranger ses affaires – le fol optimisme né de l'annonce de Mithos se dissipa, il se souvint de l'étincelle de folie qu'il avait refusé de voir dans ses yeux.

«Fais comme tu le veux tant que tu n'enfreins pas les ordres, finit-il par soupirer en réponse à la proposition de Yuan.»

.

Palmacosta était un torrent de bruits et de monde. À la descente du bateau, je suis restée figée, prise à la gorge par la masse humaine qui grouillait entre les étals. Un enfant m'a bousculée dans sa hâte de mettre pied à terre et j'ai continué à descendre à petits pas la passerelle qui me menait vers la ville. Une fois sur les quais, j'ai suivi cette masse qui se pressait vers le centre de la ville. J'ai erré longuement dans les rues, incapable de savoir ce que je voulais faire.

J'ai fini par me rendre à l'auberge quand mon estomac a commencé à crier famine. L'aubergiste m'a regardée d'un air soupçonneux lorsque j'ai demandé la chambre la moins chère, jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse entrevoir le contenu de ma bourse. Voyant que j'avais de l'argent pour la payer, il m'a dirigée vers une petite chambre sous les combles, où j'allais partager la salle de bain avec les autres locataires.

Je me suis assise dans ma chambre. Mes pensées ont cessé de s'effilocher dans mon esprit. J'ai inspiré longuement. L'argent ne durerait pas indéfiniment – et je me sentais incapable de rester inactive longtemps, de toute façon. Il fallait que je trouve des vêtements présentables. Puis que quelqu'un m'embauche quelque part.

Qui le ferait sans savoir qui j'étais ?

J'ai réfléchi une seconde. Évidement, je ne pouvais pas dire la vérité. Alors qu'est-ce qui amènerait une jeune fille seule à Palmacosta ? Je ne pouvais pas venir de Luin – il valait mieux que je brode un mensonge... Dire que je venais d'Izoold me semblait la réponse la plus évidente, la plus proche de la réalité. Si je vivais seule, c'est que je ne pouvais pas avoir de famille prête à me loger – je serais donc orpheline. Mes parents... mon père serait mort en mer il y a quelques années. Ma mère serait tombée malade. Impossible de dire de quoi, impossible de la soigner. À sa mort, j'aurais réuni nos maigres économies, vendu la maison et j'aurais voulu tenter ma chance ici.

Cela me semblait une histoire probable. Avec un peu de chance, les gens comprendraient que je veuille oublier Izoold et ne me poseraient pas trop de questions.

Je me suis levée. Il devait être l'heure de dîner. Je commençais à avoir vraiment faim.

* * *

**(1)** : voir le chapitre 7 « Aubes nouvelles ». Il y a trois ou quatre mini-allusions à cette tâche...

* * *

_AN n°2 : Puisque tous les chapitres ont été repostés, j'ai perdu toutes mes notes d'auteur. J'en profite donc pour remercier tout ceux qui m'ont accompagné le long de Dans ses yeux, **Tetelle** pour son travail de bêta, **Alienor** et **Marina** pour leurs reviews fidèles, **Tsukiba**, **Sheena 468**, **Tsubasa Sora**, **Mania Némésis**, **Caelahnn** et **Elayan** qui ont toutes pris le temps de me laisser des messages à divers moment de mon écriture. Sans vous, je crois que je n'aurais pas eu le courage de continuer ce projet, ni celui de le retravailler maintenant._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et comme toujours, je reçois les commentaires avec beaucoup de plaisir même s'il ne font que deux mots ;-)_

_Tiens, j'ai glissé trois jolies ironies tragiques dans ce chapitre [annonce du futur sans que le personnage qui le fasse n'en comprenne le sens]. Que dites-vous d'un OS au choix pour la première personne qui les trouve toutes ?_


	15. Nouvelles villes (III)

**Chapitre 15 : Nouvelles villes**

«Par où veux-tu commencer ?, demanda Yuan.»

Kratos lui jeta un regard en coin. Le Demi-Elfe était étonnamment discret à ses côtés. Il se serait attendu à quelques propositions de sa part. Son ami dût comprendre ses pensées car il haussa les épaules.

«C'est toi qui a été désigné par Yggdrasil. Je viens juste pour la promenade.»

Il ne releva pas l'ironie. Yuan devait vouloir garder la main-mise sur Tethe'alla. Peut-être était-ce un relent de la rivalité qu'il nourrissait à son égard depuis plus de quatre mille ans... La pensée était nostalgique – mais revenir sur sa terre natale, même si elle avait changé, éveillait en lui des souvenirs flous, effacés, de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la joie. La sensation en elle-même était discrète, enveloppée dans l'apathie qui le caractérisait, enfouie sous le temps qui avait emporté ce passé, mais curieusement entêtante.

«Le mieux est de commencer par Sybak, décida rapidement Kratos pour sortir de sa contemplation inutile. Si les Renégats veulent infiltrer Tethe'alla, c'est pour la magietechnologie à leur disposition.»

Yuan eut un sourire en coin et déploya ses ailes.

.

Après quelques jours, j'ai fini par être embauchée un restaurant familial, qui servait de cantine pour les ouvriers des docks. Ils étaient ouverts pour le repas de midi, mais fermés le soir. Le patron, à la voix tonnante, restait le plus souvent à la cuisine. Sa femme s'occupait de servir. D'habitude, c'était son fils aîné qui l'aidait, mais il s'était cassé une jambe et n'avait le droit, pour le moment, de quitter sa chambre. Par chance, le plat était unique, avec deux ou trois entrées et desserts, mes erreurs étaient donc facilement réparables. Cela ne m'a pas empêchée de tituber dehors les premiers jours, à quatre heures de l'après-midi dans la lumière de l'automne naissant, l'esprit vide et les pieds en feu. Notre fuite ne m'avait jamais appris à piétiner après tout.

J'avais toujours l'impression d'être dans un nouveau monde lorsque je poussais la porte du restaurant le matin. Je savais déjà la masse de nourriture qui m'attendait et qui semblait s'opposer à tout ce que je connaissais depuis la ferme. Pouvoir tenir entre mes mains des légumes et en sentir la texture, les éplucher, sentir leur odeur monter vers moi... J'en avais encore le tournis. Voir des gens avoir le luxe d'hésiter entre plusieurs desserts me restait étranger – encore plus le fait de constater qu'ils ne finissaient pas toujours leurs assiettes. À la ferme, j'avais appris à manger le plus possible – on ne savait jamais si le prochain repas allait être aussi conséquent que le premier ni quand il allait arriver.

Ils m'avaient sans doute pris en pitié. Ross, la patronne, ne me tourmentait pas même si elle était beaucoup plus efficace que moi malgré sa corpulence. À la fin de la première semaine, alors que je finissais de nettoyer les tables en me demandant par quel miracle elle savait se faufiler aussi rapidement entre elles, elle m'avait tapoté l'épaule en me disant que cela viendrait avec l'habitude.

Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tort. Mes jambes ont été moins lasses la deuxième semaine et j'ai fini par avoir moins l'impression que mon cerveau avait pris la consistance de la mélasse en sortant. Dès la troisième semaine, je me suis retrouvée trop tôt à contempler le vide de ma chambre d'hôtel et à me demander où se trouvait Kratos.

L'ennui se faisait de plus en plus fort chaque soir. Des idées surgissaient, dont je n'en connaissais pas la cause, des questions auxquelles je ne savais répondre. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire, dans ma chambre d'hôtel ? À quoi cela me servait d'être encore en vie, quand tout ce que je faisais était de porter des plats d'une pièce à une autre ? Certes, j'étais utile à Ross et à Heath, et sans doute aux personnes que je servais. Mais – ce n'était pas important. Un jour, leur fils pourrait marcher de nouveau. Il se servait d'une béquille, pour le moment, mais le temps arriverait où...

Mais que pouvais-je faire d'utile ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu besoin d'étudier : mes parents avaient toujours pensé que j'hériterais de leur quincaillerie puisque j'étais fille unique – je savais déjà faire les comptes et tenir la boutique. Pas besoin d'aller plus loin que l'instruction que dispensait l'église de Martel **(1)** !

Et à quoi cela rimait, d'accumuler des colonnes de chiffres, de vendre des objets de première nécessité aux gens qui avaient assez d'argent pour les acheter ? À quoi cela rimait de faire à manger pour des gens qui ne finissaient pas leurs repas quand d'autres, sur le port, quêtaient les poissons qui s'échappaient des étals, attendaient la fin du marché pour se partager les invendus ?

Oh – j'étais mauvaise langue. Une fois le service terminé, Ross récupérait ce qui restait et, une fois notre part avalée, ouvrait la porte de service et distribuait le reste.

C'était simplement que cela me semblait si dérisoire !

.

«Et ce... Botta, continua Kratos en dardant un regard froid au directeur, est-il revenu dans vos locaux ?»

L'homme déglutit bruyamment. Il n'était pas un idiot : la présence de Kratos et de Yuan était assez menaçante pour signifier qu'ils étaient porteurs d'un blâme – et, pire, celui-ci semblait justifié.

«N-non. Mais... il a renvoyé un de ses adjoints plusieurs fois.

-Et à qui s'adressait-il ?, interrompit Yuan.

-Il – il descendait au sous-sol. Je ne m'occupe pas des affaires des Demi-Elfe.»

Yuan renifla avec dédain et Kratos se retourna.

«Je suppose que nous aurons plus d'informations avec eux.»

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prirent congé du directeur, qui regarda la porte se fermer derrière eux en retenant un soupir de soulagement – la responsabilité échoyait à d'autres.

«Quatre millénaires et pas le signe d'un progrès, murmura Yuan alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les corridors. Au moins, à Sylvarant, on craint les Désians.»

Comme souvent, Kratos ne releva pas. Il lui était toujours difficile de savoir ce que pensait vraiment son ancien ami – Yuan avait une capacité inouïe à s'envelopper de prétextes, de demi-mensonges et de presque-vérités pour ne pas dire directement ce qu'il pensait. Mais avant, son caractère avait été assez enflammé pour qu'il trahisse ses intentions. **(2)**

Kratos retint un soupir en frappant poliment à la porte du sous-sol. Ce n'était pas en pensant au passé qu'on pouvait le changer. Yuan s'était fermé à la mort de Martel – d'abord pour préserver Mithos de son désespoir.

Et lui...

Il avait laissé faire.

.

«Anna ? Heath a besoin de plus de poireaux – tu t'en occupes dès que tu as fini de passer le balai, d'accord ? Tu sais où trouver l'argent...»

J'ai accepté sans hésiter. La question de Ross n'en était pas une de toute façon. Dès que mes mains ont été libres, j'ai pris la bourse que la matrone avait laissée à mon intention et je suis sortie. Il était onze heures. Le soleil perdait de sa chaleur, l'automne s'avançait. Un vent frais courait sur les quais et me parlait de liberté. J'étais soulagée d'être dehors : il faisait toujours trop chaud dans le restaurant et je plaignais Heath qui devait rester aux fourneaux pendant toute la matinée jusqu'à la fin du service.

Je me suis dirigée vers le marchand de légumes à qui s'adressait toujours Ross. Il me connaissait et savait que je venais de la part de ma patronne – assez pour signifier de bonnes affaires pour lui. J'ai choisi les poireaux pendant qu'il discutait de la pluie et du beau temps – j'avais l'habitude d'ignorer ce bavardage auquel les gens ici semblaient habitués. À quoi cela leur servait-il de faire suivre des observations aisées d'affirmations et de proverbes déjà répétés cent fois ? C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas tout de suite entendu qu'on appelait mon nom.

La voix, tout-à-coup, me sembla familière.

Je me suis tournée.

J'ai vu une chevelure blonde, un visage un peu rond, des yeux clairs écarquillés, un nez un peu busqué...

«Anna, c'est bien toi ?, a-t-il répété.»

J'ai hésité.

« Yvan ?, ai-je balbutié. »

.

«Botta ? Oui, il est venu ici. Il disait travailler pour Faris, le fournisseur d'exsphères...»

Le Demi-Elfe qui tenait l'accueil les observait avec méfiance. Yuan avait pris en charge l'interrogation et Kratos se tenait en retrait – sa nature humaine le rendait suspicieux. Les recherches à Sybak n'avaient pas donné grand chose : les Demi-elfes, méfiants, n'avaient guère dit plus que le directeur. Ils avaient fini par apprendre que Botta n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans leur laboratoire et que ses questions s'étaient alors tournées vers l'institut basé à Meltokio, où ils se trouvaient à présent.

«Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait précisément, continuait le standardiste, Je l'ai envoyé à mes collègues, au sous-sol...»

Yuan et Kratos échangèrent un regard et y demandèrent l'accès.

«Meltokio n'a pas trop changé ?, demanda soudain son ami.»

Il coula un regard dans la direction du Demi-elfe.

«Les murailles ont été reconstruites, finit-il par déclarer.»

Yuan renifla avec un brin d'irritation.

«Et c'est la seule chose que tu as remarqué ? Vraiment, Kratos, ton indifférence te perdra.»

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Leur indifférence respective les avait sauvés de la folie de quatre mille ans d'existence ininterrompue. Mais – Anna le lui avait bien montré – cette indifférence n'était rien de plus que le renoncement aux rêves qu'ils avaient un jour portés.

L'arrivée dans le laboratoire coupa court à leur discussion.

.

Tu as changé.

C'est ce que m'ont dit les yeux d'Yvan, la première seconde, en ne s'arrêtant jamais totalement à un endroit, en volant de ma gorge, trop fine, à mes épaules, trop fragiles, à mes poignets, trop maigres, à mes yeux, trop enfoncés dans leurs orbites, à mes joues, trop émaciées. Moi, j'ai redécouvert ses boucles blondes, ses yeux verts, sa bouche charnue dans son visage lunaire, perpétuellement enfantin. Il n'avait guère changé – peut-être une ombre dans ses yeux, mais à part cela... Non, il n'avait pas changé.

Mon cœur battait un peu plus vite – de surprise, d'émotion, peut-être d'amour, peut-être de nostalgie.

« C'est bien toi !, a-t-il articulé avec difficulté. »

Et j'ai lu dans ses yeux beaucoup de choses – et pas la moitié de ce qu'il devait vraiment ressentir. La surprise, encore, l'incrédulité qui était aussi la mienne, la joie, le soulagement, la pitié, l'affection et des regrets... J'ai baissé le regard. C'était trop neuf, trop impossible pour que je puisse comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Il faut, ai-je balbutié maladroitement, ma patronne, je dois retourner... »

J'ai fait un geste en direction du restaurant. Il a ouvert la bouche, l'a refermée, a hoché la tête. J'ai laissé le marchand compter la monnaie et j'ai emporté mes poireaux laissant Yvan là, encore bouche bée. Il s'est repris avant que je ne disparaisse :

« Anna ! Attends ! Où est-ce que tu travailles ? »

Je n'ai pas su lui répondre. Il m'a suivie jusqu'à la cantine et je l'ai planté pour Ross, qui m'a gentiment tancée pour mon retard, sans comprendre ce qui se passait et l'hébétude qui m'avait prise.

« Allons, ma fille, ces beaux yeux attendront bien la fin de ton service ! Dépêche toi, nous allons être en retard... »

Yvan m'attendait à la sortie du restaurant, et Ross l'a remarqué. Avec un clin d'œil complice, elle m'a dit de finir mes tâches en vitesse pour le retrouver. J'ai refusé. J'aurais voulu être uniquement heureuse de le voir. J'aurais voulu qu'il me sourie comme avant et que je me perde dans ses yeux. Je n'y arrivais pas.

Malgré mes pieds douloureux, il a tenu à ce que nous allions sur la digue du port, loin des gens. Je l'ai suivi. Nous n'avons guère parlé sur le chemin... il a tenté de me demander comment je m'étais libérée – je ne me suis pas sentie capable de revenir sur ce qui s'était passé à la ferme. J'ai simplement haussé les épaules.

« Lorsqu'on veut s'échapper, on trouve toujours un moyen. »

Une fois à la digue, nous nous sommes assis sur les rochers. Je sentais qu'Yvan me préparait un long discours depuis mon service au restaurant. Cela n'a pas manqué. Il a pris une grande inspiration, a posé sa main sur la mienne en un geste machinalement familier et a commencé :

« Anna... Oh – si tu savais combien je m'en suis voulu ! J'aurais dû venir t'aider, j'aurais dû... mais j'avais trop peur. J'ai été si lâche ce jour-là, et jamais je ne me le pardonnerai... Si tu savais – j'ai fait de mon mieux pour soutenir tes parents, mais... Ce n'était pas grand chose. Tu leur manques. Oh, Anna, je suis tellement heureux de te voir ! Je pensais à toi chaque seconde... »

Et son torrent de parole a continué pendant quelques minutes. J'ai baissé les yeux. J'aurais voulu répondre que moi, je ne pouvais pas penser à lui chaque minute à la ferme, encombrée que j'étais par sa lâcheté. Que je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour savoir que mes parents avaient mal pris la disparition de leur fille unique. Que ce n'était pas la peine, ses excuses et ses remords : ce qui était fait était fait, nul ne pourrait le défaire.

J'ai retiré ma main de la sienne, en me sentant ingrate et mal-à-l'aise. Il s'est arrêté.

« Anna... Dis-moi que tu ne m'en veux pas. »

Ô, si hocher la tête était suffisant ! Je me suis sentie obligée d'étirer mes lèvres en un sourire et d'articuler que non, c'était dans le passé, que je comprenais. Ce n'était pas un mensonge – mais ce n'était pas tout-à-fait vrai non plus.

Un grand sourire a étiré ses lèvres et, d'une impulsion, il m'a prise dans ses bras. J'ai réprimé le mouvement de recul qui m'est venu – un réflexe qu'il a sans doute pris pour de la surprise s'il l'a remarqué – et j'ai fermé les yeux. L'odeur familière de sa peau a éveillé mes souvenirs de Luin et j'ai senti ma gorge se serrer.

.

« Eh bien, voilà une porte qui a été proprement fermée, murmura Yuan avec un rien de moquerie. »

Kratos ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre. Son ami avait raison : après deux semaines à reconstruire les mouvements de Faris pour l'intercepter et lui demander quel était le lien exact qu'il entretenait avec Botta, ils avaient fini par trouver le fournisseur d'exsphère. Ou plutôt, ils avaient trouvé son cercueil.

Un regrettable accident dans la mine de Thoize, selon les rapports de la compagnie Lézareno. Ou un assassinat sans doute... Un espion Renégat avait dû les reconnaître et avertir son organisation.

« Pronyma aurait été plus efficace, répondit Kratos en haussant les épaules. J'ai peine à croire que Mithos m'ait envoyé sans y penser. »

Yuan eut un reniflement qui pouvait s'apparenter à un rire moqueur.

« Il a trop besoin d'elle à ses côtés. »

Il laissa passer un silence étudié.

« Pendant tes... vacances, ses services ont rapportés que Rodyle venait de redécouvrir le Canon à Mana et voulait le remettre à neuf. Tu te doutes bien qu'Yggdrasil a été fou de joie à la nouvelle.

-C'est donc pour cela que sa nomination à la tête des Désians pour succéder à Parthos ne s'est pas faite, murmura Kratos pour lui-même.

-Exact. Et Pronyma en a profité pour avancer son nom.

-Rodyle doit être fou de rage, compléta Kratos avec un rien d'inquiétude qu'il ne laissa pas paraître.

-À Mithos d'en assurer les conséquences, répondit Yuan avec une désinvolture que son ami savait feinte. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions notre mot à dire sur ses choix depuis longtemps. »

Kratos pinça les lèvres. Il aurait voulu ne pas approuver le Demi-elfe, il aurait voulu dire que Mithos comptait toujours sur eux. Mais les faits – cette mission dont il ne savait pas la finalité, le refus d'Yggdrasil d'écouter leurs conseils sur les Cardinaux Désians qui l'avait poussé à nommer Rodyle puis Kvar, ou encore l'indifférence de son ancien élève quant à ses actions chez Kvar... Les faits étaient contre lui. Il préféra changer de sujet :

« As-tu une idée sur le plan de Mithos pour exaucer la dernière volonté de Martel ?, demanda-t-il.

-Aucune, répondit Yuan avec un brin d'amertume. »

Il ne continua pas la conversation, devinant que les pensées du Demi-Elfe suivaient un chemin semblable aux siennes. Peut-être qu'une fois Martel en vie, les choses pourraient enfin sortir de l'immobilité de quatre mille ans...

.

Durant les jours qui ont suivi, j'ai appris comment nous nous étions retrouvés tous les deux à Palmacosta. Il était resté à Luin pour annoncer la nouvelle à mes parents. Il les avait consolés autant qu'il l'avait pu – Yvan avait avoué à demi-mots que le pasteur avait été plus efficace que lui – et il avait tenté de continuer sa vie, d'oublier mon absence. Il avait fini par baisser les bras et avait annoncé à ses parents qu'il voulait tenter sa fortune à Palmacosta. Espérant oublier son chagrin et ses regrets dans la foule qui peuplait la plus grande ville de Sylvarant.

J'ai refusé qu'Yvan prévienne mes parents de mon échappée miraculeuse que je ne voulais pas lui détailler. J'avais trop peur qu'ils attirent l'attention de Kvar et me trahissent involontairement. Il ne comprenait qu'à moitié, mais a laissé l'affaire lorsque j'ai évoqué le spectre d'un nouveau raid à Luin qui serait de notre faute.

De son côté, Ross se réjouissait de me voir courtisée – selon ses mots – car elle pensait que ne pas être seule m'aiderait à oublier le faux deuil de ma mère. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de la corriger... nous laissions planer un flou sur les liens entre Yvan et moi. A vrai dire, nous n'osions pas le définir. Il y avait entre nous l'écho et la nostalgie de notre amour. Il y avait entre nous le silence de la ferme que je ne savais rompre, le silence de ses remords et de ses promesses brisées. Entre ses bras, je me sentais un peu l'Anna innocente que j'avais été à Luin, un peu plus légère. Lui avait besoin de mon affection – ou de mon pardon.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à faire des cauchemars sur la ferme. Personne n'était au courant – sauf sans doute mes voisins de passage dans la chambre d'hôtel. Les yeux de tueur de Kvar me poursuivaient, et avec lui les cris des Désians.

Ce n'était pas le pire.

Le pire, c'était durant le jour.

Soudain, un visage, une silhouette ou l'écho d'une voix remontait de ma mémoire. Et avec eux, des moments, indéfinis, des souvenirs ou des rêves, les deux le plus souvent entremêlés, indémêlables. Et avec eux, de nouveau, l'angoisse, la peur que la ferme m'avait vissé au corps. Et il me fallait me poser des questions, parce que les résurgences n'arrêtaient pas de me tourmenter jusqu'à ce que je retrouve l'identité de la voix, des yeux, de la chevelure. Et venaient les questions que je ne pouvais refuser, que je ne pourrais jamais refuser.

Que sont ces gens aujourd'hui ? Sont-ils en vie, à pousser leur peine et les blocs imbéciles dans la cour de la ferme, sans fin prochaine, sans espoir, sans rien que des jours anonymes, tous pareils, tous souffrants ? Ou sont-ils morts, engloutis dans la fosse commune et dans l'oubli, morts sans qu'une main amie ait fermé leurs paupières, sans que des bras aimants les aient transportés jusqu'à une tombe ?

Et moi, que pouvais-je faire, perdue dans Palmacosta ? Que pouvais-je faire pour ces gens qui mourraient, qui attendaient la mort, qui l'espéraient quand ils avaient encore assez de force pour nourrir un peu d'espoir ? J'étais en vie.

Ils étaient condamnés.

.

**(1****)** : Sylvarant étant plutôt proche d'un monde avant la révolution industrielle, je m'inspire volontiers de ce que je sais de ces temps là, notamment que ce sont les institutions religieuses qui prennent en charge une partie de l'instruction (sinon, ce sont des corporations et des guildes qui le font pour leurs apprentis). Du coup, cette proximité peut même expliquer pourquoi c'est Raine qu'on désigne pour accompagner Colette dans Tales of Symphonia en l'absence de membres du clergé

**(2)** : pour traduire la traduction Tales of Fandom vol.2, de la part de Kratos pour Yuan « La seule chose honnête chez toi, c'est ton caractère » (« the only honest part about you is your temper »).

* * *

_**A/N :** Bon... Oui, je suis consciente que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté cette histoire. Plusieurs raisons, dont mon mémoire qui m'a obligé à lire beaucoup de témoignages de personne ayant vécu des camps de concentration et qui m'a fait revoir beaucoup de choses sur les désians et sur ce qu'aurait pu vivre Anna. Du coup, j'ai longtemps bloqué sur l'idée de réécrire le début. L'autre, c'est aussi que la séparation entre Kratos et Anna, m'oblige à autre chose dans l'écriture. En gros, il a fallu que je rédige tous les points de vue d'Anna pour savoir comment j'allais caler ceux de Kratos. C'était pas franchement motivant, mais je m'en suis sortie._

_Bref... J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop frustrée de votre longue attente._

_Merci à Tetelle pour les corrections, à Aliénor et AnnaAurion pour leurs reviews !_

* * *

**RàR des invités :**

_AnnaAurion_ : Merci beaucoup de tes compliments, surtout pour Anna. J'ai souvent le même problème en lisant d'autres fanfics, où elle est trop quelque chose ou pas assez autre chose... Au niveau du traumatisme, c'est quelque chose qui m'énerve très souvent, en fait, quand je lis. Un personnage vit quelque chose de dur, et le chapitre suivant, il n'a plus aucune séquelle. Je ne voulais pas faire cela aussi avec Anna.

J'espère que cette suite t'a plu - mais malheureusement, il va falloir encore quelques chapitres avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent. Je te promets que je vais tenter de les publier rapidement ;-)


	16. Nos errances (III)

**Chapitre 16 : Nos errances**

J'ai fini par quitter l'hôtel. Par un truchement de connaissances de Ross, qui avait décidé de me prendre sous son aile, une vieille veuve me louait une pièce dans son jardin. Je n'avais qu'à sortir pour accéder aux toilettes. J'ai acheté un réchaud à charbon et j'ai trouvé un baquet qui me servait de baignoire lorsque je le tapissais d'un vieux drap. C'était moins confortable que l'hôtel, mais c'était aussi moins cher – à défaut d'être accueillant.

Déménager ne m'a pas pris beaucoup de temps... les affaires n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'accumuler. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de demander l'aide d'Yvan.

Durant la semaine, nous nous voyions peu ; il était en apprentissage chez un notaire que son père connaissait. Il ne pouvait se libérer avant la soirée. Il s'en plaignait beaucoup, moi, je trouvais les après-midi trop longues. Je n'aimais pas rentrer trop tôt chez moi. Seule dans mon logis humide et sombre, les souvenirs me sautaient à la gorge avec plus de vigueur. Je déambulais souvent dans Palmacosta. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour faire dormir mes fantômes, mais c'était mieux que rien.

C'est comme ça qu'un jour, sur la place principale devant la mairie, j'ai vu un rassemblement. Il y avait un homme, la quarantaine, les cheveux blonds et délavés qui parlait avec passion... je n'écoutais pas vraiment, mais soudain, le mot Désian m'a fait relever la tête.

«... pouvons pas baisser la tête plus longtemps !, finissait l'homme. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser envahir nos villes pour prendre les vies qu'ils veulent ! Je sais ce que vous pensez : peut-être que les proches que vous avez vu partir sont encore en vie. Peut-être qu'une rébellion précipiterait leur trépas... Je ne vous mentirai pas : c'est une possibilité. Mais la ferme est là depuis longtemps, et personne n'en est jamais revenu. Pour moi, cela ne signifie qu'une seule chose : nos proches sont morts, ou réduits au silence. Dans les deux cas, leur seul espoir réside dans notre lutte, dans notre volonté de les libérer ! »

Les applaudissements étaient peu nombreux. Les gens se regardaient du coin de l'œil, pour jauger la réaction des autres. Seuls le premier rang de spectateurs semblaient boire les paroles de l'homme. Je me suis écartée. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, sans savoir pourquoi, sans savoir si c'était pour le silence de mort qu'avaient gardé la plupart des gens présents, ou si c'était parce que dans les mots de l'homme, j'avais entrevu un peu d'espoir.

.

Kratos finit par décider que leur prochain arrêt serait le continent glacé. Il n'y avait que deux lieux où les Rénégats pouvaient installer une base sans se faire remarquer – la forêt de Gaoracchia s'ils parvenaient à en déjouer les illusions et le continent de Flanoir, dont les fréquentes tempêtes de neige pouvaient couvrir bien des activités. Il avait choisi la seconde sans hésiter. Raisonnablement, il supposait que la ville d'Ozette dissuaderait les Renégats d'y construire une base. Mais la véritable raison était plus profonde – il n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner. Il supposait que Yuan non plus, puisqu'il n'avait pas fait de commentaires. L'ombre de Martel planait toujours dans la forêt et il n'avait pas envie de réveiller ces vieux souvenir d'un temps heureux.

« Nous irons plus vite si nous nous séparons, proposa Yuan. Je n'ai aucune envie de rester longtemps dans toute cette neige. »

Kratos hocha la tête.

« Tu prends le sud, je prends le nord, proposa-t-il. »

Le Demi-Elfe sourit.

« Bonne idée. Nous nous rejoindrons à la tombée du jour à Flanoir. »

.

Un jour, nous étions assis face à la mer, dans une petite plage à l'extérieur de Palmacosta, Yvan et moi. Il ne disait rien et le silence était confortable. Devant nos pieds, une colonne de fourmis, que je regardais machinalement. L'une d'elle est passée, soulevant une miette de pain qui devait faire sa taille.

L'image m'a serré le cœur. J'ai souri. J'ai dit :

« C'est ce que nous étions. »

Yvan m'a regardé comme si j'étais folle. J'ai donc expliqué :

« À la ferme. Il fallait nous fatiguer. Alors on poussait des blocs. Comme... ça. »

Il a regardé la fourmi puis toutes les autres. Il a cligné des yeux. Il a relevé son regard vers la mer. Il m'a regardée comme on regarde un enfant qui a une forte fièvre.

« Tu veux que je les fasse partir ? »

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? Elles ne font rien de mal. »

Il a ouvert la bouche. L'a refermée. Il a regardé avec circonspection la colonne qui s'acheminait vers la fourmilière, et son regard s'est perdu dans l'horizon. J'ai attendu une question que je ne savais formuler, qui aurait pu me guider pour que je dise ce que j'avais vécu sans lui. Il attendait peut-être que je continue.

« Dommage qu'il fasse trop froid pour se baigner, a-t-il murmuré pour lui-même. »

J'aurais voulu ne pas en concevoir de colère : comment pouvait-il dire ce que je ne savais pas formuler moi-même ?

.

« Alors ? »

Kratos secoua la tête et Yuan sourit. Kratos eut, un instant, envie de se mettre en colère. Mais son ami aurait été trop heureux de le voir sortir de sa réserve. Il ne se gênait pas pour poser la question chaque jour, après flanoir, après qu'ils aient parcouru le continent jusqu'à la forêt de Gaorrachia qu'ils avaient été obligés de fouiller à pied. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués, d'autant plus que le lieux invitaient les souvenirs**(1)**. Il devinait que Yuan était aussi affecté que lui. Là, Martel était tombée malade. Là, Martel lui avait fait juré de s'occuper de Mithos...

« Les Renégats savent se cacher, répondit-il avec son flegme usuel. Leur organisation n'aurait pas pu survivre longtemps, autrement.

-Autant partir, alors. »

Kratos n'eut aucun regret à approuver la proposition de Yuan. Le serment qu'il avait fait à Martel lui était revenu en plein cœur. Il avait pensé à Anna, sa plus grande trahison, à ce voyage avec Yuan où il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter un temps mort il y a des millénaires, et aux doutes qui s'accumulaient depuis des siècles et qu'il refusait d'écouter parce qu'il devait s'occuper de Mithos. Martel le lui avait fait jurer.

«Où allons-nous maintenant ? »

Peut-être que la question de Yuan contenait une ironie qu'il n'était pas capable de discerner. Peut-être que le Demi-Elfe voulait simplement cacher que les souvenirs de Gaoracchia l'affectaient en étant plus sarcastique que d'habitude.

«Les Renégats cherchent un moyen de voyager entre les mondes, résuma Kratos. Une telle technologie n'existe pas encore, bien entendu. La piste de Sybak était bien meilleure, mais...

-On nous aura menti à Sybak ou Meltokio, proposa Yuan. Après tout, ici, les Désians n'existent pas pour donner un peu d'espoir aux Demi-Elfes. Les Renégats peuvent aisément s'attirer leur sympathie et je doute que nous sommes capable d'y changer quelque chose. Ce n'est pas à toi ou à moi que les gens faisaient confiance, autrefois... »

Kratos soupira. Il n'avait pas eu envie de parvenir à la même conclusion, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« J'en suis conscient. Retournons à Sybak – peut-être que nous parviendrons à les prendre la main dans le sac. »

Son ancien compagnon renifla avec amusement, mais ne dit pas à quel point la démarche lui semblait inutile. Ce qui était tout aussi bien : Kratos aurait été obligé de le reconnaître et il ne voulait pas abandonner si tôt.

.

Ross avait définitivement décidé de me prendre sous son aile. C'était étrange, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait pu s'attacher à moi à ce point, mais c'était confortable, étrangement réconfortant. Un jour, elle m'a pris à part, avec cet air concerné, presque maternel

« Écoute, a-t-elle commencé, Franz est presque guéri et il pense pouvoir venir m'aider bientôt... Tu es une bonne petite, et ça m'ennuierait de te savoir seule et sans travail... Alors voilà, j'ai parlé un peu de toi à quelques personnes, et certains sont d'accord pour t'employer dès que mon fils sera de nouveau en forme. »

Je l'ai regardé avec surprise, parce que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une telle déclaration.

« Ross... »

Elle a agité la main.

« Tu es toute seule, ma petite, tu n'as ni dot ni profession. Je vais me ronger les sangs si je te laisse partir au hasard. »

J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai tenté de lui sourire, parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire devant cette gentillesse, parce que j'avais beau savoir que Franz allait revenir, je n'avais rien fait pour envisager ce qui se passerait après. Ross m'a promis qu'elle m'en parlerait plus le lendemain, si je voulais bien rester un peu après le travail. J'ai accepté.

Je suis sortie, avec l'impression de marcher dans un rêve. C'était une sensation étrange, de penser au futur. Je n'avais pas vu plus loin que de trouver un travail pour ne pas me retrouver à la rue. Mais Ross avait raison. Il fallait que je pense à une nouvelle place.

Il fallait que je cesse d'attendre ce que la vie me donnerait comme os à ronger.

Il fallait que je me reprenne en main.

Il fallait...

Il fallait que je vive, tout simplement.

J'ai fermé les yeux, et j'ai expulsé un long souffle.

Vivre. Oui, mais comment ?

.

Trois semaines qu'il surveillait les allées et venues au laboratoire. Le directeur leur avait fourni la liste et la description physique de toutes les personnes qui pouvaient venir frapper à leur porte – peu de monde, en vérité – mais Kratos s'appuyait beaucoup plus sur sa capacité à sentir le Mana pour distinguer d'éventuels Demi-Elfes dans la foule. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il n'avait aucun résultat.

Yuan n'était pas resté longtemps avec lui – dès le troisième jour, il avait prétexté des affaires regardant le Cruxis et l'Église pour disparaître. Kratos ne lui en voulait pas – les journées étaient longues et il n'aimait pas faire la conversation, ce qui signifiait, essentiellement, attendre et s'ennuyer à deux.

Seul, au moins, il avait la liberté de laisser ses pensées s'évader.

Où était Anna ? Avait-elle choisi Triet ou Palmacosta ? Avait-elle déjà utilisé l'argent qu'il lui avait laissé ou avait-elle réussi à trouver un travail et à réduire ses dépenses ? À Sylvarant, l'automne devait s'avancer. Il espérait que les récoltes seraient bonnes malgré le manque de Mana...

Un instant, il se permit de l'imaginer là-bas. Elle souriait comme les jours où elle jouait avec Noïshe. Elle devait être heureuse de retrouver ses semblables, de retrouver une vie normale. Il espérait que ses parents ne lui manquaient pas trop – elle était si jeune, après tout...

Lui était-elle reconnaissante de l'avoir laissée partir ? Était-elle soulagée de ne plus avoir à supporter sa présence ?

Il secoua la tête. Anna était en vie et il ne la reverrait plus. C'était tout ce qui lui importait.

.

Parmi les gens que m'a présentés Ross, il y avait un médecin. Il n'a pas été plus sympathique que les autres – pour être franche, il a été plus qu'honnête sur le travail qui m'attendait : beaucoup d'efforts pour une maigre paie. Il m'a regardée dans les yeux. Il m'a dit que soigner les gens, c'était se confronter à tout ce que le corps humain pouvait avoir de répugnant. C'était accepter de voir cela en face, comme de voir en face notre fragilité et notre propre mortalité.

J'aurais pu accepter d'autres offres. Une autre restauratrice cherchait une fille de table, mais elle n'avait pas d'enfant et cherchait quelqu'un qui pourrait hériter de son affaire. Une gouvernante cherchait quelqu'un de confiance pour reprendre ses élèves lorsqu'elle quitterait la ville. Et ainsi de suite. Oui, j'aurais pu accepter n'importe quel travail, cela n'aurait sans doute rien changé au cours des choses – ou peut-être que cela aurait tout changé au contraire – mais, ce travail chez le médecin avait pris les couleurs de l'évidence.

J'ai accepté.

Le docteur Gorliz, puisque c'était son nom, m'a serré la main. Il avait une poigne franche. Nous avons convenu que j'irai le voir dès que Franz reprendrait le travail – il le saurait, puisqu'il le soignait.

Plus tard, j'ai annoncé la nouvelle à Yvan, et il m'a regardé avec surprise :

« Tu es sûre ?, a-t-il demandé. Je veux dire – je sais que tu en es capable, Anna, mais... »

J'ai vu dans ses yeux ce qu'il n'osait pas dire : les corps que j'allais devoir laver, les draps que j'aurais à changer, la douleur... Les souvenirs du discours du docteur n'était pas loin. J'ai ouvert la bouche, pour lui dire que non, cela ne me dérangerait pas tant. Les cages où j'étais enfermée avec les autres prisonniers de la ferme étaient toujours présentes à mon souvenir. Et des gens que l'on épuise tous les jours cessent rapidement de se soucier de leur saleté, du regard des autres. J'ai juste secoué la tête en tentant un sourire. Il ne voulait pas entendre cette histoire là.

L'homme qui haranguait les autres citadins m'est revenu en tête. Lui, peut-être, serait capable de m'entendre.

.

« Toujours aucun résultat ?, s'amusa Yuan en revenant à Sybak. Vraiment, Kratos, on pourrait t'accuser de vouloir que les Renégats profitent de la technologie Tethe'allienne... »

Son ami haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Mithos aussi. »

Le Demi-Elfe eut un rictus ironique.

« Allons ! J'ai tendance à penser qu'il s'agit d'une très bonne nouvelle, moi.

-Pourquoi ?, s'enquit Kratos en haussant un sourcil curieux.

-Équilibre. Mithos a trop longtemps été le seul espoir pour les Demi-Elfes et a gagné trop de pouvoir par ce biais. N'as-tu jamais remarqué combien le Cruxis s'est rapproché de nos vieilles monarchies ? »

Kratos n'osa pas hocher la tête, mais Yuan n'avait pas besoin de son accord pour continuer d'une voix froide :

« Je n'ai rien dit, parce que j'avais confiance en Mithos et que je sais qu'il veut d'abord protéger notre peuple. Mais cela fait trop longtemps qu'il est seul à régner. Trop longtemps qu'il n'écoute que lui-même et ceux qui lui disent ce qu'il souhaite entendre. Il faut que quelqu'un le contredise. Il faut que quelqu'un montre aux Demis-Elfes qu'il y a une alternative. »

Son interlocuteur secoua la tête.

« Tu es trop optimiste. Pour le moment, les Renégats sabotent ce que nous avons mis en place et mettent les deux mondes en danger. On ne peut pas les laisser agir comme ils veulent. Et Mithos...

-Quoi ?, le coupa son ami avec irritation. Tu es encore assez fou pour espérer qu'il est toujours l'enfant qui s'accrochait à tes basques ? Pas moi. C'est encore un gosse, que nous avons trop gâté et qui ne nous écoute plus ! Nous avons reporté nos espoirs sur lui, quand il n'avait que quatorze ans et que sa sœur venait de mourir – et tu n'as jamais réalisé à quel point ce choix était pathétique ! »

Kratos laissa les paroles disparaître dans le silence.

« Yggdrasil te tuerait pour avoir dit ça, avertit-il finalement.

-Et toi, tu es bien trop nostalgique pour t'en occuper toi-même, répondit-il du tac-au-tac. Il serait temps que tu ouvres les yeux ! »

Kratos se détourna.

« Cette lâcheté ne regarde que moi. Mais je refuse de croire que les Renégats puissent apporter une réponse viable au Cruxis. »

Yuan soupira.

« Je t'accorde ce doute, finit-il par admettre du bout des lèvres. Pour le moment, ils ne sont que des mouches autour de nous. Et une mouche n'est pas un taon ni une guêpe. »

Son ami retint un soupir de soulagement. Pendant un instant, il avait cru que... Mais non, c'était impossible. Yuan n'avait aucune modestie – s'il avait rejoint les Renégats, il l'aurait affirmé haut et fort.

.

J'ai aimé le travail chez Gorliz. Les heures longues m'empêchaient de penser aux morts de la ferme. Leurs fantômes restaient au loin quand je m'occupais des préparations pour plus tard ou quand je l'aidais à m'occuper de ses malades. Le matin, nous nous occupions de ceux trop mal pour se déplacer jusqu'à son cabinet. Le docteur me les laissait laver, me laissait changer les draps pendant qu'il les auscultait. La première fois que j'étais rentrée dans la chambre, l'odeur urine et de renfermé m'avait sauté à la gorge – et les souvenirs avec. J'ai hésité, mais Gorliz m'a posé une main sur l'épaule et j'ai repris contenance. Les fois suivantes ne furent pas faciles non plus, mais j'ai appris à l'ignorer, comme j'avais fait à la ferme. Comme j'ai appris à ne plus avoir peur du sang ou du pus, de ne plus avoir peur de ces patients qui allaient mourir et qui attendaient leur heure comme moi j'avais attendu la mienne à la ferme.

Yvan n'aimait pas les heures trop longues que je passais à travailler. Il me reprochait soudain de n'avoir pas assez de temps pour lui, de n'être pas assez là, pas assez attentive. J'endurais ses reproches sans mot dire. Ce qu'il me reprochait, je le savais, c'était surtout de ne plus être la jeune fille qu'il avait aimée, de n'être plus capable de communiquer avec lui comme avant, de garder le silence au lieu de l'approuver – et surtout, d'être présente et de ranimer, inconsciemment, sa mauvaise conscience.

Je n'aimais pas ses reproches. Je tentais de les éviter, ou les subissais en silence, ou en m'excusant pour qu'ils ne prennent pas plus d'ampleur.

Un jour, je ne sais plus pourquoi, j'en ai eu assez. Nous étions sur la digue, il faisait froid et venteux, en plein mois de Sylph **(2)** et le temps lugubre entretenait la mauvaise humeur d'Yvan. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il a dit qui m'a mise tellement en colère, ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis vue me lever, l'attraper par le col et le jeter à la mer – et le regarder se noyer sans un geste.

La violence de ce désir m'a prise par surprise. La froideur glacée de ma colère aussi. Je me suis souvenue du regard concentré de Kratos quand il avait défait les Désians devant moi. Je me suis souvenue de ma promesse de ne jamais devenir comme eux.

Je me suis levée, ce qui a interrompu les remontrances d'Yvan et je me suis détournée.

« J'en ai assez, ai-je lâché. »

Je suis partie, chamboulée par ce désir obscur qui était né en moi. La question s'est imposée à moi : si j'avais une épée, si je savais m'en servir... Aurais-je pu finir comme eux ?

.

Kratos soupira. Encore un jour passé à attendre, et rien. Rien – au point qu'il commençait à douter que les chercheurs lui aient menti à propos du désintérêt de Botta...

« Et tu as passé tous les autres jours ainsi ?, s'amusa Yuan. Même si je dois admettre que la vue depuis le clocher est très belle, ton dévouement m'impressionne ! Cherches-tu à prouver ta loyauté à Mithos ? Je suis presque certain qu'au final, cela n'a aucune importance pour lui. »

Son ami leva un sourcil mais ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas absolument envie de se lancer dans un nouveau débat avec son compagnon – qu'importe l'incapacité de Yuan à attendre plus d'une heure.

« Ne me dis pas que tu crois que Mithos a avalé tes excuses à propos du cobaye de Kvar sans y regarder de plus près.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, interrogea Kratos. »

Yuan sembla réprimer un sourire et son ami sut qu'il n'avait pas pu lui masquer son alarme – ils se connaissaient trop bien.

« Oh, il pense toujours que tu ne l'as pas trahi et que tu souhaitais la lui apporter... Simplement, personne ne pense que ta première motivation était de contrecarrer les plans de Kvar. »

Kratos haussa les épaules en gardant un masque d'indifférence.

« Pense ce que tu souhaites. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais agis dans un autre intérêt que celui de Mithos. »

Son compagnon eu un petit rire ironique.

« Si tu veux. »

Le silence reprit ses droits jusqu'à ce qu'une brusque montée de Mana à côté d'eux les mettent sur leur garde. Un ange du Cruxis se matérialisa devant eux.

« Le seigneur Mithos exige que vous arrêtiez vos recherches et que vous rentriez immédiatement à Derris-Kharlan, annonça-t-il d'une voix sans vie. »

Kratos hocha la tête.

« Entendu. »

Au fond de lui, il se demanda ce qui était si urgent pour un tel changement dans les ordres qu'ils avaient reçu.

Il espérait que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec Anna.

.

J'ai regardé Yvan à l'étal, qui marchandait avec bonheur le prix de quelques carottes. Autour de nous, la foule se pressait, nous pressait, étrangère, indifférente. Était-ce le même homme qui avait détourné les yeux quand les Désians m'emmenaient ? Le même homme qui tremblait derrière sa cachette à l'idée du futur qui pouvait l'attendre entre leurs mains ? S'il avait eu peur ce jour-là, pourquoi arrivait-il à être si heureux ? À oublier ?

J'ai brusquement compris pourquoi j'avais besoin de me perdre dans mon nouveau travail. Il y avait quelque chose qui me réconfortait beaucoup, dans le fait de m'occuper de malades. Quelque chose d'égoïste, sans doute, qui avait besoin de se convaincre que non, je ne finirais jamais comme un Désians ni comme Kratos – même si j'avais fini par me convaincre qu'il était mille fois plus décent que Kvar et ses yeux de tueur, ne serait-ce que pour cette liberté qu'il m'avait offerte depuis Izoold.

Non.

Au delà de ça, au-delà de ce besoin que j'avais de me prouver à moi-même que je valais mieux que mes anciens geôliers, il y avait une évidence qui ne cessait de m'accompagner : j'aurais dû mourir à la ferme. J'aurais dû y mourir comme les autres. Mais j'étais en vie. J'étais en vie, et ils étaient morts, et je ne pouvais pas les aider. Je leur avais tourné le dos, je n'avais pas eu le choix – mais là, à Palmacosta, je n'avais aucune raison pour faire de même. Je le leur devais.

«Anna ?»

La voix d'Yvan a brisé mes pensées. Il avait fini par payer les légumes qui avaient rejoint les autres dans le panier qu'il a fait glisser sur son épaule.

«Tout va bien ?, a-t-il demandé.»

J'ai souri sans joie à l'inquiétude sur son visage. Non, il avait toujours peur – si peur qu'il préférait l'oublier. Si peur qu'il ne voulait pas faire face à ses craintes. La chose dans mon ventre a ronronné. Moi, au moins, je ne me détournais pas.

Yvan était incapable de comprendre cela, comme il était incapable d'accepter que la ferme m'avait changée. Quand je le voyais, à présent, je voyais surtout sa lâcheté, son besoin de croire que le monde autour de lui n'avait pas de malheurs. Cela me mettait en rage – comment pouvait-il penser cela, devant moi ? Comment osait-il ? Je me suis vue bien des fois le pousser, le blesser, le tuer, juste pour qu'il se taise, pour qu'il cesse de me rappeler sa lâcheté ambiante – et la mienne. Surtout la mienne. Ces désirs m'effrayaient, me renvoyaient à Kvar, aux soldats qui prenaient plaisir à nous humilier – cet instinct de destruction était le même. Exactement le même. Cet instinct, c'était la chose au fond de mon ventre, que j'avais su éloigner et garder toute proche, assez proche pour rester humaine, pour rester en vie, pour ne pas abandonner. Mais maintenant, au fond de mon ventre, il y avait juste cette colère et cette haine que je savais mienne, uniquement mienne.

Je devinais, bien sûr, qu'il fallait que je laisse aller ma colère, qu'il fallait que je laisse mes ressentiments derrière moi. Si je voulais avancer, vraiment avancer, il fallait que je les laisse se dessécher comme une feuille dans l'automne jusqu'à ce qu'ils se détachent de moi et tombent au sol.

Cette idée me mettait mal à l'aise... Les laisser partir, laisser le souvenir de la chose au fond de mon ventre qui m'avait tenue en vie, c'était me laisser seule, tremblante, vulnérable. Me laisser seule avec ma peur et mes cauchemars qui ne s'arrêtaient pas, sans aucun moyen de les combattre.

Mais garder en moi cette colère et cette haine, c'était être de la même espèce que mes bourreaux !

Il n'y avait qu'au cabinet du docteur Gorliz que j'étais capable de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. J'ai appris rapidement à l'admirer. C'était un homme bon, mais lucide. Il avait rarement un mot plus haut que l'autre, savait se taire pour écouter ses patients. Il était aussi exigeant envers lui-même qu'il l'était envers moi – il me faisait rarement des reproches, mais les quelques que j'ai pu recevoir me pétrifiaient de honte.

Je me sentais apprendre et grandir sous sa tutelle, et c'était assez merveilleux – j'avais l'impression que l'univers s'ouvrait devant moi pour me montrer ce que je n'aurais jamais su voir toute seule, héritière d'une petite quincaillerie sans prétention.

Yvan ne comprenait pas. Je n'étais pas capable de lui expliquer combien j'avais besoin de me sentir utile, et combien l'univers savant qu'il me faisait toucher était riche de possibilités. C'était une autre chose qui finissait pas me mettre en rage – même si j'étais lasse, au fond, de toute cette colère.

* * *

**(1)** : Bon, c'est un peu un coup d'épée dans l'eau, mais vu qu'une partie des souvenirs du temps de Martel s'y passent dans Tales of Fandom, je pars du principe qu'ils n'ont pas tiré la localisation au hasard. Ce qui est quand même possible, mais...

**(2)** : Nous sommes donc à la mi-novembre en calendrier terrien.

* * *

_**A/N** : Oui oui, je ne vous fais pas trop attendre ! Pour être franche, je ne suis pas entièrement contente de ce chapitre... Dans l'absolu, j'aurais aimé le diviser en deux, mais j'ai eu énormément de mal sur les premiers points de vue de Kratos, pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne peux pas griller mes cartouches trop tôt... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a semblé quand même intéressant. Et je vous promets que je ne vous ferai pas attendre trop longtemps pour que nos deux tourtereaux se retrouvent. Juré !_

_Merci à **Tetelle** pour les corrections, et à **Marina** et **AnnaAurion** pour leurs reviews !_

* * *

_**Anna Aurion :**_

_Pour être franche, j'ai choisi assez consciemment qu'Yvan n'ait rien fait lors du raid. Parce que je suis absolument persuadée qu'un type normal n'aurait rien tenté. Parce que la surprise, parce que la peur des représailles, parce que la peur de la mort... Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas lâche, mais que c'est une lâcheté très ordinaire..._

_Je suis contente de voir que le choix d'Anna serveuse t'a plu... j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue de son changement d'orientation ;-)_

_Pour Kratos... Franchement, ce type est une tortue. Je veux dire, vous avez vu tout ce qu'il faut, dans le jeu, pour qu'il commence à penser qu'il peut entièrement changer de camp ? Pour moi, avec Anna, c'est un peu le même combat. D'autant plus que ceci est un univers alternatif où il n'est pas au courant de l'Âge des Être Sans Vie - alors qu'il dit que c'est ce plan-là qui l'a éloigné de Mithos. Du coup, certes Anna est là, certes, elle le fascine, mais Mithos est toujours là. Et comme ToS le prouve si bien, Mithos est encore là après Anna..._


	17. Perdre et gagner (III)

_**Chapitre 17 : Perdre et gagner**_

Un après-midi, alors que j'avais pris ma pause pour remplir mon estomac, j'ai poussé la porte du cabinet du docteur pour entendre une voix qui me semblait vaguement familière. Impossible de la replacer – jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans la salle de consultation pour reconnaître l'homme que j'avais entendu parler, il y avait quelque temps, sur la place de la mairie.

Je lui ai souri avec toute l'amabilité que j'ai pu réunir au-delà de ma surprise.

« Ah, Anna, tu tombes bien, est intervenu le bon docteur. Je n'ai plus de gaze disponible peux-tu en chercher ? »

J'ai dû sortir de la pièce. Ce n'était pas un mal : qu'aurais-je pu dire à cet étranger ? Il ne savait pas qui j'étais. Son discours précédent ne s'adressait pas directement à moi.

J'aurais voulu...

L'orateur avait simplement une blessure au bras, que Gorliz finissait de bander et qui m'était bizarrement familière. Une fois cela fini, le patient s'est levé :

« Merci, a-t-il dit au docteur. Je t'en dois une. »

Ce qui a déclenché la réaction que ces mots faisaient toujours naître chez ce dernier : un haussement d'épaules. L'homme a retenu un rire et lui a serré la main.

« Soyez prudent, la prochaine fois, a conclu le docteur. Vous avez eu de la chance. »

Ces mots m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille et j'ai enfin reconnu la blessure – un coup de fouet. De la façon dont les Désians l'utilisaient. J'ai avalé ma salive et j'ai osé demander une fois la porte du cabinet fermée :

« Ce sont les Désians ? »

Il m'a lancé un regard perçant, et j'ai baissé les yeux. Il a sans doute pris ma gêne pour de la timidité et il a secoué la tête.

« Non, c'est un simple accident avec un câble. Pourquoi avoir pensé aux Désians ? »

J'ai hésite une seconde.

« Je... je vous ai entendu, sur la place, il y a quelques temps. Vous parliez de prendre les armes contre eux.

-J'aimerais !, a-t-il répondu avec un rire sec. Tout comme j'aimerais que cette blessure puisse être un trophée de guerre. Hélas, ce n'est pas le cas, et les gens qui osent penser à combattre sont rares et précieux. »

J'ai avalé ma salive. La porte était ouverte, il était dehors, il allait partir... Je me suis jetée à l'eau :

« Vous... Avez-vous découvert ce qu'il se passe dans une ferme ? »

Il a froncé les sourcils.

« Tu as de la famille à la ferme, ma petite ? »

J'ai hésité, et cela a semblé lui suffire :

« Non, je ne sais toujours pas ce que deviennent les prisonniers. On parle de travaux forcés, comme vous devez l'avoir entendu... Mais cela n'explique pas que personne n'en soit jamais revenu.

-Je... »

Pendant quelques horribles secondes, tous mes mots se sont embrouillés à l'intérieur de mon esprit. J'ai pris une profonde inspiration et j'ai lâché lentement mon souffle. J'ai osé affronter ses yeux délavés.

« Je sais. Je sais ce qui s'y passe. J'en suis revenue. »

Il m'a considérée longuement et je n'ai pas baissé les yeux. M'a-t-il crue tout de suite ? A-t-il choisi la prudence ? A-t-il simplement pensé qu'il devait me faire plaisir ? Je l'ignore. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il m'a indiqué où se trouvait sa maison avec l'ordre de frapper à sa porte dès mon travail fini.

.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent en silence devant Yuan et Kratos. Ils échangèrent un regard curieux avant de s'avancer dans la salle d'audience de Mithos – ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leur compagnon les traite comme s'ils étaient bienvenus, alors qu'ils avaient failli à leur mission.

« Kratos, Yuan, je suis heureux de vous voir ! »

Kratos sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Il n'y avait aucune raison, pourtant, mais le sourire de Mithos, le choix d'avoir endossé son apparence d'adolescent alors qu'il ne la trouvait ni assez solide ni assez imposante pour convenir à son statut... Yuan aussi s'était tendu pendant un instant avant de retrouver la décontraction qui le caractérisait.

« Je sais que votre mission n'a pas abouti, continuait le Demi-Elfe, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les Renégats ne nous poseront plus de problème dans peu de temps.

-Cela me paraît un peu... optimiste, osa proposer Kratos. »

Mithos secoua la tête et descendit les escaliers d'un pas léger. Un instant, Kratos revit l'adolescent qu'il avait pris sous son aile quatre mille ans plus tôt – c'était la même grâce, la même innocence dans son expression. Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Non, Kratos. Je veux dire que leurs tentatives n'auront plus aucune raison d'être. J'ai trouvé comment réaliser le souhait de Martel et arrêter toute discrimination. »

Il sembla surpris du silence qui suivit sa déclaration. Yuan fut le premier à se reprendre.

« La discrimination naît dans le cœur des hommes, affirma-t-il. À moins de tous les tuer, je ne vois pas comment une telle chose est possible.

-Je sais ! C'est pour cela que nous avions arrêté de chercher... Mais la solution était juste devant nos yeux. »

Semblant savourer la curiosité de ses amis, inconscient de la crainte qu'avait déclenchée son annonce, il tendit son poing fermé, qu'il ouvrit lentement pour révéler une exsphère. Kratos fronça les sourcils.

« Comment... ? »

À côté de lui, Yuan se raidit brusquement – il avait compris.

« Les anges, énonça-t-il. »

Mithos hocha la tête et Kratos comprit soudain que quoi qu'il annonce, ils ne pourraient pas s'opposer à son plan. Le dernier souhait de Martel était la seule chose qui les maintenaient encore ensemble, la seule chose qui assurait Yggdrasil de leur loyauté... Il avala sa salive et se prépara à ne rien laisser paraître de la peur qui serrait son ventre lorsque Mithos expliquerait ses projets :

« Voilà. Si la discrimination provient du cœur des hommes, nous n'avons qu'à ôter leurs sentiments. Ils cesseront enfin d'avoir peur ou de vouloir prouver leur supériorité. Ils cesseront de haïr et de ruminer leurs colères... Nous pourrons enfin tous vivre en paix ! »

.

Le soir était tombé quand j'ai pu quitter l'officine du docteur pour me rendre chez cet homme. J'avais résolu de parler de moi le moins possible, de rester très floue sur Kratos et la manière dont je m'étais échappée et de ne pas mentionner le projet Angelus pour ma propre sécurité. J'ai frappé à la lourde porte de chêne massif, la gorge serrée. Une domestique m'a ouvert et m'a conduite dans un salon où j'ai retrouvé mon orateur. Il s'est levé et m'a tendu la main.

« Je me suis rendu compte que je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Erwann Dorr. »

Sa main était sèche et sa poigne assurée.

« Anna Irving, ai-je répondu en tentant de sourire. »

Il a hoché la tête et m'a désigné une chaise. Un autre domestique est venu avec un plateau de thé et des gâteaux. Dorr lui a signifié qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé avant de retourner son attention vers moi.

« Je vous écoute, mademoiselle. »

J'ai pris une grande inspiration.

« Je viens de Luin. Là-bas, les Désians font des descentes régulières dans le cœur de la ville. Ils m'ont capturée l'hiver dernier... »

Et mon histoire s'est enchaînée.

« L'une des premières choses que font les Désians est d'éclater les familles et de séparer les amis. Nous nous retrouvions dans des cellules avec juste une couverture pour dormir. Un prisonnier m'a dit de la garder toujours près de moi – elles se faisaient voler, vous comprenez ? On a eu froid tout l'hiver, même si on se rassemblait pour dormir... Le mieux, c'était à trois, on échangeait pour être au milieu. Mais la plupart des gens laissaient tomber et restaient seuls. On ne savait pas quand les Désians allaient venir nous chercher – et ceux qui disparaissaient ne revenaient jamais. C'est de plus en plus difficile de voir les gens disparaître et continuer quand même à parler aux autres, à faire attention à eux. C'est plus facile de baisser la tête, d'être indifférents à tout... »

Dorr m'a interrompue :

« Mais à quoi cela sert-il ? Dans quel but ? »

J'ai hésité, et puis j'ai enlevé le bandage autour de ma main droite.

« Ce sont des exsphères. On reçoit tout ça quand ils nous enregistrent à la ferme. Ces... choses se nourrissent de notre vie. Je suppose que ce... traitement est le meilleur moyen de les obtenir rapidement. »

Il a hoché la tête, l'air songeur, et puis son attention s'est de nouveau concentrée sur moi.

« Et comment vous êtes-vous échappée ? »

J'ai hésité une seconde.

« Quelqu'un... Un Désian m'a aidé. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. J'ai échappé aux patrouilles et je suis venue à Palmacosta en me disant que... que je pourrais recommencer ma vie. »

Dorr laissa planer un silence. Je n'ai pas baissé les yeux, le suppliant mentalement de ne pas poser plus de questions sur ma fuite avec Kratos – j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à être cohérente. Heureusement, il a hoché la tête, comme s'il comprenait – des années plus tard, j'ai compris qu'il avait cru que j'avais vendu mon corps contre cette faveur.

« Pensez-vous qu'il est possible d'attaquer une ferme ? »

J'ai hésité.

« Je ne sais pas... Les Désians sont trop sûrs d'eux pour s'attendre à une attaque, mais leur sécurité est efficace et ce sont de bons combattants. Je ne sais pas si les prisonniers oseront se rebeller pour vous soutenir... J'en doute. Et je ne sais pas si les fermes sont identiques entre elles et si mes informations sur Luin vous seront utiles. Si... si vous souhaitez protéger Palmacosta, je pense qu'une milice capable d'attaquer les convois de prisonniers serait plus efficace. »

Il a hoché de nouveau la tête et s'est perdu dans ses réflexions. Soudain, il a secoué la tête et a semblé revenir au présent. Il s'est levé, et j'ai compris que l'entrevue était finie. Il m'a serré la main d'un air grave.

« Je vous remercie, mademoiselle Anna. Si j'ai d'autres questions, je reviendrai vous voir. »

J'ai marché seule jusqu'à la porte qui s'est fermée lourdement derrière moi. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment plus légère, mais j'avais l'impression, pour la première fois, que mon histoire pouvait être utile, pouvait sauver quelqu'un ou entretenir un peu d'espoir...

.

Une heure. Mithos les avait retenus une heure auprès de lui pour affiner son projet d'Âge des êtres sans vie. Une heure où ni lui ni Yuan n'avaient osé formuler leurs réserves quant à ce projet. Une heure où il avait dû admettre que l'adolescent qu'il avait presque adopté était définitivement fou.

À côte de lui, Yuan secoua la tête et força un sourire dans sa direction.

« Hé bien, je crois que nous devrions trinquer à cette bonne nouvelle. Il me semble qu'il me reste une bouteille offerte par le Roi il y a quelque temps. »

Kratos hocha la tête, conscient qu'ils ne pourraient parler sans crainte que dans les quartiers de Yuan. Le Demi-Elfe avait toujours protégé ses quartiers et sa vie privée – alors que Kratos avait toujours laissé couler, assuré qu'il n'aurait jamais rien à cacher sauf quelques pensées à Mithos.

Une fois dans le salon richement meublé, Yuan sortit des verres et les remplit d'une liqueur forte. Ils les vidèrent d'une seule traite.

« La seule chose que nous pouvons faire pour le moment, c'est de retarder le plan de Mithos, jusqu'à la résurrection de Martel, murmura Kratos d'une voix rauque. »

Yuan ferma les yeux.

« Elle est toujours la seule à pouvoir le raisonner, admit-il.

Kratos secoua la tête avec lassitude.

« Comment a-t-il réussi à envisager sérieusement... »

Son ami haussa les épaules.

« Hormis le fait qu'il n'est qu'un enfant désespéré que nous avons trop gâté ? Nous avons fermé les yeux trop longtemps, Kratos et nous sommes obligés d'en assumer les conséquences. »

Kratos hocha la tête et ne dit rien de plus. S'il avait été plus jeune, peut-être aurait-il refoulé ses larmes.

.

« Tu lui as raconté ce qui t'était arrivé ? »

Heureusement que nous étions loin sur la digue, parce que l'exclamation d'Yvan aurait attiré l'attention sur nous. J'ai hoché la tête.

« Mais... pourquoi ? »

J'ai serré les dents. La réaction d'Yvan était exactement celle que j'avais escomptée. Colère, incompréhension, jalousie de ne pas avoir été le premier confident.

« Parce qu'il veut agir. Il veut combattre les Désians. Et que ce que j'ai vécu là bas peut lui être utile. »

Et, après une pause, la question douloureuse :

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ? »

Parce qu'au fond de toi, tu ne veux pas m'entendre. Parce que tu as peur de mes mots. Parce que tu ne comprends pas, tu ne comprends rien. Parce que je ne veux pas que nos deux vies soient mêlées. Parce que...

« C'est arrivé si rapidement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'avertir, c'est tout, ai-je murmuré. »

Yvan s'est mordu les lèvres et a croisé les bras pour se protéger du vent froid qui s'engouffrait dans nos vêtements. Ce n'était pas un temps à rester à l'extérieur. La posture d'Yvan, recroquevillé dans ses bras, la tête rentrée dans les épaules m'a remplie d'une pitié rageuse. Je ne demandais pas tant d'attention, moi ! Je ne venais pas, avec ma mauvaise conscience et mes exigences lui demander sa pitié et son pardon !

« Anna...

-Quoi ?, ai-je sifflé. »

Il a baissé le nez, surpris de mon agressivité, née de ma colère et ma honte de me sentir cruelle envers lui.

« Tu – pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, à moi ? »

J'ai serré les poings. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ?

«Parce que c'est toi, Yvan, qui m'a regardée me faire prendre !, ai-je éclaté. Parce que tu étais à Luin, avec moi, et tu t'es caché, et que j'ai vu, dans tes yeux, que pour toi, tout était déjà perdu. Et je refuse cela, tu comprends ? Je refuse de penser pendant une seule seconde que tout est perdu, parce que sinon... sinon... »

Il s'est reculé, blessé et en colère.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ? Me faire tuer pour toi ? Tu aurais été plus heureuse, là-bas en m'ayant vu mourir ? »

J'ai levé les yeux aux ciel.

« Tu sais très bien que non, ai-je répondu en contenant mon irritation.

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me tiens à distance comme si j'étais contagieux ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me parles pas – pourquoi est-ce que nous ne parlons plus ?

J'ai ouvert la bouche, je l'ai refermée, et j'ai finalement répondu :

« Tu le sais très bien. »

Et voilà. Toute ma colère avait disparu – il n'y avait qu'une profonde lassitude en moi, face à la colère et à l'incompréhension d'Yvan.

« Tu m'en demandes trop, ai-je expliqué. Tu me demandes d'être l'Anna que tu aimais. Tu me demandes de te regarder comme si la ferme n'avait pas existé, comme si j'étais la même et... et... elle est morte là-bas. Et j'ai beau essayer, j'ai beau faire semblant de croire... Elle ne reviendra pas. »

En face, Yvan me dévisagea, longuement. Je me sentais calme, maintenant que j'avais parlé, vraiment calme. Ma rancœur, ma colère avaient disparu.

« Tu évites la question, a-t-il fini par répondre et sa voix tremblait d'exaspération et de peine mêlées. »

Si j'avais eu une once de rancune en moi, j'aurais refusé de lui répondre. À la place, j'ai prononcé les mots qu'il redoutait d'entendre.

« Si je te tiens à distance, ai-je repris, c'est parce que nous n'existons plus ensemble. C'est parce que j'ai beau t'avoir aimé, avant, maintenant... »

Je n'ai pas réussi à finir, et je me suis détournée. Le vent me faisait chanceler alors que je traversais la digue vers le port, laissant Yvan derrière, recroquevillé dans son manteau. L'air était froid et les embruns piquaient mes yeux. Mais la vie me semblait soudain plus simple, plus aisée. J'étais certaine que j'allais pouvoir me souvenir bientôt du passé, de notre histoire en mettant en avant mes bons souvenirs, sans les voir entachés de mon amertume.._._

.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Kratos entendit frapper à sa porte. Il l'ouvrit pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le sourire ironique de Yuan, qui rentra et referma derrière lui. Kratos croisa les bras.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Le Demi-Elfe réprima un sourire :

« Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas que tu en étais capable. »

L'Humain se raidit, mais resta aussi impassible qu'il le put.

« Capable de quoi ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix égale. »

Yuan secoua la tête et son sourire s'élargit :

« Oh, le réseau d'espions de Pronyma a encore fait des merveilles. La petite cobaye de Kvar que tu as tuée se trouve apparemment en bonne santé à Palmacosta... »

Le cœur de Kratos s'arrêta de battre un instant, mais il se reprit immédiatement :

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu racontes. Ce cobaye est mort il y a des mois maintenant. Kvar est désespéré d'avoir perdu l'attention de Mithos, c'est tout. »

Son ami renifla délicatement, toujours aussi amusé.

«_ Si tu veux. Mais il a décidé d'envoyer trois patrouilles pour la chercher. J'imagine qu'il doit être sûr de la ressemblance... D'autant plus qu'il n'a même pas tenté de mettre Magnius au courant. Pronyma se réjouit déjà de l'empoignade qui va suivre. »_

L'Humain était toujours aussi immobile, le visage de pierre. Yuan soupira et secoua la tête.

« Comme tu veux, conclut-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. J'espère au moins que tu en as bien profité, parce qu'elle ne se relèvera pas d'entre les morts, cette fois ! »

Une fois la porte fermée, Kratos ferma les yeux. Seuls ses poings, qui se fermaient et se rouvraient convulsivement, trahissaient son agitation. Il ne fut pas long à prendre sa décision, mais décida d'attendre une heure, pour laisser à Yuan le temps de douter de ses propos. Il utilisa ce temps pour empaqueter quelques affaires pour passer l'hiver sur la route, et disparut sur Sylvarant à la recherche de Noïshe.

.

C'est la dernière fois que j'ai revu Yvan à Palmacosta. Il n'a pas cherché à me revoir – et je voulais laisser passer un peu de temps avant que nous puissions parler sans que notre histoire se mettent en travers, et je savais bien que c'était impossible.

Mes fantômes me laissaient tranquille depuis que j'avais parlé à Dorr. Depuis que je savais que quelqu'un montait des projets pour défendre une ville contre les Désians. Ce n'était pas assez, bien entendu, mais si Dorr était entendu, si sa milice fonctionnait... d'autres allaient l'imiter, non ?

Lorsque j'ai dit cela à Gorliz après que Dorr m'a rendu visite avec des questions auxquelles j'avais eu du mal à répondre, il a eu un sourire un peu amer.

« Oui, quelques villes l'imiteront. Mais d'autres baisseront la tête, parce qu'elles sont plus proche des fermes, parce qu'elles gagnent quelque chose à fermer les yeux sur leurs activités. Les hommes sont de bien fragiles créatures, Anna. »

J'aurais voulu m'opposer à cette vision des choses, mais que dire ? Cela faisait, à en croire l'église de Martel, au moins un siècle que les Désians s'étaient répandus sur Sylvarant. En un siècle, comment expliquer que personne n'ait jamais rien tenté contre eux ?

« Pourquoi les gens ne sont pas plus comme Dorr ?, ai-je soupiré. »

Le docteur m'a souri gentiment.

« Parce que les gens admirables ne peuvent l'être que s'ils existent en petit nombre. »

Ce n'était pas une réponse que je voulais entendre. J'ai reposé les instruments que j'avais fini de nettoyer.

« Je vais acheter quelque chose pour midi, ai-je annoncé. Je vous prends un repas pour vous aussi ? »

Il a secoué la tête et m'a laissée m'échapper dehors. Là, j'ai refermé ma veste contre le vent qui s'engouffrait un peu partout et j'ai pris la direction du centre ville, où j'étais certaine de trouver des boutiques qui bravaient l'hiver et restaient ouvertes. Quand j'ai entendu un rythme résonner dans les pavés. Je me suis figée. Le bruit est devenu de plus en plus clair et j'ai eu l'impression que je me vidais de toute substance.

Claquement de bottes ferrées sur le pavé. Ordres secs. Cliquetis des armes contre les armures de métal. Je suis restée figée dans la rue, incapable de faire un seul geste, incapable de penser autre chose que « ils sont là ». Et puis, la peur a un peu disparu, j'ai osé faire quelques pas en direction de la place du village où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

«Vous arborez dans votre ville une fugitive de premier ordre ! Remettez-la nous, ou cette ville partira en fumée !»

Une seconde, j'ai eu peur. Et l'instant d'après, un calme surprenant m'a enveloppée. Une pensée, claire, éblouissante d'évidence m'a traversée – les choses reprenaient leur cours. J'allais pouvoir mourir comme tous les autres, à la ferme. Finalement, je n'allais pas échapper à mon destin, et c'était aussi bien. J'allais m'avancer, pour protéger la ville qui m'avait accueillie, pour sauver la vie des gens présents mais une main a saisi mon épaule et m'a entraînée vers l'arrière. Je me suis retrouvée en face d'un regard familier –

«Kratos ? Que...»

D'un geste impatient, il m'a réduite au silence.

«Il faut partir. Ils sont à ta recherche.»

* * *

_**A/N** : Comment ça, "enfin" ?_

_Oui, bon, je sais : vous n'attendiez qu'une seule chose, c'est le retour de nos oiseaux ensembles (moi aussi, je pense...). J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. D'ailleurs, j'ai jamais posé la question : vous aimez la couverture ?_

_Comme toujours, merci beaucoup des reviews, **Marina, Alienor** et **Anna Aurion**. Et merci à **Tetelle** pour sa correction et ses retours sur ce que je rédige. Sans elle, cette fanfic ne serait pas aussi bonne !_

* * *

**_Anna Aurion :_**

_Tu n'es pas la seule à en vouloir à Yvan, hein ;-) Et pour être franche, c'est plus facile d'avoir du recul sur lui pour moi, parce que je me défoule pendant que j'écris les points de vue d'Anna !_

_Pour la lenteur de Kratos... Je pense qu'il s'aveugle pendant un moment sur Mithos et qu'il se convainc que ses actions sont pour le bien général. Mais plus largement, c'est un homme qui a désespérément besoin de croire en quelqu'un, il ne peut pas laisser tomber Mithos tant qu'une autre personne ne prend le flambeau. Et tant que quelqu'un ne lui fait croire que les choses peuvent s'améliorer, il ne bougera pas, parce que la cause qu'il sert, c'est la moins pire. C'est ce qu'il pense de Mithos, en fait : servir quelqu'un qui ne va pas tenter d'appauvrir le Mana de la planète, qui est au dessus des querelles de pouvoir politique (qui ont mené à la mort de l'arbre de Kharlan) et qui a juré de faire un monde sans discrimination, c'est le choix le moins mauvais qu'il peut faire. Tu rajoutes que Mithos est un ami et tout autant un mentor (par rapport à l'injonction "sauvons le monde") qu'un fils... Il lui faut quelque chose qui le heurte vraiment pour le faire partir. Dans le jeu, c'est l'Âge des êtres sans vie. Ici... aussi ;-)_

_Oui, Yuan se pose la question de débaucher Kratos. C'est un allié de poids, même si leur camaraderie est toujours empreinte de rivalité/jalousie/incompréhension. Je pense qu'il ne l'ose pas parce qu'il voit combien Kratos est attaché à Mithos (Yuan a moins ce problème parce qu'il est plus proche de Martel). Et non, Kratos ne creusera pas la piste. Il a trop peur de devoir assumer que les choses ont changées pour Yuan..._


	18. Retrouvailles (III)

**Chapitre 18 : retrouvailles**

Anna l'avait suivi sans faire de problèmes. Il en était soulagé. La voir s'opposer à lui, à quelques mètres des patrouilles Désianes, les aurait mis tous les deux en danger. Mais une fois la porte de la ville franchie, la jeune femme se figea.

«Non... Ils vont détruire la ville.»

Il se retourna. Elle lui lança un regard aigu :

«Kratos, s'ils ne me trouvent pas, ils vont réduire la ville en cendres... Il faut sauver les autres !

-Non, refusa-t-il froidement. S'ils te retrouvent, tu finiras à la ferme.»

Il avait espéré que la mention de son séjour la déciderait à bouger. Ce fut suffisant pour la faire pâlir et trembler incontrôlablement, mais elle résista quand il prit son épaule pour la tirer loin de Palmacosta.

«Tu as été capable de réduire une patrouille à néant sans une égratignure, reprit-elle, lentement, et Kratos devina la suite en même temps qu'elle l'énonçait : Tu dois les aider !»

Il secoua la tête :

«Ce n'est pas le moment ! Ce ne sont que des menaces. La ville ne sera pas détruite entièrement. Ils ne peuvent pas se le permettre.»

Le regard d'Anna se fit suppliant :

«Il n'est pas question qu'une ville entière souffre à cause de moi !

-Ce n'est pas possible que...

-Fais ce que tu veux, Kratos, le coupa-t-elle avec plus de calme, mais je te _jure_ qu'avec ou sans ton aide, j'y retourne.

-Tu marcherais vers ta mort ?, demanda-t-il abasourdi.»

Elle se mordit les lèvres, mais ses yeux ne cillèrent pas. La panique dans ses yeux avait disparu au profit d'une froide résolution.

«Je refuse d'être en vie alors que d'autres meurent par ma faute, répondit-elle lentement. Je ne suis pas plus importante qu'eux. Je n'ai pas le droit de ne rien faire !

-C'est absurde, chuchota-t-il, pris de court.»

Elle eut un pauvre sourire.

«Non. C'est la seule chose qui fait sens pour moi.»

Il porta une main à ses tempes qui pulsaient. Il n'était pas question qu'elle y retourne. Mais elle ne lui laissait pas d'autres alternatives – sauf l'assommer et l'emmener loin de tout. Et là, elle le haïrait et se haïrait elle, et rien de ses actions n'aurait fait une quelconque différence.

Et... il comprenait sa demande.

«D'accord.»

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Puis...

«Vraiment ?»

Par Origin, ses yeux pouvaient-ils vraiment s'illuminer autant à l'idée de... Il serra les mâchoires.

«La ville ne sera pas mise à mal, répondit-il enfin. Mais il faut que tu te caches. Il n'est pas question que tu retombes entre leurs mains.»

Elle le regarda longtemps.

«Jure-moi que tu vas les aider.»

Il hocha la tête.

«Alors je me cacherai, murmura-t-elle.»

Il fut étonné par le soulagement qu'il ressentit.

«Dirige-toi vers les bois. Noïshe te préviendra si des gens s'approchent, indiqua-t-il avant de s'éloigner.»

.

J'ai regardé la silhouette de Kratos diminuer en luttant contre l'envie de le suivre, pour voir ce qui allait se passer, pour m'assurer que tout irait bien. L'idée de rester sans rien faire pendant que d'autres se battaient m'était insupportable – mais je le comprenais. Je ne savais pas manier d'armes, et à peine me défendre. Les Désians n'auraient aucun mal à mettre la main sur moi – et je préférais de loin mourir plutôt que de retourner à la ferme.

À côté de moi, Noïshe a gémi et m'a poussée vers la gauche du bout de son museau. J'ai soupiré et j'ai pris la direction des bois qui s'étendaient près de la ville. Comment Kratos allait-il les faire repartir ? Les patrouilles étaient nombreuses – qu'allais-je faire s'il se faisait tuer ou arrêter ?

J'ai fermé les yeux une seconde. Non. Tout irait bien. Il le fallait. Il fallait que Kratos revienne parce que je devais lui poser les questions que son départ abrupt avait laissé. J'ai laissé mes mains glisser dans la fourrure de Noïshe – la sensation était aussi familière que réconfortante.

Et Yvan ? Il était clair que je n'allais pas pouvoir revenir. J'aurais voulu lui reparler. M'excuser, peut-être, tenter de parler, pour une fois, sans mentir... Notre dernier échange me laissait un goût amer, d'une histoire qui n'étais pas finie. Pourtant, lorsque j'étais honnête, je devais avouer que nous tentions de prolonger un passé qui était hors de notre atteinte... Et que nous n'avions plus rien à partager.

Mais j'aurais aimé – j'aurais aimé que notre dernier échange ait été plus apaisé...

.

Kratos n'avait pas réfléchi quand il était retourné à Palmacosta à la manière d'exaucer la demande d'Anna. Pour être franc, il n'avait pas beaucoup de cordes à son arc. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Mithos n'avait pas encore remarqué son départ, ne l'avait pas encore relié à sa... trahison.

Quand il arriva vers la grand place, il se redressa et laissa son Mana flotter autour de lui avec plus d'intensité que d'habitude. Le chef des patrouilles était toujours en train d'haranguer les habitants, ce qui lui allait très bien.

« Il suffit ! »

Sa voix, forte, assurée, reporta l'attention sur lui. Il fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer et se dirigea droit vers l'homme :

« Que je sache, cette région est sous le contrôle de Magnius et il n'a pas donné l'autorisation pour une telle sortie, lança-t-il. »

Le Désian ouvrit et referma la bouche.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous allez disparaître immédiatement et attendre que votre chef ait obtenu les autorisations pour une opération de cet ordre. Compris ? »

Le soldat était livide – autant de colère que de peur, pour autant que pouvait en juger Kratos. Il ne laissa paraître aucune crainte. Il savait que le Demi-Elfe sentait le pouvoir qui l'entourait, et il posa une main distraite sur la poignée de Flamberge. Le message était clair, l'autre recula d'un pas.

« Remerciez Magnius de sa générosité !, éructa-t-il à l'attention de la foule qui retenait son souffle. Votre précieuse ville survivra un jour de plus ! »

Il fit un signe et les patrouilles se mirent en ordre de marche. Kratos retint un soupir de soulagement. Magnius n'autoriserait jamais la destruction de Palmacosta – la ville était un appât à cobayes, après tout. Dès que le dernier Désian eut disparu il emprunta le même chemin, sans prêter attention au silence de mort qui l'entourait.

Anna. Il devait retrouver Anna.

Il la trouva dans les sous-bois, en train de faire les cent pas. Elle leva brusquement la tête en l'entendant et lui lança un regard perçant.

«La ville ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Tout va bien. Les Désians ne reviendront pas.»

Anna le considéra gravement, longuement. Et puis elle hocha la tête, apparemment satisfaite de savoir qu'il ne lui mentait pas.

«Alors nous devrions repartir.»

Il constata rapidement que Noïshe semblait fou de joie à l'idée de voyager de nouveau avec Anna. D'après elle, il semblait être resté plutôt obéissant pendant qu'ils cherchaient une cachette, mais maintenant que le danger était écarté...

«Noïshe, attention ! »

Kratos retint un sourire devant l'exclamation de la jeune femme qui n'était pas vraiment en colère. C'était simplement que le protozoaire semblait plus qu'enchanté de courir autour d'elle en aboyant joyeusement, quitte à débouler dans ses jambes et la faire trébucher.

« Tu lui as manqué, nota-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement. »

Elle eut un sourire joyeux.

« Et toi ?, crut-il entendre.»

Mais ce n'était que son imagination ; Anna s'était penchée pour gratter Noïshe entre les oreilles, l'ombre d'un sourire toujours sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait ce qu'il aurait répondu si elle avait vraiment posé la question.

.

Je n'ai pas osé ouvrir la bouche pendant le temps où nous avons voyagé ensemble. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais c'était confortable... son silence, les pitreries de Noïshe, tout simplement de n'être plus obligée de suivre la routine qui s'était établie à Palmacosta. J'ai pensé à Yvan – il devait être inquiet. J'aurais aimé le prévenir, mais c'était trop dangereux.

Ce n'est que le soir, quand Kratos a fait partir un feu avec le coucher du soleil pour qu'il soit à l'état de braise quand l'obscurité serait profonde, que j'ai ouvert la bouche.

«Est-ce que tu vas répondre si je te demande qui tu es ?»

Kratos a levé les yeux vers moi et m'a lancé un regard indéchiffrable. Et puis il a soupiré :

«Je doute que le mystère serve encore à quelque chose.»

Il a fixé les braises, et j'ai posé mon menton sur mes genoux en m'exhortant à la patience – ce qui n'a pas fonctionné longtemps.

«Mes souvenirs de la ferme restent flous pour la plupart, ai-je lancé. Mais je me souviens que K-Kvar était... respectueux avec toi.»

Il a hoché la tête.

«Il devait l'être. Je suis son supérieur.»

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

«Alors pourquoi sommes-nous obligés de le fuir si tu es plus puissant ?»

Il s'est mordu les lèvres mais ne m'a pas reproché ma question.

«Ta logique fonctionnerait si les actions de Kvar avaient... dérivé, répondit-il d'un ton neutre. Dans l'état des choses mon... supérieur... sait que je suis en faute. »

Je n'avais pas de peine à voir Kratos prendre des ordres de quelqu'un d'autre. Il semblait trop... militaire pour qu'il n'en soit pas autrement.

«Comment as-tu su pour les Désians ?

-Un... ami m'a averti que des espions avaient cru te reconnaître.»

Je n'avais pas manqué l'hésitation devant le terme d'ami, mais je l'ai laissé de côté. Kratos avait le droit d'avoir ses mystères après tout. Il a laissé un moment de silence.

«Cela répond-il à ta question ?, reprit-il d'un ton encore hésitant.»

J'ai réfléchi quelque secondes. Ma curiosité était loin d'être apaisée – et ses réticences à me répondre clairement la nourrissait. Mais je n'avais pas d'autres questions que j'arrivais à formuler – jusqu'à ce que...

«Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ?»

Il m'a fixée longuement, surpris par le changement de sujet. Je n'ai pas baissé les yeux – la porte qu'il me laissait ouverte suffisait à me faire croire qu'il me répondrait honnêtement. Il n'a pas cligné des yeux une seule fois ni détourné le regard lorsqu'il m'a répondu :

«Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te garder en vie.»

J'ai hoché la tête.

«Est-ce à cause de mon exsphère ?

-Non.»

Sa réponse avait fusée, rapide, indubitable. J'ai senti mes muscles se relâcher.

«Cela me suffit pour le moment.»

J'ai vu l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur le visage de Kratos, et Noïshe est venu quémander des caresses, sentant que la conversation était finie. Lentement, j'ai senti la tension de la journée disparaître – et plus encore, celle que j'avais accumulé depuis que je vivais à Palmacosta.

.

Le lendemain matin est venu en silence. Anna s'était réveillée et lui avait souri. Il avait été étonné de ne pas la voir de signes d'inconfort quand bien même elle avait repris l'habitude de dormir dans un lit à Palmacosta. Ils avaient remballé leur campement rapidement pour ne pas laisser le froid de la nuit les saisir et s'étaient remis en route.

« As-tu une idée de là où nous allons ?, demanda doucement Anna. »

Il soupira.

« Magnius, la personne en charge de la ferme sur ce continent n'apprécie pas Kvar. Je doute qu'il lance de patrouilles à notre poursuite. Kvar risque de nous attendre au Pic d'Hakonésia et retourner à Palmacosta est dangereux si nous ne savons pas qui t'a repérée...

-Donc ?

-Donc, je serais allé vers le Geyser de Thoda. Il y a un petit village de pêcheurs sur la côte**(1)**. Je doute que quiconque ait pris le temps d'y installer des espions. Nous pourrons y passer l'hiver en paix. »

Anna ferma les yeux.

« Et après ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Qu'est-ce qui nous attend ? »

Kratos haussa les épaules avec une légèreté qu'il était loin de ressentir.

« Je ne sais pas. Mit – mon supérieur ne me pardonnera pas cette incartade, donc je suppose... »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard perçant :

« Que nous allons continuer à fuir ? »

Il hésita.

« Oui. »

Elle avait un sourire sans joie et regardait droit devant elle. Trop tard, il remarqua ses poings fermés et la tension dans ses épaules. La jeune femme mordilla ses lèvres, et son regard se chargea d'une résolution qui le surprit.

« D'accord. Allons vers Thoda. Nous verrons bien au printemps... »

Au printemps... Kratos se demanda ce qu'ils seraient au printemps. Il se doutait que Mithos n'ordonnerait pas son exécution pour ne pas libérer Origin – mais Anna... Il pouvait s'en servir pour faire du chantage, et Kratos savait qu'il ferait tout – absolument tout – pour qu'elle reste en vie...

Mithos était-il capable de comprendre cela ?

.

**(1)** J'ai toujours supposé que les Maisons du Salut fonctionnaient comme des sortes d'abbayes : les moines ont leurs terres / leurs commerces et échangent avec le village le plus proche pour obtenir ce qui leur manque. Du coup, on a des hameaux qui sont construits à proximité. Et comme l'embarcadère de Thoda est une Maison du Salut...

* * *

_**A/N** : La review **d'Alienor** m'a fait réaliser que j'ai pas été claire sur le Dorr qu'elle rencontre. Ce n'est pas le Dorr du jeu, mais son père, qui lui, est parfaitement honnête dans son désir de se battre contre les désians. J'ai rajouté une mention du Dorr de ToS dans le chapitre 17 histoire que ce soit plus clair. Pour moi c'était tellement évident que... j'ai oublié que vous n'étiez pas télépathes. My mistake._

_Ce chapitre conclut officiellement la troisième partie de Dans ses yeux, qui remporte depuis un long moment la palme de l'histoire la plus longue que j'ai jamais rédigé. Autant en terme de temps de rédaction que de pages. Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont accompagné depuis le début et celles qui m'ont rejointe en routes, celles qui ne donnent plus un signe de vie. Merci aux lecteurs que je vois exister uniquement sur la page de stat qui me prouvent que je n'écris pas dans le vide. Parce que je ne pensais pas être capable de jamais dépasser les cent pages et que je m'en rapproche de plus en plus - que je ne pensais pas non plus être capable d'être toujours intéressée par une scénario après trois ans._

_Et merci à celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review (je doute l'avoir déjà dit, mais généralement, je vais les relire quand je n'arrive pas à me motiver à écrire un chapitre), **Alienor** et **AnnaAurion** pour le chapitre précédent, et merci à **Tetelle** pour son aide au niveau des corrections et de l'écriture en général._

* * *

_**Anna Aurion :**_

_Ta remarque concernant Yuan qui parle au présent est très juste. Franchement, je ne me suis pas posée de questions quand j'ai écrit cette phrase et même maintenant, j'ai du mal à la voir au passé. Pour moi, Yuan a fait une croix sur Martel dès qu'il a compris que c'était elle ou l'arbre de Mana. Et je pense qu'il le sait déjà. Dans ma tête, c'est plus un présent de vérité générale, et une réponse à Kratos qui, lui, croit encore à la résurrection de Martel._

_Pour la vitesse de parution des chapitres : il est très rare que je sois aussi rapide que pour les trois derniers chapitres. Mon rythme de parution s'est accéléré parce que j'ai rédigé les choses différemment de d'habitude : j'ai fait tous les points de vue d'Anna pour l'amener où je voulais, puis j'ai écrit à l'envers ceux de Kratos pour être certaine que l'annonce de l'Âge des êtres sans vie et leur retrouvailles coïncident avec l'arrivée des désians du point de vue d'Anna. Du coup, ça explique en partie mon long silence et puis cette frénésie de chapitre de juin et juillet._

_Là, je vais retrouver mes habitudes sporadiques habituelles. La seule chose que je peux te promettre, c'est que _Dans ses yeux_ est la seule histoire qui a passé le cap des trois ans, que le couple Kratos/Anna est légèrement une constante chez moi depuis huit ans, donc, même si y'aura de longs silences, je doute fortement que je vais l'abandonner. Voilà ! Merci de ta review, et j'espère que celui-ci t'a plu !_


	19. L'alliance (IV)

_**Partie IV : Lambeaux d'espoir**_

**Chapitre 19 : L'alliance**

L'hiver avait pris le temps d'un rêve. Ils avaient vu arriver les tempêtes qu'apportait le mois de Celsius, ils avaient pu consolider la maisonnette que leur louait le maire, et déjà, les jours s'allongeaient et l'air se réchauffait.

Ils avaient passé le froid dans cette maisonnette louée par le maire du petit village de pêcheurs à prétendre qu'ils étaient un couple. Anna s'était prêtée au jeu avec grâce, mais il savait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient été à l'aise dans ce mensonge – sans avoir besoin d'en parler, ils avaient gardé les marques d'affection au minimum. C'était en elle que résidait la clef de leur intégration. Sans qu'il sache trop comment, les villageois avaient appris qu'elle avait travaillé chez un docteur et avaient pris l'habitude de venir la voir avec leurs blessures du quotidien. Lui était resté à l'écart, autant par habitude que par maladresse, ne servant que de muscles lorsque le besoin se faisait sentir. Anna avait attiré à elle la bonne volonté de quelques villageois qui s'était étendue à lui... ils restaient des étrangers, nouveaux arrivants dans un village qui n'en voyait presque jamais, mais au moins ils n'étaient pas exclus.

Dehors, la jeune femme étendait le linge en fredonnant un air qu'il ne reconnaissant pas, une sorte de mélodie douce et joyeuse. Elle semblait parfaitement à son aise dans ce quotidien, mais il avait l'impression que ce n'était que façade – il se souvenait d'elle plus joyeuse et plus vivante.

Kratos soupira. L'air avait un parfum de printemps, les giboulées qui accompagnaient l'arrivée de Gnome **(1)** s'espaçaient de plus en plus. Assez pour qu'il sache que le temps était venu.

Ils allaient devoir repartir.

Anna le sentait-elle ? Ces derniers jours, elle avait été prise d'une frénésie de nettoyage. Les rares objets qu'ils avaient achetés pour rendre leur séjour plus confortable avaient disparus. Le reste était plié, prêt à être emporté.

Et Mithos ? Il avait compris sa trahison – pourquoi n'avait-il pas envoyé ses troupes ? Parfois, au cœur de la nuit, il l'avait souhaité. Qu'Yggdrasil le déclare traître, qu'il l'exécute, qu'il mette fin à cette existence qui n'avait que trop duré. Qu'il vienne l'affronter lui-même. Peut-être aurait-il une chance, alors, de le toucher, de le blesser, de le tuer. De mettre fin à sa folie.

Mais Mithos n'avait rien fait, de peur d'endommager le sceau d'Origin.

Peut-être aussi parce qu'il savait que Kratos n'oserait pas s'opposer à lui. Après tout, à quoi bon résister ? Il aurait fallu agir il y avait deux ou trois mille ans, quand le Cruxis était encore fragile, quand les projets du Demi-Elfe n'étaient pas encore aussi précis qu'aujourd'hui. L'âge des êtres sans vie n'était que le dernier pas de son ancien apprenti il n'avait jamais pu le détourner de ce chemin.

Et...

Il ne pourrait jamais tuer Mithos.

_Promets-moi que tu prendras soin de lui._

Les paroles de Martel étaient suivies de ce sentiment de déception qui ne le lâchait pas. Il avait failli. Il avait failli pendant des siècles, mais ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui qu'il l'acceptait. Yuan avait raison – il s'était aveuglé trop longtemps. Et même aujourd'hui, lâchement, il n'espérait qu'une seule chose – remettre ce bandeau.

« Anna ?, appela-t-il dans sa direction. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et le considéra quelques secondes, puis, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle hocha la tête et revint dans la maison.

« Nous partons demain. »

C'était elle qui l'avait affirmé, d'une voix calme et sereine. Quitter le village semblait l'indifférer, comme si elle ne pouvait pas souffrir de quitter cette vie ordinaire pour fuir, encore et encore, devant les Désians.

.

Le linge n'était pas encore sec que j'avais fini d'empaqueter mes affaires dans un sac de voyage et dans les fontes que porterait Noïshe. Kratos avait disparu pour acheter de quoi nous nourrir le plus longtemps possible et j'ai rédigé une lettre à l'attention du maire, avec le reste de loyer que nous lui devions.

L'hiver était fini. La pensée m'était étrange. L'hiver était fini, cela faisait plus d'un an que je n'avais pas vu mes parents. L'hiver était fini, cela faisait plus d'un an que j'avais connu la ferme. Il me semblait pourtant que les deux dataient d'une petite éternité, tant la vie dans le petit village autour de la maison du Salut était régulière.

Maintenant que le printemps revenait, je savais que nous allions bientôt partir. Kratos n'en parlait pas, mais je l'avais vu aérer les couvertures et il rangeait la maison que nous louions avec un soin particulier.

J'avais hâte de repartir. Le confort de cette vie tranquille avait été salvateur pour ces longs mois d'hiver la tranquillité de la ville un contraste bienvenu avec l'activité de Palmacosta dans laquelle j'avais tenté de m'étourdir. Mes fantômes n'étaient plus aussi présents, plus aussi douloureux j'avais appris à leur répondre, j'avais accepté, autant que possible, mon impuissance à les sauver – pour le moment.

Mais maintenant que les jours s'allongeaient, que le gel ne prenait plus la terre, je me surprenait à regarder à l'horizon et à rêver de voir les paysages défiler. Je ne me sentais pas chez moi. Et je commençais à me demander si j'allais jamais me sentir chez moi quelque part. Si j'en avais même envie.

Du bout des doigts, j'ai caressé la fourrure de Noïshe qui était rentré dans la maisonnette avec moi. L'animal avait été un constant soutien pendant l'hiver. Il semblait sentir quand j'avais des cauchemars et venait s'installer au pied de mon lit, comme si sa silhouette massive pouvait me protéger de mes rêves. C'était étrangement rassurant – et j'aimais sentir sa présence. Kratos n'aurait pas compris si j'étais venue le réveiller au milieu de la nuit – du moins j'en avais l'impression.

Kratos... Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir affirmer que c'est dans cette période où j'ai appris à le connaître. Il s'entourait du même mystère que d'habitude, évitant avec aisance les questions trop précises sur son passé – dès que nos conversations devenaient un peu trop personnelles, je sentais comme une tension, que je mettais sur le compte de son passé avec les Désians. Nous nous entendions mieux en silence, de toutes façons.

J'ai dormi pour la dernière fois dans mon lit de paille. Kratos m'a réveillée avant l'aube et nous avons quitté le village comme des voleurs. J'ai hésité longtemps, et j'ai rassemblé mon courage pour rompre le silence qui nous entourait.

« Je veux retourner à Palmacosta. »

Kratos m'a considérée d'un air plus pensif qu'étonné.

« C'est un choix dangereux, a-t-il remarqué laconiquement.

-Je sais. »

C'est cette réponse là qui l'a troublé :

« Alors pourquoi... »

J'ai inspiré avant d'expliquer ce qui m'avait travaillée depuis notre départ de Palmacosta et qui était peu à peu devenu une conviction.

.

« Je ne veux pas fuir, expliqua la jeune femme avec un calme confondant. Ou plutôt – je sais que je suis condamnée à fuir. Mais je refuse que l'unique raison derrière cela soit cette exsphère que je n'ai pas demandée. Dorr est la seule personne que je connaisse qui a le projet de lutter contre les Désians. Je ne sais pas s'il a les moyens de le faire – c'est justement à cause de cela que je veux l'aider. Je peux lui être utile. Il faut que je l'aide, ou sinon... »

Elle fut incapable de finir sa phrase Kratos ne sut pas déchiffrer l'émotion derrière sa voix. Il était figé devant la résolution ancrée sur son visage, devant la logique de ses arguments. Pourquoi devait-elle dire les choses ainsi ? Pourquoi devait-elle lui faire miroiter cet espoir quand il savait, lui, que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples ? Il ferma les yeux. Elle le mettait face à ses propres doutes, le sentiment que l'aider à survivre n'était qu'un pis-aller, un moyen de fuir Mithos sans affronter ses responsabilités. Mais...

« La rébellion de Dorr, s'il arrive à la mettre en place, est vouée à l'échec, affirma-t-il d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre aussi douce que possible. Les Désians ont des ressources que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Même un brillant tacticien ne peut pas gagner contre eux dans l'état des choses. »

Anna hocha la tête, et il crut, un instant, l'avoir convaincue. Il s'était attendu à plus de résistance, à plus de colère, parce que c'était Anna et que la ferme ne lui avait pas volé cela, mais...

«Tu ne _comprends_pas, je le vois bien, dit-elle avec douceur en interrompant ses pensées. Tu es sûr que vivre est suffisant, c'est pour cela que tu m'as sauvée. Je te suis redevable à vie de tes actions... Mais je ne peux pas – je ne peux pas tourner le dos à tout ce que j'ai vu là bas. Je ne peux plus fermer les yeux et faire le dos rond. Si... si j'ose une seule seconde oublier, si j'ose une seule seconde faire en sorte que les Désians n'importent pas... Alors je serai comme les autres. Lâche. Égoïste. Et – et je ne mériterai plus d'être en vie.»

Elle leva la tête vers les étoiles, en un geste qui lui rappela fugitivement Martel.

«C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas fuir. Ce serait sans fin, sans aucun sens. Et si je dois être une fugitive, si je dois être une hors-la-loi, je _refuse_que ce soit pour leur avoir seulement échappé. Si je dois être tuée pour ce que je suis – je préfère que ce soit pour avoir tenté de mettre fin à tout cela. Même si je ne suis pas l'Elue. Même si je ne suis personne.»

Il y avait une émotion étrange en lui, quelque chose comme de l'admiration et une grande tristesse. Elle n'était plus ce qu'elle était à la ferme, elle n'était plus cette enfant qui se révoltait envers et contre tout – mais les deux suivaient le même combat vain, les deux faisaient le même choix et lui...

Lui...

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser.

Il ne pourrait jamais la laisser se battre seule.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira longuement et choisit ses mots :

« Les Désians sont un... symptôme. Si tu souhaites vraiment changer le monde, ce n'est pas par eux que tu dois commencer. »

.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour lui répliquer que symptôme ou pas, ils étaient ce qu'il avait de pire sur cette terre et que les détruire me semblait le premier pas vers un monde meilleur, mais Kratos tendit la main, dans une supplication silencieuse pour que je le laisse s'expliquer.

« Anna, je n'ai aucun moyen de te prouver ce que je vais te dire. Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance, même si mon récit va te paraître fou... Les Désians existent parce que Sylvarant est en déclin, comme on a pu te le dire. Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est qu'il existe au dessus d'eux une organisation plus vaste et plus puissante. Les Désians ne sont qu'un outil entre leurs mains. »

Je l'ai regardé en ouvrant grand les yeux. Que voulait-il dire ? Il a gardé le silence quelques secondes, avant de reprendre :

« Tu sais que je faisais partie des Désians. »

J'ai hoché la tête. Je n'aimais jamais penser à lui dans ces termes, parce que même à la ferme, il semblait en décalage avec le reste, mais c'était un fait que je ne pouvais pas éviter. Kratos a fermé les yeux, le visage grave. Il y a eu une sorte d'éclair, j'ai cligné des paupières, et j'ai vu –

– des ailes.

Des _ailes_qui brillaient dans le dos de Kratos d'un éclat bleu et mauve. Des ailes semblables à celles que l'on voyait dessinées sur les tableaux des Elus. Des ailes d'anges. Dans le dos d'un homme qui faisait partie des Désians.

Je n'ai jamais avoué à Kratos que j'avais senti quelque chose se casser en moi quand j'ai vu ses ailes – encore quelque chose, quand bien même j'avais l'impression que depuis la ferme, il ne restait rien, en moi, de suffisamment entier. Je n'ai jamais avoué à quel point voir quelqu'un qui assumait son appartenance aux Désians, quand bien même c'était lui et qu'il m'avait sauvée de tant de manières, avoir des ailes dans le dos m'avait fait peur, avait tué la part en moi qui espérait encore un miracle, qui croyait encore en Martel.

Et je ne le lui dirais jamais.

J'ai refusé l'émotion qui me prenait là gorge et j'ai ordonné :

« Raconte-moi la vérité. »

.

Le visage d'Anna était illisible. La seule chose qu'il reconnaissait dans son expression, était cette volonté qui ne la quittait pas depuis leurs retrouvailles à Palmacosta. Il lui obéit sans hésiter, parce qu'il savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'elle n'accepterait aucun mensonge.

Et c'était mieux ainsi.

« Ce monde n'a pas toujours été comme tu le connais, Anna, commença-t-il. Au début, Sylvarant était un royaume et avait un voisin, un rival, aussi grand et ambitieux que lui. Une guerre a éclaté. Et encore une autre. Et encore une autre... Ces attaques semblaient ne jamais devoir finir, et consommaient tant de Mana que l'Arbre de Kharlan a commencé à dépérir... »

Il garda le silence un instant, incertain de la manière dont il devait continuer.

« Au milieu de tout cela, reprit-il en contenant l'émotion qui lui venait, un Demi-Elfe et sa sœur ont voulu arrêter la guerre. Leurs noms étaient Mithos, et Martel. »

Anna s'arrêta de marcher et le considéra avec incrédulité.

« Martel – pas une déesse ? Mais s'ils sont des Demis... »

Une vague de lassitude parcourut Kratos. Les mêmes préjugés, toujours, et même si Anna ne pouvait pas savoir, surtout avec son séjour à la ferme...

« Des Désians ?, demanda-t-il avec plus d'amertume qu'il ne le souhaitait. Non. Tu prends l'histoire par le mauvais côté. Déjà à cette époque, les Demi-Elfes étaient rejetés par les humains et les Elfes. Les Désians ne sont que la partie visible de ces derniers – ceux qui ont cessé de vouloir s'intégrer, cessé de supporter le racisme ambiant. »

Elle hocha la tête, mais il devinait qu'il n'y avait pas de véritable conviction derrière le geste. Il s'en contenta et repris le fil de ses pensées :

« Mithos et Martel étaient des idéalistes. Ils voulaient changer le monde – arrêter la guerre, arrêter la discrimination, protéger l'Arbre de Kharlan... »

Kratos se tut. Ce n'était pas facile de se souvenir de cette époque, de cet incroyable optimisme qui les avait portés. Pendant quelques années, leurs rêves semblaient pourtant capables de se réaliser... Et Martel était morte. Et l'arbre de Kharlan avait fini de se faner...

« Il n'ont jamais pu réaliser ces objectifs comme ils le souhaitaient. Martel... Martel est morte, sous nos yeux, de la main d'un Humain. L'Arbre de Kharlan a fini par se flétrir et mourir. La guerre continuait, envers et contre tout, même si le Mana se raréfiait. Le monde courait à sa destruction. »

Il hésita, incapable de faire comprendre l'urgence qui les avait saisis, et le désespoir de l'absence de Martel qui leur avait fait oublier toute mesure. Et puis, il songea qu'elle voulait la vérité. Et, la vérité ne serait jamais atteinte en parlant de leurs sentiments – elle ne l'était qu'à travers des faits. Alors il s'en contenta :

« Il fallait agir au plus vite. Mithos a lié l'âme de sa sœur à la graine de l'Arbre Sacré en espérant qu'un jour, la science lui permettait de lui accorder une nouvelle existence. Il a divisé le monde en deux et a séparé définitivement les deux royaumes qui ne pouvaient plus s'affronter. La division en deux lui a permis de diriger les flux de Mana à la manière d'un sablier. C'était le meilleur moyen pour ne pas user le peu qu'il en restait. Ce sont les phases de prospérité et de déclin que tu connais... La formation du Cruxis et la légende de Martel sont arrivés un peu plus tard, pour les justifier alors que la mémoire du passé a disparu. Il a organisé les Demi-Elfes les plus belliqueux avec les Désians pour pouvoir les contrôler et exploiter le monde en déclin. »

Il tourna la tête vers Anna qui l'observait avec de grands yeux.

« Comprends-tu pourquoi je disais que détruire les Désians ne servira à rien ? »

Elle hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien. Il comprenait. Elle avait besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il espérait qu'elle était assez solide pour l'accepter.

Mais cela, Anna le lui avait déjà prouvé auparavant.

.

Je crois que j'ai été sous le choc jusqu'à ce que nous nous arrêtions pour dresser le camp dans la soirée. Kratos avait été aussi laconique que d'habitude et j'ai mis longtemps à tracer les correspondances qui lui semblaient évidentes.

Et, pendant tout ce temps, je maudissais les humains de n'être que des pions dans ce gigantesque système où nous croyions être libres. Rien n'était plus loin de la réalité – et cela me faisait mal de le penser, de l'admettre.

Et à la fois, une nouvelle certitude commençait à m'habiter, en laquelle je redoutais de prendre espoir...

Le soir arrivé, alors que Kratos allumait un feu pour nous réchauffer, j'ai posé la première question qui était venue dans mon esprit en entendant son récit :

« Comment sais-tu tout ce que tu m'as raconté ? »

Il s'est rassis, une lourdeur étrange dans ses gestes. C'est le regard perdu dans les flammes qu'il venait d'allumer qu'il m'a répondu :

« Il y a longtemps, j'ai rencontré Mithos et Martel. Ils voulaient arrêter la guerre. J'ai offert mon épée à leur service... Je ne suis jamais revenu sur ce choix jusqu'à maintenant.

-Mais – c'était il y a quatre mille ans, ai-je hoqueté.

-Oui. Avant la séparation des mondes, avant le Cruxis et les Désians. Nous n'étions que quatre – quatre idéalistes prêts à sauver le monde. »

« Mais... comment ? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas un Demi-Elfe ou un Elfe, alors...

-Mon exsphère, a expliqué Kratos. Elle est... différente de celles que tu connais. Elle a changé notre métabolisme et a figé notre croissance en même temps qu'elle m'a donné les ailes que je t'ai montrées. Il est... probable... que je sois immortel. »

Il a fermé les yeux et j'ai cru voir soudain le poids des années amassées se poser sur ses épaules. Il y avait une telle souffrance dans ce qu'il venait d'énoncer que je n'ai pas pu, pas su répondre. J'aurais aimé trouver les mots, le geste pour l'atteindre, mais l'homme en face de moi semblait hors d'atteinte.

.

La présence d'Anna, les nécessités matérielles l'empêchèrent de se faire emporter par la vague de regret qu'avait déclenchée son récit. Une fois les mots mis les uns après les autres, il ne comprenait plus son immobilisme, il ne comprenait qu'à moitié pourquoi il était resté fidèle à Mithos si longtemps. Ou plutôt, il comprenait trop bien son pathétique besoin de croire que son ancien apprenti allait dépasser le deuil de sa sœur, allait dépasser la folie qui commençait à le ronger, allait redevenir l'enfant qu'il avait été sous la protection de Martel. Il comprenait trop bien l'abandon de ses convictions et son aveuglement volontaire devant le monde qu'il avait entériné. Et même si, confusément, il savait que s'y opposer n'aurait rien changé, que Mithos n'en aurait été que plus radical sans sa présence pour lui rappeler que certains humains n'étaient pas les monstres qu'il voyait...

Il comprenait, mais ne pouvait pas se le pardonner.

C'est pour cela que lorsqu'Anna reprit la parole, le visage éclairé par la chaude lumière du feu, il fut soulagé de quitter un instant ses pensées :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme. »  
Il la considéra avec surprise, et elle sut qu'il n'avait pas compris sa question, que leurs esprits étaient trop distants pour avoir suivi le même raisonnement :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors, répéta-t-elle, pour changer le monde ? »  
Le Séraphin hésita une seconde. Les mots étaient là, sur le bout de sa langue, mais – il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas l'entraîner plus loin sur ce chemin.  
« Anna, je...  
-Non ! »  
La voix de la jeune femme avait claqué dans le silence. Elle se pencha vers lui, les yeux brillants comme la lame d'une épée.  
« Non. Tu ne m'as pas raconté cela pour me mettre devant ma propre impuissance et m'y laisser pourrir ! Si les actions d'une seule personne ont créé ce monde, alors quelqu'un peut le défaire ! Quelqu'un peut... »  
Elle détourna la tête, comme honteuse de son emportement, mais bien vite, elle le regarda de nouveau, le regard volontaire. Et il comprit qu'elle pensait la même chose, mais que cela n'aurait aucune valeur si ce n'était pas lui qui prononçait les mots. Il puisa dans ses yeux le courage qui lui manquait depuis des millénaires.  
« Réunir les mondes. »  
Il dut le répéter pour donner le poids qu'il fallait à ses mots.  
« Nous pouvons réunir les mondes. »  
Cela sonnait comme un serment. En silence, Kratos demanda pardon à Mithos et à Martel, le premier pour manquer à sa parole, la seconde pour avoir ignoré ses souhaits pendant si longtemps. Les yeux d'Anna brillaient à la lumière du feu. Elle tendit la main et saisit la sienne qui lui semblait gelée sous sa peau.  
« Merci, énonça-t-elle simplement. »  
Il voulut lui répondre que c'était lui qui devait la remercier, que c'était elle qui le guidait vers ce chemin, que sans elle, il serait toujours figé, incapable de s'éloigner de Mithos, incapable de l'arrêter, qu'il avait besoin de cette capacité à espérer, à vivre, qui l'habitait comme d'autres ont besoin d'oxygène pour vivre. Mais les mots qui lui venaient étaient creux et pompeux, et il ne put que serrer un instant ses doigts fins et tièdes avant de laisser partir sa main.

Elle n'avait pas cessé de le regarder dans les yeux. Lui non plus.

.

**(1)** Nous sommes vers la fin mars, pour ceux que ça intéressent.

* * *

_**A/N** : Et voilà, nous sommes dans la dernière partie de cette fanfic. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attente ou qu'elle ne tombera pas dans les travers que vous redoutez (ou que je redoute)._

_J'ai d'ailleurs jamais posé la question, mais... Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la couverture ? Depuis le début, j'avais envie de dessiner quelque chose comme ça, mais je ne sais pas si ça correspond tellement, finalement..._

_Merci à **Tetelle** qui a grandement aidé à l'écriture de la fin de ce chapitre, et à **Alienor**, **Marina**, **AnnaAurion** et **Naikkoh** pour leurs reviews !_

* * *

_**Anna Aurion** :_

_Contente que la scène où Kratos s'interpose aux troupes désianes t'aie convaincue. Cela me fait bizarre, parce qu'à la base, j'avais pas tellement envie de l'écrire cette scène et puis, quand même, c'était pas crédible si je ne disais rien. Et finalement, elle a plu à pas mal de personnes._

_Je te rassure : je n'irai pas jusqu'à la mort d'Anna. J'ai déjà écrit ça pour Fragments, j'ai réécris la scène y'a pas si longtemps pour un univers alternatif qui me fait de l'oeil (je n'ai rien posté pour le moment) et ça me déprime horriblement à chaque fois. Je n'ai pas le courage de m'y remettre une troisième fois ! Je pense m'arrêter autour du moment où Anna est enceinte..._


	20. Instant de grâce (IV)

**Chapitre 20 : Instant de grâce**

Le matin est venu, et avec lui le cortège de questions que la nuit – et les paroles de Kratos – avaient éclipsées. Je me sentais prête à les poser. Kratos semblait avoir veillé toute la nuit. J'avais l'impression, pour la première fois, qu'il ne cherchait pas à me dissimuler ce qu'il était. Je lui faisais confiance – il avait mis beaucoup de choses en jeu lorsqu'il avait révélé ses ailes. S'il avait voulu me mentir, s'il voulait me contrôler... Il aurait utilisé ses ailes dès le premier jour, il ne m'aurait pas laissée partir seule dans le vaste monde pour revenir me sauver ensuite. Il avait trop d'occasions de jouer les sauveurs, de s'attirer ma gratitude pour se couvrir avec une telle histoire. Non. Ses confidences étaient la preuve qu'il me faisait confiance. Du moins, c'est ce que je voulais parier – possiblement parce que je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

« As-tu une idée de comment commencer ?, ai-je demandé. »

Il m'a observée – espérait-il que je renonce à cette folie ? Je savais que ce n'était qu'inconscience de m'attaquer à une organisation qui régissait le monde. Je savais que nos chances de parvenir à quelque chose étaient minimes.

Mais j'avais besoin de cette folie. J'avais besoin, pathétiquement, désespérément besoin d'y croire. J'avais survécu à la ferme en refusant de regarder les autres mourir, en me renfermant sur ma colère afin d'assurer ma survie. C'était un égoïsme nécessaire, là-bas. Mais, maintenant que je m'en étais sortie, par miracle, seule survivante, je ne pouvais pas me pardonner cela. Je ne pouvais pas me pardonner de vivre quand ils mouraient.

J'ai regardé Kratos dans les yeux. Il ne les a pas détournés – nous avions dépassé cela. Il m'avait offert sa parole, je le sentais, sa loyauté pour la suite. Et il était la clef de tout cela, il était celui capable de rendre mes espoirs possibles.

« Je n'en suis pas certain, a-t-il répondu. Mithos a gardé beaucoup de choses secrètes et sans la technologie ni le savoir dont il dispose, il sera difficile de trouver les informations dont nous avons besoin. Je pensais aller à Asgard. Les dynasties de Balacruf datent du début de la séparation des mondes – ils n'avaient pas perdu tout le savoir sur le monde réuni.

-Et qu'est-ce que nous cherchons exactement ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment Mithos avait réussi à couper le monde en deux. »

.

Anna posait les bonnes questions. Il en était secrètement heureux – si elle voulait se battre, être utile, elle devait comprendre ce qui se passait. Et, dans le même temps, il n'aimait pas ouvrir la porte à ce passé qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier pendant des millénaires. Comme avant, il se raccrocha aux yeux d'Anna, pleins de cette détermination qui l'avait interpellé dès leur première rencontre à la ferme.

« Mithos a fait appel à ce que nous nommons les Esprits Originels – des sortes de divinités, si tu veux. Huit existent qui incarnent les éléments de notre monde – air et terre, feu et glace, foudre et eau, lumière et obscurité. Au dessus d'eux préside Origin – il a le titre de roi. Mithos savait comment former des pactes avec eux... En pactisant avec Origin, il a reçu le pouvoir de manier l'Épée Éternelle – c'est elle qui lui a donné le pouvoir de diviser les mondes et de les faire exister en parallèle. Je sais comment briser le pacte avec Origin, mais l'épée ne peut être utilisée par des humains. Nous devons trouver un moyen de contourner cette interdiction.

-Pourquoi les humains ne peuvent pas la manier ?

-Pour la même raison qu'un être humain normal ne peut pas utiliser la magie – leur corps n'est pas préparé à cela. Mithos m'avait dit que même pour lui, un Demi-Elfe, ce n'était pas toujours facile... »

Anna hocha la tête.

« Donc nous partons pour Asgard ?

-Voilà.

-Et si nous ne trouvons rien ?

-Nous tenterons de revenir à Palmacosta. Je sais que Mithos contrôle autant que possible les archives de l'Église, mais ce contrôle n'est effectif que sur les archives référencées...

-Et si nous ne trouvons rien non plus ? »

Kratos soupira et regarda vers le ciel.

« Alors je prendrai sur moi de contacter un vieil ami. Un Demi-Elfe. Je pense qu'il acceptera – mais pour être franc, je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

Et c'était vrai. Il était reconnaissant envers Yuan de l'avoir prévenu des découvertes de Kvar – mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire entièrement confiance. Il jouait une autre partie que la sienne et la survie d'Anna passait avant tout.

.

Il m'est impossible, aujourd'hui de me souvenir de tout ce que Kratos m'a dit pendant le voyage. Il a endossé avec beaucoup de grâce le rôle du professeur – certainement parce qu'ainsi, il n'avait pas à s'intégrer à ce qu'il me racontait. Il avait assez d'histoires pour ne pas rentrer dans la sienne, assez de paillettes et de diversions pour ne pas se révéler lui-même.

Je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Reprendre la route était un soulagement. Les projets de Kratos me portaient. J'étais pleine d'espoir. Le souvenir de la ferme s'était définitivement estompé avec cette promesse que nous avions faite de mettre fin au monde tel qu'il est. Je n'avais plus cette urgence d'être utile et de m'étourdir dans mes travaux pour faire taire le passé. J'avais l'impression que Kratos perdait de son mystère.

Le sixième jour, j'ai vu le contour de la Maison du Salut se dessiner à l'horizon. Kratos voulait s'arrêter là-bas pour la nuit et racheter des provisions. Je ne lui ai rien dit, mais l'idée de retrouver d'autres personnes me mettait mal à l'aise.

J'ai commencé à songer, pas aussi clairement au début, que je n'étais plus faite pour apprécier les gens. Je pouvais aimer l'humanité en elle-même, et j'étais prête à mourir pour être sûre que plus personne ne suive le chemin des fermes – mais c'était une masse sans visage que je m'imaginais, jamais une personne, jamais une individualité.

Et, comme un éclair, j'ai pensé que jamais je n'aimerais plus personne. Que c'était ça qu'avait brisé la ferme, que c'était ça qui m'avait bloquée avec Yvan lors de mon retour. Que, puisque j'avais pu survivre, c'était le prix que j'avais à payer, de vivre loin des hommes mais vouloir quand même les sauver.

.

Les yeux d'Anna avaient couleur d'orage, mais elle ne lui dit pas ce qu'il l'inquiétait. Elle secoua simplement la tête, affirmant que ce n'était rien d'important. Il la crut et ils rentrèrent dans la maison du Salut pour savoir s'il restait des lits libres... c'était le cas. Ils décidèrent de monter immédiatement pour y installer leurs affaires. Anna se posa sur un lit, et soupira.

« Ils ne savent rien, hein ?, demanda-t-elle. »

Il sut immédiatement qu'elle parlait de Martel et du Cruxis.

« Non. Même parmi les Demi-Elfes, certains pensent qu'elle est véritablement une divinité. »

Elle hocha la tête en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air songeur.

« Je n'aime pas cela. J'ai – j'ai l'impression de salir leur foi.

-Pourquoi ? Ils savent que les gens qui passent ici ne sont pas tous croyants.

-Parce que j'en sais trop, je suppose. Je ne suis pas sûre. Peut-être aussi parce que je ne suis plus capable de croire ainsi... »

Elle avait l'air presque fragile en disant cela, et Kratos se souvint brusquement qu'elle n'avait pas encore vingt ans – il avait tendance à l'oublier tant sa perception du temps différait des mesures humaines. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui, le visage résolu.

« Je suppose que passer la nuit dans un vrai lit est un attrait suffisant. Partons. Ils faut racheter de la nourriture, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il la suivit en se demandant vaguement quand est-ce qu'elle avait commencé à prendre les décisions les concernant. Et réalisa que cela ne le dérangeait pas tellement. Il n'avait jamais aimé se retrouver sans supérieur, après tout.

.

Nous sommes repartis le jour suivant aux premières lueurs de l'aube. J'ai dit au revoir sans regret au petit village et à la Maison du Salut, qui me laissait un arrière goût amer dans la gorge. Kratos y semblait indifférent je me demandais comment il faisait. Il avait connu Martel, non ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas difficile pour lui de la voir déifiée, défigurée dans autant de temples ? S'y était-il habitué après tant de temps ?

Il m'a considérée un moment quand j'ai osé lui poser la question.

« Je ne sais pas, a-t-il répondu. Je n'y pense pas, généralement. »

Un silence se coula entre nous pendant que le sol défilait sous nos pas. Soudain, Kratos reprit :

« Ce que je sais, c'est que même avant que Mithos ne reprenne le mythe de Martel, certains avaient déjà commencé à l'honorer. Elle... C'était quelqu'un qui n'hésitait pas à venir en aide à son prochain quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Cela a laissé des traces dans la mémoire de certains... »

Je l'ai regardé de coin de l'œil. Son visage était toujours impassible j'avais appris à chercher l'émotion dans sa voix ou dans ses yeux.

« Je crois, conclut-il doucement, qu'elle aurait été heureuse d'apporter de l'espoir aux gens. Elle disait toujours qu'il fallait croire, qu'importe à quoi, parce que c'était le seul moyen d'espérer.

-Tu es d'accord ?

-Non. »

La réponse avait fusé sans hésitations. Je l'ai regardé avec surprise, et ses traits se sont adoucis.

« Martel était une idéaliste. Mithos en ces temps l'était encore plus... J'aurais aimé croire en ce qu'elle disait, mais je suis trop cynique pour cela. Mais elle tenait cette idée. Et c'est plus important que ce que je pense. »

J'ai souri, vaguement envieuse. Martel devait être une personne extraordinaire pour que Kratos en parle ainsi même aujourd'hui. J'aurais aimé la connaître – j'aurais aimé connaître la foi qui résonnait dans la voix de Kratos quand il parlait d'elle dont il n'était même pas conscient.

Noïshe a choisi ce moment pour me donner de petits coups de tête qui signifiaient qu'il voulait jouer avec moi. J'ai fermé les yeux une seconde et j'ai laissé derrière moi l'étrange mélancolie qui me venait.

.

La nuit était tombée et il regarda Anna qui dormait près du feu. Le printemps arrivait à toute allure et le temps commençait à tiédir, mais Noïshe semblait prendre très au sérieux son rôle de peluche chauffante. L'animal s'était définitivement attaché à Anna. L'idée le fit sourire avec un brin d'amertume. C'était facile après tout – il avait été victime du même sentiment. Il était presque certain que, même sans savoir qu'elle était en danger, il aurait fini par quitter Mithos pour la rejoindre.

Il se demandait pourquoi. Il se souvenait de l'étrange sentiment qui l'avait pris à la voir – comme une décharge, comme une interrogation qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cesser de poser.

C'était la même qu'il avait ressenti, ce jour-là, quand Mithos et Martel étaient arrivés à Meltokio pour les prévenir de l'attaque imminente de Sylvarant. La même qui l'avait conduit à essayer par tous les moyens de faire entendre raison au Roi – mais qui croyait les Demi-Elfes ? Et pourtant – pourtant, ceux deux-là étaient désespérés à l'idée de voir la ville partir en flammes.

Le souvenir était encore amer aujourd'hui. Les lumières orangées dans la ville, les cris et les pleurs et le silence qui avait tout englouti étaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Meltokio avait été reconstruite et l'attaque oubliée – mais l'amertume de l'échec et de l'imbécillité des hommes restait...

Un mouvement brusque le détourna de ses pensées. C'était Anna qui rêvait... il relâcha la garde de Flamberge et se détendit quelque peu.

Peut-être que Martel avait raison, au final. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui tendre la main – et Anna était là **(1)**.

.

Lorsque je me suis éveillée, l'air avait une odeur de printemps qui me mit en joie. J'ai regardé autour de moi, et j'ai vu – chose rare – Kratos endormi contre un arbre.

Je l'ai observé quelque instant, presque fascinée. Quand il dormait, il perdait cette ride de soucis sur son front, et ses lèvres n'étaient plus aussi dures. Ses sourcils étaient encore froncés, mais il perdait cet air impénétrable qui l'accompagnait souvent. Il devenait, soudain, accessible – et non plus l'étranger qui m'avait sauvée sans que je sache pourquoi, l'homme âgé de quatre mille ans, dépositaire d'un savoir que nous avions tous oublié, dépositaire d'un passé à jamais perdu.

J'ai souri à cette idée, et je me suis étirée. J'aimais l'odeur du printemps, et j'entendais le bruit de l'eau à côté du campement. Sur une impulsion, certaine qu'il dormirait encore quelque temps, je me suis dirigée vers la rivière.

L'eau était glaciale et j'ai ri de ma surprise. Les glaces commençaient à peine à fondre, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Mais j'avais envie de me baigner. Je n'étais pas assez à l'aise pour le faire à Palmacosta – je me sentais encore trop maigre, trop marquée par la ferme. Mais là... J'ai hésité, et j'ai couru vers le camp pour prendre la couverture qui m'avait protégée pendant la nuit – elle sécherait bien assez vite sur le dos de Noïshe. L'animal m'a d'ailleurs lancé un long regard avant de japper et de me suivre, devinant mon humeur joueuse.

J'ai passé un peu d'eau sur mes bras et ma nuque, savourant la chair de poule qui prenait mon corps. En cet instant, je me sentais vivante – et heureuse de l'être. Envisageant un trou d'eau un peu plus loin, j'ai pris une grande inspiration, avant de me déplacer dans cette direction. Quand l'eau a léché le haut de mes cuisses, j'ai retenu un cri – elle était froide ! C'est à ce moment que Noïshe a pris la décision pour moi, pataugeant dans la vase et me heurtant dans le dos. Avec un cri, je suis tombée dans le trou.

Lorsque j'ai ôté les cheveux de devant mes yeux, l'animal me regardait, trempé lui aussi, et si comiquement penaud que j'ai éclaté de rire.

La vie était belle.

.

Sans doute avait-elle cru qu'il dormirait plus longtemps. Ou qu'il l'entendrait de loin et ne viendrait pas la perturber. Ou peut-être avait-elle simplement oublié qu'il pouvait venir.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il s'était inquiété de voir leur campement désert jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les joyeux aboiement de Noïshe en direction de la rivière. Rassuré, il s'était levé pour aller les rejoindre – et s'était immobilisé, caché par les sous-bois. Les vêtements d'Anna étaient étendus sur une branche au soleil près de la rivière. Elle s'amusait dans un trou d'eau avec un plaisir évident – Kratos savait qu'elle aimait se baigner, mais c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait sans qu'elle soit consciente de sa présence. Elle riait, innocente, adolescente, heureuse et le protozoaire semblait s'amuser avec elle. Il souhaita confusément qu'elle reste ainsi, qu'elle retrouve cette légèreté qui devait être celle de sa jeunesse et non pas l'acier dont elle semblait faite lorsqu'elle parlait de changer le monde avec lui.

Il devinait qu'elle était nue et ses sens d'ange surpassaient cette limite, lui permettaient d'entre-apercevoir l'eau briller sur sa peau. Elle semblait parfaitement à son aise, gracieuse, légère, portée par le courant, jouant avec lui, se jouant de lui. Brusquement, elle se rapprocha du bord et se hissa sur les rochers, Noïshe s'installant derrière elle pour qu'elle laisse le soleil la sécher. Kratos fit instinctivement un pas en arrière – reprit ses esprits et se détourna.

Il revint au camp ou veillait Noïshe et sortit les provisions pour le repas de midi. Il se concentra sur ses préparations et tenta d'ensevelir dans sa mémoire le moment où il s'était vu la rejoindre – oser toucher sa peau.

* * *

**(1)** Toutes ces informations sont tirées de la traduction de _Tales of fandom_ en anglais disponible sur youtube, si quelqu'un se pose des questions. Il n'y a pas tellement plus de détails, mais c'est très intéressant quand même.

* * *

_A/N : Oui, je sais... Cela fait quelques temps. La faute au chapitre suivant que j'ai peiné à rédiger. Mais enfin, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et... pfiou. Espérons que la suite ne soit pas aussi difficile, mais je ne fais pas de promesses._

_Bref. Merci à **Alienor** et **Marina** pour leurs reviews et à **Tetelle** pour sa bêta-lecture. C_omme toujours, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !


	21. Les archives (IV)

**Chapitre 21 : Les archives**

Je ne sais si c'était l'air frais qui respirait le printemps, le fait de sentir mon corps se renforcer au fil de la marche ou encore, simplement, le bien-être qui vibrait dans mes veines et qui éloignait définitivement les souvenirs de la personne fatiguée que j'avais été au sortir de la ferme... J'avais l'impression de vivre – de vivre vraiment pour la première fois et cela m'emplissait d'une joie solide.

Nous avons traversé le Pic d'Hakonésia sans encombres, quand bien même j'avais senti Kratos se tendre à son approche – il aurait été si simple pour Kvar de nous y tendre une embuscade s'il avait eu vent de notre voyage. Apparemment, ses espions n'avaient pas la main aussi longue – un soulagement. Je sentais bien que si Kratos semblait ferme quant aux projets concernant le futur proche, les recherches à Asgard, la réunification des mondes, il taisait ses craintes.

Mais je n'étais pas assez stupide pour ne pas réaliser la situation. Nous étions deux – deux fous qui voulaient échapper aux griffes de l'organisation la plus puissante sur cette terre. Et le silence pouvait tout aussi bien signifier que nous n'étions que des insectes indignes de leur attention que leur certitude de pouvoir nous détruire à n'importe quel moment.

Une fois, je me souviens avoir posé la question à Kratos. Que se passerait-ils si les Désians nous rattrapaient ? Il m'a regardée pendant quelques secondes, indéchiffrable. Et j'ai compris ce qu'il n'osait formuler – s'ils nous attrapaient, nous aurions de la chance s'ils nous exécutaient tout de suite. Il oubliait que je savais déjà qu'il existait des sorts pire que la mort. D'un geste machinal, j'avais caressé la mitaine qui dissimulait l'exsphère sur ma main droite. Il m'avait expliqué les principes de base sur la nature de cette bille qui avait failli me tuer – parlé de la transformation en monstre.

Je n'avais rien dit, rien demandé de plus. J'avais compris ce qu'il voulait me dire – un sort pire que la mort.

.

Autrefois, bien avant Mithos et Martel et Yuan, il avait espéré en vain un geste. Il en avait souvent rêvé – oubliant souvent l'ascétisme que demandait l'appartenance à l'ordre des chevaliers de Meltokio – et s'était presque persuadé qu'un jour il vivrait une romance digne des paladins d'antan.

Il était jeune, alors.

Aujourd'hui, il rêvait de gestes – sans le vouloir vraiment, mal à l'aise devant la sensualité qui s'éveillait en lui.

Il doutait qu'Anna se rende jamais compte de quelque chose. C'était un soulagement. Il y avait quelque chose de très dérangeant dans le fait de la désirer – peut-être le fait de se retrouver soudain plus proche que jamais de l'adolescent maladroit qu'il avait été avant de s'élever dans les rangs de la chevalerie de Tethe'Alla. Peut-être le fait d'avoir vu passer les millénaires et de se rendre compte de l'attraction qu'exerçait sur lui une adolescente – presque une enfant.

Kratos fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait – il évita le sentiment. Ce n'était pas l'important. L'important, c'était la survie d'Anna et la réunification des mondes.

Mais il fut soulagé, tout de même, en voyant se dessiner devant eux le val dans lequel avait été construit Asgard. Ils avaient forcé le pas, et les ruines se dessinaient devant eux dans les lueurs rosées sur couchant qui donnait aux montagnes une teinte ocre. À côté de lui, il entendit le soupir d'admiration d'Anna.

« Je n'étais jamais venue à Asgard, admit-elle quelques secondes plus tard. C'est magnifique ! »

Elle reprit la marche, pressée de s'approcher de cette ville aux couleurs chaudes. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire – sous le coup de la surprise et de l'émerveillement, elle était redevenue l'adolescente qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Il reprit sa marche, Noïshe derrière lui.

.

Même le vent froid qui soufflait contre nous n'a pas eu raison de mon admiration. Asgard – Asgard était une ville comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Certes, je n'avais jamais vu beaucoup de villes. Petite, je n'avais pas quitté Luin. Après la ferme, j'avais vu Izoold et Palmacosta – qui ressemblaient franchement à Luin, villes de pêcheurs au bord de l'eau, sans jamais lui arriver à la cheville. Asgard... La ville, de loin, me parlait d'un temps que seul Kratos avait pu connaître, d'une splendeur passée, majestueuse. Je me souvenais de ce qu'il m'avait dit, qu'autrefois c'était la capitale d'un des plus grands royaumes de Sylvarant. Je l'avais cru, ce n'était pas la question mais ce n'était qu'à la vision d'Asgard que je _comprenais_ ce que cela voulait dire.

J'ai frissonné sans m'en rendre compte, le vent qui hululait entre les flancs rocheux ne pardonnait pas, mais Kratos l'a vu et a déposé une veste sur mes épaules. Je l'ai serrée contre moi et nous avons continué notre marche vers l'entrée de la cité.

La nuit était tombée quand nous sommes rentrés dans la ville, les fenêtres découpaient des carrés d'une lumière chaude. Nous nous sommes arrêtés à la première auberge sur la route. Dès notre repas fini, je me suis accoudée à la fenêtre. La plupart des fenêtres étaient devenues noires, maintenant, pour économiser les chandelles, certainement. Mais la lune était lumineuse et le paysage baignait dans une lueur bleutée, plus féerique encore que le coucher de soleil que j'avais pu admirer.

.

Kratos avait improvisé un mensonge pour avoir accès aux archives de la mairie dès le lendemain, se présentant comme un historien et Anna son assistante.

Le roman leur avait attiré plus de privilèges que ce qu'il avait prévu. Apparemment, le dernier historien à avoir écrit sur Asgard l'avait fait depuis trop longtemps... L'excavation du Mausolée de Balacruf et la découverte toute récente des ruines de Triet avaient ravalé Asgard au rang de curiosité touristique et le maire s'en désolait.

Cela leur gagna ainsi l'accès illimité aux archives, mais aussi une chambre gratuite dans l'une des auberges d'Asgard. Kratos dut insister pour payer au moins la nourriture, trop conscient qu'il ne réaliserait pas les rêves du quinquagénaire. La curiosité d'Anna sur l'histoire de la ville leur gagna le soutien du maire, puis de l'archiviste – un vieil homme maladif qui semblait incapable d'accepter que quelqu'un le remplace malgré ses problèmes de santé qui le faisaient se lamenter sur l'état d'une partie de ses collections. Et, sitôt que Kratos eut formulé sa demande dans les termes les plus académiques possibles – inventant une thèse sur l'impact du culte d'Origin sur les anciennes civilisations de Sylvarant – l'archiviste les guida parmi les étagères vers les volumes dont il se souvenait.

.

Je me sentais comme une fourmi cherchant à emporter un morceau de nourriture trop gros pour elle.

Les archives se trouvaient dans une vaste salle troglodyte, sombre, sèche et fraîche, pour ne pas abîmer les plus vieux documents. Je m'y sentais prisonnière, mais j'étais résolue à ignorer cette impression pour trouver le plus vite possible les informations dont nous manquions.

Mais je n'ai jamais été lettrée et je peinais à déchiffrer les gothiques des vieux manuscrits. Alors que Kratos était capable de rester enfermé pendant des heures à lire les compilations qu'il sortait des étagères, je sortais souvent, pour le moindre prétexte pour respirer le vent et profiter de la lumière du soleil sur Asgard quand le soleil n'était pas trop bas pour être caché par les montagnes – ce qui était le cas pendant une bonne partie du jour.

Je me suis accrochée. Autant que j'ai pu. Malgré l'impression que j'avais de perdre mon temps, de n'être pas aussi efficace que j'aurais pu l'être.

Pendant une semaine, nous n'avons rien trouvé, et puis Kratos a déchiffré une chronologie des rois de Balacruf et a soudain cité, sa voix rompant le silence :

« Iris, bien-aimée du vent et qui répandit la gloire d'Origin dans des temps obscurs et gagna son épée en récompense. »

Je l'ai regardé, incertaine de comprendre les conséquences de ce paragraphe.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule épée d'Origin, a expliqué Kratos. Et la lignée de Balacruf a toujours affirmé sa pureté – les chances que cette Iris ait du sang elfique dans les veines est réduite.

-Donc elle a pu manier l'épée ? »

Kratos a hoché la tête.

« Cependant, cette histoire est vieille – bien plus vieille que moi. J'espère qu'il en reste des chroniques quelque part, sinon... »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici, tu n'as pas cessé de me dire que les chances de trouver les informations que nous cherchions étaient presque inexistantes. Nous avons une piste – attendons de voir où elle nous mène ! »

Cette remarque m'a valu un regard grave de mon compagnon :

« Je souhaite simplement que tu ne sois pas trop... déçue si nous ne trouvons rien. »

J'ai secoué la tête mais je n'ai pas cherché à continuer sur cette lancée.

« D'accord. Et où crois-tu que l'on peut trouver des traces de cette Iris ? »

.

Il lui fallut bien admettre, après deux semaines à éplucher tous les recueils en langue commune pour une mention de cette Iris, que la réponse ne pouvait se trouver que dans les livres rédigés en langue des anges.

Ce qui n'était une surprise ni pour Anna ni pour Kratos, mais le second n'aimait pas l'idée que la jeune femme se sente inutile dans la quête qu'elle avait elle-même engagée. Ce n'est qu'en voyant le soulagement se peindre sur son visage à l'idée qu'elle n'avait plus à passer ses journées dans les archives qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien compris – et c'était aussi bien.

Il lui fit promettre, un poids dans le ventre, qu'elle serait prudente. elle lui promit d'organiser les notes qu'il avait jeté sur le papier et qu'il avait laissées dormir depuis puisqu'elles n'étaient pas spécialement pertinentes à son sens. Et, avec un dernier sourire, Anna le laissa seul avec les _Chroniques des grands protecteurs d'Asgard_ qu'il parcourait en attendant une mention d'Iris.

Et, enfin, il trouva la page qu'il espérait.

_« Iris, aimée des Vents, nièce de Nadoraï le couard, vit sa famille tomber sous les coups sans merci de l'Empire Palmécien. La retraite précipitée ordonnée par son père fit s'abattre sur eux la colère incommensurable des Grands Esprits. La peste décima la contrée, les champs se délitèrent sans main pour les semer, comme le décrit la _Grandeur et déchéance des Balacruf, de Barolien le bâtisseur à Nadoraï le couard.

« _Iris partit avec ses très fidèles guerriers dans un pèlerinage désespéré pour apaiser les Esprits. Nul besoin de s'étendre ici sur son très célèbre périple, que le moine Seth rapporte merveilleusement bien dans son _Voyages bénis à travers le monde_. Il suffit simplement de mentionner qu'elle revint illuminée par la Grâce d'Origin qui lui offrit son épée sacrée pour combattre les usurpateurs. Elle multiplia les victoires sans pareil sur les forces de l'Empire et fut couronnée Reine, aimée des vents, à la splendeur ineffable auréolée de sa gloire. Elle régna avec son consort pendant trente années de paix glorieuse avant d'abdiquer en faveur de leur fils, Vylor, à qui l'ont doit les mausolées de brique dans la Montagne Sacrée. »_

Kratos passa une main fatiguée sur ses yeux et retint un soupir. Il avait oublié à quel point les historiens aimaient se citer mutuellement, sans penser que les ouvrages en question pouvaient disparaître. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler du livre de ce Seth. Et il n'avait même pas le nom des guerriers qui avaient accompagnés la reine : il aurait pu chercher s'ils n'avaient pas laissé quelque récit de première main.

Il traduisit rapidement le récit à l'attention d'Anna, recopia avec attention les deux titres mentionnés dans le paragraphe et referma le livre. Avec un soupir, il alluma une lanterne et se déplaça jusqu'aux ouvrages en langue des anges, espérant déchiffrer un titre qui aurait pu l'aider.

.

J'ai passé le premier jour hors des archives à profiter du soleil et du vent sur ma peau en explorant Asgard. Une partie des gens me reconnaissaient comme « cette jeune assistante » et me souriaient cordialement, sans partager la chaleur que manifestaient le maire. Je préférais que cela reste ainsi : je n'avais nulle envie de subir ces conversations maladroites entre deux étrangers, et je ne voulais pas multiplier les mensonges.

J'ai fini par voir une certaine effervescence en bas des escaliers qui montaient vers l'autel – le bruit de multiples conversations, des rires et des exclamations, et quelques notes qui flottaient au dessus de l'animation.

« Mademoiselle Martell ! »

J'ai reconnu le faux nom que j'avais donné à l'aubergiste et me suis retournée. Beth, la femme de ménage de l'hôtel où nous restions me faisaient de grands signes, entourée de trois enfants qui lui ressemblaient modérément. En quelques mouvements, je l'ai rejointe.

« Monsieur Rickon vous a laissé un jour de congé pour le festival, je suppose ? »

J'ai hoché la tête sans vraiment savoir de quoi il en retournait. Je me souvenais qu'on avait mentionné une fête, mais je n'avais pas retenu la date ni le pourquoi et le comment. Beth m'a fait un grand sourire.

« Je suis là avec mes neveux, Dany, Selma et Joff, a-t-elle expliqué en les désignant. Leurs parents veulent profiter de la fête entre eux – au moins au début. »

Après les présentations et la bise d'usage, Beth m'a proposé de rester avec elle, supposant que je ne connaissait pas grand monde dans le rassemblement. J'ai hésité, mais l'ambiance festive m'attirait, et, du coin de l'œil je pouvais voir un groupe de musiciens en train de s'accorder, et j'ai soudain retrouvé les instruments des fêtes traditionnelles de Luin – les bracelets de grelot autour des chevilles, les immenses cornes de brumes, les flûtiaux et les clarinettes à côté des tambours et des tambourins. J'ai ignoré la pointe de mélancolie pour me souvenir des rondes et des farandoles qui animaient ces soirées et j'ai souri sans arrière pensée à Beth.

« Avec plaisir ! »

La fanfare était prête – une corne de brume s'est faite entendre, dans une longue vibration qui résonnait jusque dans mes os. Le bruit de la foule a décru peu à peu. J'ai senti un frisson d'excitation dans ma poitrine. La nièce de Beth s'est accroché à ma main en me faisant un grand sourire que je lui ai rendu. Et soudain les clarinettes ont commencé une farandole joyeuse, Beth m'a saisi la main, j'ai serré plus fermement la nièce dont j'avais déjà oublié le nom dans l'autre et nous avons rejoint la longue chaîne qui se formait et qui courait autour des musiciens.

J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis laissée entraînée. La danse avait un parfum d'enfance, personne ne savait qui j'étais, et le bandage qui cachait mon exsphère était suffisamment serré...

* * *

_A/N : Pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur le type de musique que je décris, cherchez le groupe "Tarabastal Saboï" qui est à l'origine de mon inspiration. C'est de la musique médiévale traditionnelle du côté occitan, et voir ce groupe en direct ? Du plaisir. Du pur plaisir._

_Bref, j'espère ne pas vous faire trop attendre pour la suite, mais je bloque un peu (beaucoup) sur le futur, du coup..._

_Merci à **Aliénor** et à **Marina** pour leur reviews, à **Tetelle** pour la relecture et le soutien, et à la prochaine !_


	22. Sueurs froides (IV)

**Chapitre 22 : Sueurs froides**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dansé. Beth et ses neveux ont disparus dans la foule – sans doute les avait-elle ramenés à leurs parents. Les musiciens ne cessaient de jouer, on avait allumé des flambeaux et les farandoles serpentaient sur la place. J'étais essoufflée, j'avais chaud, mais l'idée d'arrêter ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit.

Les flûtiaux étaient entêtants dans une mélodie rythmée, les tambours et les cornes de brumes vibraient jusque dans mes os. J'étais bien.

Juste devant moi, un danseur a lâché ma main, une seconde, pour inclure quelqu'un d'autre dans notre chaîne. Surprise, distraite, j'ai trébuché. Par réflexe, l'autre m'a serré la main, et j'ai senti le bandage se défaire et rester entre ses doigts. La chaîne s'est brisée autour de nous, s'est reformée sans nous. L'autre a regardé ma main, et la perle honnie brillait à la lumière des torches. Lentement, il a redressé la tête et nos regards se sont croisés.

Il savait.

Je n'avais aucun doute : il savait, c'était écrit dans ses yeux, dans son visage. Je l'ai fixé, j'ai vu – sans voir – un visage fin où se détachaient deux oreilles, une ombre de barbe et des cheveux noirs en bataille. J'ai eu l'impression de le regarder pendant une éternité, mais le tout n'a duré quelques secondes. D'un mouvement vif, instinctif, j'ai ramené ma main vers moi, cachant l'exsphère contre le tissu de mon pantalon. Il a ouvert la bouche, tendu le bras...

Je me suis enfuie, la peur au ventre.

.

« Anna ? »

La question, posée d'un ton calme, tranchait avec l'agitation qui était apparue lorsqu'Anna était entrée dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils partageaient. La jeune femme était pâle, à l'exception de deux tâches rouges qui se détachaient au niveau de ses pommettes. Elle se tordait inconsciemment les mains, et Kratos sentait l'inquiétude qui l'habitait.

« Tout va bien ?, demanda-t-il avait toute la douceur dont il était capable. »

Enfin, elle leva les yeux vers lui, un regard perdu, proche des larmes.

« Je... »

Sa voix se brisa, et elle reprit après une longue inspiration :

« Je crois qu'on m'a découverte. »

Elle inspira, et il vit ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement. Il remarqua, soudain, qu'elle n'avait plus le bandage qui dissimulait l'exsphère et devina une partie de son histoire. Kratos se vit se lever, prendre ses mains dans les siennes et lui jurer qu'elle était en sécurité avec lui. Toutefois, il ne bougea pas, Anna s'assit sur l'un des deux lits, et Noïshe s'installa à ses pieds, comme un chien de garde fidèle. Kratos alla remplir un verre au pichet posé sur l'une des table de chevet et le lui donna. Elle but une gorgée, puis une autre. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus.

« Il... Il y avait une fête. J'ai dansé. La bande a du se détendre, je ne me suis rendue compte de rien, et... j'ai trébuché et il a voulu me rattraper et il a vu... »

Elle ne savait pas comment continuer, et Kratos prit le relais :

« Qui, "il" ?

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Anna. Un danseur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant. Je n'ai rien dit, mais... Il n'y a pas d'autres conclusions, non ? »

Kratos hocha la tête.

« Nous le chercherons demain, déclara-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne parlera pas. Les Désians ne sauront rien. Il ne viendront pas. »

Anna soupira. Elle semblait un peu plus calme, mais encore inquiète. Noïshe se redressa et posa son museau sur ses genoux. D'une main distraite, elle le gratta comme il appréciait, entre les yeux.

« Tu penses que nous pouvons l'empêcher de parler ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme. »

Kratos attrapa son regard pour ne pas le lâcher et hocha la tête – et le geste eu le même poids qu'une promesse.

.

J'ai fini par m'endormir. Je ne sais pas comment... je sursautais au moindre bruit du côté de la fenêtre. Kratos avait décidé de monter la garde. Nous ne pensions pas que mon danseur irait avertir directement les Désians, mais ni lui ni moi ne voulions prendre un quelconque risque. Je me souviens de sa silhouette en ombre chinoise qui se détachait du cadre de la fenêtre, du souffle régulier de Noïshe qui s'était étalé au pied de mon lit, et du calme de la nuit, de la multitude des bruits qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les hommes.

Malgré cela, j'ai rêvé du bruit des bottes sur les pavés, d'ordres claquant comme des gifles et de la solitude et du désespoir. Je me suis réveillée, une boule d'angoisse au fond du ventre et avec l'envie de me recroqueviller au fond de mon lit et de laisser le temps passer – sans moi.

Kratos était là.

J'ai fermé les yeux quelques secondes. J'ai inspiré longuement. Tout allait bien : les Désians n'étaient pas entrés dans Asgard... mon danseur n'était pas un de leurs rats. Nous avions une chance de le convaincre de ne rien répéter à personne. Nous avions assez d'argent pour le payer et au vu du passé de Kratos, je n'avais aucun doute sur ses capacités à menacer la vie de quelqu'un.

Peu à peu, le plus gros de mes inquiétudes m'a quittée. J'ai rouvert les yeux : un soleil de printemps brillait par la fenêtre. J'ai souri à Kratos en lui disant bonjour. Il a eu l'air soulagé de me voir plus alerte et plus rationnelle que la veille – je me souvenais de son air inquiet, presque paniqué lors de mon entrée.

Le petit-déjeuné s'est passé dans le silence – rompu par les gémissements de chien battu de Noïshe pour que je lui donne quelques miettes de pain. J'ai énuméré tous les scénarios possibles pour la journée.

« Si tu ne vas pas aux archives, on va se poser des questions, ai-je finalement déclaré. »

Kratos m'a renvoyé un regard insondable.

« Es-tu sûre de pouvoir rester seule ? »

J'y avais déjà réfléchi, et je n'ai pas hésité à lui répondre par l'affirmative.

« Je pensais explorer Asgard, ai-je expliqué, pour tenter de le reconnaître. Peut-être qu'il ne nous veut aucun mal. Peut-être que j'arriverai à le raisonner.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? »

J'ai regardé mon compagnon de voyage dans les yeux.

« Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'enverrai Noïshe te chercher et je le retiendrai jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. »

Kratos a considéré mes mots pendant quelques minutes, et puis il a hoché la tête. Sans doute s'était-il rendu à mes arguments, parce qu'il ne m'a pas demandé comment je comptais le retenir.

« Peut-être qu'il s'agit de la meilleure solution, a-t-il approuvé avec une certaine réticence. J'ai fait quelques découvertes hier – j'espère les approfondir aujourd'hui. »

J'ai souri.

« Marché conclu. »

.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant aux archives qu'il se rendit compte qu'Anna ne savait rien à propos de ses dernières découvertes. C'était tout aussi bien, peut-être. Le texte qui semblait plein de promesses la veille lui paraissait maintenant abstrait, insignifiant.

L'archiviste le salua, et Kratos disparu rapidement dans les étagères consacrées aux textes dans la langue des anges. Il parcourut une énième fois la liste des titres qu'une main inconnue avait recopié – sans doute sans en comprendre le sens – en espérant trouver un titre qui puisse le guider. Il s'arrêta soudain devant l'un d'entre eux, _Des malédictions et de leurs solutions dans les terres de Balacruf_. Avec un peu de chance...

En espérant que le livre n'ait pas disparu, il se dirigea vers le rayonnage indiqué. Il hésita, avant de remarquer trois liasses de parchemin rangés dans une pochette de cuir. Il l'ouvrit – c'était l'objet de sa quête. Il espérait que les trois feuillets signifiaient seulement que le texte avait été retiré d'une compilation et qu'il n'était pas incomplet. Kratos se plongea dans la lecture.

_« Espoir s'enfuit quand la colère prend les Esprits. Angoisse et Maladie guettent, et Peine et Chaos veillent. Tous courbent sous la rage et le monde appelle en vain Espoir, Espoir. Mais, las !, Espoir s'enfuit dans les jardins divins et Joie et Plénitude l'accueillent avec des fleurs dans les mains._

_Il est rare celui qui le convaincra de revenir ! Il est rare et précieux celui qui vaincra Angoisse, Maladie, Peine et Chaos et qui prouvera par sa très grande valeur et son très grand courage que les hommes ne méritent pas les tourments des Esprits. La Haute Dame des Vents la première a pris Hardiesse, Sagesse et Persévérance pour toute suite et s'en est allée au temple de Savoir demander quel était le chemin vers Espoir. »_

Kratos retint un soupir. Il y avait quelques chances que la Haute Dame soit l'allégorie pour désigner Iris, mais il nourrissait un dégoût féroce à l'idée de devoir suivre les allégories dont était friands les nobles de Balacruf. Il espérait au moins que le texte lui offrirait quelques clefs à propos des actions d'Iris.

Il espérait qu'Anna ne ferait pas de mauvaises rencontres.

.

Pour la première fois depuis que nous étions arrivés à Asgard, je n'étais pas à l'aise dans les ruelles. Le vent me semblait menaçant, ses sifflements pouvant cacher l'arriver de quiconque à mes oreilles. Les pentes raides des montagnes ressemblaient moins à des murailles qu'à un piège prêt à se refermer sur moi – qu'importe si je me trouvais dans un espace dégagé, j'avais l'impression d'être enfermée dans la ville. Je regrettais Luin, son lac, ses deux entrées, l'horizon dégagée des plaines... Luin était un carrefour – Asgard une impasse.

Heureusement, j'avais Noïshe avec moi. L'animal était une présence rassurante à mes côtés, insouciant et joueur, mais assez grand, assez fort pour me défendre si j'en avais besoin.

C'est dans une de ces ruelles que j'ai vu mon danseur. Ses yeux se sont écarquillés et il a regardé autour de nous – il n'y avait personne. J'ai ouvert la bouche, prête à parler quand il a porté un doigt devant sa bouche, me demandant de garder le silence. Il a repris sa marche – quand nous nous sommes croisés, cependant, je l'ai senti presser contre ma main une enveloppe que j'ai attrapé presque machinalement. Mon danseur a disparu, et je suis restée immobile quelques secondes, les bras ballants. Et puis j'ai repris ma marche, avec en tête une direction bien précise – les archives.

.

« Kratos ? »

Immédiatement, il posa le crayon avec lequel il multipliait les notes, et se tourna dans la direction de la voix.

« Anna ? Du nouveau ? »

Elle lui sourit et il sentit une partie de l'angoisse qui l'avait empêché de se concentrer sur les feuillets manuscrits se dissiper – et revenir de plus belle dès qu'il entendit sa réponse :

« J'ai revu le danseur. Il... Il m'a juste donné une lettre. Je ne l'ai pas encore lue. »

Il dégagea le plan de travail pendant qu'Anna prenait une chaise pour elle. Elle s'installa, ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la feuille qui ne comportait que quelques lignes d'une main appliquée.

_« Mademoiselle,_

_Je suis désolé de la frayeur que je vous ai causée pendant le bal. Rassurez-vous : j'ai assez remarqué pour deviner une partie de votre histoire, mais je n'en dirai pas un mot. Ce n'est pas dans mes intérêts._

_Je vous en demande sans doute beaucoup, mais j'aimerais parler avec vous de vive voix. Retrouvez-moi à la taverne de la Caverne Peinte vers six heures? Je vous assure que ce serait dans votre intérêt comme dans le mien._

_Je comprendrai si vous choisissez la prudence et ne vous en porterai pas rigueur._

_Sincèrement,_

_C. »_

Anna échangea un long regard avec Kratos.

« C'est possiblement un piège, finit-il par déclarer. Un moyen de t'attirer dans les mains des Désians sans mettre en danger le reste de la population. »

Anna hocha la tête, mais elle ne semblait que partiellement convaincue.

« Il pouvait aussi aller me désigner à une patrouille, avança-t-elle. Le résultat aurait été le même et son plan beaucoup plus simple. Non, nous n'avons aucun moyen d'être sûr de quelque chose avant de le rencontrer. »

Kratos secoua la tête :

« Es-tu sûre que te mettre en danger puisse résoudre le problème ? »

Elle soupira, laissant paraître sa confusion. Kratos eut envie de lui poser la main sur l'épaule et de l'assurer de sa loyauté, mais il ne bougea pas de se chaise.

« Je ne sais pas, finit par répondre la jeune femme. S'il veut empocher une récompense pour ma capture, il ne cessera pas de me poursuivre. S'il a quelque chose d'important à me dire, ce sera la même chose... Nous ne pouvons pas deviner ses intentions sans que je ne le rencontre. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse encore pointer qu'elle allait se mettre en danger, Anna continua :

« Mais nous avons un avantage. Il ne sait pas qui tu es. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas en reconnaissance à la taverne ? Si les Désians sont là, tu ressortiras me prévenir s'ils sont absents alors je pourrai rentrer et le rencontrer. »

Kratos réfléchit quelques secondes. Il n'aimait guère le plan, qui laissait trop d'inconnues – si les Désians attendaient hors de la taverne, s'ils ne laissaient sortir personne pour qu'elle soit prise par surprise, si...

Si ce « C. » avait des informations utiles ?

Il finit par acquiescer.

* * *

A/N : Oui oui, je suis toujours en vie et Dans ses yeux aussi !

Merci à **Tetelle** pour la correction du chapitre et à **Marina** et **Tsukiba** pour leurs reviews ! En espérant que cette suite vous plaise.


	23. Dans la taverne (IV)

_**Chapitre 23 : Dans la taverne**_

Nous avions convenu que Kratos rentrerait dans la taverne une demi-heure avant le rendez-vous. J'étais revenue à l'hôtel avec Noïshe et je tentais d'attendre patiemment que l'heure tourne. J'avais déjà parcouru les notes qu'avait pris Kratos pour ses recherches. C'était – hé bien, c'était intéressant...

Non, honnêtement, une fois ma lecture finie, je ne comprenais pas en quoi les textes étaient une aide. Oui, bien sûr, ils confirmaient ce que j'avais déjà lu, mais... Ce n'était que du papier, et des mots étranges et flous. Ils ne nous donnaient rien de concret, rien qui nous permettait d'avancer.

Avec impatience, j'ai posé la liasse loin de moi. Pas envie d'y penser. Trop inquiète et trop préoccupée pour les pas de fourmi de Kratos. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, je comprenais – rationnellement – que les informations qu'il accumulait étaient précieuses, étaient la preuve que nous étions sur la bonne piste, mais...

Enfin, l'heure est venue de partir. J'ai inspiré un grand coup et j'ai tenté de maîtriser mon inquiétude sur le chemin de la taverne. Kratos n'était pas revenu : c'était bon signe, la preuve qu'on ne me tendait aucune embuscade, non ?

J'ai poussé la porte, et j'ai tout de suite vu Kratos, assis dos au mur, surveillant sans en avoir l'air le reste de la taverne. Nos regards se sont croisés, il a hoché brièvement la tête. Bon. Pas de danger.

Mon danseur s'était installé un peu sur le côté, dans un recoin éloigné des autres clients. Quand il m'a aperçue, un sourire s'est étalé sur son visage. J'ai tiré la chaise pour m'installer à sa table sans perdre Kratos de mon champ de vision. Le jeune homme souriait toujours. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à croire qu'il me voulait du mal.

.

Rien, pour le moment, ne laissait présager une embuscade. Il avait fait un détour vers l'entrée d'Asgard et n'avait rien perçu qui présageait de l'arrivée d'une troupe Désiane. Kratos s'était donc rendu à la taverne. Il avait choisi une table qui lui permettait d'être dos au mur et de surveiller l'ensemble de la taverne. Pas d'angles morts, pas de vagues. On ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Le problème, bien entendu, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner qui était le messager. Anna lui avait dit jeune, les cheveux noirs Et même si cela éliminait une partie des occupants de la taverne, il se retrouvait à hésiter sur bien des arrivants. Cependant, rares étaient les clients armés ou suspect. Il devait l'avouer, le messager ne semblait pas vouloir attirer Anna dans une embuscade.

Enfin, six heures sonnèrent. Il vit entrer Anna dans la taverne. Leur regards se croisèrent, et elle se dirigea vers l'une des personnes qu'il avait remarquée pour s'asseoir à sa table.

Voilà donc son danseur, songea-t-il. Il n'était pas remarquable. Il semblait encore être un adolescent grandi trop vite, un peu courbé vers l'avant, plus osseux qu'autre chose. Il eut un grand sourire quand il vit Anna, un sourire qui ne semblait pas forcé, mais joyeux, comme si sa venue était un cadeau qu'on lui aurait offert. C'était étrange, cette impression de joie de vivre et de désinvolture. Cela tranchait avec la lettre, plus prudente, plus ouverte.

Il soupira pendant que les deux engageaient la conversation : le bruit du bar et l'acoustique l'empêchaient de distinguer les mots qu'ils échangeaient.

.

La première chose qu'a faite mon danseur, une fois ma commande donnée au serveur, a été de me tendre la main.

« Je suis Colin. Colin Reynolds. »

J'ai accepté la présentation, et j'ai répondu simplement :

« Anna. »

Il a hoché la tête et ne m'a pas demandé mon nom de famille. J'en étais soulagée. Kratos avait beau me répéter que mon dossier ne faisait que mention de mon numéro, je n'étais pas à l'aise à l'idée d'en dire trop. Anna était un prénom commun et ce Colin pouvait penser qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge.

Nous n'avons rien dit pendant que le serveur revenait avec le thé que j'avais demandé. Je me suis servie une tasse en attendant que mon danseur reprenne la parole.

« Est-ce que je devine bien, si je vous affirme que vous vous êtes enfuie d'une ferme humaine et que c'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez la main bandée ? »

Je me suis mordue les lèvres. C'était si... direct.

« Mademoiselle... Anna. Je sais qu'une personne dans votre situation doit se méfier de tout. Les Désians n'aiment pas qu'un prisonnier leur échappe. »

Il se tut quelques secondes, réfléchit.

« Je fais partie d'un groupe de résistance. »

C'était peut-être l'une des dernières choses que je m'attendais à entendre. Il m'a regardée dans les yeux.

« Je suis dans un groupe de résistants, a-t-il répété. Vous avez mon nom complet et j'habite à Asgard. Ces informations sont suffisantes pour me faire arrêter. C'est même la raison pour laquelle notre chef n'avait pas envie que je prenne contact.

-Pourquoi..., ai-je commencé.

-Parce que vous avez besoin d'une preuve pour me faire confiance. En vous disant cela, je suis aussi en danger que vous, maintenant. »

Son sourire est revenu éclairer son visage.

« Est-ce que j'ai raison sur vous, alors ?

-Oui. »

La réponse a franchi mes lèvres sans que j'y pense. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que les mots ont résonné que j'ai compris que je ne le regrettais pas.

« De quelle ferme ?

-Asgard.

-Il y a longtemps ? »

J'ai hésité.

« Un peu moins d'un an. »

Il s'est appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise. Ses yeux étaient concentrés, maintenant, même si son sourire était toujours en place.

« Comment ? »

J'ai bu mon thé pour ne pas répondre tout de suite.

« J'ai eu de l'aide, ai-je fini par répondre. Un... Désian. C'est lui qui m'a faite sortir seule, je ne serais arrivée à rien. »

Il a grimacé, presque déçu. J'ai osé demander :

« Pourquoi ? Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

Colin a soupiré, a bu une gorgée et a relevé ses yeux vers moi.

« J'espérais... »

Il a secoué la tête, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres.

« Vous avez vu, non, combien les gens ont peur des fermes ? Combien ils sont près à subir dans l'espoir de ne pas y rentrer ? Sans les fermes, le pouvoir des Désians ne tient qu'à peu de choses. Vous êtes la première rescapée que je rencontre, Anna, et j'avais espoir que vous... aviez trouvé un moyen que l'on puisse imiter pour prouver qu'être enfermé n'est pas une fatalité. »

J'ai senti, distinctement, ma gorge se nouer. J'ai plongé le nez dans ma tasse, presque sans rien avaler.

« On n'en revient pas, Colin, ai-je murmuré. J'ai eu une chance folle de m'enfuir, mais tous les autres qui l'ont tenté... Ils les rattrapent tous. On les entend qui fouillent les bois, avec des chiens. C'est un jeu, pour eux, parce qu'on sait qu'ils vont rattraper le pauvre imbécile qui a osé tenter de leur échapper. »

Il me regardait toujours, sans plus sourire. Je me suis mordue l'intérieur de la joue, et j'ai ajouté.

« Je ne sais que dire de plus. Je ne peux pas vous aider. Je ne peux pas vous donner la réponse que vous souhaitiez. »

J'étais prête à me lever. L'a-t-il senti ? Il a attrapé ma main, que j'ai retiré immédiatement. Il n'a pas tenté de la reprendre.

« Même sans cela, je suis certain que vous pouvez nous aider, a-t-il fait sans hésiter. Vous connaissez la ferme. Vous savez comment elle fonctionne. Je ne veux pas faire de promesses, mais... »

J'aurais pu pleurer, peut-être. En d'autres circonstances, si je l'avais mieux connu, si l'auberge était moins pleine. Avais-je tant besoin que l'on me rassure sur ma propre utilité pour que toute envie de partir m'ait quittée après ces simples phrases ? Ses yeux clairs brillaient de ses certitudes, comblaient mes doutes.

J'ai songé à tout lui dire, de ma fuite, à la présence de Kratos et à notre plan. Je me suis mordue la langue : il ne fallait pas que je lui fasse confiance aussi vite ! J'en avais envie, mais c'était contraire à toute prudence. Pour ne pas céder à la tentation, je me suis levée :

« Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout cela, ai-je expliqué. Je... ne refuse rien. Je – j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. »

Il a hoché la tête avec une assurance surprenante. Ne craignait-il pas que je ne le dénonce ? Avait-il su si bien me lire pour ne pas envisager cette possibilité ?

« Je comprends. Je vous recontacterai. Dans une semaine ? Plus longtemps ?

-Une semaine. »

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine quand je me suis éloignée.

.

Il retint un soupir de soulagement quand Anna se leva. Il avait déjà réglé la bière qu'il avait faite durer pendant le dialogue : il n'hésita pas à quitter le lieu avant elle – il y avait toujours le risque que les Désians les attendent à l'extérieur...

Personne.

Il en était soulagé. Noïshe courut vers lui pour lui faire la fête – l'animal avait dû les guetter depuis l'extérieur. Kratos lui rendit ses caresses distraitement. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui avait pu être dit... Le visage d'Anna était passé par trop d'expressions différentes pour qu'il hasarde une interprétation. Enfin, Anna les rejoignit et ils s'éloignèrent en direction de leur chambre. Il attendit que la jeune femme se mette à parler, ce qu'elle finit par faire quand ils furent à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes.

« Il fait partie d'un groupe de résistance. Ils ont... besoin de mon aide. »

Kratos se raidit. C'était l'une des solutions envisageables qu'il avait écartée.

« Tu vas te mettre en danger si tu le fais. »

Anna hocha la tête.

« Je lui ai demandé un peu de temps pour y penser...

-Et ?

-Et je ne sais pas, Kratos. Je ne te suis d'aucune aide, et... Enfin, je veux dire, Colin sait ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il veut faire. Peut-être que ce n'est pas le cas pour les autres, mais lui, s'il a un plan, s'il peut agir grâce à ce que je sais... »

Elle s'arrêta, le regard dans le vague. Et Kratos devina que même si elle avait demandé un peu de temps, elle avait pris sa décision. Combien de temps lui restait-il avant qu'elle n'en prenne conscience ?

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle se bornerait à leur donner des informations sans se mettre en danger – et espérer était le mot juste.

* * *

_**A/N :** Chapitre un peu court, je sais, mais je me suis dit que c'était Noël et... Bref. En espérant que vous passez de bonnes fêtes !_

_Merci à **Tetelle**, toujours fidèle pour la relecture et à **Marina** pour sa review (l'unique, d'ailleurs... Je vous rappelle que j'y réponds toujours et que je les reçois avec grand plaisir... et que ça me motive pour écrire plus vite.)_


	24. Le réseau (IV)

**Chapitre 24 : Le réseau**

Kratos a eu la générosité de ne pas tenter d'influencer ma décision durant la semaine que je m'étais accordée. Il me laissait faire ce que je voulais pendant le jour, travaillant sur l'interprétation du texte qu'il avait trouvé, de plus en plus certain que le poème parlait d'Iris.

Moi, je n'y comprenais rien. Ce n'était pas uniquement à cause des tournures alambiquées, j'étais simplement incapable de comprendre ce dont l'auteur pouvait bien parler au-delà de son charabia à majuscule. Alors je le laissais multiplier ses interprétations sur les phrases qui lui semblaient être les clefs de l'énigme.

Du coup, je me suis retrouvée à sortir Noïshe plus que coutume. J'ai revu Colin entouré d'autres personnes, mais il n'a pas tenté non plus de m'aborder – il voulait aussi être prudent, je suppose. Quel âge avait-il ? Le mien, sans doute, mais je peinais à me sentir aussi jeune qu'il ne le paraissait. Il semblait enthousiaste avec ses amis, prompt à rire et à se moquer. Avais-je jamais eu cette légèreté ?

.

Kratos soupira et reposa la mine de plomb.

Il avait fini de déchiffrer les trois feuillets une seconde fois et n'était pas guère plus avancé que la première. Il songea à appeler de nouveau Anna pour qu'elle réfléchisse avec lui, mais il savait son peu de goût pour les énigmes qui l'occupaient.

Si certains passages étaient clairs, comme le début où l'héroïne allait allumer les flambeaux qui invoqueraient l'espoir – il était certain que ce n'était qu'une métaphore pour les Esprits Originels – d'autres l'étaient beaucoup moins. Elle finissait par atteindre le berceau de toute chose où s'était réfugié Espoir. Il était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait de sceller le pacte avec Origin. Là, sa volonté était mise à mal parce que le Berceau l'estimait encore indigne de son aide – référence, sans doute, à sa race. Elle devait donc trouver la preuve qui « aurait en elle toute la puissance des flambeaux ». De là, elle allait : « Quémander au peuple de la terre son aide. Ils lui demandèrent de leur ramener un métal qui jamais ne faiblirait et avec lui, un autre infusé au cœur de la terre, détenant le pouvoir des cieux. »

Et s'ensuivait une série d'épreuve, et l'héroïne gagnait les métaux demandés. Impossible de les identifier. Peut-être que la suite aurait pu lui offrir d'autres indices, mais le texte s'arrêtait là.

Avec un soupir, Kratos rangea les documents. Il se demanda fugitivement ce que faisait Anna à l'extérieur, revint au présent. Il ne perdait rien à consulter de vieilles encyclopédies. Avec un peu de chance, il y trouverait quelques indices...

.

Enfin, une semaine entière s'était écoulée.

J'avais pris Noïshe avec moi et j'étais montée tout en haut des marches, sur la dalle censée contenir l'esprit du vent. C'était le meilleur endroit pour parler : le vent emportait les mots dans le vide. Si Colin devait me retrouver, il le ferait là, j'en étais certaine.

Enfin, quand je commençais à me demander si je ne m'étais pas trompée, il est apparu. Un large sourire a éclairé son visage et il est venu à ma rencontre.

« J'avais peur de ne pas te trouver. Je me disais que tu préférais m'éviter pour ne pas me décevoir... »

Son enthousiasme m'a fait presque sourire.

« J'ai pris ma décision, ai-je simplement répondu. Je veux vous aider. »

Il ne m'a pas demandé si j'en étais sûre, il n'a pas laissé éclaté la joie que j'ai lue dans ses yeux. Il a hoché la tête et m'a indiqué que le chef était au courant et que j'allais le rencontrer le lendemain – pourquoi pas au même endroit ? Colin ne serait pas là, il fallait éviter d'être trop proches les uns les autres pour que la chute de l'un d'entre eux ne signifie pas directement la fin du réseau.

J'ai tout accepté. Noïshe jouait avec le vent un peu plus loin. J'étais en accord avec moi-même et je me sentais bien – bien mieux depuis que j'étais coincée dans Asgard.

.

Les yeux d'Anna brillaient quand il rentra ce soir-là. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il comprenne :

« Tu as accepté d'aider le réseau. »

Elle eut un joli sourire, et Kratos perdit l'envie de la mettre en garde. Derrière l'excitation qui l'habitait, il sentait la résolution qui était la sienne. Ce n'était pas surprenant et s'il avait espéré que lui seul serait le réceptacle de ses espoirs, il tentait d'accepter que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Il comprenait. Fouiller dans les parchemins comme il le faisait était monotone, long, et les rares réponses qu'ils obtenaient était encore mystérieuses et inutilisables. Il ne pouvait pas lui apporter le miracle dont elle rêvait qui mettrait tous les plans d'Yggdrasil en échec.

Un rien de déception, pourtant, faisait son nid dans sa poitrine. Il l'ignora. Anna n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. À la place, il demanda :

« Ils vont vouloir plus de détails sur ta fuite. Que vas-tu leur dire ? »

La jeune femme hésita à peine : elle avait mesuré les implications de sa décision et avait préparé toutes les réponses dont elle était capable.

« Je vais tenter de rester la plus proche possible de la vérité. Un Désian, haut gradé, a eu pitié de moi et a fini par me libérer. J'étais épuisée et je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour me faire sortir. Nous nous sommes cachés des patrouilles en fuyant vers Izoold. Depuis, je ne reste jamais longtemps dans la même ville.

-Vas-tu leur dire que je suis la personne qui t'a sauvée ? »

Anna hésita.

« Je pense qu'ils ne me feront pas confiance si je le leur dis. Mais ils finiront par le découvrir, alors peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que je crève l'abcès dès le début, non ? Mon honnêteté contre la leur... Ce n'est pas la même chose, mais... »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, un peu songeuse, puis releva la tête :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? »

.

Kratos est resté silencieux quelques secondes. Je voyais bien que ma décision ne l'emplissait pas de joie – mais il fallait qu'il accepte que je n'étais pas capable de rester sous son aile pour qu'il me protège. J'avais besoin de mener mes propres combats – et même s'ils seraient sans aucun doute moins efficaces que ses recherches, au moins j'aurais résisté.

Et n'était-ce pas l'essentiel ?

« Tant que tu ne révèles pas qui je suis, les choses seront plus simples, a-t-il fini par me répondre. Tu peux me faire passer pour un Désian, mais n'ajoute aucun détail qui puisse laisser penser que je sois autre chose qu'un traître. »

J'ai hoché la tête – j'étais arrivée à la même conclusion, mais je me sentais mieux avec l'aval de Kratos.

« Ils risquent de vouloir te poser des questions à toi aussi, ai-je ajouté. »

Je n'ai pas su lire sa réaction. Il a haussé des épaules, mais sa mâchoire était un peu contractée.

« Nous verrons en temps et en heure, s'est-il borné à indiquer. Pour le moment, le mieux pour toi est de gagner leur confiance. Je ne pense pas qu'ils seront tous aussi accueillants que ton Colin. »

J'ai résisté à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel : je m'en doutais, merci ! Je suppose que Kratos a senti mon impatience : il n'a rien ajouté et nous avons dîné en silence.

La nuit a été longue : j'étais trop nerveuse pour dormir et j'ai passé un bon moment à attendre passer le temps, les yeux grands ouverts.

Je me suis rendue au rendez-vous le cœur battant comme une jeune amoureuse. Je ne savais pas à qui m'attendre, je m'imaginais tantôt un vieux bagarreur couvert de cicatrices, tantôt un harangueur à la manière de Dorr à Palmacosta, tantôt quelqu'un d'à peine plus âgé que Colin. J'ai imaginé des dizaines de scénarios, des dizaines de dialogues, j'ai peaufiné des dizaines de réponses...

Bien entendu, la réalité n'a pas hésité à me surprendre : le chef était une femme. Elle m'attendait, assise sur les marches qui menaient à l'hôtel, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Elle devait avoir la quarantaine, les cheveux déjà striés de blanc, les traits tirés de cette maigreur qu'ont ces gens nerveux que l'on sent insomniaques. Elle s'est levée immédiatement en me voyant et m'a tendu une main nue :

« Rhiannon, s'est-elle présentée d'un ton sec. »

Un peu surprise de l'accueil, de son ton direct et factuel, j'ai serré sa main. Elle m'a étudiée quelques secondes.

« On m'a fait part de ton désir de nous rejoindre, a-t-elle continué quelques secondes plus tard. Je suppose que tu es au courant de tout ce que cela implique ? »

J'ai hoché la tête, mais elle n'en a pas tenu compte. Elle a pris une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de continuer de la même voix coupante :

« Cela veut dire, essentiellement, que tu es en train de jeter par la fenêtre la liberté que tu as regagnée depuis que tu es sortie de la ferme. Les groupes comme le nôtres finissent toujours par être attrapés et conduits là-bas. Ou tués avant, ce qui est une miséricorde.

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir constitué ?, n'ai-je pu m'empêcher de demander. »

Rhiannon m'a lancé un regard perçant.

« Pourquoi vouloir abandonner tout espoir d'une vie normale en nous rejoignant ?, a-t-elle rétorqué d'une voix froide. »

J'ai serré les poings – osait-elle vraiment me poser la question ? Osait-elle vraiment me demander les causes de ma motivation ?

« Parce que j'en suis incapable, ai-je articulé entre mes dents. »

Rhiannon a hoché la tête, comme si elle approuvait ma réaction ou comme si elle était d'accord avec moi :

« C'est la même chose pour nous. »

Elle a laissé le temps à sa réponse d'emplir le silence en tirant quelques bouffées avant de reprendre d'un ton à peine plus doux :

« La véritable question est : que peux-tu nous apporter, toi, Anna ?

-Parce que vous n'en avez aucune idée ?, ai-je demandé, encore tendue après la première partie de notre échange.

-J'ai une idée de l'utilité que tu peux avoir, a répondu Rhiannon. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. La question est : que peux-tu nous apporter ? »

L'accent sur le peux m'a arrêtée dans mon élan : j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir, de me demander s'il y avait des sujets que je n'étais pas encore capable d'aborder, des limites que j'aurais eu besoin de tracer. Mais, inconsciemment, c'était quelque chose sur laquelle j'étais au clair depuis mon récit à Dorr en automne.

« Je peux vous expliquer le fonctionnement de la ferme. Dans une certaine mesure, je pense que je peux me souvenir du plan, peut-être des parcours des gardes. Je n'ai pas peur d'agir avec vous. Je ne sais pas me battre, mais je suis solide. »

Rhiannon a hoché la tête.

« Bien. Alors il est temps de parler un peu plus en privé. »

Elle a écrasé sa cigarette et m'a fait signe de la suivre tout en se dirigeant vers les marches. Surprise, je l'ai rattrapée :

« Comme ça ? Je... je n'ai pas besoin de prouver que je ne suis pas un espion ? De... gagner votre confiance ? »

La chef du réseau a eu un sourire ironique :

« Oh, on ne te fait pas confiance. Aujourd'hui, j'écoute ce que tu as à me dire. Puis on en parlera avec les autres. Puis, si on pense que tu peux nous rejoindre, on te mettra à l'épreuve. Et là, peut-être, on commencera à parler de confiance. »

J'ai retenu la frustration qui montait en moi : c'était la chose à faire pour eux, je n'avais qu'à m'incliner.

.

Il n'avançait plus. Kratos devait se rendre à l'évidence : depuis les feuillets abscons qu'il avait déchiffré, il piétinait. Il avait besoin d'un autre angle d'attaque – mais lequel ?

D'une main lasse, il se massa la nuque. Cela suffisait pour aujourd'hui. Il avait besoin de reprendre de la distance pour être efficace. Chercher dans le noir n'était pas une méthode qui porterait ses fruits, surtout s'il voulait quitter Asgard le plus tôt possible.

Kratos se figea, surpris par le tour de ses pensées. Oui, c'était vrai, il savait qu'ils ne resteraient pas à Asgard longtemps – mais pour autant, c'était la première fois qu'il pensait au départ. Il n'était pas assez obtus pour ne pas le relier à la rencontre entre Anna et le meneur du groupe de résistance. Y songeait-il maintenant pour assurer sa sécurité ? Ou voulait-il –

Il secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas la peine d'aller plus loin. Il se leva. Il avait définitivement besoin d'air frais.

Le soleil de l'après-midi lui fit cligner les yeux. Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la luminosité – ce fut assez longtemps pour qu'un aboiement familier attire son attention. Noïshe gambadait vers lui, la langue pendante et Anna le suivait. Il caressa l'animal d'une main distraite, et s'adressa à la jeune femme :

« Tout s'est bien passé ? »

Anna eut une grimace qu'il ne sut pas déchiffrer :

« C'est une bonne question, répondit-elle. Je crois. »

Il fronça les sourcils, et elle s'en rendit compte :

« Oui, ils acceptent mon aide. Ils me mettent à l'épreuve. »

Le ton de la dernière phrase mit la puce à l'oreille de Kratos. Pourtant, Anna ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils lui fassent confiance tout de suite, non ? Alors pourquoi...

« Je le comprends, continuait-elle. Mais à la fois – je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire – à la ferme, n'ai-je pas déjà assez souffert ? Assez résisté ? Ils ne le savent pas, j'en suis consciente, mais... »

Kratos hésita, puis posa une main qu'il espéra réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il ne savait que lui répondre qu'elle n'ait déjà pensé alors il garda le silence. Anna ne chercha pas à le repousser.

* * *

A/N : Joyeuses fêtes tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Merci à **Alienor** et à **Marina**, mes revieweuses de toujours et à **Tetelle** pour continuer de chasser les fautes dans mes chapitres. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot si vous avez aimé (ou pas), j'y répond toujours.


	25. Impatience (VI)

**Chapitre 25 : Impatience**

Avant de retrouver Rhiannon pour parler de la ferme, la première fois, j'avais pensé que ce serait facile... j'avais l'impression de connaître la ferme sur le dos de la main. Alors j'ai raconté à Rhiannon la manière dont nous étions traités – le lever avec le soleil, les journées passées à travailler, les pauses minuscules pour ne pas nous voir nous écrouler sous la fatigue. Les gardes, leur habitude de se promener par groupe de deux ou de trois, les endroits où ils préféraient s'installer – généralement pour être à l'abri du soleil ou de la pluie...

Et les questions ont commencé :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire la taille de la cour ? Au moins en combien de temps tu arrivais à la traverser ? Et les rondes des gardes, étaient-elles fréquentes ? Y a-t-il des barbelés en haut des grillages qui vous séparaient de l'extérieur ? Et la nuit, où dorment les Désians ? Où se trouvent vos dortoirs par rapport à l'entrée ? Est-ce qu'il y a une salle de contrôle générale ? Est-ce que tu sais comment fonctionne le système d'alarme ? »

Et je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais aucune idée des réponses à la majorité d'entre elles. Comment une prisonnière aurait pu en savoir autant ? Oui, il y avait des barbelés au-dessus des grilles, je me rappelais des mains en sang de l'adolescent qui avait essayé de les escalader lorsqu'il était arrivé pour la première fois dans la cour. Je me souvenais des alarmes stridentes qui se déclenchaient parfois dans la nuit sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi, jusqu'à remarquer l'absence de l'un d'entre nous – mais qu'est-ce qui les déclenchait pour sûr ? Et quant aux rondes des gardes, on les entendaient la nuit, bien sûr, et passé un temps, j'aurais pu en dire le nombre, mais aujourd'hui, je me souvenais seulement du bruit des pas de nos geôliers, et pas de leur fréquence. Et le jour, il était trop important de se concentrer sur ses pieds que sur les gardes.

Kratos aurait su, lui. J'ai écarté l'idée pour me concentrer sur Rhiannon qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et qui attendait peut-être un miracle de mémoire. Je n'avais pas grand chose pour elle. Elle a dû le comprendre, parce que sans prévenir, elle a posé une question différente :

« Comment as-tu réussi à t'enfuir ? Est-ce que d'autres seraient capable de s'en sortir par les mêmes moyens ? »

J'ai hésité. Rhiannon songerait-elle à me faire confiance avec lui dans les parages ? Mais je n'avais pas d'autre explication, pas de mensonges bénins à lui faire avaler.

« Anna ? »

Le regard de son interlocutrice s'était chargé de méfiance. J'ai soupiré.

« Je... Vous n'allez pas aimer ma réponse. »

Rhiannon a inspiré une bouffée de fumée, le visage fermé.

« Ne te préoccupe pas cela. J'ai besoin de faits, rien d'autre.

-D'accord, ai-je murmuré. Je t'ai dit qu'ils m'ont enfermée dans un autre lieu, pour une expérience spéciale, où j'étais seule. Et j'ai... »

J'ai froncé les sourcils, incapable de continuer ma phrase. J'ai rencontré Kratos ? C'était faible, ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais le reste n'en avait pas tellement non plus, alors j'ai tenté de formuler cela de la manière la plus neutre possible :

« Il y avait quelqu'un, parmi les gardes. Il... Je suppose qu'il a eu pitié de moi, ou quelque chose du même genre. C'est... C'est lui qui m'a fait sortir. J'étais trop fatiguée pour y penser sérieusement toute seule. »

Pendant que je parlais, je voyais le visage de Rhiannon se fermer de plus en plus. J'ai résisté à l'envie de me justifier encore et encore, et j'ai attendu son jugement.

.

Kratos résista à l'envie de plus en plus pressante de sortir en laissant les manuscrits en plan pour ne pas revenir. Il tournait en rond, il le savait bien, mais qu'y avait-il à faire sauf s'enfoncer encore plus dans les archives ? La piste d'Iris s'était perdue dans les bois : le secret de la confection de l'anneau avait dû n'intéresser que peu de monde. Et puis, l'absence des derniers feuillets du romans métaphorique, tout comme l'absence de quelques pages d'autres chroniques lui laissait penser que Mithos avait dû déjà effectuer une fouille minimale dans d'autres temps. Le dirigeant du Cruxis était paranoïaque depuis longtemps et l'anneau était l'un des seuls moyens d'espérer pouvoir le contrer.

Les choses auraient été différentes s'il avait pu se rendre sur Tethe'alla pour y rencontrer les elfes... Mais passer d'un monde à l'autre faisait trop de vagues, et il ne voulait pas laisser Anna seule ou risquer de l'exposer à Mithos : il pouvait se cacher des troupes de Kvar, mais pas du Cruxis en entier.

En désespoir de cause, il reprit les deux dictionnaires de la langue des anges et chercha consciencieusement chacun des termes du roman allégorique avant de multiplier les hypothèses d'interprétations des éléments de l'anneau de pacte.

Plus d'une fois, son regard se porta vers la porte, et il souhaita chaque fois être en train d'assister à la rencontre entre cette Rhiannon et Anna.

.

Rhiannon a d'abord pris le temps de finir sa cigarette. Je voyais les muscles de sa gorge se contracter, comme si elle empêchait les mots d'être prononcés. Son visage était de marbre, et quand elle a pris la parole, elle s'est efforcée d'adopter un ton mesuré :

« Pourquoi toi ? »

Je me suis figée. C'était une question à laquelle je ne pouvais pas répondre. D'abord parce que je continuais à me la poser. Et puis parce que parler du projet Angélus était bien trop dangereux. Rhiannon a croisé les bras, indifférente à mes hésitations. Je cherchais désespérément un mensonge suffisamment crédible, mais mon esprit est resté vide. Enfin, après quelques longues minutes d'un silence écrasant, elle a fini par murmurer :

« Je vois. »

Les deux mots, prononcés de son ton sec, me semblèrent bien plein de pitié à mon endroit. Son regard, lui, trahissait une sorte de dégoût : l'alliance de ces deux expressions me faisaient hésiter sur l'interprétation à donner à ces mots. Et puis soudain, j'ai compris.

« Non !, me suis-je tout de suite exclamée. Non, je n'ai pas... je ne me suis pas prostituée pour sortir de là. »

J'ai failli ajouter que l'idée même que Kratos, toujours maître de lui et de ses émotions puisse vouloir... Non, c'était trop difficile à imaginer pour moi. Pas de cette manière, en tout cas. Mais Rhiannon fronçait les sourcils et j'ai inventé :

« Il a eu pitié de moi. Je crois que je lui rappelle quelqu'un qui lui a été cher, c'est tout. »

Mon interlocutrice m'a encore dévisagée quelques secondes. Son scénario était plus crédible, pour elle, parce qu'elle considérait tous les Désians comme des monstres. Ce qui était vrai, je devais le reconnaître, sauf que Kratos n'était pas un Désian. Enfin, pas comme les autres.

« Et ce garde, a demandé Rhiannon d'une voix glaciale, qu'est-il devenu ? »

J'ai inspiré un grand coupe. J'aurais aimé aborder le sujet plus tard, mais...

« Il s'est enfui avec moi et a accepté de devenir mon garde du corps. »

Ce n'était pas la vérité, mais c'était beaucoup plus crédible. Rhiannon ne semblait guère convaincue :

« Sait-il ce que tu fais ?

-Le minimum.

-Lui fais-tu confiance ? »

J'ai hoché la tête, de peur que le ton de ma voix soit mal interprété. La dirigeante du réseau s'est levée avec raideur.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé de lui auparavant, a-t-elle assené. Mais si tu retiens d'autres informations de ce genre... »

La menace était claire. J'ai serré les dents pour ne pas laisser éclater le sentiment d'injustice qui m'envahissait.

.

Lassé, Kratos avait quand même fini par rentrer plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Les chambres étaient vides – Anna devait toujours être en train de répondre aux questions du réseau.

Il soupira et reprit ses notes, espérant que le changement de lieu lui permettrait de retrouver un détail capable de faire sens des indications qu'il avait reproduites.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait et Anna rentrait, le visage fermé et les joues rouges de colère, suivie de Noïshe. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'un des deux fauteuils et resta sans bouger pendant quelques minutes. Kratos attendit.

« Ils savent, finit par lâcher Anna du bout des lèvres. »

Il soupira et laissa de côtés ses notes.

« C'était à prévoir, répondit-il. Comment ont-ils réagi ? »

Anna passa une main lasse sur son visage.

« Mal, sans surprise, fit-elle avec frustration. Rhiannon me fait encore moins confiance qu'avant !

-Laisse-leur du temps. Ils ne peuvent pas vérifier tes informations sur la ferme. Ils veulent plus – mais c'est un gage que l'on ne peut pas donner. »

Elle secoua la tête et changea de sujet :

« Tu as pu trouver quelque chose de plus ?

-Rien de concluant, se contenta-t-il d'indiquer. »

Anna leva les yeux au ciel et se leva avec un rien de brusquerie.

« J'ai besoin d'air. »

Elle était sortie avant que Kratos puisse même lui dire d'être prudente. Noïshe hésita, mais n'osa pas la suivre.

.

Les jours suivants, je me suis sentie étouffer. J'allais de Kratos, perdu dans des recherches qui n'aboutissaient pas, à Rhiannon qui m'abreuvait des mêmes questions auxquelles j'avais du mal à répondre et qui refusait les indications données par Kratos. Avec elle, elle ne disait pas un mot du réseau, de ses activités, ni même de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien tirer de mes réponses. Non : elle me faisait sentir que je n'avais pas sa confiance.

Lorsque je croisais Colin et qu'il prenait le temps de parler un peu avec moi, il me recommandait d'être patiente, m'affirmait que les choses étaient en bonne voie. Pour moi ou pour leurs plans, je n'en avais aucune idée.

Mais c'était Rhiannon qui m'épuisait, dans sa manière de refuser les informations que je tenais de Kratos. Elle semblait avoir pris comme une trahison le récit de ma fuite, comme si cela m'avait privée de tout l'héroïsme que j'avais pu avoir à ses yeux. J'avais collaboré avec l'ennemi.

« Elle ne peut donc pas envisager que tu n'en es pas un ?, m'étais-je exclamée un jour à Kratos. »

Cela m'avait valu un de ces longs regards pondérés dont j'avais pris l'habitude.

« Il est difficile de se fier à un étranger qui a mes recommandations, a-t-il rétorqué tranquillement. Et il m'est impossible de prouver que je suis digne de sa confiance. »

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel :

« Parce que tes actions auraient un autre sens ? »

Kratos a croisé les bras, un peu sur la défensive.

« C'est plus facile pour toi de le dire que pour eux.

-Pourquoi donc ? »

Il a laissé passer un silence, où je sentais qu'il réarrangeait les mots qui lui venaient :

« Tu es capable d'agir comme si mon passé n'avait aucune importance, a-t-il répondu adouci. Qu'importe ce que je te révèle à ce propos tu – tu es sûre que j'ai changé.

-Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être ? »

Une expression étrange est passée sur le visage de Kratos :

« Même si c'est vrai, cela ne change pas le poids de mon passé, Anna. J'ai choisi d'aider Mithos, j'ai choisi d'aller au-devant d'une partie de ses désirs plutôt que de subir ses ordres. Cela fera toujours partie de moi. »

J'ai ravalé le sentiment d'impuissance qui me montait à la gorge.

« Et alors ? L'important, c'est vers où tu te diriges aujourd'hui, pas le passé. On ne peut agir que sur le futur ! »

La phrase, une fois dite, sonnait moins artificielle que ce qu'elle me semblait. Le visage de Kratos s'est apaisé, à peine, lorsqu'il a rencontré mon regard :

« Je l'espère, a-t-il murmuré. »

Et il s'est détourné pour caresser Noïshe qui nous écoutait à ses pieds. Je n'ai pas tenté d'insister – étais-je donc la seule pour qui tout avançait trop lentement ?!

* * *

_**A/N**__ : Alors merci à __**Tetelle**__ pour sa relecture et à __**Marina**__ pour sa review._

_Pour ceux à qui je ne l'ai pas dit, ma seule et unique résolution pour 2014 est de finir cette fanfic. J'adore _Dans ses yeux_ pour plein de raisons, mais je suis en train d'atteindre le bout de ce que je voulais dire, et puis... Ben voilà, cinq lecteurs par chapitre, c'est peu, et c'est aussi le signe que j'arrive au bout de l'intérêt d'une grande partie des gens qui m'ont suivis. Je n'ai qu'une vague idée du nombre de chapitre qu'il me reste, mais si vous trouvez que le rythme est un peu... rapide, c'est normal._

_J'espère que vous appréciez ce chapitre quand même !_


	26. Intégration (IV)

**Chapitre 26 : Intégration**

J'ai accepté le rythme de Rhiannon pendant une semaine – pas plus. Elle piétinait, refusait de me faire confiance – chose somme toute plutôt compréhensible, mais n'avais-je pas assez payé ? N'avais-je pas assez prouvé en ayant supporté la ferme ? Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient le savoir.

Mais quand même...

J'étais lassée, écœurée.

Alors j'ai retenu Kratos avant qu'il n'aille se perdre dans la poussière des archives, et je l'ai entraîné avec moi.

Rhiannon attendait, son éternelle cigarette finissant de se consumer entre ses lèvres. J'étais trop loin pour voir son expression lorsqu'elle a remarqué Kratos dans mon sillage – ou quand elle a deviné son identité. Lorsque j'ai été assez proche, elle avait déjà un air plus fermé qu'à son habitude – ce qui était sa manière à elle de marquer sa désapprobation.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Anna ?, a-t-elle attaqué en manière de salutations. »

Je n'ai pas hésité à la regarder dans les yeux :

« Cela fait des jours que je n'ai plus d'informations à vous donner. Vous le savez. Je le sais. Et il y a d'autres choses que je peux vous apporter. »

Je me sentais remplie d'une énergie qui pouvait me mener en avant, plus loin que là où je m'enlisais sans pouvoir rien faire. Rhiannon l'a-t-elle senti ? A-t-elle simplement concédé ce point ? Elle a considéré longuement Kratos.

« Et comment je peux savoir que ce n'est pas un espion ?, a-t-elle demandé sans le quitter des yeux. Anna est un alibi en or. »

La réponse a surgi, d'une voix claire et froide :

« Vous ne pouvez pas. »

Je me suis figée. Kratos allait-il mettre fin à mes tentatives aussi brutalement ? Mais rien, ni dans son ton, ni dans ses paroles, avant, ne m'avait prévenue et...

« Vous ne pourrez jamais avoir de preuves que je ne suis pas en cheville avec les Désians, a repris Kratos. »

Et c'est là que j'ai compris où il voulait en venir. Le soulagement m'a envahie.

« Mais vous m'avez déjà donné toutes les clefs possibles pour vous détruire s'ils avaient eu ce projet. »

En face de lui, Rhiannon s'est raidie, comme s'il allait l'attaquer. Je me suis mise en retrait et je l'ai laissé s'expliquer :

« La première erreur est d'avoir envoyé Colin à notre rencontre. Il a dit qu'il vous connaissait, il est jeune, il est naïf. Même s'il ne nous avait pas fait confiance, il aurait été plus que facile de l'arrêter et de le faire parler. Et croyez moi, les Désians sont brillants pour cela. Il aurait lâché des noms, n'importe lesquels. Nous les aurions arrêtés. Et ainsi de suite. Et la ville aurait collaboré pour ne pas finir à feu et à sang. Nous aurions eu de fausses identités, peut-être, des mensonges pour se venger, mais qu'importe les innocents s'ils pouvaient arrêter les coupables ? »

Il laissa passer une seconde.

« Bien entendu, les Désians auraient pu décider qu'il s'agit d'une manière d'agir trop visible. J'en doute, parce que la terreur aurait consolidé leur pouvoir. Mais admettons : vous acceptez de rencontrer Anna. Je la laisse se débrouiller seule. Elle revient me voir le soir. Elle aurait pu ne pas être au courant de ma stratégie. Il n'importe. De ce qu'elle m'a raconté, il est clair que vous êtes la tête pensante du réseau. Elle n'a pas eu à passer par plusieurs intermédiaires et vous n'avez jamais fait allusion à des supérieurs : vous êtes le réseau. Il m'aurait alors suffi de vous arrêter – et qu'importe votre vrai nom ou votre adresse si Anna peut vous désigner ? Les autres auraient couru se cacher en proie à la panique. Quand bien même auriez-vous gardé silence sur l'identité de vos camarades, votre réseau aurait perdu sa raison d'être.

-Je pourrais n'être qu'une doublure, a rétorqué Rhiannon.

-Admettons. Admettons aussi que la théorie que je vous propose n'est pas fondée. Je laisse donc Anna donner les informations que vous lui demandez. Je lui ordonne de ne rien cacher pour multiplier les chances de la voir s'intégrer. Le résultat ? Elle me raconte que vous multipliez les questions sur la ferme mais que vous ne lui avez jamais demandé de prendre une quelconque action, qui aurait été plus pratique pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir pour elle.

-Et alors ?

-Alors la seule chose qui puisse faire sens avec ce qu'a dit Anna, c'est de déduire que vous comptez attaquer la ferme d'Asgard. En ce cas, que vous en révéliez plus ou non, la seule chose qui me reste à faire est de prévenir les Désians de renforcer leur protection. Rien de plus facile. Et, le jour de l'action de vous cueillir tous et de vous enfermer pour vous tuer. »

Rhiannon était pâle. Elle s'est écartée de quelques pas pour allumer une énième cigarette d'une main tremblante. Le silence s'est refermé sur notre groupe pendant qu'elle laissait le tabac ou le geste machinal la calmer. J'ai fini par le briser :

« Bien entendu, cela ne fonctionne que si Kratos est un espion des Désians. »

.

La remarque d'Anna était pleine d'une ironie qui ne fut pas perdue par Rhiannon.

« Êtes-vous en train d'affirmer que je dois vous faire confiance ? »

Kratos s'attendait à la question, à la colère rentrée qui y résonnait.

« Non. »

La réponse, froide, ne fut suivie d'aucune précision, ce qui désarçonna son interlocutrice quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'en empare pour nourrir sa colère :

« Alors quoi ? Nous sommes condamnés à disparaître si les Désians décident de...

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel, l'interrompit-il, déjà lassé par la conversation. J'ai simplement pointé que refuser de faire confiance à Anna n'a aucun sens à l'heure qu'il est. Je n'ai aucun conseil à vous donner. »

Rhiannon passa une main dans ses cheveux et finit par allumer une nouvelle cigarette, à l'irritation de Kratos qui n'en aimait pas la fumée. À côté de lui, il sentait l'impatience d'Anna et son soulagement à voir les choses bouger autour d'elle, et ce fut peut-être la seule chose qui le retint de repartir vers les archives.

Enfin, la responsable du réseau brisa le silence.

« Je vois. »

Elle prit une inspiration comme avant de se jeter à l'eau :

« Votre conclusion est bonne : depuis que nous avons appris l'existence d'Anna, nous avons eu l'idée d'attaquer la ferme d'Asgard. Il ne s'agirait pas de la détruire – nous n'avons pas la force de frappe nécessaire – mais de faire une diversion assez longue pour permettre aux prisonniers de s'échapper. »

Kratos leva un sourcil.

« Et qu'allez-vous faire des prisonniers une fois qu'ils seront libres ? Comment allez-vous vous en occuper ?

-L'un d'entre nous a une propriété à l'écart de la ville. Nous avons commencé à y entreposer der vivres depuis longtemps pour nous.

-Et comment allez-vous empêcher les Désians de partir à votre poursuite ? Kvar ne laissera pas passer ce qu'il estime être une insulte personnelle. Il voudra se venger. »

À côté de lui, il sentit qu'Anna s'était raidie à la mention du cardinal Désian. En face de lui, le visage fermé de Rhiannon lui indiqua qu'elle ne lui en dirait pas plus – par fierté parce que ses questions remettaient en question leurs idées, ou parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'une réponse plausible.

Et comment aurait-elle pu ? Même lui, fort de quatre millénaires d'expérience ne pouvait que fuir face à Kvar pour ne pas risquer l'ire de Mithos. Alors des résistants assez fous pour libérer les prisonniers et espérer en réchapper...

Il abandonna donc l'échange. Anna avait eu ce qu'elle désirait – avec un peu de chance, elle y trouverait la réponse à son besoin d'action. Et elle se rendrait compte que leur idée n'avait aucune chance d'aboutir.

.

Kratos s'est excusé avec sa brusquerie habituelle et est parti rejoindre les archives. Rhiannon m'a considérée quelques secondes avant de se détourner :

« Allons-y. Je vais te présenter au groupe.

-Ils... sont tous rassemblés ?

-Non. Mais ils feront passer l'information. »

Le groupe se retrouvait dans une salle attenante à l'auberge où Colin m'avait donné rendez-vous. L'entrée s'ouvrait sur la salle principale, mais était discrète, dans l'ombre. Il n'y avait que deux personnes, penchées sur une carte étalée sur la table, en train de discuter passionnément. Ils ont levé la tête lorsque Rhiannon s'est éclairci la gorge.

« Voilà Anna, la prisonnière dont nous avons parlé. »

Les deux hommes se sont présentés à leur tour et nous ont laissé une place autour du plan. J'ai été stupéfaite de la simplicité de mon accueil, comme si Rhiannon ne m'avait pas fait attendre ce moment pendant des jours, ou comme si ses subordonnés lui faisaient une confiance aveugle.

« Il va falloir compter au moins quatre jours pour se rendre à la ferme depuis Luin. Et si nous partons vers le lac Umacy avec les prisonniers, il faut au moins compter douze jours de voyage. Je ne vois pas comment nous pouvons faire... Ils seront affaiblis, ils auront faim, ils devront dormir. Rhiannon, il va falloir du matériel et des provisions sur le parcours. Et des caches, aussi, pour échapper aux Désians. Il va falloir des mois pour tout organiser... »

Rhiannon a secoué la tête.

« Pas grave. Cela fait des années que nous rêvons ce plan. Qu'est-ce que quelques mois en plus vont changer ? »

Sa remarque a laissé planer un silence gêné. Ce qui m'a le plus surprise, c'est que l'embarras semblait plus entourer la meneuse du réseau que les deux autres. J'ai laissé couler.

La conversation a continué sur des questions du même genre. J'étais rarement amenée à participer, les souvenirs de ma fuite et des jours qui ont suivis étaient très flous – je doutais que la majorité des prisonniers soient dans le même état que moi qui avais été affaiblie par des semaines d'expérimentations intensives.

Midi a sonné et est reparti. La salle s'est remplie progressivement, les gens venaient se présenter à moi naturellement. Tous semblaient plus ou moins au courant de mon identité et avaient peut-être émis des doutes quant à mon intégrité. Mais ma présence dans leur lieu de rendez-vous semblait tout effacer. Rhiannon avait choisi.

« Anna ! »

La voix enthousiaste de Colin m'a tirée de mon silence – je n'avais pas grand chose à dire une fois les présentations finies. Il avait une assiette fumante à la main et s'est installé à côté de moi.

« Je suis content que le chef t'ait enfin laissée venir ! Elle ne t'a pas dit que l'aubergiste nous soutient, hein ? Tu peux lui demander de la nourriture, c'est gratuit – ou presque. On lui rend tous service quand on peut, sinon ce ne serait pas juste. Et on paie quand on est dans la grande salle, comme tout le monde, bien sûr. Attend, je vais te présenter, et tu vas prendre une assiette, je suis sûr que tu as faim. »

Il s'est immédiatement relevé et je l'ai suivi. Il a agité la main pour attirer l'attention de l'aubergiste, un gros homme barbu, qui nous a presque immédiatement donné une assiette d'un ragoût à l'odeur délicieusement épicée. Nous sommes revenus dans la salle et avons repris nos places.

« Alors, ça va ?, a repris Colin. Rhiannon n'a pas été trop dure avec toi ? »

J'ai hésité, avant d'essayer d'être le plus honnête possible :

« Elle est.. très froide. »

Il a eu un vague haussement d'épaule.

« On s'y fait. C'est vrai que ça m'a surpris, mais... »

Il a eu un geste évasif de la main.

« Elle a ses raisons, a-t-il finit par éluder.

-J'ai passé des mois à la ferme, ai-je répliqué avec avec une pointe d'irritation, ce n'est pas une raison pour que je devienne ainsi aussi !

-Tout le monde n'a pas ta force de caractère. »

Les paroles de Colin avaient sans doute pour but de me calmer, et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas continué sur cette voie. Mais j'ai plus eu l'impression de subir une injustice, et j'ai eu envie de répondre que ce n'était pas une question de force, ou de caractère, simplement d'humanité, ou de choix. Mais je n'avais pas les mots pour le lui faire comprendre. Le jeune homme a laissé dérivé la conversation sur des sujets différents, et je me suis retrouvée à parler de Palmacosta et de mon travail au restaurant là-bas. Il me faisait sourire dans sa fraîcheur presque naïve, et j'ai fini par me détendre en sa présence.

Il est reparti travailler, et je suis restée quelques temps dans la salle. Rhiannon avait des choses à faire – elle devait probablement elle aussi gagner de l'argent. Les conversations tournaient généralement autour de leur action prochaine, mais rien n'était vraiment dit.

J'ai fini par partir en début de soirée. J'ai retrouvé Kratos dans l'hôtel. J'ai commencé par le remercier – il a eu un geste pour me dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Ils veulent vraiment essayer de faire une sortie sur la ferme ? »

La question, ou peut-être son intonation, m'a hérissée. J'ai répondu, plus froidement qu'à mon habitude :

« Oui. »

Kratos a soupiré.

« Tu as conscience que cela n'a aucune chance de fonctionner ? Ils n'ont ni les capacités, ni les ressources pour une action de cette ampleur. »

Il avait raison, mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'as jamais vu le nombre de sympathisants, tu ne sais rien de leur passé, de ce qu'ils peuvent savoir, de ce qu'ils peuvent faire ! »

Il n'a pas essayé de me détromper en parole, mais il m'a lancé un long regard qui m'a laissée glacée.

« Nous sommes simplement humains, ai-je essayé faiblement, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons rien faire. »

* * *

_A/N : Je finirai cette histoire en 2014, je finirai cette histoire en 2014, je finirai cette histoire en 2014..._

_Merci à **Tetelle** pour le travail de bêta et à **Marina** pour sa reviews. N'hésitez pas à en laissez, lecteurs silencieux, j'y répond, je ne mords pas (trop fort) et j'aime ça. Et ça me motive à publier plus vite._


	27. Décisions (IV)

**Chapitre 27 : Décisions**

La façon dont Anna se lança presque à corps perdu dans sa coopération avec le réseau de Rhiannon agit à la manière d'une électrochoc pour Kratos. Il reprit encore et encore ses recherches, espérant trouver un angle d'attaque qu'il n'avait pas encore exploré.

Bien entendu, il ne trouvait presque rien, et cela se sentait sur son humeur. Ses prises de bec avec Anna devenaient plus fréquentes. Il l'avait suivie, au début, dans les réunions les plus importantes. Il avait écouté. Et son avis n'avait pas changé : il s'agissait clairement d'amateurs, de personnes qui avaient des convictions – ou une envie de vengeance suffisante – pour les pousser à prendre les armes, mais c'était tout. Ils n'étaient ni stratèges, ni soldats et n'avaient aucune idée de la véritable puissance des désians – même sans compter ses liens avec le Cruxis. Ils refaisaient le monde avec des « si » et des « mais » sans avoir conscience que chacun de leurs plans sur la comète étaient irréalisables. Il n'étaient qu'humains et inconscients de l'échelle sur laquelle ils voulaient agir.

Il n'avait rien dit, ou du moins pas vraiment, mais elle savait ce qu'il pensait. Et, s'il devait être honnête, la jeune femme n'avait pas besoin d'en être convaincue. Il la sentait inquiète quand elle en parlait, souvent dubitative. Elle ne se l'avouait pas, pas même à elle-même. C'était probablement aussi ce qui la rendait aussi agressive lorsqu'ils en parlaient, sur la défensive, refusant d'entendre ses arguments. Il n'arrivait pas à lui dire ce qu'il voulait qu'elle entende, et elle était trop aux abois pour le chercher d'elle-même. Elle l'évitait, et il faisait de même, tout en souhaitant que la situation évolue le plus vite possible.

.

« Anna ? »

La voix de Rhiannon me surprit : maintenant que mon intégration dans le groupe avait été actée, nous ne parlions plus beaucoup en tête-à-tête. Ce qui ne me dérangeait pas plus que cela : même si elle « avait ses raisons », à en croire Colin, je restais mal à l'aise devant sa froideur. Depuis que Kratos m'avait suivie aux réunions, même s'il n'avait pointé, que plus tard, leurs erreurs stratégiques, j'anticipais ses reproches. Je n'arrivais ni à les contrer, ni à proposer d'alternatives acceptables. Et parfois, il fallait que je me retienne pour ne pas les pointer aussi sèchement qu'il l'aurait fait lui-même. Ce qui n'aurait pas pu arranger mes rapports avec leur meneuse.

« Oui ? »

Rhiannon était à côté de moi, maintenant. Elle m'a regardée dans les yeux :

« Veux-tu nous accompagner à la ferme ? »

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux. Jamais on avait parlé de ma présence. J'étais intervenue à de nombreuses reprises pour les aider à tracer un plan de la ferme, et tout le monde savait, dans les grandes lignes, ce que j'avais vécu, ce qui pouvait expliquer qu'ils ne veuillent pas évoquer de mauvais souvenirs. Les accompagner ?

J'ai revu le sourire sadique de Kvar et ses yeux de tueur, la cour et son soleil de plomb ou sa boue glissante, le fouet de nos gardes, j'ai entendu les ordres, les insultes et le silence épuisé qui nous maintenait dans sa chape.

Rhiannon attendait ma réponse sans montrer d'impatience. Elle a fini par expliquer :

« Sans douter de tes explications, tu es la seule qui a vu la ferme de l'intérieur. Tu hésiteras moins longtemps que si j'envoyais d'autres personnes avec la carte que tu as retracée. Ce n'est pas obligatoire, bien sûr, mais tu nous serais d'une aide précieuse. »

Elle m'a eue en prononçant « aide précieuse », je n'ai aucune illusion là dessus. Même sans cela, aurais-je pu rester en arrière ? Je sentais qu'il fallait que j'affronte mes peurs et mes démons, mes souvenirs et mes angoisses pour pouvoir avancer.

J'ai accepté.

.

Quelque chose avait changé. Ce fut sa première pensée en voyant le visage déterminé d'Anna. Elle avait pris une décision, sans qu'il ne sache laquelle, et il pouvait être absolument certain qu'elle n'en changerait pas. Ce visage, songea-t-il avec une tendresse fugace, c'était ce qui l'avait attiré à elle dès le premier jour, cette capacité à persévérer dans ses décisions quoiqu'il arrive autour d'elle. Il aurait tellement aimé que cette force ne se retourne pas contre lui – pas contre elle-même.

Elle l'attendait, assise, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, Noïshe à ses pieds.

« Je les accompagne à la ferme. »

Elle le regardait dans les yeux, le mettant au défi de répondre. Il s'était figé, incapable d'en croire ses oreilles – trop capable de croire Anna capable de le faire.

« Pardon ? »

Il avait été plus éloquent dans bien d'autres situations, autrement plus graves. Mais là...

« Rhiannon m'a demandé d'aller avec eux pour libérer les prisonniers. »

D'un geste lent, il tira une chaise à lui et s'assit.

« Tu es sûre ?, demanda-t-il inutilement.

-Oui. »

Il voyait qu'elle se préparait au combat, qu'elle préparait déjà les objections qu'il lui opposerait. Il aurait pu le faire, c'est vrai. Il aurait pu rentrer dans se débat stérile, mais...

Elle allait se rendre à la ferme, risquer sa vie, risquer d'être retrouvée par Kvar, risquer de redevenir la cobaye qu'elle avait été. Elle allait se rendre à la ferme parce qu'un groupe de résistants qui n'avaient pas le sens des réalités le lui avait demandé et qu'elle était – qu'elle était... qu'elle était trop elle-même, enfin, pour songer une seule seconde à refuser.

Et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Mais qui était-il pour lui interdire quoi que ce soit ? Anna était libre, maintenant – libre de choisir de faire sa vie dans le petit village de pêcheurs où ils avaient passé l'hiver, libre de lui claquer la porte au nez, libre de rester à ses côtés.

C'est cette dernière pensée qui le sortit de son hébétude.

.

J'attendais, peut-être avec impatience, la réponse de Kratos. Je voulais, sans doute, me convaincre que j'avais pris la bonne décision ou que je n'avais pas le choix. Et son visage est devenu orageux et j'ai presque dû sourire parce que je savais ce qu'il allait me dire.

« C'est de la folie, a-t-il commencé. As-tu seulement conscience de ce que tu risques si Kvar et ses hommes te reconnaissaient ? »

J'ai entendu, j'ai voulu entendre ce qu'il n'osait prononcer tout haut : tu sais bien comment fonctionne Sylvarant. Vos petites actions ne peuvent pas changer la marche du monde.

« Je sais que tu es impatiente, continuait-il, mais tu sais bien que...

-Non, je ne sais pas ! »

Ma voix avait claqué comme un fouet. Kratos a eu un mouvement de surprise : il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. La colère me donnait l'impression que mes pensées étaient acérées, concentrées, et le monde disparaissait dans le blanc de mon irritation.

« Je te crois sur parole lorsque tu parles de Sylvarant, ai-je repris, en puisant dans ma colère. Je te fais confiance quand tu m'emmènes à Asgard avec pour seul but de lire des livres dans une langue que tu es le seul à maîtriser, sans que je puisse rien savoir de ce que tu découvres. Sans que je puisse savoir si tu découvres quelque chose ! »

Il a ouvert la bouche, sans doute pour m'assurer de son honnêteté, mais je l'ai arrêté d'un geste. Je sentais mes muscles tendus et le sang battre à mes tempes.

« Je te fais confiance, ai-je repris à peine plus froidement. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour changer ce monde. Cela ne veut pas dire que je vais attendre que la solution apparaisse miraculeusement dans un de tes livres. Je veux me battre, Kratos, pas jouer les chercheurs et accumuler les notes trouvées dans d'obscurs livres écrits dans une langue morte ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, et Rhiannon et les autres sont ma meilleure chance aujourd'hui ! »

J'ai remarqué avec distance que ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses jointures étaient blanches. Il y avait une colère impuissante dans ses yeux, et j'étais prête à l'accueillir, à lui rendre coup pour coup...

Mais Kratos s'est levé et est sorti, Noïshe sur ses talons.

Je me suis retrouvée seule avec la suite de mes arguments, désormais inutiles. La colère qui m'animait s'est brusquement abattue, maintenant que Kratos avait abandonné le combat, maintenant que je voyais qu'il n'y avait pas de victoire à remporter. Je me suis laissée tomber sur mon lit, brusquement démoralisée, brusquement envahie de doutes.

.

Il s'était éloigné d'Asgard, Noïshe derrière lui, incapable de rester dans la ville. Les monstres étaient rares, signe que si Sylvarant était sur le déclin, Mithos avait choisi de ne pas précipiter les choses. Il en dénicha quelques uns, et, sa colère moins présente, reprit un par un ses exercices d'épée. La routine, qu'il tenait d'abord de son entraînement de chevalier, l'obligeait à se concentrer sur son souffle et sur chacun de ses gestes. À la troisième, il fut capable de laisser de côté la rage impuissante quant Anna avait remis en cause ses idées – parce qu'il avait été certain qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle approuvait.

Et c'était vrai, reconnut-t-il. Simplement, cela ne lui suffisait pas. Et n'était-ce pas ce qu'il se disait depuis une semaine ?

Il ferma les yeux, et inspira l'air frais à grandes goulées après avoir rangé Flamberge dans son fourreau.

Il devait trouver une solution. Il devait trouver comment forger l'anneau qu'avait utilisé Iris. Plutôt que de rentrer à l'auberge se reposer, il se dirigea vers les archives dont le gardien lui avait donné un double des clefs. Il hésita entre les rayonnages, sentant la frustration habituelle l'envahir devant les tomes muets.

Il passa une étagère, une seconde, une troisième. Soupirant, il finit par choisir un traité sur la culture naine – peut-être qu'une légende était restée chez eux aussi – et s'absorba dans sa lecture, Noïshe en sphinx à ses pieds.

.

Si Kratos est rentré pendant la nuit, je ne l'ai pas entendu. Je me suis réveillée seule, après un sommeil agité. Mes rêves étaient déjà flous, mais j'en gardais une impression de malaise diffus, une inquiétude sans cause.

Incapable de rester en place, je suis sortie. Nulle trace de Kratos je supposais qu'il était parti aux archives. J'avais vérifié, avant de partir, que ses affaires étaient toujours dans sa chambre, prise d'une crainte irrationnelle qu'il ait décidé de m'abandonner pendant la nuit. Elles l'étaient, mais un semblant de doute persistait.

« Anna ! »

J'ai levé la tête en entendant la voix de Colin. Il me faisait de grands signes, son sempiternel sourire sur les lèvres. Je le lui ai rendu, soulagée de le voir, soulagée de savoir que je n'étais pas seule.

« Tu n'es pas censé travailler, à cette heure ?, ai-je demandé. »

Il a secoué la tête.

« Nope, le patron est malade et a fermé la boutique pour la journée. Vu le nombre de clients qu'on a, de toute façon, ça ne va pas faire de différence... »

Il m'a observée, brusquement attentif.

« Mal dormi ?, a-t-il demandé d'un ton léger. »

J'ai haussé les épaules. Il n'a pas fait de commentaires et m'a dirigée vers un muret où nous nous sommes installés.

« Rhiannon vous a dit que j'allais venir avec vous ?, ai-je demandé. »

Il a hoché la tête.

« Elle l'a mentionné. Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Oui. J'ai besoin de faire face à mes peurs, ai-je déclaré avec une assurance dont je n'étais pas entièrement convaincue. »

Il a laissé passer un silence avant d'avouer, doucement :

« Je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais ce courage si j'étais à ta place. »

J'ai ouvert la bouche, prête à répondre que ce n'était pas une question de courage, simplement un besoin, une fatigue de craindre un homme que je n'avais pas vu depuis un an environ, une manière de me prouver que tout cela, c'était fini, bien fini. Mais je ne savais pas comment le formuler de manière compréhensible. Alors j'ai dit à la place :

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Rhiannon me l'a proposé. Elle... Elle n'a jamais eu l'air de trop m'apprécier ou de me faire confiance. »

Colin s'est mordu les lèvres, sa manière à lui de retenir un secret.

« Quoi ? »

Il m'a regardée dans les yeux.

« Ce que je vais te dire, ne laisse jamais Rhiannon penser que tu le sais, d'accord ? »

J'ai froncé les sourcils :

« Pourquoi ? »

Il a eu un geste de la main comme on repousse un insecte.

« Elle... n'en parle pas. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. Elle n'en a jamais parlé. »

Je lui ai laissé le temps de se décider à commencer sans rien dire.

« Rhiannon, si elle est... comme elle est, c'est pas vraiment à cause de toi. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne t'aime pas, mais c'est juste que tu es... sortie de la ferme...

-À cause de Kratos, oui, j'avais compris.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui, a immédiatement corrigé Colin. »

Il a passé une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Un neveu à elle a été pris il y a sept ans, a-t-il rapidement pour ne pas s'interrompre. Alex – c'était son nom – c'était un ami à moi. Ses parents étaient toujours en voyage pour une raison ou pour une autre et du coup, il vivait presque chez elle. Franchement, j'ai cru pendant des années que c'était elle sa mère. »

Il a laissé passer un silence. J'étais prête à lui dire que cela ne me regardait pas, que je ne voulais pas savoir son passé, qu'elle était ainsi et que c'était cela que je lui reprochais. J'avais envie de me mettre en colère, mais Colin a repris d'une voix plus dégagée :

« Bref, si elle semblait t'en vouloir, c'est parce que tu es là, et pas lui. Je suis presque certain qu'elle a lancé le groupe en ayant en tête d'aller le sauver, lui... Mais ça a pris du temps, et maintenant, c'est bien trop tard. »

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre et un silence inconfortable a plané pendant quelques minutes.J'ai senti, rapidement, la colère faire place à une émotion qui n'avait pas de nom. Enfin, Colin s'est levé et s'est retourné vers moi :

« Pour être franc, c'est pour Alex aussi que j'ai rejoint le groupe dès que Rhiannon était sûre que j'étais assez vieux pour ça. »

J'ai avalé ma salive, et soudain, soudain, j'ai réalisé.

Ivan aurait pu faire la même chose.

Mes parents auraient pu faire la même chose.

J'avais attendu, en vain, que quelqu'un vienne me sauver, que quelqu'un le tente, simplement. Et qu'importe s'ils n'aient rien fait avant que je ne sois sauvée. Pourquoi avais-je dû me contenter de la pitié d'un inconnu, alors que les gens qui m'aimaient s'étaient résignés à me voir disparaître ?

Rhiannon l'avait fait. Colin l'avait fait.J'en aurais pleuré – de rage ou de reconnaissance ?

Et, alors que je tentais de trouver quelque chose à répondre, quelque chose à dire au delà de l'émotion qui me coupait la parole, il m'a souri :

« On va manger ? Les autres doivent se demander où nous sommes passés. »

* * *

_A/N : En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu (et ne vous inquiétez pas : l'intrigue va avancer. Juré !)_

_Merci à **Tetelle** pour sa relecture, sans elle la fin du chapitre aurait été bien fade. Et merci à **Marina** et **Alienor** pour les reviews !_


	28. L'aveu

**Chapitre 28 : L'Aveu**

Enfin ! Enfin la chance lui souriait, enfin il pouvait avoir ses réponses !

Le traité sur la culture naine avait été une lecture intéressante : son auteur avait passé trois ans auprès d'une colonie sous terre et, déjà forgeron, avait réussi à s'intégrer relativement bien dans la communauté. Une fois revenu à la surface, il avait compilé ce qu'il avait appris dans un livre qu'il voulait offrir à son fils.

Qu'importe par quel hasard de succession il avait pu se retrouver parmi les archives, le fait est qu'il avait consacré plusieurs chapitres aux divers métaux et minéraux accessibles dans leurs mines et que les humains connaissaient très peu. Et que soudain, il avait trouvé une description de l'aionis, pierre utilisée par leurs chamans pour rentrer en contact avec le monde des esprits et dont les nains étaient persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'air fossilisé. L'auteur mentionnait même une légende comme quoi les humains capable d'assimiler la pierre gagneraient les pouvoir réservés aux elfes – et aux Demi-Elfes, avait complété intérieurement Kratos.

Il avait continué sa lecture après avec recopié toutes les informations qu'il avait pu trouver et il était déjà presque certain qu'Yggdrasil exploitait déjà l'Aionis pour permettre aux Élus d'avoir une signature mana compatible avec celle de Martel.

Enfin, il arriva à un chapitre qui traitait des légendes que l'auteur avec collectionnées. Avec soulagement il découvrit un récit à propos d'une princesse humaine venue chez les nains pour se faire forger un anneau magique. Si l'histoire différait beaucoup de ce qu'il savait d'Iris et des Balacruf – ce qui s'expliquait sans doute par l'hermétisme entre les humains et les nains – la construction de l'anneau était beaucoup plus documentée et il était certain qu'un nain serait capable de la refaire – s'il parvenait à réunir tous les ingrédients – seuls l'Aionis, l'adamantine et le bois sacré posaient véritablement problème.

Kratos s'obligea à patienter afin de recopier le récit. Enfin, il remit le livre à sa place et se mit en quête d'Anna, Noïshe bondissant, impatient, sur ses talons. Elle devait être à l'auberge à l'heure qu'il était, probablement en train d'écouter les plans du réseau. Il se dirigea donc vers là, sans penser à leur récente dispute, pressé de voir sa réaction devant ses découvertes.

Dans un coin de son cœur, il espérait qu'elle reviendrait sur son appartenance au réseau une fois qu'il lui aurait tout dit.

.

J'ai suivi Colin jusqu'à l'auberge sans rien dire. Il semblait lui aussi plongé dans ses réflexions et la marche m'a donné le temps de maîtriser mes émotions. Il était un peu tard pour manger, rares étaient les personnes encore présentes. Nous nous sommes assis côte à côte et j'ai fini par prendre la parole, osant aborder le sujet qui me préoccupait avant ses révélations sur Rhiannon :

« Kratos ne veut pas que je vous accompagne à la ferme. »

Colin m'a regardée quelques secondes.

« Il trouve cela dangereux ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules et ai tenté de minimiser le tout :

« Oui. Comme si ce n'était pas mon lot. »

J'ai hésité quelques secondes, avant de continuer à dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Colin m'a écoutée, allant même jusqu'à me relancer quand il ne comprenait pas ce que je voulais dire – c'était... étrangement réconfortant et étonnamment ordinaire.

« C'est juste qu'il... pour lui, nous n'arriverons à rien, ai-je conclu. Nous courons à notre mort et – si nous étions réalistes, hé bien, nous ne tenterions rien. Et il ne veut pas l'entendre, il ne veut pas que je cesse de suivre ses idées. »

Colin est resté silencieux quelques secondes.

-Tu sais, a-t-il dit soudainement, ce n'est pas tellement surprenant. »

Je l'ai regardé sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Kratos. Sa façon de te protéger. Il est fou de toi – même un aveugle s'en rendrait compte. »

J'ai tourné la tête pour regarder Colin dans les yeux pour m'assurer qu'il ne plaisantait pas, prête à lui demander ce qu'il avait boire pour affirmer une telle énormité - et je l'ai vu, figé dans le cadre de la porte. Kratos. Il nous avait entendus. L'expression de son visage m'a rappelé fugitivement une proie qui venait d'entendre des chiens de chasse qui m'a arrêtée. Et comme tel, il a tourné les talons et a disparu.

D'accord.

Peut-être.

Je me suis tournée vers Colin, qui avait vu la fin de la scène :

« C'est... si évident que ça ? »

Mon interlocuteur s'est mordu les lèvres et n'a rien dit de plus. J'aurais pu en cet instant courir à la poursuite de Kratos, lui demander des explications. J'aurais pu – je ne sais pas – soudainement le voir avec d'autres yeux, me rendre compte qu'il était séduisant et le rejoindre et l'écouter déclarer sa flamme. N'est-ce pas ainsi dans les romans ?

Mais non. Je suis restée assise en face de Colin qui se mordait les lèvres d'avoir trop parlé.

.

Elle savait.

La pensée courait dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter. Elle savait.

Il n'y avait ni soulagement, ni joie, ni déception. Seulement la certitude que tout allait changer. Seulement la certitude qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache, parce qu'il avait quatre millénaires et plus de sang sur les mains qu'il ne pouvait nettoyer. Seulement l'impression de s'être approché trop près, de s'être brûlé les ailes.

Il le savait, pourtant. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un amant – elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il l'aime. Elle était trop jeune, pas assez solide pour songer à –

Il secoua la tête, cherchant à interrompre le cours de ses pensées.

Il devait faire demi-tour. Lui expliquer que cela ne changeait rien, qu'il n'attendait rien, que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était amoureux. Qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Mais il était incapable d'envisager de lui parler maintenant – il n'avait jamais été très éloquent et il avait peur d'être mal compris, peur de voir une nouvelle distance dans ses yeux. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment lui dire – qu'elle était libre, peut-être et qu'elle n'avait pas à choisir, qu'il ne lui demandait rien ? Qu'elle avait bien d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper de cette folie qui avait bourgeonné dans sa poitrine ? Qu'il savait bien qu'il n'avait rien à espérer et que c'était aussi bien, parce qu'elle savait son histoire, savait ses péchés ? Que la cause qu'ils défendaient ensemble n'était pas qu'un prétexte pour l'accompagner, qu'il voulait vraiment sauver le monde de Mithos ?

Un couinement un peu doux le fit se retourner. : Noïshe le regardait de l'air le plus sympathique du monde.

« Hé bien, vieux camarade, me voilà dans de beaux draps, murmura-t-il. »

La seule réaction de l'animal fut de poser sa tête contre ses genoux pour quémander quelques caresses. Il lui gratta le museau d'une main absente pendant quelques secondes avant de le déloger : il avait besoin de marcher.

Quand il osa enfin rentrer à l'hôtel, le soir commençait à tomber. Anna l'attendait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme un juge – ou comme un enfant qui veut se réconforter tout seul.

« Colin avait raison. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais pas encore une accusation. Il hocha la tête, incapable de lui mentir.

.

J'étais restée là, dans notre pièce à vivre à l'attendre depuis longtemps. Je ressassais un monologue confus, où je me perdais souvent. La confirmation de Kratos m'a lancée dans cette accumulations de phrases qui n'avait pas grand sens, sauf un grand « non » paniqué. Je suis incapable de retrouver ce que j'ai pu lui dire... J'ai dû l'accuser d'avoir trahi trahi ma confiance, de cacher les raisons de notre alliance, de m'avoir menti. J'étais incapable de maîtriser la panique qui montait en moi dans ce refus, en bloc, de ce que j'avais cru partager avec lui.

Kratos a dû tenter de m'interrompre plusieurs fois, mais je n'ai rien perçu. Enfin, il m'a prise par les épaules, les yeux pleins d'une intensité que je remarquais pour la première fois – et qui m'étais étrangement familière.

« Je n'attends rien de toi, Anna. »

Sa voix a traversé tous les mots que j'élevais entre lui et moi. Je l'ai cru. La panique a un peu reflué. Il a aussitôt reculé.

« Oui, Colin a raison. Tu es une femme extraordinaire et sans toi je – Je n'en étais pas conscient en te sauvant, c'est plus tard que j'ai compris que... Mais jamais je n'ai pensé que tu l'apprendrais. Jamais je n'ai laissé cela diriger mes actes. »

Il s'est interrompu quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots, laissant son regard errer un peu partout – sauf sur moi. Aujourd'hui, je devine à quel point se révéler ainsi lui a été difficile, mais à ce moment là, j'étais simplement suspendue à ses lèvres.

« Tu es une femme extraordinaire, Anna, reprit-il. La seule personne à m'avoir donné la force de lutter contre mon propre immobilisme. La seule personne qui me donne l'espoir de pouvoir créer un autre monde, sans Mithos, qui puisse être plus juste. Mais je sais qui tu es et je ne te demande rien. Tu n'es pas prête à accepter ces sentiments de quiconque et si tu le deviens un jour, rien ne dit que je sois... Ce n'est pas important. Tu es libre, Anna, libre de faire tes choix et jamais – jamais – je n'attendrai de toi quelque chose que tu ne peux ou ne veux donner. »

J'ai été incapable de lui répondre, trop émue, trop perdue pour trouver mes mots. L'a-t-il senti ? Il s'est brusquement détourné, en affirmant qu'il était temps de manger. Il n'a pas pris la fuite, quand bien même sa déclaration l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Nous avons mangé en silence, sans oser nous regarder, mais la tension disparaissait peu à peu. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'est levé pour disparaître dans sa chambre que, sur une impulsion, j'ai attrapé son poignet pour le retenir.

« Kratos ? »

Il a posé sur moi un regard prudent et devait se préparer à un refus ou une attaque.

« Merci. »

Merci de ne rien me demander, de ne rien m'imposer, de comprendre ce dont j'ai besoin, de me laisser libre, tout simplement. Son visage s'est adouci, et il a haussé les épaules :

« Tu n'as à me remercier de rien, Anna. »

La porte s'est refermée derrière lui, et je suis restée assise, là, figée par la manière dont il avait dit mon prénom. C'est là que j'ai vraiment compris – que j'ai enfin intégré – que Kratos m'aimait.

* * *

_A/N : Bon, ce ne serait pas champagne et roses pour tout de suite non plus (je vous avais prévenu que c'était une relation qui se faisait lentement). Mais... Bientôt. Promis !_

_Merci à Tetelle pour sa relecture et à Marina pour sa review. Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite, parce que je viens d'arriver à Québec pour un stage qui va me prendre du temps, et que j'ai aussi un mémoire qui n'avance pas à rédiger. Mais elle arrivera !_


	29. Le lendemain (IV)

_Dear Guest,_

_It's, I don't know, the fourth or fifth time I recieve your reviews asking me to translate my fanfiction in English. While I am very pleased that you want to read my works so badly, I am also very aware that I lack a lot of vocabulary to translate them properly. It's not a definitive answer, and I may be tempted to write one or two of my one-shot in English someday. Not now, though, because I have my internship and my thesis taking a lot of my time. If you leave me your e-mail address (with spaces, because otherwise, ffnet will suppress it), I promise I'll let you know when I do. Although, to be honest, I'm not sure if it won't be quicker if you learn french XD_

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Le lendemain**

Le lendemain matin, à ma grande surprise, Kratos m'attendait. J'étais prête à parier qu'il m'aurait évitée, même en prenant en compte ses affirmations répétées que sa... révélation ne changerait rien entre nous. Je me suis assise à la petite table où un copieux déjeuner m'attendait, et Noïshe s'installa contre ma chaise – dans l'espoir sans doute de me charmer pour que je lui en cède une partie.

« Il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié de te dire hier, commença Kratos plutôt brusquement. »

Je me suis raidie, mais il a refusé d'en tenir compte, faisant simplement glisser un papier dans ma direction. Je m'en suis saisie et j'ai commencé à lire. Au fur et à mesure que je déchiffrais l'écriture nerveuse de Kratos, je sentais mes yeux s'écarquiller. À la fin, j'ai posé la feuille à côté de moi.

« Tu es sûr de tes informations ? »

Kratos a hoché la tête.

« Le problème sera plutôt de réunir tous les éléments dont nous avons besoin, a-t-il ajouté. Il serait bon aussi de chercher aussi un nain dès à présent. Même si nous ne pouvons pas forger l'anneau tout de suite, il pourra au moins fabriquer un serti-clef pour ton exsphère. »

J'ai hoché la tête, caressant machinalement la petite bille ronde sur ma main droite. Depuis que j'avais commencé à aider la résistance, elle me faisait moins mal. J'étais incapable de savoir si c'était parce que j'avais d'autres préoccupations ou si c'était une évolution normale. Kratos avait raison, cependant : il valait mieux que je l'enlève le plus tôt possible... Soudain, j'ai réalisé un second détail :

« Les autres prisonniers vont aussi en avoir besoin, non ? »

J'ai senti que j'avais mis Kratos mal à l'aise, mais il a acquiescé d'un signe de tête. Je me suis maudite à l'idée que ce détail m'ait échappé si longtemps. Il fallait que j'en parle avec Rhiannon le plus vite possible...

.

Anna s'excusa très rapidement pour aller prévenir Rhiannon de la nécessité de prendre contact avec un nain. Kratos la laissa partir, hésitant entre soulagement et désappointement. Soulagement parce que depuis la veille, il craignait toujours un peu ses échanges avec Anna. Qu'elle sache ses sentiments le laissait mal à l'aise, il se sentait vulnérable – quand bien même il savait, rationnellement, que cela ne changeait rien entre eux – et, au vu de leurs nombreux accrochages passés, il craignait de la voir se mettre sur la défensive pour n'importe quel prétexte. Soulagement aussi – surtout – de voir que la jeune femme n'avait pas l'intention de mentionner sa tirade de la veille. Mais il était aussi déçu, il devait bien l'admettre, de voir que le réseau faisait toujours partie de ses priorités.

Il se renfonça dans sa chaise. Et maintenant qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait à Asgard, qu'allait-il faire ? Il doutait fortement qu'Anna accepte de partir, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Il le comprenait, d'ailleurs.

Noïshe, qui s'était installé à ses pieds, releva brusquement la tête, puis l'inclina vers Kratos, d'un air presque de reproche. Ce dernier soupira.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse à cette question malgré tout.

.

J'avais trouvé Rhiannon en train de travailler sur notre projet. J'ai hésité, me souvenant des révélations de Colin, incapable de me souvenir comment je me comportais habituellement avec elle, mais j'ai rapidement éliminé ces questions.

« Il y a quelque chose à laquelle nous n'avons pas pensé, ai-je annoncé tout de go. »

Notre chef a écrasé machinalement sa cigarette et m'a fait signe de continuer :

« Les exsphères. Ce sont des parasites qui se nourrissent du mana d'une personne et qui finissent par les tuer. Ce n'est... pas tellement visible, ni très rapide. Sauf si un déséquilibre se produit, et là, la personne qui la porte peut se transformer en monstre. C'est assez rare, mais...

-Mais il y a un moyen de contrôler cela, non ? Les Désians les utilisent aussi, et je les vois mal...

-Oui. Cela s'appelle un serti-clef. D'après ce qu'a dit Kratos, cela permet d'harmoniser la manière dont circule le mana... Mais seul un nain peut travailler le métal et y graver les runes qui permettent de l'activer. »

Rhiannon croisa les bras.

« C'est assez gênant, en effet. D'autant plus qu'il faudrait intervenir lorsque les prisonniers seront encore rassemblés... »

J'ai hoché la tête : je n'avais pas de réponse à cette question.

Le soir venu, lorsque la majorité de notre groupe s'est trouvée réunie, Rhiannon en a parlé. Il y a eu un long silence.

« Nous pouvons attendre d'entendre parler d'un nain, a proposé quelqu'un.

-Kratos a affirmé que la plupart avaient rejoint le Cruxis ou avaient coupé tout contact avec la surface, ai-je répondu d'une petite voix.

-On peut toujours garder une oreille ouverte, a protesté quelqu'un. Plein de marchands viennent à Asgard, l'un d'entre eux saura peut-être... »

Rhiannon a hoché la tête :

« Certes. Mais le temps joue contre nous. Que faisons-nous si nous n'avons aucune information ? Nous repoussons notre action jusqu'à d'hypothétiques nouvelles, au risque que tout soit découvert ? Au risque de voir la ferme changer encore plus depuis ce qu'Anna nous a décrit ? »

Il y a eu un léger moment de flottement dans la foule. Les gens hésitaient, parce Rhiannon avait raison. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai admiré cette femme, capable d'affronter toutes les alternatives et de les présenter au public sans leur laisser le choix de biaiser et d'éviter le problème. Et je l'ai détestée d'autant plus de ne pas m'en laisser la possibilité.

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?, a-t-elle conclu devant le silence. »

J'ai laissé mon regard se promener sur les autres plutôt que de répondre ce qu'il fallait, parce que je ne pouvais pas. À quelques pas de mot, le visage de Colin, sombre et orageux, m'a interpellé. Il avait rentré la tête dans les épaules, comme pour se protéger d'un coup pourtant, c'est lui qui a osé prononcer tout haut :

« Il va falloir une date butoir. »

J'ai fermé les yeux.

.

Anna était revenue avec la nuit. Elle était restée immobile, dans l'entrée, jusqu'à ce que Noïshe aille saisir délicatement sa main dans sa gueule et la fasse avancer. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Kratos n'avait pas osé dire un mot il attendit qu'elle se mette à parler, mais le silence les enveloppait.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, dans un geste faussement négligent.

« Rien. Simplement – tu t'en doutes – il ne connaissent pas de nain. Et cela veut dire que... Que nous allons libérer les prisonniers, mais qu'ils... qu'ils vont quand même... »

Kratos posa une main qu'il espérait réconfortante sur son épaule pendant que Noïshe posait sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Anna..., commença-t-il sans trop savoir ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Nous n'avons pas de piste pour un nain non plus – nous n'en avons jamais vraiment eue. Mais regrettes-tu pour autant d'être libre ? »

Elle secoua la tête mais n'osait pas le regarder.

« J'aurais juste tellement aimé qu'ils... que je puisse les sauver. Totalement. Et Rhiannon a beau dire que nous attendrons jusqu'au milieu de l'été, on sait tous que... »

Il serra les mâchoires. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre que c'était aussi ce qu'il souhaitait pour elle, mais c'était les seuls mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il se contenta de rester à côté d'elle.

.

J'ai fini par m'endormir et je me sentais un peu mieux le matin suivant. C'était un jour chômé, une fête de la ville ou quelque chose du genre. Je me suis levée et, Kratos n'étant pas là, je suis sortie. J'ai marché un peu au hasard des rues, quand une voix m'a hélé. Je me suis retourné et ai vu Colin qui me faisait signe. Lui aussi semblait avoir mal dormi.

Quand je lui ai posé la question, il a simplement haussé les épaules :

« Ce n'est pas facile à accepter. Mais Rhiannon a raison... On ne peut pas laisser passer l'été. »

J'ai hoché la tête, mais je savais bien que cela nous travaillait encore. Un silence gêné nous a enveloppé, et puis Colin a brusquement changé de sujet :

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé : comment cela s'est passé, avec Kratos ? Je suis désolé si je me suis immiscé dans quelque chose qui ne me regardais pas, mais... »

J'ai secoué la tête. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire s'il y avait même quelque chose à raconter. J'ai fini par résumer :

« On a parlé. Tu avais raison. »

Il a levé le sourcil.

« Et toi ? La dernière fois qu'on en a parlé, tu n'étais pas vraiment... consciente de ça. »

J'ai froncé les sourcils :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il sait que je ne peux pas – que je ne suis pas prête. »

Colin a penché la tête sur le côté – c'est vrai, il ne savait rien.

« À cause de la ferme ?, a-t-il tenté. »

J'ai hésité.

« C'est juste – j'ai bien d'autres choses à penser, à régler, tu sais ? Comment est-ce que je vais vivre, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de mon futur... Je ne peux pas vivre comme tout le monde, tu vois ? Avoir un travail, une maison, me marier... Je sais que je ne peux pas. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je veux, tu vois ? »

J'ai hésité, mais Colin me regardait sans rien dire, et j'ai su qu'il cherchait simplement à me comprendre. C'est pour cela peut-être que j'ai osé continuer mes explications :

« À la ferme, je n'avais pas de futur, tu vois. Avant, j'allais hériter de la boutique de mes parents, me marier avec un homme, certainement Yvan, avoir des enfants qui hériteraient du commerce à leur tour. Peut-être que nous aurions tenté de l'agrandir... Mais c'est tout. Et à la ferme... Le futur cesse d'être une possibilité. Il n'y a que le présent, parce que sinon, tu te laisses mourir de désespoir. Et maintenant... Je ne sais pas comment faire. »

Colin a hésité. Nous avions continué de marcher ensemble, et puis nous nous étions perché sur un muret. Il croisait et décroisait ses doigts pensivement.

« C'est si important pour toi ?, a-t-il finalement demandé. De savoir précisément ce que tu seras dans cinq, dix ans ?

-Ça ne l'est pas pour toi ?

-Hé bien... Pas vraiment. Une fois que je finis mon apprentissage avec O'Brien, je sais que je vais faire mon compagnonnage ailleurs. Je me suis toujours dit que je verrais bien où est-ce que je me plairais à ce moment-là. Ou alors je continuerais d'être sur la route. »

J'ai secoué la tête :

« Mais tu sais quand même que tu seras menuisier, non ? »

C'était un demi-mensonge : je savais très bien ce que j'allais faire dans les prochaines années. Me battre contre le Cruxis. Mais après ?

Colin a rit :

« Oui, sans doute. Tu sais qu'avant de travailler pour O'Brien, j'allais hériter de la petite auberge à l'entrée de la ville ? C'est mon oncle qui en est le gérant, et il n'a pas d'enfants. J'y ai travaillé trois ans, et puis j'ai compris que jamais je ne ferai ça. Et peut-être que ce sera la même chose avec le bois. Qui peut prédire le futur ? Je verrai à ce moment-là... »

Je l'ai regardé avec surprise, et il a continué :

« Ce que je veux dire – c'est que ce n'est peut-être pas si important ? Je sais que la ferme a... a été terrible, pour toi, et je sais que tu vas vivre avec cela toute ta vie, mais... »

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai changé de sujet. Même Colin ne pouvait pas comprendre, pas vraiment.

.

Kratos retrouva Anna à l'heure du déjeuner. Il était retourné aux archives afin de vérifier ses informations sur les minéraux – plus pour s'occuper et éviter la présence de la jeune femme que par véritable besoin – mais il avait fini ce travail plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

La jeune femme était encore songeuse. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis finit par proposer :

« Tu sais – nous allons aussi avoir besoin de l'aide d'un nain. Si le groupe reste en contact avec une partie des évadés, nous pourrons aussi faire passer l'information. »

Anna le regarda avec surprise. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir, avant de répondre :

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux ? Les Désians seront sur le qui-vive, non ? Si nous gardons des informations sur les prisonniers et que l'un d'entre nous se fait capturer... »

Il soupira. Il était parvenu aux mêmes conclusions de lui-même, mais il avait espéré qu'elle ne le réaliserait pas.

« J'en parlerai à Rhiannon, reprit soudain Anna. De toute façon, il faudra trouver un moyen de rester en contact – peut-être qu'ils auront des nouvelles avant nous... »

Kratos la regarda avec surprise :

« Tu comptes repartir ?, demanda-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Je veux dire – je pensais qu'avec le groupe... »

Anna le regarda quelques secondes.

« Bien sûr, finit-elle par répondre d'une voix assurée. Je veux mettre fin au Cruxis. C'est simplement... je ne peux pas ignorer ce qu'ils font ici. Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un résister alors que je peux leur apporter mon aide. Mais oui, j'allais continuer avec toi. »

Il hocha la tête, le moment trop solennel pour qu'il ose rajouter quelque chose. Anna finit par le briser en piochant dans son assiette. Il suivit son exemple, soulagé au delà des mots de ce qu'elle venait de lui affirmer.

* * *

_A/N : Oui je sais. Pour ma défense, Anna n'a aucune envie de tomber amoureuse XD_

_Merci à Alienor et Marina pour leurs reviews et à Tetelle toujours fidèle au poste de relectrice._


	30. Remous (IV)

**Chapitre 30 : Remous**

Je n'avais pas pour habitude de fuir. Jamais vraiment – et c'était quelque chose qui s'était renforcé avec la ferme. C'est pour ça que la manière dont je m'étais fermée face à Colin me gênait. J'avais fuit la question.

Et maintenant que les préparatifs allaient d'un bon train pour la ferme, maintenant que nous savions ce que nous avions à faire, j'avais du temps pour penser.

Trop de temps, peut-être.

Ce qui était vrai – absolument vrai – dans mon discours à Colin, c'est que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que me réservait l'avenir. Depuis la ferme – depuis que j'avais compris que jamais je n'hériterais de la boutique de mes parents, jamais je ne me marierais avec Yvan ou quelqu'un de Luin – je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais faire. Sauf combattre le Cruxis.

Le reste...

Le reste, je l'avais relégué au rang des impossibilités, des choses auxquelles j'avais dit adieu, de cette vie normale que je n'aurai jamais.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire, cette vie ordinaire ?

.

Anna semblait pensive dans les jours qui suivirent.

Kratos la regardait s'activer pour remplir le temps, le regard perdu dans le flot de ses réflexions. Elle rejoignait souvent le groupe des résistants, mais elle n'en revenait pas avec la même énergie, la même volonté farouche. L'attente réduisait ses forces c'était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu, dans certains des hommes qu'il avait dirigés pour Tethe'alla. Ils étaient bons dans l'actions, capables de fonctionner pendant des jours, qu'importe la tension, la fatigue, l'inquiétude. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'attendre le moment propice, lorsque le plan avait été décidé et qu'il suffisait de patienter jusqu'au moment où tout allait commencer, ils perdaient soudain de leur belle énergie.

Anna était définitivement faite à partir du même moule.

Il se demanda quelle serait sa réaction s'il lui livrait cette réflexion, si elle serait flattée ou vexée. Il ne dit rien. Elle était plus calme depuis sa déclaration, comme si livrer ce qu'il portait – comme si avouer qu'il l'aimait, même s'il avait été incapable de dire les mots, avait nettoyé l'air entre eux. Il n'avait plus rien à lui dire, plus rien à lui cacher.

Il n'aimait pas penser à cette soirée. Il évitait autant que possible de penser à ce qu'il ressentait – parce que c'était impossible, parce qu'il craignait aussi bien d'espérer que d'être déçu, parce qu'il se refusait absolument d'imaginer qu'Anna puisse jamais...

.

Plus d'une semaine est passée. Je n'écoutais guère ce qui se passait pendant les préparations, parce que je n'avais plus aucun rôle à jouer, ou presque, avant notre départ. Ce n'était pas surprenant – je restais une étrangère dans la ville et dans le groupe, une informatrice précieuse, certes, mais une étrangère.

J'y allais toujours, cependant, parce que Colin était là. Je ne savais pas toujours quoi lui dire, parce que ma vie me semblait désespérément vide, mais cela ne le gênait guère de raconter – et parfois, de répéter – les anecdotes qui parsemaient sa vie.

Et le reste du temps, je tentais de trier ce qui pouvait encore être mon futur.

C'était absolument difficile, parce que d'une certaine manière je n'avais pas quitté – je n'ai jamais quitté – le néant qu'était la ferme. L'absence absolue de futur. Et ce néant restait encore même s'il n'avait plus de raison d'être.

Mais Colin avait raison : j'avais un futur.

Et je me prenais, parfois, rarement, à imaginer une vie sans le Cruxis.

Ces rêves sonnaient comme une victoire sur moi-même. Je me voyais toujours en train de voyager, mais librement, cette fois, sans fuir. Peut-être que je travaillerais pour les postes, ou pour des marchands. J'avais repris une partie de la comptabilité pour le groupe, et j'aimais toujours autant la manière dont les chiffres s'alignaient avec simplicité.

Je me voyais, avec une maison, quelque part, proche d'une ville mais pas à l'intérieur. Un lieu comme avait pu l'être la maison où j'avais guéri, dans les bois, près d'une rivière. Un lieu que je n'habiterais pas souvent, mais qui serait à moi, qui retiendrait une trace de mon existence. Elle serait en bois, ça j'en étais certaine.

Le reste était flou.

Je ne me voyais pas m'installer, je ne me voyais pas me marier. La seule fois où je me suis imaginée avec un amant, je n'ai pas pu continuer. Il y avait un malaise, en moi. Parce que j'avais l'impression que personne ne pourrait comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé à la ferme. Colin, par exemple, était quelqu'un qui me comprenait, mais qui ne saisissait pas la marque que je portais en moi, que je porterais toujours. Qui ne comprenait pas, parce que je ne savais pas le dire, que j'avais vécu des choses horribles, oui, mais j'avais été aussi insensibles qu'eux. La chose en moi, qui m'avait livré sa force et son énergie, qui m'avait permis de résister, n'était que destruction et égoïsme.

Je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais aimer quelqu'un sans lui dire ce que je portais en moi – caché, bien caché, mais qui devait exister, qui se réveillerait au moment où j'en aurai besoin.

Je ne voyais pas comment quelqu'un pouvait accepter quelqu'un comme moi – même un possible survivant des fermes.

Et pourtant, Kratos le faisait.

.

Il prenait rarement des décisions sur un coup de tête. Il préférait réfléchir aussi longtemps que nécessaire, pour ne pas regretter ses actes.

C'était un fait d'autant plus ironique qu'une partie des choix qui avaient dirigé sa vie avaient été le fruit d'impulsions dont il était inconscient des origines. C'était le cas lorsqu'il avait présenté sa démission à la reine pour suivre Mithos et Martel, encore brûlant de la rage de voir les gens qu'il servait refuser d'admettre qu'ils pouvaient avoir tort. C'était le cas lorsqu'il avait accepté de devenir un Séraphin, de vivre dans un monde de Demi-Elfes alors que lui était encore humain. C'était le cas lorsqu'il avait sauvé Anna. Les deux fois.

Il voyait la date du départ vers la ferme se rapprocher avec inquiétude. Et un soir où il mangeait avec Anna, il n'y tint plus :

« Je vais vous accompagner. »

Elle releva la tête de sa soupe avec surprise.

« À la ferme, tu veux dire ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il hésita, et força les mots à sortir de sa gorge :

« Parce que je pense toujours que la situation n'est pas en votre faveur. Et il n'y a aucune chance que je te laisse te jeter dans la gueule du loup seule. »

Il la vit ouvrir la bouche, la refermer, hésiter longtemps. Il vit le moment où elle allait se mettre en colère, où elle allait refuser, il vit le moment où mettrait sa décision sur le compte de son attachement pour elle – avec raison, d'ailleurs – il vit le moment où...

« Merci. »

Les yeux sombres d'Anna étaient sincères et elle le regardait bien en face, sans hésiter. Elle comprenait.

« J'en parlerai à Rhiannon demain, reprit-elle avec pragmatisme. Si elle est d'accord, je te mettrai au courant de nos plans. »

Kratos hocha la tête. Ce n'étaient que des détails, ce qui importait c'était qu'Anna vive. Un mouvement brusque de la main de la jeune femme fit étinceler l'exsphère et il fut obliger de revenir sur ses mots : qu'elle vive le plus longtemps possible.

Et il ne savait pas si l'admettre était une victoire ou une défaite.

.

Bien entendu, Rhiannon n'était pas vraiment heureuse de la décision de Kratos. Je savais qu'elle voyait en lui un bourreau – et sa trahison rajoutait paradoxalement à ses raisons pour le tenir à l'écart.

J'ai argumenté autant que j'ai pu, mais sans effet : j'avais en face de moi le même mur que lorsqu'elle refusait de me faire confiance. J'ai donc appliqué la même stratégie que Kratos.

« Il me suivra, ai-je déclaré avec certitude. Même sans savoir quels sont nos plans. Même si je garde le silence, même si je ne lui ai jamais rien dit, il le fera. Ne vaut-il pas mieux utiliser sa force ? Il connaît les Désians et leurs procédures mieux que moi. Il sait combattre et le fait bien. Tu sais qu'il nous sera d'une aide précieuse. Et, s'il veut nous trahir – crois-tu vraiment que nous parviendrons à l'empêcher ? S'il veut prévenir les Désians, crois-tu vraiment qu'il aura besoin de tous les détails pour nous arrêter au bon moment ? Il suffit simplement que les patrouilles soient en alerte pour que nous nous fassions tuer ! »

Comme la première fois, Rhiannon a allumé une cigarette et l'a laissée se consumer en réfléchissant à mes paroles avant de hocher la tête d'un geste sec.

« D'accord. Mais tu es responsable de chacun de ses actes et en paieras le prix avec lui. »

Je n'ai pas relevé à quel point ses propos présumaient de la force de notre réseau. Elle devait le savoir aussi bien que moi.

J'ai informé Kratos des résultats le soir-même et lui ai demandé de révéler tout ce qu'il savait sur la ferme d'Asgard au groupe le lendemain. Il a accepté sans hésitations : il devait se douter de cette demande.

Bizarrement, la présence de Kratos le lendemain, les informations précises qu'il relayait sans y mettre la moindre émotion – comme toujours lorsqu'il parlait des Désians sans mentionner Mithos ou Martel – a eu l'effet de rendre notre action prochaine plus tangible pour notre groupe. Il y a eu quelques désistements, que Rhiannon a accueilli d'un hochement de tête résigné, et parfois quelques mots de réconforts. Mais c'est surtout l'ambiance qui a évolué : il restait deux semaines avant la date limite, et il régnait dans la salle où nous nous retrouvions une excitation latente, une attente mêlée d'inquiétude que j'avais beaucoup de mal à supporter.

.

Il devait l'admettre : si les Désians n'avaient pas eu leur supériorité technologique, les résistants auraient eu une chance de réussir.

Dans les faits, même s'ils pourraient avancer jusqu'à la ferme sans se faire repérer, ils n'avaient aucune chance de libérer les prisonniers. Il aurait fallu plusieurs personnes déguisées en garde et en possessions des bons codes, ou alors un groupe de combattants assez puissants pour éliminer les patrouilles successives sans faire sonner l'alerte, pour y parvenir.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Le reste, la dissolution du groupe dès la sortie de la ferme, les itinéraires pour faire évacuer les prisonniers, les cachettes pour le ravitaillement – oui, cela aurait pu marcher.

Cela ne servirait qu'aux personnes qui survivraient. Kratos ne pouvait même pas proposer son aide pour l'infiltration : si Mithos n'avait rien ordonné à son encontre, Kvar lui en voulait encore. Il doutait que les codes qu'il avait conservés fonctionnent sans alerter le Demi-Elfe, et par conséquent toute la structure.

La réunion se terminait autour de lui. Il se permit d'avaler une gorgée d'eau : il avait parlé sans fin pour ajuster leurs déplacements à l'intérieur de la ferme au rythme des patrouilles, refusant de souligner qu'ils avaient peu de chance d'en venir à ce point. La main chaude d'Anna se posa sur son épaule alors que les participants s'éclataient en petits groupes pour discuter. Il se tourna vers elle et elle lui dédia un sourire lumineux avant que l'adolescent qui l'avait recrutée – Colin, se rappela-t-il – ne vienne lui parler.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Anna devait survivre.

Le plus longtemps possible.

.

Colin m'a entraînée un peu à l'écart. Je me suis laissée faire sans résister : j'aurais aimer rester près de Kratos pour le remercier encore, mais je savais qu'il le savait déjà et je n'avais pas grand chose à lui dire d'autre.

« Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien envisagé entre vous deux, a-t-il déclaré tout de go. »

J'ai froncé les sourcils, incapable de saisir le sens de sa remarque.

« Il est toujours aussi glacial quand il parle ?

-Il n'est pas... glacial, ai-je amendé. »

Colin a lâché un rire bref.

« Je t'assure que pour le commun des mortels, il l'est ! Crois-moi, si je n'avais pas vu la manière dont il te regarde parfois, je me serai demandé s'il n'était pas une machine. »

J'ai secoué la tête, mais je n'ai pas insisté. Peut-être que c'était le cas mes souvenirs de la ferme étaient flous, peut-être avais-je pensé la même chose là-bas. Mais je le savais depuis longtemps : Kratos pouvait être passionné – sinon, pourquoi était-il resté si longtemps fidèle à Mithos et Martel ? Pourquoi aurait-il juré de me sauvé ?

Comment aurait-il pu m'aimer ?

Je n'ai rien dit, et Colin a changé de sujet :

« Veux-tu venir boire un verre avec nous dans la soirée ? Rory a enfin demandé la main de Martha et ils ont décidé de célébrer cela. »

J'ai hésité. Je les connaissais, bien sûr, il s'agissait d'amis de Colin qui appartenaient aussi au réseau. Mais à la fois, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment rapprochés d'eux et ils me traitaient avec une réserve maladroite, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas comment me traiter – comment traiter la survivante de la ferme, surtout.

J'ai fini par accepter.

* * *

_A/N : On avance... On ne dirai presque pas, je sais, mais on avance ;-)_

_Merci à **Alienor** et **Marina** pour leurs reviews et à **Tetelle** pour la relecture._


	31. Relâche (IV)

**Chapitre 31 : Relâche**

Le soir est venu, et je me suis retrouvée au milieu d'une ambiance festive à souhait, d'autant plus frénétique que le nouveau couple allait partir jusqu'à la ferme Désiane – y risquer leurs vies. Les rires fusaient joyeusement, l'alcool remplissait les verres et déliait les langues. Martha et Rory parlaient de se marier à l'automne, lorsque les blés seraient rentrés comme, s'il s'agissait d'une certitude. Ils le répétaient à chaque nouveau venu, comme un mensonge pour de possibles espions, comme un moyen de se convaincre qu'ils reviendraient en vie.

Les plaisanteries grivoises sont venues avec la tombée de la nuit. Je me suis retrouvée entraînée, je ne sais trop comment, dans une conversation avec Martha et quelques unes de ses amies déjà mariées qui parlaient et avec force rires et regards entendus des joies de vivre en couple.

Je comprenais la moitié de leurs allusions en faisant tourner la bière dans ma choppe distraitement. Leur conversation m'avait ramenée au souvenir de ce moment humiliant où ma mère, voyant que mon histoire avec Yvan durait depuis quelques temps, avait décidé que j'étais une femme maintenant et que je pouvais être responsable. S'en était suivi une conversation éparse, maladroite où ma mère hésitait et choisissait les mots qu'elle pensait que je pouvais entendre sur « l'union des corps » et ses conséquences – nommément, tomber enceinte. J'ai attendu la fin de cette conversation avec impatience : le seul conseil que j'en avais retenu était que, si par malheur nos « passions prenaient le pas sur notre bon sens » et que je n'avais pas mes règles dans les mois qui suivaient, il fallait que je me débrouille pour épouser Yvan le plus tôt possible.

Cette conversation m'avait donné l'impression de ne jamais vouloir se finir. Si ma mère m'avait donné quelques mots à mettre sur les élans qui m'amenaient dans les bras d'Yvan, je restais encore jeune et innocente. Nous l'étions toutes, dans notre groupe d'amies à Luin, ingénues, à imaginer sans idée concrète ce qui se passait entre les draps d'un couple marié.

Deux ans plus tard, j'étais toujours aussi naïve. Si ma vie avait suivi son cours, l'aurais-je encore été ? Avec vingt ans venait le temps des mariages. Je n'y aurais pas résisté, sans doute.

Mais les Désians étaient venus.

J'ai fini la bière et je me suis excusée auprès du couple, arguant que j'étais fatiguée. Ils m'ont laissée partir aisément, et je suis rentrée à l'auberge, mélancolique et un peu amère. En me glissant entre les draps, je me suis demandé si j'étais encore capable de ressentir le même désir pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Yvan. Si j'aurais la chance, un jour, de connaître ce qui se passait entre les draps, que je ne pouvais m'imaginer que de manière floue.

.

Kratos s'était réveillé de bonne heure et était sorti s'entraîner à l'extérieur de la ville, comme souvent. À sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il était revenu, Anna était aussi levée, et s'activait dans la pièce à vivre. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle lui fit un grand sourire :

« Nous partons ! »

Il se figea une seconde, songea que c'était trop tôt par rapport aux estimations de Rhiannon, et que ce n'était pas normal qu'Anna soit si joyeuse s'ils devaient fuir. La jeune femme s'en rendit compte et précisa :

« Colin m'a indiqué comment me rendre jusqu'à la rivière, dans un coin que personne ne fréquente. J'ai demandé un pique-nique à l'aubergiste. Rien ne va bouger, et j'ai besoin de sortir. »

Il songea une seconde à battre en retraite mais il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas la laisser partir seule avec Noïshe. Et Anna l'avait attendu, l'avait même inclus dans ses projets avec un naturel confondant.

L'énergie avec laquelle elle finissait de plier une vieille couverture qui lui servirait pour se sécher finit de le convaincre. Elle avait besoin de sortir, en effet – elle était bien plus active que les dernières semaines à Asgard – et Noïshe courait autour d'eux, surexcité par la perspective de courir dans les bois où dans l'eau.

Il saisit le panier qu'elle lui tendit et la suivit, en se demandant ce que cherchait Anna exactement.

.

J'ai pris la décision de sortir sur un coup de tête. Colin avait parlé d'un trou d'eau que les gens évitaient parce qu'un enfant s'y était noyé deux étés plus tôt, et m'avait indiqué comment m'y rendre lorsque j'avais parlé avec regrets de mes baignades dans le lac à Luin.

Lorsque je m'étais levée, les montagnes et les hautes maisons m'avaient prise à la gorge je me sentais à l'étroit, enfermée, oppressée par l'idée de demeurer plus longtemps dans la ville. J'avais besoin d'espace. J'avais besoin de silence. J'avais besoin de ne pas évoluer au milieu des gens comme une étrangère.

À vrai dire, j'avais inclus Kratos sans y réfléchir. C'est sur le chemin que j'ai songé fugacement que mes actions pouvaient prendre un sens différent, mais même là, je n'étais pas inquiète. Kratos me connaissait trop bien pour lire plus que ce que je ne voulais dire.

Noïshe était absolument enthousiaste à l'idée de sortir d'Asgard. Il ne cessait de se conduire comme un véritable chien, galopant en éclaireur, revenant la langue pendante avec de grands yeux qui nous demandaient pourquoi nous n'avancions pas plus vite.

Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud et je me sentais enfin libre, enfin légère.

.

Plus ils s'éloignaient de la ville, plus Kratos voyait Anna se détendre. C'était la même impression qu'il avait eu lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le village de pêcheurs à la fin de l'hiver comme si le fait de vivre dans un seul endroit lui pesait.

Peut-être était-ce l'une des séquelles de la ferme. Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais été faite pour une vie domestique normale. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, et ne se permettait pas la seconde hypothèse – cela revenait à dire que son séjour à la ferme avait eu des conséquences bénéfiques, et il refusait d'envisager cela.

Anna interrompit soudainement ses réflexions :

« Songes-tu parfois à la vie que tu mèneras après la disparition du Cruxis ? »

La jeune femme regardait le sentier avec une attention qui ne le trompait pas, et il comprit que c'était une question qu'elle pondérait depuis longtemps. Il hésita. Réunir les mondes et défaire le Cruxis se solderait sans doute avec sa mort. Au moins pour détruire le sceau d'Origin. Et même sans cela, il ne se voyait pas survivre à Mithos – il mourrait avec son élève et le régime qu'il avait été à instauré. C'était la seule réponse logique.

Mais cela, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Anna.

« Non, répondit-il à la place. Sans doute parce que le monde sera trop différent de celui que nous connaissons. Pourquoi ? »

Le regard de la jeune femme se troubla.

« C'est simplement... Lors de la fête, hier, les gens parlaient du futur presque comme une certitude... Et je me suis demandée... »

Elle s'interrompit. Il eut l'impression fugace que ses explications n'étaient qu'une excuse, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Un souvenir lui revint soudain en mémoire.

« Lorsque j'avais ton âge, je venais d'être nommé chevalier. J'étais absolument certain de dévouer ma vie au royaume... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais dû changer ces projets du tout au tout comme tu dois le faire. »

Il se souvenait des armures qui brillaient sous les rayons et de Soleille, encore princesse, qui était descendue le féliciter en personne de ses exploits – il était le plus jeune chevalier depuis une centaine d'années, et on lui promettait une brillante carrière. La princesse était magnifique, dans une robe claire, au tissu délicatement moiré et il lui avait promis de tout faire pour défendre le royaume contre Sylvarant. À cette époque, il se sentait prêt à faire l'impossible pour obtenir un autre entretien en privé avec la jeune femme – pour sentir ses mains douces presser les siennes, pour la voir le regarder comme s'il était l'un des hommes les plus importants sur la terre... C'était avant qu'il ne perde ses illusions sur la cour, avant qu'il ne la voit épouser un noble assez riche pour soutenir l'effort de guerre, avant que la reine ne le déçoive à son tour...

La voix d'Anna le sortit de ses pensées :

« Je n'en ai aucune idée non plus, avoua-t-elle. »

Il se tourna vers elle, et son image remplaça celle de la reine, pâlie par le temps. Nulle étoffe ouvragée, nulle parure – et pourtant, elle était mille fois plus vivante, mille fois plus humaine que Soleille ne l'avait jamais été à ses yeux. Elle ne le regardait pas, mais il savait qu'elle attendait sa réponse. C'était suffisant.

« Tu vivras, affirma-t-il. Tu vivras et tu auras enfin le temps de faire tes choix. »

.

Les paroles de Kratos sonnaient comme une promesse. Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre, mais la façon dont il présentait les choses me rassurait profondément – peut-être parce qu'il repoussait mes décisions dans un futur indéfini.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai vu les repères que m'avait indiqués Colin et nous avons quitté le sentier principal pour nous glisser entre les fougères. Noïshe nous servait d'éclaireur et piétinait sans complexe les plantes pour nous frayer un chemin, et nous sommes arrivés sur une fine plage de galets. J'ai posé mon panier et ai enlevé mes souliers avant de m'enfoncer dans les fougères pour aller me changer : la gérante m'avait donné un maillot à ma taille avant de partir et un autre pour Kratos.

Je suis revenue poser mes affaires et je n'ai pas hésité à rentrer dans l'eau. Elle était froide, mais c'était un plaisir après la marche que nous venions de faire. Je n'ai pas hésité à m'éloigner de la rive pour faire quelques brasses et Noïshe m'a suivie, rentrant dans l'eau avec de grandes éclaboussures et geignant pour que je joue avec lui. Je n'ai pas résisté, trop heureuse de pouvoir nager comme je voulais.

.

Voir Anna s'ébattre dans l'eau lui ramena le souvenir de la baignade qu'il avait surprise au tout début du printemps. Il s'était interdit d'y penser et s'y tenait avec la discipline qui était la sienne, mais il n'avait pas oublié la forme de son corps nu lorsqu'elle s'était hissée sur la rive.

Cette fois encore, elle jouait avec Noïshe dans de grandes éclaboussures. Il tentait de ne pas trop la regarder – elle n'était pas nue, certes, mais il était déjà suffisamment conscient de l'eau qui roulait sur son corps comme cela – et préféra étendre l'une des couvertures pour s'y installer. Il faisait chaud et humide, cependant, même à l'ombre. Il finit par rendre les armes et s'éloigna pour se changer : il avait découvert un maillot lorsqu'il avait fouillé dans le panier et avait supposé que l'aubergiste l'avait mis à son attention.

Lorsqu'il revint, Anna et Noïshe s'amusaient toujours avec un bout de bois flotté qu'ils se disputaient. Il hésita quelques secondes, et finit par se glisser dans l'eau. Il n'osa pas les rejoindre, de peur de les interrompre, de peur de déranger et se contenta de nager un peu à l'écart, jusqu'à ce qu'Anna l'appelle pour lui dire qu'elle commençait à avoir faim.

.

L'aubergiste avait prévu suffisamment de nourriture pour nous deux et Noïshe. Je me sentais bien, à peine fatiguée par mon passage dans l'eau, et j'avais l'impression d'habiter de nouveau mon corps.

Kratos est venu nous retrouver sur la rive. Je n'avais rien dit, mais j'avais réalisé, lorsqu'il s'était changé, que c'était la première fois que je le voyais avec aussi peu de vêtements sur lui.

Lorsqu'il nous a rejoint, j'ai remarqué distraitement qu'il avait de vieilles cicatrices, dont deux très visibles : la première barrait son ventre, et la seconde traversait son épaule. C'était étrange de penser qu'il avait pu être blessé suffisamment pour en garder des marques aussi visibles. J'ai tenté de ne pas trop les regarder : je savais que je détestais les gens qui regardaient ma main bandée avec trop d'insistance, surtout ceux qui savaient que j'y avais une exsphère. Plutôt que de m'attarder sur ces pensées, j'ai changé de sujet :

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais été chevalier. »

Kratos a levé les yeux vers moi avec surprise. Et puis il a secoué la tête.

« Non. C'était avant de rencontrer Mithos et Martel.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu étais noble ? »

Il a hésité quelques secondes, et j'ai regretté la question que j'avais posée sans réfléchir, en suivant de très flous souvenirs d'histoire que j'avais glanés je ne sais où.

« Je suis désolée, ai-je fait immédiatement. Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler... »

Il a gratté Noïshe entre les oreilles avant de me regarder de nouveau :

« Non. Il s'agit simplement de très vieux souvenirs... Oui, ma famille était noble. Nous n'étions pas riches, cependant. Je n'ai jamais habité dans les châteaux que tu dois imaginer. »

J'ai hésité. Les moments étaient rares où Kratos parlait de lui-même – surtout lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de souvenirs en relation avec Martel ou de Mithos – et je n'avais pas envie de passer cette opportunité :

« Alors tu vivais dans quoi ?, l'ai-je relancé.

-Un manoir. Il devait être aussi grand que la demeure du maire. »

Il n'a rien dit de plus pendant quelques secondes, et j'ai osé une autre question :

« Tu avais des frères et sœurs ? »

Je l'ai vu se figer et une émotion que je n'ai pas su reconnaître est passée sur son visage.

« J'avais un petit frère et une grande sœur, a-t-il répondu finalement. Ma sœur est morte quand j'étais très jeune, une maladie incurable due au manque de Mana... Mon frère... »

Ses yeux se sont perdus dans le vague et je n'ai pas osé l'interrompre, cette fois. C'est lui qui a repris :

« Mon frère a suivi mes traces. Il s'est engagé dans l'armée lui aussi. C'était une tête brûlée, rapide à la colère, et cela l'a empêché de monter en grade aussi vite qu'il le rêvait... Nos rapports se sont détériorés assez rapidement.

-Parce que tu montais plus vite en grade ? »

Il a considéré ma question.

« J'ai été le plus jeune chevalier de ma génération, a-t-il finalement répondu. Le plus jeune à avoir été adoubé et, plus tard, le plus jeune à avoir rejoint l'Ordre du Faucon. C'était une unité d'élite... J'avais espoir que mon frère se rapproche de moi à ce moment parce que ce n'étais pas une place qui rapportait des distinctions publiques, mais le mal était fait. »

Il s'est tu. Étrangement, je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer Kratos en train de servir un roi et une reine, ni même à le voir noble : il y avait une rigidité dans la manière dont il se tenait qui convenait tout à fait à la façon dont je m'imaginais la chose – il n'y avait plus de nobles à Sylvarant depuis des siècles.

« Comment c'était, de vivre à la cour ?, ai-je interrogé pour changer de sujet. »

Il a haussé les épaules.

« C'était un nid de vipères. Tout le monde s'observait et les alliances changeaient selon le temps. J'y allais parce que j'avais juré obéissance au trône, mais... J'étais incapable de cesser de penser que s'ils étaient un peu moins mesquins, le royaume s'en serait bien mieux porté. »

Je n'ai pas osé insister après cela : les yeux de Kratos avaient pris des airs d'orage. Nous avons fini de manger, et j'ai senti le sommeil m'envahir – j'ai fini par m'étendre à l'ombre et j'ai regardé Kratos qui avait décidé de retourner dans l'eau à travers mes paupières tombantes. J'ai observé le jeu de ses muscles dans son dos alors qu'il s'étirait, et mon esprit s'est égaré vers mes pensées de la veille. J'avais envie de rencontrer quelqu'un – j'avais envie d'aller plus loin pour découvrir la sensualité qui s'était éveillée avec Yvan. J'étais toujours incapable de me voir dans une relation – parce que cela impliquait trop de confiance, trop de changements dans ma manière d'être – mais... J'en avais envie. Mon esprit a dérivé paresseusement le long de ces réflexions et j'étais en train de m'endormir quand l'image vivide de Kratos et de moi, nus, entre les draps m'a soudain assaillie et m'a sortie de ma torpeur.

J'ai tenté de retracer le chemin inverse de mes pensées, mais j'étais incapable de savoir comment j'étais allée vers cette réflexion. J'ai tourné la tête vers l'eau, et Kratos était là, de l'eau jusqu'aux hanches, en train de jouer avec Noïshe en lui lançant un bout de bois flotté. J'ai suivi distraitement les lignes de ses muscles avant de me rendre compte de ce que je faisais et j'ai senti mes joues chauffer.

Où allais-je donc m'égarer ?

J'ai fermé de nouveau les yeux, prête à tout pour ne pas revenir sur les mêmes pensées, mais une dernière a quand même émergé de ma conscience : Kratos ne refuserait pas.

Et c'était cela, peut-être, qui m'effrayait plus que le reste.

.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa calmement. Anna était d'une sérénité qu'il connaissait peu, celle des derniers jours de sa convalescence, celle qu'il surprenait les jours où elle prenait le temps de jouer avec Noïshe sans laisser aucun impératif la déranger. Et s'il devait être honnête, quitter Asgard lui faisait aussi du bien. Ce n'était qu'une pause, il allait bientôt devoir accompagner Anna vers les Désians dans une aventure qu'il ne voyait pas réussir, mais ce répit inattendu rendait cet avenir bien lointain. La jeune femme ne tenta pas de l'interroger de nouveau sur son passé et Kratos en était soulagé : il savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait parler de Soleille et il n'avait aucune envie de la lui mentionner, même en passant.

Enfin, Anna s'éloigna pour se rhabiller lorsque la température commença à baisser. Il la laissa faire, retenant le léger regret qui lui venait.

Si la jeune femme l'avait surpris en train de la regarder durant cette journée, elle n'en dit rien. Kratos avait sentit regard s'égarer trop aisément à son goût dans sa direction, et il avait noté qu'elle avait repris des formes depuis l'année dernière, et ses côtes ne ressortaient plus comme avant. Mais il avait surtout vu la manière dont l'eau coulait le long de sa peau claire, dont ses muscles bougeaient sous sa chair lorsqu'elle s'amusait avec le protozoaire, qui faisait preuve d'une énergie inégalée, dont le le tissu collait à son corps comme une seconde peau. Il avait retenu la forme de ses hanches, la fossette qu'elle avait en bas du dos, et la manière dont le maillot épousait la courbe discrète de sa poitrine.

Il savait que ces images mettraient longtemps à le quitter, malgré la culpabilité diffuse qui lui venait à cette idée.

Et, s'il avait été parfaitement honnête envers lui-même, il devait avouer qu'il aurait voulu que cette journée ne finisse jamais.

* * *

_**A/N :** je crois qu'il est utile de préciser que je pars de l'idée que Sylvarant est en déclin pour décrire la vie d'Asgard : les villes se dépeuplent peu à peu et perdent de leur dynamisme. C'est tout aussi bien une explication convaincante pour le nombre réduit d'habitants dans les villes durant le jeu._

_Si vous vous posiez la question._

_Dans le même genre d'idée, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais l'idée de Kratos en maillot de bain me reste fondamentalement étrangère. Ça ne colle pas à son image de grand brun ténébreux, et je vous assure que c'est ça qui m'a posé le plus de problème lors de l'écriture de cette scène..._

_Bref. Merci à **Alienor** et **Marina** pour leurs reviews enthousiastes du chapitres précédent, et merci à **Tetelle** qui est toujours à la relecture et pour m'aider lorsque j'ai des questions sans réponse. Kratos vient de se gagner un beau background grâce à elle (même si vous ne voyez que la partie émergée de l'iceberg)._


	32. Le départ (IV)

**Chapitre 32 : Le départ**

C'est étrange combien une idée peut vous habiter, même lorsque vous n'avez pas absolument envie d'y penser.

Alors que j'avais réussi à ignorer les sentiments de Kratos, alors que les questions de Colin n'avaient rien fait pour changer les choses, l'image qui m'était venue ce jour-là à la rivière avait rompu cet état de fait.

C'était autant de choses que je remarquais pour la première fois : la manière dont se plaçait Kratos, un peu derrière moi, à ma droite, et je n'avais qu'à tendre le bras si je voulais le toucher, celle dont il arrivait à comprendre vers où se dirigeaient mes pensées sans que j'aie à les formuler entièrement. Mais surtout, je le surprenais à me regarder.

Il n'y a peut-être pas vraiment de mots pour cela. Je ne sais pas. Mais quand il me regardait ainsi à la dérobée – ces regards dont parlait Colin avec beaucoup d'amusement – j'avais soudain l'impression d'être une femme avant d'être Anna, l'adolescente qui avait survécu à la ferme. D'être plus entière, peut-être. Ce n'était pas une question de me sentir jolie, je pense, pas vraiment. C'était plus la suite des questions de Colin sur mon futur, une réponse à mes interrogations sur l'avenir...

Toutes ces réflexions étaient parfaitement incongrues, je le savais bien. Nous étions proches du départ pour la ferme, ce n'était pas le moment de m'encombrer la tête avec des rêveries de jeune fille.

Et pourtant...

.

Kratos devait admettre que la prudence presque paranoïaque de Rhiannon avait l'excellent avantage de lui permettre une organisation minutieuse. Personne n'avait entendu parler d'un nain, malgré les questions, plus ou moins discrètes, à qui voyageait régulièrement, à qui faisait du commerce. Elle avait donc commencé à ordonner le départ des personnes qui avaient choisi de se rendre à la ferme. Ils étaient une vingtaine en tout et devaient voyager en petits groupes pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention. Leur adieux devaient s'échelonner sur une semaine dans le même but.

Lui, Anna, Rhiannon et Colin seraient les derniers à quitter la ville. Après, d'autres partiraient encore, dans le but de préparer l'accueil et la séparation des survivants de la ferme. Tout était fait pour que, si Kvar parvenait à en retrouver quelques uns, les autres ne soient pas inquiétés. Il n'y avait que Rhiannon, sans doute, à savoir où allait chacun de leurs contacts. Et encore, Kratos n'en mettrait pas sa main à couper : elle avait pu se contenter de leur demander s'ils connaissaient un endroit où se cacher et refuser d'entendre tout détails.

S'ils parvenaient à semer les désians une fois sortis de la ferme, ils auraient gagné... Mais c'était l'infiltration même qui échouerait – quel gâchis...

Anna observait les groupes partir sans rien dire, pensive. Il devinait qu'elle avait besoin de les rejoindre, mais elle n'en disait rien... Tout au plus avait-elle admis qu'elle n'aimait pas l'attente. S'il devait être honnête, il avait aussi hâte de quitter Asgard, hâte que tout cela se finisse, enfin. Et à la fois, il craignait la réaction de la jeune femme si tout devrait avorter.

.

Il y avait quelque chose d'effréné dans les derniers jours où nous avons vécu à Asgard. Les résistants préparaient les derniers détails de leurs voyages, s'échangeaient indications et promesses, comme si ces dernières les protégeraient de la mort. Il y avait un poids dans la plupart de leurs gestes qui semblait dire : plus rien ne sera comme avant.

Je suis restée étrangement distante de cette agitation. Peut-être parce qu'elle me semblait naïve, peut-être parce que ma vie ne changerait pas autant que la leur.

Je ne sais pas.

Ce que je sais, c'est que beaucoup ont soudain pris le temps de venir me parler, en regrettant de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Je ne savais pas comment y réagir : je n'arrivais pas à les croire. Ils tenaient à moi maintenant que leurs futurs étaient en danger – mais si ce n'était pas le cas, qui aurais-je été, sauf une étrangère à leurs yeux ?

J'ai pris l'habitude de les regarder de loin. Noïshe restait souvent avec moi, comme une sentinelle fidèle. Kratos n'a rien demandé, et lui non plus n'était pas affecté par l'agitation ambiante. J'ai cherché sa présence régulièrement : son passé de Désian ou son air renfrogné – les deux ensembles sans doute – donnait aux gens l'envie de garder leurs distances. Seul Colin osait s'en moquer, loin de ses oreilles, parce qu'il voyait l'amour qu'il me portait comme une preuve de son humanité... Je ne savais comment réagir à ses plaisanteries, comme je ne savais comment répondre à ses questions.

C'était le problème : je n'avais été amoureuse que d'Yvan – en des temps où j'étais une autre. Je ne connaissais que sa manière d'aimer, qui se faisait en longues déclaration et gestes tendres. La façon qu'avait Kratos de me protéger, la manière dont il arrivait sans cesse à me demander ce que je pensais... Pour moi, c'était un langage loin de toute romance.

Mais la conversation de Colin avait aussi l'avantage de laisser le spectre de la ferme, de Kvar et de ses yeux de tueurs loin devant nous, et de me distraire de mes inquiétudes à l'idée de me jeter entre leurs griffes volontairement. Je la cherchais régulièrement.

.

Enfin, ce fut à leur tour.

Anna avait bouclé sa valise la veille avec efficacité. Elle avait abandonné sans un regard de regret tout le surplus qui s'était accumulé durant leur séjour, le donnant aux gens qu'elle connaissait sans se soucier de leurs remerciements, annonçant avec simplicité qu'ils n'en auraient pas besoin sur la route.

Le dernier soir, dans leurs chambres d'hôtel, Kratos sentait que retourner à la ferme l'inquiétait, mais elle ne trahissait aucune nervosité. C'était ce silence, plus que tout, qui le mettait sur la voie : Anna vivait par la confrontation. Il l'avait vu sans cesse à la Ferme, face à lui, face au Cruxis. Mais il ne savait pas comment la rassurer sans mettre en doute sa force et son courage, alors il tint sa langue.

La nuit vint, et ils se séparèrent pour se reposer.

La truffe humide de Noïshe le tira du sommeil à l'aube. Il repoussa l'animal, il était trop tôt, mais la bête s'obstina, ajoutant à ses gestes de petits gémissements quémandeurs. Kratos dut se lever – et compris bientôt son compagnon en voyant la porte de la chambre d'Anna grande ouverte sans nulle trace de la jeune femme.

L'inquiétude le saisit. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction ou d'affrontement et Noïshe l'aurait réveillé plus tôt si on l'avait enlevée, mais...

Le protozoaire saisit sa manche entre ses dents et le tira vers l'extérieur, et Kratos le suivit. Le ciel était gris, le soleil n'éclairait que les sommets et la ville dormait. L'homme suivit l'animal, traversa la place, monta les marches qui menaient vers l'autel du vent.

Anna était tout en haut. Elle avait enroulé un chandail autour de ses épaules pour se protéger de la fraîcheur, et les manches battaient au fil du vent. Face à l'est, elle observait le ciel et les nuages d'un rose orangé.

Il ne sut rien dire pour la prévenir de sa présence : elle était magnifique ainsi et il ne pouvait pas la déranger. Il osa la rejoindre, et elle ne fit aucun signe dans sa direction – mais elle savait qu'il était là. Elle regardait le ciel, lui regarda comment la lumière teinta d'orange sa chevelure sombre, comment sa peau prit un rose saumoné pendant que le soleil s'élevait, comment l'astre se reflétait dans ses yeux sombres.

« Je ne suis pas arrivée à me rendormir. J'ai fait un cauchemar, et je n'ai pas retrouvé le sommeil, murmura Anna comme un aveu. »

Il aurait pu lui dire que nul ne dormait bien avant une bataille, il aurait pu lui demander ce dont elle avait rêvé, il aurait pu... Mais les mots le fuyaient, et il ne sut que poser la main sur son épaule nue.

.

Kratos n'était pas plus tactile que bavard, et j'ai presque sursauté quand ses doigts chauds se sont refermés sur ma peau. J'ai eu la même impression que si je me jetais dans le vide, comme si mes organes étaient en suspension dans mon corps.

J'ai fermé les yeux pour dissimuler mon trouble.

Ce n'était pas comme Yvan, de cela j'en étais certaine. Avec Yvan j'étais une autre, j'étais prête à l'aimer pour un sourire, prête à lui donner mon cœur, mon amour et mon avenir sans me soucier de rien, sans le connaître. Un amour de jeunesse, folâtre, joyeux et innocent. Tant de choses que je ne savais plus être...

Quand j'ai tourné la tête vers Kratos, nos regards se sont croisés. J'ai aussitôt baissé les yeux, incapable de comprendre quand ou comment il était devenu autre chose que l'homme qui avait sauvé ma vie, le complice de ma fuite, l'allié contre le Cruxis.

La seconde fois que j'ai tenté de le regarder de nouveau, il ne me regardait plus. Le soleil levant enflammait ses cheveux, et un sourire se dissimulait sur ses lèvres. J'ai souri – et nous avons regardé l'aube ensemble, dans cette sorte de complicité qui nous rassemblait, conscients qu'il s'agissait du calme avant la tempête.

Et puis les derniers reflets chatoyants du soleil levant se sont estompés devant le jour. La main de Kratos a quitté mon épaule et nous sommes revenus à l'hôtel où nous attendaient nos bagages déjà quasiment prêts.

Il était temps.

.

Colin et Rhiannon les attendaient à la sortie d'Asgard. Ils partirent immédiatement : ils seraient les derniers à arriver et ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps. Pour éviter la route de Luin, très fréquentée malgré les raids des Désians, ils avaient choisi de passer par le lac Umacy, ce qui rendrait leur trajet un peu plus long.

Mais c'était mieux que d'attirer l'attention sur leur groupe hétérogène ou, pire, de se faire reconnaître par des informateurs de Kvar.

De jour, ils avançaient rapidement et en silence, profitant des longues journées pour couvrir le plus de terrain possible. Rhiannon comme Colin étaient de bons marcheurs et Noïshe portaient leurs bagages, allégeant leurs charges. Nuls ne se plaignait de la pauvre qualité des repas, avalés sur le pouce ou de la fatigue qui commençait à s'accumuler. Ils se reposeraient un peu avant de rejoindre la ferme.

En attendant, ils marchaient. Le beau temps tenait avec une constance presque rassurante, le soleil finissait de brunir la peau d'Anna, effaçant les dernières traces du teint pâle qu'elle avait eu à la Ferme. C'était elle, avec Colin qui entretenait le peu de conversations qu'ils partageaient et Kratos suspectait qu'ils le faisaient pour ne pas penser à ce qui les attendait à la fin du voyage. Les deux s'entendaient bien, cependant, et à voir la jeune femme si ouverte avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui déclenchait un sentiment qui ressemblait à de la jalousie dans un coin de son cœur. Ce n'était pas tant que Colin tentait de séduire Anna – il en doutait sérieusement – mais c'était quelque chose de plus personnel, comme si la confiance que la jeune femme avait en lui, celle qu'il avait gagnée de haute lutte depuis un an, n'était pas si rare qu'il l'avait cru. Il ne disait rien, et si Anna s'était aperçue de quoique ce soit, elle n'en fit pas mention.

.

Le spectre de la ferme se rapprochait de plus en plus. Je n'avais pas envie d'arriver – comme je n'avais pas envie de passer le restant de mes jours sur la route.

Par chance, le caractère de Colin me permettait de ne pas trop penser au futur qui allait nous attendre. Il m'a régalée d'histoires à propos de son passé et à propos de ses amis. Par bien des aspects, nos enfances avaient été semblables, et c'était simple, avec lui, de partager des bouts de mon propre passé... Parfois, il se prenait à faire des projets pour son compagnonnage, listant tout les lieux qu'il voulait visiter, tous les artisans qu'il voulait rencontrer. Ces jours-là, je lui donnais la réplique du mieux que je pouvais, incapable de partager son enthousiasme. C'était Rhiannon qui, à ma grande surprise, prenait alors le relais. Elle ne parlait guère, le reste du temps, même si je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle abordait encore ses suspicions nous concernant.

Nous n'avons pas reparlé de mes sentiments à l'égard de Kratos, sans doute parce qu'il était présent. Ce qui me soulagea, car je n'avais pas absolument envie d'y penser – je voulais d'abord en finir avec cette mission. Qu'importe si j'avais l'impression de rougir quand nos regards se croisaient, si je me retrouvais parfois à le contempler longtemps sans même en avoir conscience, si j'étais perpétuellement consciente de sa présence à mes côtés.

Les jours ont filé comme un rêve. Nous avions dépassé le lac, franchi la forêt, et nous commencions à voir le plateau sur lequel était construit la ferme se profiler à l'horizon... Enfin, nous nous rapprochions de notre point de rendez-vous.

Ce jour-là, je me suis réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit. J'avais du faire un cauchemar dont il ne me restait aucun souvenir, parce qu'une angoisse sans cause me prenait au cœur. Je me suis relevée à demi, et j'ai vu Kratos monter la garde un peu plus loin, Noïshe à ses pieds. Je n'allais pas retrouver le sommeil, je le savais trop bien. Je suis venue le rejoindre.

« Tout va bien ?, a-t-il demandé. »

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Je savais que l'attaque de la ferme allait se produire dans deux jours, et pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression que c'était tout proche et non pas un projet fou dont nous aurions discuté jusqu'à satiété à Asgard, bien à l'abri... Et avec cela, mes vieux doutes et mes vieilles inquiétudes sont revenues.

« Pouvons-nous y arriver ?, ai-je murmuré d'une vois moins assurée que je ne le pensais.

-À libérer les prisonniers ? »

J'ai hoché la tête. Kratos a soupiré, et j'ai senti tout ce qu'il n'osait pas me dire.

« J'en doute. Nous ne sommes pas assez préparés, pas assez nombreux. Nous ne le serons jamais de cette manière. »

Ma main s'est refermée sur le poil de Noïshe.

.

« Je m'en doutais. »

De toutes les réponses qu'il avait imaginées, il ne s'attendait pas à celle-ci. Étonné, Kratos se tourna vers la jeune femme qui s'était assise contre Noïshe à côté de lui. Elle le caressait de gestes rapides, inquiets. Elle fixait l'horizon. Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Enfin, Anna tourna la tête dans sa direction. Ses yeux avaient un éclat d'acier à la lumière de la lune et il sentit son souffle se faire court dans sa poitrine.

« Nous passerons les premiers, affirma-t-elle avec la conviction d'un général. Je les guiderai. Si les choses doivent mal tourner... »

Ses paupières papillonnèrent une seconde, comme pour cacher l'émotion qu'il sentait en elle, et il s'entendit répondre :

« Je te protégerai. »

Un pâle sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Anna. Elle n'avait pas cessé de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Exactement, approuva-t-elle. Tu dois comprendre – je serai la dernière à partir. Si les Désians ferment toutes les issues...

-J'utiliserai mes ailes. »

Encore une fois, ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Il ne les regrettait pas, surtout pas en voyant l'expression de la jeune femme. Il faillit continuer à parler, lui affirmer sa loyauté, lui promettre qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'être à ses côtés, mais elle le coupa dans son élan :

« Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire. »

Il laissa le silence les envelopper.

« Tu es en colère ? »

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, surpris de la question, surpris de la fragilité qui ressortait dans sa voix.

« Pourquoi le serais-je ?

-Parce que je t'ai amené jusqu'ici. Parce que je t'oblige à risquer ta vie pour des gens que tu n'apprécies pas en me mettant en danger. C'est presque du chantage.

-J'ai choisi de t'accompagner, répondit-il simplement. »

Il sentit la main d'Anna se refermer sur la sienne. Elle ne le regardait plus dans les yeux. Il la vit déglutir, une fois, deux fois.

« Merci. »

Il avait presque cru qu'elle dirait autre chose – il résista à l'envie de caresser sa joue avec leurs mains liées. À la place, il s'entendit répondre :

« Tu devrais te reposer tant que c'est encore possible. »

Elle lui sourit, et, plutôt que de regagner le camp, se recroquevilla contre Noïshe et ferma les yeux.

Il resta longtemps à la regarder dormir.

* * *

_**A/N :** Merci à **Alienor** et à **Marina** pour les reviews, comme toujours. Et un énorme merci à **Tetelle** pour la relecture et les réactions en avance._

_Je préfère vous prévenir : il est très possible que je ralentisse le rythme de publication... Je viens de casser le clavier de mon ordinateur portable et si j'ai un clavier de remplacement; c'est un clavier américain. Comprendre : j'ai le choix entre écrire sans accent mais voir les bonnes touches quand je tape ou garder le clavier français et faire plein de fautes de frappes parce que certaines touches sont inversées - ce qui est très frustrant aussi._

_Bref, je vais faire de mon mieux, mais mon rythme d'écriture sera dans tous les cas ralenti..._


	33. L'attaque (IV)

**Chapitre 33 : L'attaque**

Nous nous sommes regroupés à l'aube. Un silence tendu régnait sur le groupe.

Le plan était simple : cinq d'entre nous devaient attirer l'attention des gardes et fuir immédiatement vers la mer où des barques les attendaient. Le reste se cacherait et laisserait passer le gros des gardes, puis profiterait du chaos pour rentrer dans la ferme et libérer les prisonniers. C'est pour cela que nous avions choisi d'agir le matin quand les prisonniers étaient encore reposés – en plus du fait qu'il était impossible d'infiltrer l'intérieur de la ferme sans aucun code, et que le système de surveillance de Kvar était trop développé pour nous.

C'était risqué, mais c'était l'idée qui avait le plus de probabilité de fonctionner. Même si je savais – même sans la confirmation de Kratos de la veille – que même là, nos chances étaient fines.

De nous tous, Kratos était le seul à sembler totalement concentré sur la tâche qui nous attendait. Nous avions tous peur, à des degrés différents. Il était absolument impassible et vérifiait les harnachements de Noïshe, qui portait le peu de nos bagages et nos provisions. Je le regardais faire, la gorge serrée. C'était le point de non-retour.

L'attente était insupportable. Les rares tentatives de conversations n'étaient pas suivies. Enfin, nous avons entendu des cris d'alerte, et les larges portes se sont ouvertes pour laisser passer des gardes – deux ou trois escouades. À l'intérieur, les surveillants encore en service faisaient claquer leur fouet, ordonnant aux prisonniers de continuer leur travail, sans beaucoup de succès.

Il était temps.

.

Kratos laissa s'éloigner la patrouille. Il était tout entier concentré sur le présent : il devait attendre le moment où les grilles seraient presque fermées pour agir : avant, les soldats seraient encore trop près après, ils ne pourraient plus rentrer.

Là !

Il lança un sort de vent sur les portes, qui s'écartèrent de nouveau, dégaina Flamberge et s'élança. Les gardes les plus proches de lui n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'ils les avait déjà tués. Derrière lui, la voix puissante de Rhiannon criait :

« Nous sommes venus vous libérer! Sauvez-vous ! Courez ! »

Après quelques secondes, les premiers prisonniers réagirent et s'élancèrent vers la sortie grande ouverte. Une partie des résistants était restée à l'extérieur pour leur indiquer vers où fuir. Kratos et quelques autres – mal formés, mal équipés – s'occupaient d'éliminer les gardes. Il était conscient de la présence d'Anna juste derrière lui – elle allait de groupe en groupe, tentait de les motiver et de les rassurer pour les faire fuir. Kratos savait qu'une partie de l'écouterait pas, mais ses paroles arrivaient à sortir quelques uns de leur hébétude.

Pour le moment, c'était facile – mais...

Là.

Les portes des bâtiments s'ouvrirent et les gardes au repos sortirent.

.

En quelques secondes, tout s'est inversé. Les gardes au repos étaient nombreux, motivés, sûrs de leur supériorité. Ils ignorèrent Kratos pour se ruer vers les prisonniers et les résistants. La voix de Kvar sortit des hauts-parleurs.

« Prisonniers ! Tentez de fuir et je n'aurai pas de pitié. Rentrez calmement dans vos cellules, et vous vivrez pour voir demain ! »

Il n'y avait aucun doute dans sa voix métallique. Les prisonniers ont hésité quelques secondes.

« Imbéciles !, a rugi la voix de Rhiannon. Préférez-vous mourir libres ou agoniser enchaînés ?! »

J'ai tourné la tête vers sa voix – je l'ai entrevue. Sa joue saignait, mais ses yeux étaient plein de volonté. La fuite vers la porte a repris, plus désorganisée que jamais. J'ai hésité, sentant la panique générale me gagner – mais j'ai entendu Kratos :

« Reste à côté de moi. »

J'ai avalé ma salive, et j'ai hoché la tête. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a vue : il engageait déjà plusieurs gardes. J'ai regardé, avec une fascination horrifiée, son épée briller comme une flamme et toucher toujours juste. Les gardes s'écroulaient, et leur sang était aussi rouge que le mien. J'étais presque certaine qu'il aurait coulé d'une autre couleur.

Autour de nous, c'était le chaos. J'ai vu Rhiannon s'effondrer, l'abdomen ensanglanté. J'ai vu des prisonniers tomber, se faire traîner par les fouets, leurs peaux s'arracher et les graviers rentrer dans leurs blessures. Les portes ont commencé à se fermer, renversant les pauvres diables qui tentaient de passer – ils étaient piétinés par ceux qui suivaient, qui subissaient le même sort à leur tour. Les gens hurlaient – c'était des cris de haine, de désespoir et de souffrance – je n'avais encore jamais entendu ça. J'ai vu –

Un massacre.

Tout simplement.

J'ai ramassé une lance, encore rouge de sang, celui du Désian qui l'avait tenue, des prisonniers et des résistants qu'elle avait tuée. Les portes se refermaient lentement. Kratos et moi nous étions dirigés vers les bâtiments. J'ai compris qu'ainsi, il engageait la plupart des gardes qui sortaient et les empêchaient de se lancer à la poursuite des autres. C'était une bonne idée, mais bien des Désians étaient déjà dehors.

J'ai vu un surveillant courir vers moi. J'ai serré la poignée poisseuse de sang plus fermement, songeant avec un calme distant qu'il fallait que je frappe juste, au visage ou à la gorge, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir si j'en étais capable, parce que Kratos a incanté et des boules de feu l'ont coupé dans son élan. Il est tombé, tenant son visage brûlé, hurlant de douleur. J'ai détourné les yeux.

.

Il devait tenir. C'était l'attaque de Meltokio, quatre mille ans plus tôt où il avait dû retenir les troupes de Sylvarant sur la place centrale, pour les empêcher de s'en prendre au beaux quartiers et au palais. C'était la guerre de sa jeunesse, et les missions qui avaient fait sa renommée, où il avait tenu, presque sans en avoir conscience, les points stratégiques du front.

Il était seul. Ce n'était pas grave. Anna était toujours à côté de lui, suivant son évolution dans la cour sans entraver sa liberté de mouvement. Elle avait une lance. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle ne s'en serve pas.

Les portes étaient fermées. Les prisonniers encore à l'intérieur, qui avaient voulu fuir, criaient, la secouait, mais cela ne servait à rien. Il n'avait pas le temps de l'ouvrir ou de tenter de la faire fondre. Les gardes étaient trop nombreux et il était leur seul ennemi encore debout.

Il devait tenir le plus longtemps possible. Permettre à ceux qui avaient survécu de s'éloigner avant que les troupes à l'extérieur ne reçoivent des renforts. Tenir.

Soudain, les gardes qui l'entouraient ne furent plus aussi agressifs. Il prit conscience que quelqu'un était en train d'applaudir. Son regard se porta vers l'entrée des bâtiments.

Kvar était là.

« Hé bien, hé bien... Quel beau spectacle ! Je dois avouer, c'est une délicieuse surprise que vous me faites là. »

Kratos l'ignora. Le Cardinal voulait le mettre en colère, le pousser à agir sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Il était trop vieux, trop formé pour se laisser prendre.

Mais les yeux de Kvar glissèrent sur Anna. Il l'observa de pied en cap, avec le calme d'une ménagère devant un étal de viande, mais ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat de joie malsaine.

« On a donc choisi de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, mmh ?, reprit-il en direction de la jeune femme. Crois-tu que cela va sauver tes petits camarades de la destruction qui les attend ? Tu me connais, A012. Je ne les laisserai pas mourir rapidement... »

Il perçut plus qu'il n'entendit le bruit de détresse que laissa échapper Anna. Il n'hésita pas – il déploya ses ailes, lança Tombe dans la direction du Demi-Elfe et la saisit entre ses bras. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, et ils s'élevèrent dans les airs.

.

De plus haut, le spectacle était tout aussi désolant. Je m'étais laissée porter hors de portée des Désians, mais le choc de l'apparition de Kvar avait disparu aussi brusquement qu'il était venu – même si la panique me battait encore les tempes. J'ai articulé dans l'oreille de Kratos :

« On doit continuer à les aider !

-Je sais. »

Il était déjà en train de redescendre vers la forêt d'où nous venions. Noïshe nous attendait, l'œil alerte, la langue pendante. Kratos m'a aidée à reprendre l'équilibre quand nous avons touché terre.

« Fuis vers le nord, m'a-t-il indiqué. Je vais tenter d'aider ceux qui sont poursuivis. »

J'ai hoché la tête en tentant d'avaler l'angoisse qui me prenait vers la gorge. Le visage de Kratos, pourtant si proche du mien ne traduisait rien, ni peur, ni confiance. Était-il en train de se sacrifier ? Des mots sont venus sur ma langue, mais je n'avais pas le temps de les dire, pas le temps de les ordonner. Allais-je simplement le revoir ?

Sur une impulsion, je me suis encore rapprochée, mais il s'est détourné. Je l'ai regardé disparaître. J'ai pensé – imaginé – le retenir. J'ai songé à lui dire – j'avais été à deux doigts de l'embrasser.

Je ne l'aurais pas regretté, mais déjà, Kratos s'éloignait et ce n'était pas le moment, pas au milieu de ce chaos, pas alors que nous étions encore taché de sang, pas lorsque nous jouions encore nos vies.

Noïshe a gémi et je suis montée sur son dos. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le nord à toute allure. Personne ne semblait nous poursuivre, mais cela pouvait encore changer d'une minute à l'autre. Je n'osais pas ralentir.

Soudain, j'ai vu quelqu'un devant nous. J'ai retenu un cri.

C'était Colin, ai-je compris un instant plus tard. Il marchait lentement, appuyé sur une branche. Il boitait – non, traînait la jambe. Elle était tachée de sang. Noïshe s'est arrêté et j'ai appelé :

« Colin ? »

Il a levé la tête, le visage tordu par la souffrance. Il était pâle, le visage couvert de sueur, et il n'a même pas tenté de me sourire en me voyant. J'ai sauté à terre et me suis précipitée dans sa direction.

« Je suis content de savoir que tu t'en es sortie, a-t-il haleté.

-Ta jambe...

-Je sais. Un sale coup de lance. Je suis tombé et j'ai fait le mort. Les autres m'ont laissé, les Désians m'ont ignoré... Je ne sais même pas si je vais dans une bonne direction... »

Je me suis mordu les joues pour m'empêcher de pleurer.

« Monte sur Noïshe, ai-je proposé d'une voix qui tremblait à peine. »

Je l'ai presque porté sur le dos de l'animal. Noïshe s'était obligeamment couché à terre, mais Colin était à bout de forces. J'ai hésité, et puis j'ai sorti des bandes de nos sacs et j'ai pansé la blessure en espérant qu'il n'avait pas perdu trop de sang.

Nous sommes repartis. Je marchais à côté d'eux. J'avais mal à la tête, j'étais lasse et mes pieds me tuaient. Et surtout, nous étions trop lents, trop visibles, trop exposés...

La nuit tombait. Je voyais facilement l'étoile polaire. J'ai fermé les yeux une seconde, mais je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je me suis tournée vers Colin.

« Noïshe va t'emmener à Luin, ai-je dit. Là-bas, cherche un magasin qui se nomme 'Aux quatre chemins'. Demande si les propriétaires sont toujours les Irving. Ce sont mes parents. Dis-leur tout – dis-leur que je vais bien, d'accord ? Je vais survivre. Et – et toi aussi. Tu vas tenir jusqu'à Luin, d'accord ? Mes parents ne savent pas que j'ai survécu. Tu es le seul qui peut le leur dire. D'accord ? »

Colin a hoché la tête. J'ai grimacé un sourire, j'ai détaché le sac où nous avions placé une partie de notre nourriture, et j'ai tapoté sur la tête de Noïshe. L'animal a gémi faiblement, mais je n'ai pas laissé la peur résignée qui me tenait le ventre se montrer. Il m'a léché les joues, et s'est élancé dans la nuit. Je ne l'ai pas regardé disparaître : si je m'arrêtais plus longtemps, je n'étais pas certaine de trouver la force de repartir.

J'ai mis le sac de provisions sur mon épaule, et j'ai avancé. Seule, j'avais l'impression que tous les bruits étaient causés par les Désians, de ne pas suivre la bonne direction. J'avais mal, de partout, et les bruits du massacre résonnaient toujours dans mes oreilles.

J'ai avancé en priant pour que Kratos me trouve le plus vite possible.

.

Il avait fait de son mieux. Cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Il avait utilisé ses ailes pour repérer les patrouilles et les fugitifs et avait rivalisé d'ingéniosité pour les réduire à l'impuissance sans puiser trop dans ses réserves – il avait beau être un Séraphin, il était conscient de ses limites. Il s'était battu jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, et plus tard encore.

Et vint le moment où il sut que le reste n'était plus de son ressort – il ne percevait plus aucun bruit de fuite avec ses sens d'ange. Les Désians patrouillaient encore, mais les prisonniers étaient soit morts, soit à l'abri.

Il reprit la direction du nord, ses sens concentrés à l'extrême pour retrouver Anna et Noïshe.

L'aube commença à briller. Enfin, il distingua une fine silhouette qui avançait obstinément et reconnu Anna. Il se demanda pourquoi le fidèle protozoaire n'était pas à ses côtés, mais son attention fut soudain détournée par le bruit de gardes à l'est. Il frémit : la jeune femme avançait dans une plaine et elle était aisément repérable... Il était encore loin, si loin...

Il vola plus vite, mais déjà les cris qui signalaient le début de la poursuite montaient jusqu'à lui. Anna tentait d'accélérer, mais elle était fatiguée par la marche, les événements, et leur long trajet pour se rendre jusqu'à la ferme. Elle ne pourrait pas les distancer.

Il contint son angoisse du mieux qu'il put. Il devait simplement l'atteindre avant les Désians. La rejoindre avant eux. C'était possible, cela devait être possible, il était un Séraphin – mais il était lui aussi fatigué par le jour et la nuit passés à se battre...

Il volait aussi vite que possible, plongea vers la terre – c'était bon, il pouvait la retrouver avant eux. Il sentit soudain avec horreur le mana vibrer – le signe distinctif d'un sorcier en train d'incanter – et trois lames aquatiques filèrent vers la jeune femme.

Il la vit tomber à la renverse, si loin, si proche, le visage plein de surprise à l'idée qu'on ait pu la toucher. Son esprit s'arrêta. Son corps, lui, entraîné, commença son œuvre de mort. Flamberge siffla, le sorcier cria, porta une main à son ventre où s'ouvrait une blessure sanglante, et tomba, mourant. Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

Il se précipita vers la jeune femme – il entendit le râle pitoyable qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, abandonna toute prudence et lança un sort de soin sur elle – ses blessures se refermèrent et sa respiration se fit plus aisée.

Malgré cela, la panique sans nom qui l'habitait ne se calmait pas. Pourquoi n'ouvrait-elle pas les yeux ? Il aurait dû bouger – s'éloigner des corps, la porter, reprendre leur fuite. Il ne pouvait pas. S'il s'éloignait une seconde, si elle arrêtait de respirer, si elle ouvrait les yeux, si elle...

« Oh, Anna, s'entendit-il gémir. »

Il ne pouvait pas. Si elle n'était plus là, que ferait-il ? Elle avait le secret pour vivre, elle avait le secret pour espérer – sans elle, il ne saurait pas – ne pourrait plus – il serait trop vieux, de nouveau, pour espérer, pour vivre et se battre pour des idéaux qu'il avait cru morts...

Il ne pouvait pas.

* * *

_**A/N :** je me suis habituée plutôt rapidement à mon clavier comme vous pouvez le voir._

_Techniquement, le chapitre aurait dû être plus long, mais j'ai fini par décider de mettre ensemble toute l'attaque de la ferme et rien d'autre, parce que je ne voulais pas que le massacre ne soit qu'une anecdote parmi le reste. Donc voilà, je vous laisse donc avec ce faux suspens parce que bien sûr qu'Anna est en vie..._

_Merci à **Tetelle** pour la relecture, et à **Alienor** et **Marina** pour les reviews !_


	34. L'après coup (IV)

**Chapitre 34 : Après-coup**

J'ai d'abord senti une main sur mon front. Elle était froide, comme si le sang l'avait quitté. Elle tremblait en caressant ma peau d'un geste mécanique. Je me suis demandée pendant quelques secondes à qui appartenait cette main sur ma peau pourquoi était-elle là. Et puis j'ai réalisé que j'étais à terre, et je me suis souvenue de la veille. De la panique. Du sang. Morts – combien étaient morts ?

Et puis le souvenir terrible de la nuit, des Désians que j'avais entendus et qui avaient fondu vers moi comme des oiseaux de proie, qui m'avaient chassée sans que je ne trouve où me cacher, et mes pieds de plomb, et chaque pas qui était une souffrance – et le choc, la sensation glacée, et la douleur terrible qui avait explosé dans mon dos, la certitude que c'était la fin – et...

J'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai tourné la tête et j'ai reconnu Kratos. La panique qui m'avait envahie a reflué. Il était pâle comme la mort et j'ai eu la vague impression qu'il s'était mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Ses yeux se sont écarquillés, et se sont remplis d'un soulagement que je n'avais encore jamais distingué chez lui.

« Tu vas bien, a-t-il constaté d'une voix plus rauque que celle que je lui connaissais. »

Mes pensées étaient encore trop embrouillées pour que je réponde correctement j'ai hoché la tête. Il avait raison : je n'avais plus mal. Mais moi, je regardais Kratos avec euphorie, encore stupéfaite de l'inquiétude mise à nu sur son visage.

Kratos devait avoir honte de son manque de retenue : il a voulu s'éloigner de moi. D'un geste irréfléchi, j'ai saisi sa main. Une seconde plus tard, nous n'en aurions plus jamais parlé. Mais là, sa main était dans la mienne, encore froide, presque plus tremblante, mes yeux étaient fichés dans les siens, et le sang me battait aux tempes. Il y avait trop de mots en moi – ou peut-être pas assez – pour que je sache comment commencer une phrase.

« Anna... »

Je n'ai pas détourné le regard de cet homme qui me suppliait de ne rien dire, de ne pas faire de commentaires sur ces émotions qu'il semblait porter comme une honte. Il n'avait jamais pensé que – jamais espéré que je puisse... ?

J'ai senti qu'un sourire étirait mes lèvres. Mon bras devenait lourd j'ai ramené sa main contre ma joue.

.

Il laissa faire Anna avec la fascination émerveillée d'un enfant devant un magicien. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui ne souhaiter que s'abandonner à elle, trouver le réconfort qu'il se refusait, le pardon qu'il ne s'accordait pas, la fin de sa solitude choisie. Cela aurait dû l'effrayer. Mais la jeune femme avait un sourire paisible, joyeux, tendre – il ne s'était attendu à rien de cela. Elle savait, pourtant, qui il était. Elle savait pourtant combien il était vieux, usé, elle savait ses erreurs impardonnables et sa fragilité.

Pourtant, elle tenait sa main calleuse et tachée de sang contre sa joue et sa peau était chaude et sèche, et il sentait une fossette se découper sous ses doigts, résultat de son sourire. Nulle hésitation dans ce sourire, nul doute dans son regard – et cela le retenait plus aisément auprès d'elle qu'une cellule de prison.

Cela dura un instant – cela dura un siècle. Anna souriait, il la regardait, et il y avait cette chaleur entre eux, entre leurs mains superposées et sa joue, et c'était tiède et réconfortant et il aurait souhaité que cela ne s'arrête jamais, parce qu'après, ils devraient parler, ils devraient retrouver la réalité de leur fuite des morts qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Dans ce silence, il n'y avait pas de mots qu'il pouvait utiliser pour lui dire combien il aimait la chaleur de son sourire, combien il voulait la voir vivre, libre et heureuse comme elle le méritait, combien il avait peur de ne pas être la personne capable de lui apporter tout ce qu'elle méritait.

Peut-être qu'elle le comprit, peut-être que comme lui, elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle finit par lever sa main droite, ornée par l'exsphère, frôla son front, descendit le long de sa mâchoire pour arriver enfin à ses lèvres et les caresser. Il eut l'impression qu'une digue se rompait en lui et il se pencha vers elle. Il était en train de l'embrasser, réalisa-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts, leurs nez inconfortablement pressés l'un contre l'autre – son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il eut un instant pour se demander quoi faire, maintenant que leurs lèvres étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre – c'était une science perdue dans les limbes de son passé. La sensation était nouvelle, et à sa grande honte, il ne pouvait que tenter de réagir maladroitement à ce que faisait Anna. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne se recula pas quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Elle rajusta son poids pour trouver une position un peu plus confortable et ses bras l'entourèrent – il retint une grimace en sentant qu'elle tirait sans le vouloir sur ses cheveux – elle se pressa de nouveau contre lui, et il sentit leurs dents s'entrechoquer et Anna se recula, une drôle d'expression au visage.

« Je me suis fait mal, nota-t-elle avec surprise. »

Il souhaita un instant que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'emporte, mais Anna souriait de nouveau. Il supposa que les choses auraient pu être pires.

.

Après, bien sûr, il y a eu ces moments embarrassés où nous n'avons pas su trouver de mots. Il a fallu que je me relève, il a fallu que nous nous écartions des corps de la patrouille Désiane que Kratos avait exterminée.

J'avais oublié, étonnement combien être amoureuse ne dispensait pas des gênes et maladresse du quotidien, combien cela ne changeait rien au monde – et pourtant, tout avait changé. Mon sang chantait à mes tempes et j'étais puissamment heureuse avec un égoïsme qui m'étonnait quand je pensais aux cadavres que nous laissions derrière nous. Kratos était tendu comme un animal prêt à s'enfuir au moindre geste brusque, mais je n'en avais cure – je savais, maintenant, qu'il ne me refuserait pas et il savait que moi non plus. Nous étions ensemble, ai-je pensé avec satisfaction.

J'ai saisi sa main résolument. Il n'a rien fait pour le refuser, mais il évitait délibérément mon regard – je le sentais amasser des mots, des « mais », des objections qui me passeraient, de toute façon, au dessus de la tête.

« Ne dis rien, lui ai-je intimé avec une assurance que je ne me connaissais pas. Nous allons marcher quelques temps, et puis quand j'aurai faim, nous ferons une pause. »

Je l'ai vu avaler sa salive – et avec elle, sans doute, le discours qu'il préparait – et son regard s'est attardé, timidement, vers nos mains jointes. Un sourire a frôlé ses lèvres. Nous avons continué à marcher sur quelques mètres, et j'ai fini par le lâcher, tant nos peaux devenaient inconfortablement moites. Kratos m'a regardé avec surprise, mais n'a pas fait de commentaires.

« Où est Noïshe ?, a-t-il demandé plutôt. »

Au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, j'ai perdu un peu de ma belle humeur. J'ai raconté comment j'avais trouvé Colin, sa jambe cassée et ma décision de nous séparer. Kratos a hoché la tête, et, sentant sans doute mon inquiétude, il a ajouté :

« Noïshe prendra soin de lui. Ils arriveront à Luin sains et saufs. »

Je n'ai rien dit, mais Kratos n'avait pas vu le sang sur la jambe de Colin, sa faiblesse... Si Noïshe arrivait trop tard à Luin ?

.

Bientôt, Anna demanda à faire une pause. Kratos s'y attendait : elle n'avait rien mangé depuis longtemps, et n'avait pas passé si longtemps évanouie. Même si les sorts de soin donnaient l'impression que le corps avait récupéré, cela ne durait jamais longtemps.

Anna ouvrit le sac à provisions et, sans hésiter, s'installa à côté de Kratos. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« Vers où irons-nous ?, demanda-t-elle finalement. Kvar sait que nous sommes vivants maintenant, et il ne lâchera pas notre trace facilement.

-Je sais, admit Kratos. J'ai pensé... Si tu es d'accord, je peux nous transporter vers le nord-est – il y a une île, d'où viennent les Minouz. Les Désians n'y sont pas, et ils ont peut-être entendu des rumeurs concernant un nain. Leur espèce voyage énormément. »

Anna soupira.

« D'accord. »

Étonné par sa réponse, Kratos fronça les sourcils. Elle perçut sa question :

« J'ai cru – une fois que nous repartirions... Que nous ne fuirions pas comme toujours. Que nous aurions, je ne sais pas, un plan d'attaque, sans doute. »

Kratos se prépara à se défendre, mais elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser une mouche.

« Ce n'est rien, éluda-t-elle avec fermeté. »

Elle sembla sur le point de rajouter quelque chose, mais à la place, elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa. Il fut surpris pas son geste, par sa dissonance avec la discussion qui avait précédé, et ne sut pas y répondre à temps. Anna le sentit et le regarda dans les yeux, tenta un sourire.

« Distrais-moi ? »

Sans doute avait-elle tenté d'ajouter à sa voix une note légère, séductrice. Mais Kratos entendit la prière pour ce qu'elle était. Il obéit, posant une main sur ses hanches, l'embrassant presque timidement. Il se détendait peu à peu sous ses baisers, osant y prendre plaisir, osant cesser de se demander ce qu'il devait faire. Enfin, Anna posa sa tête sur son épaule, les joues roses.

« Vers le nord, donc, reprit-elle. Comment va nous suivre Noïshe ?

-C'est un très bon nageur, il trouvera le moyen de venir ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle hocha la tête. Kratos aurait aimé rester ainsi pendant quelque temps, dans l'après-midi lumineuse, Anna appuyée contre lui, malgré la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient et la moiteur de leurs peaux. Mais les Désians étaient toujours possiblement à leur poursuite et il ne pouvait pas laisser les renforts de Kvar retrouver leur trace. Avec un soupir, il secoua la jeune femme dont les yeux se fermaient.

« Nous devrions profiter du jour pour avancer, expliqua-t-il. »

.

Nous sommes repartis. J'étais d'une humeur étrange, joyeuse lorsque je remarquais que Kratos m'observait du coin de l'œil et qu'il ne détournait pas le regard quand nous yeux se croisaient, et à la fois inquiète et tourmentée par les morts que nous laissions derrière, le futur qui me semblait bien incertain.

Sans réfléchir, j'ai agrippé la main de Kratos. Il m'a laissée faire, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Je me suis sentie un peu honteuse de chercher un réconfort, de chercher l'oubli par sa présence, par notre couple. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire ? Nous avions tout fait pour qu'ils puissent survivre, mais les Désians...

Comment avais-je pu espérer une victoire sur Kvar ? Je le connaissais pourtant, et Kratos m'avait prévenu mille fois de leur puissance face à la fragilité de notre petit réseau... Mais j'avais espéré, j'y avais cru, même cette dernière nuit quand Kratos avait prédit cette fin.

« Anna ? »

La voix inquiète de Kratos m'a sortie de mes sombres pensées. J'ai tenté un pâle sourire.

« Ce n'est rien. N'y prêtes pas attention. »

Il m'a observée pendant quelques secondes et, sans sembler y réfléchir, m'a attirée contre lui. J'ai fermé les yeux, glissé mes mains autour de son cou et je l'ai serré contre moi. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'il était là, en vie, sans doute. C'était inconfortable, il faisait chaud et la garde de son épée rentrait dans l'os de mes hanches, mais j'ai ignoré tout cela. J'avais besoin... Ses mains étaient remontées dans mon dos, qu'il caressait doucement. Il a embrassé mon front.

« Tu as le droit de les pleurer, a-t-il dit à mon oreille. Tu as le droit de porter leur deuil. Mais ne penses jamais que ce qui s'est passé là-bas est de ta faute, d'accord ? »

J'ai senti les larmes monter, et je ne les ai pas retenues.

.

Il sentait Anna trembler entre ses bras, agitée de sanglots, la laissant épuiser autant que possible son chagrin. Elle pleurait comme il n'avait jamais su le faire depuis que l'on avait porté sa sœur en terre et que son père, terrible et imposant, avait pris son menton entre ses doigts et lui avait dit qu'il était l'aîné et qu'il devait être courageux pour eux tous. Depuis, il avait appris à retenir ses émotions et à ne jamais les montrer. Il l'avait regretté activement après quelques années, mais il avait perdu la clef de savoir comment les exprimer et ses rares tentatives lui avaient valu des regards surpris, comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser. Elles avaient pris fin très rapidement. Anna n'avait pas ce problème.

Enfin, elle s'éloigna, fouilla dans ses poches pour sortir un mouchoir de tissu et s'essuya le nez, les yeux. Elle eut un pâle sourire tremblant, mais un sourire tout de même.

« C'est bon, ça va mieux, fit-elle d'une voix un peu enrouée. On devrait repartir. »

Il hocha la tête, incertain de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Elle semblait pourtant n'attendre aucune réponse et recommença à marcher. Il lui emboîta le pas en silence.

Après une demi-heure, la jeune femme ouvrit enfin la bouche :

« La seule chose que j'espère, c'est que Colin est arrivé à temps à Luin. Que j'ai pu le sauver lui alors qu'ils... sous mes yeux... »

Elle ne le regardait pas, et il ne put que répéter les mêmes affirmations pour la rassurer, en sachant qu'elle était incapable de les croire.

« Parfois, reprit-elle, je me dis que c'est... triste qu'on – que nous – que j'aie trouvé le courage pour nous – alors que tant de personnes viennent de mourir. »

Il prit son temps avant de lui répondre. La culpabilité des survivants – une émotion qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« La seule chose que tu puisses faire, répondit-il finalement, c'est de vivre comme ils auraient aimé vivre. Être heureuse pour eux. »

Ce n'était pas ses mots mais ceux de Martel. Il n'en avait pas d'autres à lui offrir. Anna s'arrêta de marcher pour se tourner vers lui :

« Tu penses ? Tu penses que nous pouvons être heureux, avec ce monde, Kvar, les Désians, mon exsphère ? »

Elle le regardait avec calme et il savait que ce n'était pas une question rhétorique.

« Je pense que nous pouvons essayer, répondit-il. »

Et il ajouta, incapable de retenir la tendresse dans sa voix :

« Et je sais que je ferai tout pour. »

Anna sourit, mais ses yeux étaient sérieux. Il frissonna. Elle savait, songea-t-il. Elle savait que ses mots étaient un serment fait pour perdurer. Elle saisit sa main dans les siennes, la porta à ses lèvres et embrassa presque timidement ses doigts.

« Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle comme un secret. Moi aussi. »

* * *

A/N : Je pourrais plaider, je ne sais pas, l'agenda de mon été, mon déménagement à Lyon ou je ne sais quoi encore. Dans les faits, j'ai eu une grosse flemme d'écrire, et en plus de ça un grand moment de blocage sur le "maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble, que reste-t-il de la romance", alors qu'il me restait des choses à dire... Normalement, c'est résolu maintenant, mais je ne sais pas. On verra.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et mes tentatives de ne pas (trop) tomber dans les poncifs du romantisme.

Comme toujours, merci à **Alienor** et à **Marina** pour leurs review, et à **Tetelle** pour la relecture et les coup de règles quand je tente de me dire "non, mais elle va passer, cette scène" alors que non, vraiment pas.


End file.
